Un condenado y Maldito Error
by The Owl's Bride
Summary: Una joven desesperada, con el corazón roto, sin darse cuenta sella un contrato con un encantador demonio. que pidió a cambio de su alma, ni ella lo sabe. o Sí?
1. Chapter 1

_**Un condenado y maldito error.**_

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitusuji no me pertenecen.**_

_Esta historia está contada en primera persona, es un Sebastian x Occ., y debido a que por momentos se basa en hechos referenciales a la historia personal de mi mejor amiga, puede que los sucesos y las actualizaciones se vayan dando a medida que la historia real pasa. Es mi primer fic., de Kuroshitsuji, y mi segundo fic., en general. Espero que aunque sea un poquito les agrade._

Prologo: Haciendo memoria.

Para empezar esta historia, lo importante es decir que primero que todo, nunca fui la heredera de ninguna familia importante, no soy el alma reencarnada de ningún chico traumado por la muerte de sus padres en el siglo XIX. Tampoco soy dueña de una fortuna, o una gran empresa, tampoco soy huérfana, tengo un padre y una madre, que siempre están pendientes de mi, soy simplemente una hija única; una niña mimada a la cual toda su familia consciente y de manera caprichosa pero inconsciente e involuntariamente hace que todo gire alrededor de ella. En esta historia, podría decirse que lo único peculiar es que por casualidad, una tarde de furia me crucé con un demonio. Si un maldito y encantador demonio. Según él, yo lo invoqué y acepté el contrato, y ahora estoy condenada a entregarle mi alma cuando se cumpla el mismo, según yo todo fue una confusión. Lo más curioso, es que no tengo claro, a cambio de que tengo que darle mi alma. De hecho, no estoy planeando ninguna venganza, tampoco quiero matar a nadie, ni encontrar un secreto tesoro azteca, que asegure el futuro de todos mis herederos, en el caso de que algún día llegue a tenerlos (cosa que realmente dudo debido justamente a este maldito contrato). Por eso tal vez a través de contar y poner por escrito esta historia, llegue a la conclusión de lo que realmente pasó, y ser más consciente de lo que pasará o podría llegar a pasar conmigo. Pero la mejor forma de comenzar es por el principio.

Mi nombre es Sheena, tengo 27 años, nací el 9 de diciembre de 1983, en el seno de una familia, normal. Al momento de nacer mis padres tenían 25 y 30 años respectivamente y llevaban casados 5 años. Al año de haber nacido, ellos decidieron que lo mejor era divorciarse y así lo hicieron, por lo tanto no tengo ningún registro de lo que es vivir con mis padres juntos, bajo el mismo techo. Mi madre regresó a vivir con su madre, y su hermana menor, y mi padre a su vez se quedó viviendo en la antigua casa de sus padres. Poco después mi mamá decidió mudarse a la capital, ya que por trabajo, vivir en las afueras la perjudicaba, y a mis dos años, junto a las 3 mujeres más importantes de mi vida, nos mudamos. En la capital, formamos un hogar que se parecía más a una comunidad de mujeres solas que se enfrentaban a la vida desde distintos ángulos, pero que cada una de ellas se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No crean que aquí me alejé de mi padre, simplemente ya no lo veía todos los días. Pasaba todos los fines de semana con él y nos divertíamos mucho, también solía venir a mi casa varias veces a la semana, y así comenzaba yo a crecer. En este mundo de mujeres crecí yo. Durante el día la que se encargaba de mi era mi abuela, mi tía y mi madre salían todo el día a trabajar y regresaban por la noche para jugar y mirar la televisión con migo. Al poco tiempo mi tía se comprometió y se casó con un compañero de su facultad. Ambos aún hoy son muy felices. En ese momento no creía que por que mis padres se hubieran separado muy rápido, el resto de las parejas estaban condenadas a lo mismo.

Yo era la única en la familia, bueno no la única única, por parte de mi padre tenía 6 primos, pero con ellos la relación nunca fue demasiado sólida, ni fluida, podrían haber existido como no. Yo comencé el colegio, y allí comenzaban a aparecer las primeras señales de que tal vez yo no era una chica muy normal después de todo. Pasé por 4 colegios, de todos ellos me fui sola, como había llegado, no tenía problemas de conducta, ni académicos, de hecho siempre fui una alumna muy aplicada, de uno me fui porque ya me quedaba chico, de otro porque era un edificio antiguo en mal estado, demasiado grande que me desagradaba. Del colegio primario, me fui un año antes de la graduación porque estaba cansada de convivir en clase con otras 40 niñas caprichosas a las que nunca me había acostumbrado ni encajado demasiado bien con ellas. Curiosamente era un colegio religioso, que me formó en la fe cristiana, (y digo curioso por como todo terminó, pactando con el mismísimo demonio mi futuro). Mi último colegio fue un colegio mixto y laico, al que durante el primer año, me costó mucho adaptarme pero que luego resultó bastante bien, y me permitió durante el secundario formar algunas amistades que luego se disolvieron por distintas situaciones de la vida. Como podrán ver a simple vista, no soy una persona que se apegue demasiado a las relaciones. No tengo demasiados amigos, y durante mucho tiempo me daba igual el tenerlos o no. Ahora dado a los acontecimientos de los últimos 8 meses me arrepiento y realmente me gustaría tener un círculo social mucho más amplio y con relaciones verdaderas, pero creo que al menos para mi tonto consuelo puedo decir que tengo a ese maldito demonio bajo mis órdenes.

Pero volviendo a un relato un poco más cronológico, estaba en el momento de mi vida en que era una niña mimada y única. Los regalos, los cuidados, los caprichos eran sólo para mí, y pensaba que así serían para toda la vida, pero me equivoqué. A mis pocos 8 años nació el hijo de mi tía, el primer y único sobrino de mi madre, y si bien debo decir que al principio estaba celosa de él, al poco tiempo se convirtió en mi hermano, y en mi mejor mitad. Hoy con 20 años, es mi amigo, y doy gracias por tenerlo, con él he compartido todo, y nada nos ha faltado nunca, yo daría mi vida por ese niño y el la suya por mí. Esa relación es simplemente perfecta.

Con el tiempo decidí por mi misma mi futuro y tras varias vueltas, tomé la decisión de estudiar arte. Hoy soy licenciada en historia del arte, una carrera realmente fascinante, y lo único que llena mi corazón destrozado de alegría y pasión. Actualmente trabajo en el negocio familiar, y doy clases de historia. Como verán mi infancia, adolescencia y parte de mi adultez fue muy feliz. Pero como es que finalmente aparece en mi vida dicho demonio es otra historia que también merece ser contada. Éste fue un simple prologo. Creo que ahora ya es tiempo de adentrarme en los verdaderos sucesos de mi vida. En lo que pasó en este último tiempo, y lo que esta pasándome en estos días. Espero así echar una luz, sobre todo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un condenado y maldito error.**_

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen**_

_**1° A mi querida Sheena, muchas gracias por dejarme escribir tu historia. No lo has estado pasando muy bien, pero se lo mucho que te gusta Sebastian por eso espero que por lo menos esto pueda levantarte un poco el ánimo y tal vez algún día verdaderamente se cruce en tu camino.**_

_**2° Nuevamente, les digo que como todo está basado en hechos reales, aún no se en que puede terminar todo esto, haré todo lo posible por alcanzar las expectativas.**_

_**3° A los que han leído y les ha gustado quiero agradecerles el apoyo, a los que no, también ya que espero aprender e ir mejorando con el tiempo. Muchas muchas gracias.**_

_**Ahora si a la historia.**_

**Capitulo 2: Como todo terminó. O mejor: como todo comenzó.**

** Después de todo lo dicho anteriormente, creo que ya tienen un panorama claro de quién soy y cuál es mi historia. Pero mi conexión con el demonio no está relacionada en ningún momento con todo aquello. La verdad es que desde hace 8 meses mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Aquí es donde comienza una nueva historia. Es la primera vez que la recuerdo por completo, es la primera vez que me animo a escribirla, y si bien al momento de hacerlo siento como una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla, también siento la demoníaca presencia cerca de mí, mirándome desde las sombras, me hace sentir reconfortada, y contenida. Pero es un sentimiento ambiguo. Sé quién es él y que viene a buscar en realidad, por eso no puedo apegarme, por eso no puedo bajar mis defensas, ni confiar en él en su totalidad. Es triste y molesto al mismo tiempo. Por momentos siento que lo odio y que lo quiero lejos, por otros siento que sin él a mi alrededor, no sabría qué hacer y caería en la desesperación. Tal vez recién ahora comienzo a entender de qué se trata el contrato en realidad. Pero eso será mejor dejarlo para más adelante.**

** Tenía 21 años cuando lo conocí (de verdad no siento ganas de decir su nombre), era perfecto. No fue amor a primera vista, de hecho yo creía estar enamorada de alguien más. En ese momento me encontraba inmersa en una relación sin futuro, salía con un hombre comprometido, era una simple amante disfrazada de "amiga con derechos" como dicen por ahí, tonta de mi me hacía ilusiones de que algún día yo sería la mujer de su vida, obviamente eso nunca pasó. Pero lejos de causarme dolor, no era más que una simple diversión, que me hacía sentir más adulta de lo que era. Mi autoestima nunca había sido la mejor. Él era mi mejor amigo, estábamos siempre juntos, e íbamos de aquí para allá. Salíamos todas las noches y nos complementábamos como nadie, era perfecto. Pronto me confesó sus sentimientos a los que yo dije no poder corresponder, mientras no me daba cuenta, que de apoco había dejado de ser mi amigo. Teníamos una relación en la que no sucedía nada, pero aquellos que miraban desde afuera aseguraban que éramos novios. El miedo a perder a mi supuesto amor, y a sentirme expuesta ante un nuevo hombre me paralizaba. **

** Era invierno, y con él vinieron las vacaciones, junto a la familia de mi tía decidimos irnos de viaje, y me aleje de él durante una semana. Hablábamos todos los días a la distancia y todo el tiempo estábamos conectados por medio de los mensajes de texto. La separación se me había hecho imposible de sobrellevar, lo extrañaba demasiado. Finalmente a mi regreso nuevamente me junté con él, y allí comenzó la relación. Éramos la pareja perfecta, al poco tiempo nos confesamos nuestro amor el uno por el otro y al año nos comprometimos. En ese momento supe que él sería el amor de mi vida, ese hombre que una puede amar por siempre. Durante 5 años el vivía para mí y yo para él, estuvimos juntos en buenos y malos momentos. El me enseñó todo lo que sé y a su vez yo le enseñé a él a ser un hombre. Crecimos juntos y pensábamos que cada vez nos hacíamos más fuertes. Pero hace 8 meses todo cambió y se convirtió en un desastre.**

** De la nada la relación comenzó a cambiar. Tal vez ya no éramos tan felices como en un principio, pero seguíamos acompañándonos en todo momento. Vivíamos los dos juntos, en la casa de mi madre, ambos trabajábamos y estudiábamos cosas distintas pero compartíamos los gustos por el arte, la música y la literatura. Tal vez a la distancia puedo decir que la rutina nos superó, e hizo que cambiemos nuestros objetivos en la vida. Desde lejos tal vez puede llegar a pensarse que nos habíamos convertido en hermanos, tal vez el hecho de vivir junto a mi madre hizo que la relación se fraternizara, realmente no lo sé. El detonante fue durante una noche en la que mi madre se encontraba de viaje, y ambos mantuvimos una charla muy seria acerca de nuestro futuro, él quería que yo me vaya a vivir con él a un departamento, que comencemos una nueva vida juntos, y como al principio de nuestra amistad, el miedo me paralizó. Una parte de mi quería correr con él hacia donde sea, la otra parte, sólo podía pensar en que dar ese paso era dejar atrás mi vida de niña mimada bajo las faldas de mi mamá que se quedaría sola. Acusé de que nuestra situación económica no era la mejor, y que aún no estábamos preparados. Una vez que lo perdí me di cuenta del error que cometí y como en realidad hubiera querido huir con él a cualquier parte. Pero todo fue tarde. Lo nuestro nunca más fue igual, las semanas siguientes fueron distantes y frías, ya casi no había diversión ni alegrías. Un sábado por la mañana terminó confesando que tenía una relación con otra mujer. Que mi negativa y frialdad ante su propuesta, le había roto el corazón y que había buscado refugio en otros brazos. Me quedé de piedra, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese mismo día nos separamos y lo vi irse por la puerta, desde ese momento olvidé como sonreír. La felicidad, el amor, la esperanza desaparecieron de mi vida, hundiéndome en la tristeza, 5 años no se borran como nada, 5 años no desaparecen y uno puede hacer que nunca existieron, 5 años son suficientes para saber que el amor de mi vida, se fue para no volver. **

** Un mes entero estuvimos sin vernos, yo no paraba de llorar absolutamente todos los días, era infeliz. Aún lo soy, siento como la garganta se me cierra, y quiero estallar en llantos nuevamente, pero una mano sobre mis hombros, sorprendentemente cálida me anima a continuar **

** "Señorita, por favor, ya no llore, recuerde su orden. Ayúdeme a cumplirla".**

** Suspiro hondo, que persuasivo puede ser ese condenado demonio, ¿qué lo ayude a cumplir mi orden? Já. ¿Acaso ese no es su trabajo, por qué tengo que hacerme yo cargo de eso? Prefiero no contestar y darle fin a esta reseña. Volví a verme con mi ex novio (porque así es como debo llamarlo a partir de este momento aunque me duela) al mes de la separación. La química y la atracción física no habían desaparecido para él, para mi seguía siendo y es amor. Durante un tiempo jugamos un juego cruel, al que yo me presté en el afán de recuperarlo, y no perderlo, nadie podía explicar como de novia/prometida, me había convertido en la amante. No me importaba, no iba a resignarme. Es irónico que de todas las veces que recé y lloré por las noches pidiendo que el regresara a mí, fuese un demonio el que respondiera a esas suplicas, aunque mi pedido no fue lo que obtuve.**

** Una tarde me reuní con él, hablamos y reímos como al principio, rasgos de nuestra relación que habíamos perdido, eso llenó de ilusión mi corazón. Pero esa ilusión duró poco. Así como baldazo de agua me confesó que ya no quería seguir así, que estaba muy bien con su nueva mujer, y que quería apostar a esa relación. Si mi corazón estaba roto acaba de destrozarse por completo, salí corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás, creo que nunca había corrido tanto. Comenzaba a dolerme el pecho por la carrera, el hecho de ser fumadora tampoco ayudaba, lo último que recuerdo de esa tarde fue pensar, casi gritando en mi mente que le vendería el alma al mismo demonio por olvidarlo y ser feliz otra vez, y creo que allí comenzó todo. El cielo se oscureció, mis ojos se cerraron y sentí golpear todo mi dolorido cuerpo contra una pared. En ese momento por lo que el demonio me contó más tarde perdí el conocimiento. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Condenado y Maldito Error.**

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen._

_Gracias a todos los que me siguen. Finalmente terminamos con la biografía de nuestra protagonista y nuestro querido Sebastian entrará en acción. Tengo pensado que los capítulos que sigan no sean tan dramáticos, pero teniendo en cuenta a mi querida Sheena, que es una completa Drama Queen (no te ofendas) no puedo asegurarlo. Aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo. Luego me cuentan, ya sea si les gusta o no._

Capitulo 3: El contrato: no olvides leer las letras pequeñas.

La cabeza me dolía, no entendía nada, y el frio me calaba los huesos. No sabía dónde me encontraba, alrededor mío sólo había oscuridad, todo mi mundo giraba y se tambaleaba mientras inútilmente trataba de ubicarme. Una vos lejana, resonaba en mis oídos pero no lograba identificarla, era una vos masculina que nunca había escuchado, era melódica, parecía cantar, el sonido era elegante, suave y encantador.

"Entonces ¿Acepta el contrato con todo lo que ello implica señorita?"

"Ya te he dicho que sí. ¿Acaso no me entiendes cuando hablo?" y ahora sí, mucha más oscuridad y ¿qué es eso que veía caer? Eran plumas, plumas negras por doquier, y luego la nada misma.

El reloj despertador sonaba sin parar, estiré el brazo para apagarlo. Estaba segura de que no lo había alcanzado pero dejó de sonar. Dejé el brazo extendido, y unos pasos sonaron en mi habitación. Supuse que mi madre había entrado para darme los buenos días. Un olor extraño, llenó el espacio, no identifiqué que era, pero estaba segura que no era mi mamá. Abrí los ojos, una figura vestida de negro se movía por todo el lugar, llevaba tasas, platos y una tetera, yo no entendía nada. De pronto la figura abrió la cortina, y la luz entró en la habitación. A plena luz pude verlo, y mi boca cayó al piso. Dándose vuelta me miró directo a los ojos, luego con una inocente sonrisa, inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo y habló. Otra vez esa voz, que raro era todo.

"Señorita, cierre la boca, no querrá que entren moscas ¿o sí?".

Cerré la boca avergonzada y trate de encontrar el valor para poder hablar. Abrí la boca nuevamente y por fin salieron las palabras.

"¿Quién… quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Dónde está mi madre?" mis preguntas fluían sin cesar, el hombre frente a mi parecía no inmutarse mientras servía el té, con una sonrisa, que daba miedo y sus ojos entornados preparando el desayuno con absoluta maestría.

"Señorita aquí tiene su té. Para hoy he preparado té de tilo, calmará sus ánimos y para comer, pastel de manzanas asadas con baño de miel y nueces".

"No tomo té. Dime de una buena vez quién eres".

"¿No toma té? ¿Será que en estos días ya no se estila tomar té?"Parecía sorprendido y realizarse las preguntas para sí mismo, se lo veía molesto y contrariado ante mi negativa, decidí ceder por el momento y de manera amable pedir café.

"Prefiero el café. Casi todas las personas prefieren el café" se retiró sin decir nada y al instante regresó con el líquido caliente recién preparado, el aroma era excelente, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el olor del café recién hecho. Generalmente no desayunaba.

"Ahora sí señorita, creo que lo mejor será que coma algo, ha perdido mucho peso y se la ve hambrienta" un gesto llamó mi atención. Me pareció ver que al mismo tiempo que decía la palabra hambrienta, pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior. Me quedé como tonta mirándolo, había sido muy sutil y creo que no puedo asegurar que realmente lo haya hecho. Pero para disipar la imagen tome la taza y di un sorbo, después de todo tenía razón, por primera vez en meses tenía hambre.

"Ahora necesito saber quién eres" traté de decir de forma paciente y sin sonar perturbada o incluso asustada.

"Su mayordomo"

"¿Mi mayordomo? Yo no tengo mayordomo, ¿mi madre te contrató? ¿Dónde está ella?

"Su madre no tiene nada que ver con esto, por cierto está de viaje, decidió viajar. Soy su mayordomo desde que usted me invocó"

"¿Qué yo qué?" el miedo y la ansiedad comenzaban a asaltarme, ya no me sentía tan segura, que es lo que había hecho. De golpe un calor terrible comenzó a subirme por la espalda, hasta que el ardor se localizo en mi omoplato izquierdo. Vi como el mayordomo acercaba un espejo y me colocaba de espaldas a él y al mismo tiempo con sus dientes retiraba el guante de su mano derecha dejando ver en el dorso una brillante marca. Una estrella con un pentágono en el interior y alguna clase de escritura, era la misma que provocaba dolor en mi espalda. Sus uñas negras me impactaron.

"Verá señorita, yo no soy un mayordomo común. Nada común diría yo." Hablaba con una sonrisa que parecía no abandonarlo nunca, parecía burlarse de la situación, disfrutarla, como si estuviese saboreándola. Creí caer de rodillas al suelo, pero él me sostuvo por los hombros. En cuanto tocó mi marca el dolor desapareció. Me sentó en la cama, y se arrodillo a mis pies.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos le hablé una vez más, mi vos había desaparecido. Puedo jurar que ni siquiera abrí la boca.

"Dime que está pasando, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Ya le he dicho señorita usted me invocó. Creo que debo recordarle todo" me impactaba su vos, y la actitud que tenía ante mis preguntas. Era extraño, pero muy cálido, demasiado amable y educado, casi me molestaba. Rápidamente resumió la historia, y como yo lo había invocado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Yo una chica católica, invocando un demonio, cambiándole mi alma por un poco de felicidad, era ridículo, me dijo que no había vuelta atrás. Una vez cumplido el trato, el se quedaría con mi alma para siempre. Quise protestar. ¿Qué clase de felicidad era si a cambio tenía que darle mi vida al demonio? La imagen de mi ex novio apareció en mi mente, por culpa de ese maldito, a quien yo amaba, pero que comenzaba a odiar, (mentira… aún lo amaba) estaba condenada por siempre, durante cuánto tiempo más iba a molestarme y arruinar mi vida. Me encontraba perdida, me preguntaba como se habían sentido Fausto, o el mismo Dorian Grey; me imaginé en siglos pasados caminando directamente a la hoguera, y un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda.

Me sacudí con violencia, y finalmente lo mire a los ojos. Hay esos ojos. Ahora estaban abiertos y me miraban expectantes, como esperando algo de mí. Ese color rubí me asustaba pero tenían el mismo efecto que los encantadores de serpientes, estaba cayendo ante su hechizo, estaba cediendo y mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Abrí la boca una vez más pensando que decir, y comencé a hablar, quise sonar fría y desinteresada, creo que no lo legré.

"¿Cómo te llamas demonio?". Pareció conforme ante mi pregunta y soltó una pequeña risita, parecía que esperaba mi pregunta.

"Eso depende de usted"

"¿Qué no tienes nombre? ¿Yo tengo que dártelo?"

"Usted es mi ama señorita, usted debe nombrarme" me sorprendí ante su simple respuesta.

"Mmm… Déjame pensar…mmm…" la verdad es que no se me ocurría. "¿Nunca tuviste un nombre antes? ¿Eres nuevo en esto? ¿No tuviste otros amos antes?" esta vez río con más ganas, que bien sonaba su risa.

"No. No soy nuevo en esto, como usted lo llama. Si, si tuve otros amos. El último…" su mirada de ensombreció, parecía triste, pero rápidamente recuperó esa maldita sonrisa, una vez más. "El último me llamó Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis".

"Sebastian… Sebastian Michaelis…" fruncí un poco el seño y miré su rostro, luego repetí su nombre una vez más, pero en vos más alta. "No tengo ganas de pensar, así te llamarás, Sebastian."

Guiñó un ojo y llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, suavemente se inclinó en una delicada reverencia. "Si, My Lady", contento se puso de pie, y camino hacia la tasa vacía para llenarla una vez más. Me quedé mirando sus movimientos, era ágil y elegante, prolijo, grácil cada uno de sus gestos parecía un paso distinto de baile. Repetí su nombre una vez más para mí sin dejar de mirarlo, le había mentido, no era que no tenía ganas de pensar un nombre para él. Simplemente Sebastian Michaelis era perfecto. Sobrio, elegante, misterioso. Creo que su anterior amo pensó el nombre ideal, y yo no iba a cambiarlo.

Giró una vez más, extendió su brazo y yo tome una vez más la tasa, aún no había probado el pastel, se veía y olía muy bien, pero todavía no tenía ganas de comer, no sabía si confiar del todo en él o no.

"Y bien Sebastian… ¿cómo funciona el contrato?"

"Ya era hora de que preguntara señorita. Usted pidió olvidarse de su antiguo amor y volver a ser feliz. Yo debo cumplir sus expectativas, y una vez esté resuelto, yo podré tener su alma". Su mirada cambio, ya no era amable y solícita, era lujuriosa, hambrienta, deseosa. Tuve miedo y junte mis rodillas con mi pecho. Mi reacción pareció causarle gracia, y volvió a sonreír. "Tengo que admitir que su solicitud, fue un poco más extraña que la de todos los demás, pero a la vez mucho más interesante. No será fácil de cumplir, pero será un desafío, ¿no es cierto?" parecía divertido.

"¿Y porque eres un mayordomo?, ¿trabajarás para mí? ¿Te encontraré aquí todo el tiempo?"

"Señorita, yo seré su mayordomo, su fiel sirviente, siempre estaré a su lado… hasta el final, sólo tiene que ordenarme lo que quiera, y yo lo cumpliré"

"¿Lo qué yo quiera?"

"Sí" parecía ansioso, creo que ya no aguantaba tanta charla, parecía querer que le gritara, cuáles serían mis órdenes. Este demonio podría que fuese mi perdición, pero tal vez podría que fuese mi salvación.

"Y bien… ¿Cuál será su primer orden My Lady?

"Mmmm… Sebastian yo te ordeno…"


	4. Chapter 4

Un Condenado y Maldito Error

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen._

_Sheena, muchas gracias por tu apoyo me alegro, que no te enojes conmigo por contar todo todo. Y también me alegro que esto te esté levantando el ánimo y tengas ganas de soñar una vez más._

_Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Quiero advertirles que en esta historia no habrá ninguna clase de venganza macabra, ni planes para matar a nadie, ni nada por el estilo, como ya pudieron ver es la historia de una joven normal que se ve involucrada con un demonio. Simplemente hechos de la vida cotidiana adaptados a un mundo de fantasía. Espero no desilusionarlos._

Capítulo 4: Sebastian: Fashion Emergency, es una orden.

Durante los siguientes días, había dado mis primeras órdenes a mi nuevo mayordomo Sebastián. Para empezar le ordené que no anduviera por la casa vestido como un viejo mayordomo inglés. Contrariado me dijo que no entendía a que me refería, y sus gestos ofendidos me recordaron los de un chiquillo caprichoso, por momentos Sebastián me daba una inmensa ternura, puede que fuera un demonio, pero verlo protestar por cuestiones de viejas y nuevas costumbres le daba un aire de ingenuidad, que yo disfrutaba en él. Con respecto a la vestimenta le ofrecí un par de prendas que habían quedado en mi casa de mi ex novio, a las que Sebastián con una mueca de desagrado tiró directamente a la chimenea que estaba prendida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo demonio infernal?, ¿Quién te dio permiso para hacer eso?", las lagrimas caían como cataratas por mis mejillas. Una vez que comenzaba a llorar no podía parar. Sentía odio por el demonio, no tenía derecho a arrancarme mis recuerdos así. Esas prendas eran mías y de nadie más. Aún tenían su olor, aún me recordaban y me ataban a él, yo no quería soltarme. No todavía. Lentamente Sebastian caminó hacia mí, hasta pararse justo en frente mío. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y con sus pulgares enguantados limpio los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en mis mejillas, lejos de consolarme su actitud, me enojó todavía más y comencé a llorar aún más fuerte. La furia me invadía y con todas mis fuerzas comencé a golpear su pecho, sentía el ruido de mis golpes contra éste, pero Sebastian no se movía, sacó sus manos de mi rostro y me tomo por los brazos, apretándome cada vez más fuerte mientras yo intentaba resistirme, retorciéndome entre sus brazos, tratando de escapar y de lastimarlo tan fuerte, como estaba lastimada yo. En ese mismo momento, me di cuenta de que no podía contra él. Afloje mi cuerpo y finalmente cedí. Sebastian me pegó contra su pecho abrazándome, su cuerpo era cálido, no lo esperaba. Por un momento sorprendida dejé de llorar.

"Señorita, sólo estoy comenzando a cumplir mi parte del contrato. Ayúdeme a hacerlo" no soporté más. Mi cuerpo se aflojo por completo en sus brazos y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente. Sebastian no intentó detenerme, me encaminó hacia la cama y envuelta en sus brazos me recosté. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así, no quería moverme, creo que durante la mañana me quedé dormida. Sin dudas ese día no empezaría temprano.

En algún momento pasado el mediodía, desperté. Sebastian no estaba a mi lado, me ardían los ojos, sabía que era de tanto llorar. Me senté en la cama, y podía sentir mi cuerpo mucho más relajado, e increíblemente yo también lo estaba. Decidí que era hora de salir de la cama y enfrentar a mi demonio una vez más, temía que estuviera enojado conmigo, tenía miedo de que pensará que era una chiquilla malcriada, llorona, y tonta. Tenía que demostrarle que eso no era cierto. Pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en cómo proseguir, Sebastian ya estaba en mi habitación, y me observaba desde la puerta, su mirada era tranquila, cálida, amable, y su vos, era suave y melodiosa.

"Señorita, creo que ya descansó suficiente. ¿Qué haremos a continuación?" nuevamente inclinó su cabeza en ese gesto tan suyo, y entornó sus ojos. Yo lo miré de arriba abajo. Por momentos ese hombre me impresionaba. Seguía vestido con ese antiguo traje. De pronto sonreí con renovadas ganas y me acerque a él tomándolo de la mano. Mi gesto pareció impresionarle, ya que directamente bajó su mirada hacia mi mano. Yo no iba a dar un paso atrás. Con vos calma levante mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

"Sebastian ¿sabes conducir?"

"Claro que sí señorita, ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no supiera conducir un automóvil?"

"Muy bien, entonces prepara el auto, iremos de compras"

"Sí My Lady".

Lo vi alejarse desde la puerta de la habitación y me recosté sobre ésta, rápidamente repase todo lo que había estado pasando hasta ahora, y sabía que recuperarme de mis sufrimientos no sería fácil, sobre todo si volver a ser feliz, significaba que le entregaría mi alma a Sebastian. Ser feliz, significaba que perdería todo lo que tenía, que todo aquello a lo que había apuntado desaparecería junto conmigo. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo que sucedería con mi familia. Destruiría el corazón de mi madre y de todos los que se encontraban a mí alrededor. Que sentiría ella al momento de saber que yo ya no estaba en este mundo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, la opresión en el pecho se me hizo terrible, y creí morir antes de tiempo. Mientras pensaba, y el frío me invadía, Sebastian regresó para informarme que ya estaba todo listo para nuestra partida, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero no iba a hacer una escena nuevamente, le demostraría que mi corazón se había vuelto frío y marchito, y que ya no me interesaba la supuesta felicidad. Caminé decididamente y pase por delante de su figura, sin dirigirle la palabra, él se quedó parado allí, sin decir nada, siempre parecía estar esperando la orden.

"Sebastian, ¿Qué haces ahí? Apresúrate, no quiero perder todo el día". Sentí como se divertía con la situación. Su eterna sonrisa, esta vez era una pequeña curva en sus labios que se alzaba de forma victoriosa y autosuficiente. Definitivamente lo odiaba, pero comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo bien que le quedaban esos gestos.

Sebastian condujo largo rato hasta el centro comercial. Durante el trayecto no hablamos demasiado, sentía su mirada clavada en mi a pesar de que miraba directamente a la carretera, con el transcurso de los días me había dado cuenta de que muchas veces, no era necesario de que estuviera directamente mirándome para saber que lo estaba haciendo, estas habilidades demoníacas ponían mis pelos de punta. Si bien Sebastian era mi mayordomo, y yo su ama, sentía en el fondo de que constantemente tenía que pasar un terrible examen, era como si Sebastian fuese el profesor de demonología avanzada, y yo una pobre alumna tratando de aprobar la cursada (hoy a la distancia puedo decir que la imagen de Sebastian como profesor era bastante interesante). En ese momento se me había cruzado por la mente mi imagen vestida con algo así como un uniforme escolar con una cruz invertida y un pentágono como insignia, y Sebastian se presentaba como el maestro con anteojos y un puntero Cerré los ojos y mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

"Vaya Vaya…" Escuché decir mientras sentía como el automóvil se detenía. Abrí mis ojos.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté expectante pero no estaba ni me sentía contrariada.

"Nada… estaba sonriendo".

Era cierto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sonriendo, y eso no era nada. A pesar de todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía hacia el contrato y hacia mi mayordomo, después de muchos meses estaba tranquila, y tenía ganas de pasar un día agradable, haciendo algo distinto, realmente quería pasarla bien y disfrutar el momento, aunque se me fuera el alma en ello.

"Bueno señorita, ya hemos llegado, ¿ahora qué haremos?"

"Hay Sebastian… ¿Qué crees que se hace en un centro comercial?

"No sé… usted dígamelo"

"Compras Sebastian, compras"

Caminamos cerca de 3 horas, estaba exhausta, habíamos recorrido todos los negocios de ropa de hombre, algunos de mujeres debo decir también y finalmente Sebastian ya tenía todo lo que él creía que debía usar como nuevo vestuario. Si bien le ordené que me mostrara la ropa, me prometió que una vez de regreso lo haría. No sé porque no me había dejado mirar nada de lo que había elegido. Tenía que confiar en su criterio, sólo esperaba que no fuese ninguna clase de uniforme de mayordomo, ni siquiera uno de esos modernos.

"Sebastian, tengo hambre"

"Muy bien señorita, volvamos a la casa y preparé la cena. Después de todo ya estoy fuera del horario estipulado para ello."

"¿Sebastian, no te cansas de siempre seguir las reglas, los horarios a la perfección? ¿No tienes ganas de vez en cuando de no hacer nada, de olvidar todo y simplemente pasar el rato?"

"Señorita, que clase de mayordomo sería sino…."

"Ya, ya, ya, no me aburras. Quiero ir a comer y estoy cansada."

"Bien, iré por el auto, espere aquí"

Lo vi alejarse, suspire hondo. Sebastian realmente era muy particular, siempre tan prolijo, tan ordenado, medido. Nunca dejando nada al azar, y con cualquier situación bajo control. Me exasperaba, pero tal vez eso era lo que yo necesitaba, alguien que aunque sea me diera seguridad, alguien que me contuviera, que supiera siempre que hacer, alguien que actuase por mí. Sí todo eso era lo que quería, ¿o no?

La noche se había vuelto fría, y una bruma espesa bajaba por el camino, Sebastián una vez más al volante conducía mirando al frente sin decir nada, yo por mi parte comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por ese mayordomo que tenía a mi izquierda, lo miré de reojo, alto, esbelto, la piel blanca, ojos color rubí que podían pasar por oscuros si él lo deseaba, su cabello negro y lacio caía de forma desprolija por su rostro, manos elegantes siempre enguantadas, Sebastian era la perfección hecha hombre, más bien demonio, que mujer no caería directo a sus pies, y porque no también que hombre. Lo miré directamente, la confusión me invadió, ¿por qué estaba pensando y sintiendo estas cosas por él, cuando yo aún amaba a otro hombre?

"¿Tiene calor señorita?, si lo desea puedo apagar la calefacción"

"¿Por qué lo dices Sebastian?" no sentía calor, al contrario.

"Sus mejillas están coloradas, o tiene calor, o en algo está pensando mientras me observa"

Me quedé sin habla, ese hombre podía leer mis pensamientos. Me sentí intimidada y asustada también, su habitual sonrisa y su tono de voz eran provocadores. Siempre parecía estar jugando conmigo, mandando mensajes encriptados, tiraba la piedra y luego escondía la mano. Si así era él, con todo bajo control, pero un gran jugador, un provocador. Rápidamente cambié de tema para no darle la razón una vez más. No podía dejarlo ganar.

"Cuéntame de tus otros amos. ¿Qué tal el último?" Me miró directo a los ojos, y estos parecieron ensombrecerse el rojo era más oscuro, casi como sangre, no era la mirada dulce que suele tener.

"No necesita saberlo"

"Vamos Sebastian, por favor cuéntame, sabes todo de mi, y yo nada de ti"

"No hablo del pasado"

"Sebastian, no hagas que te lo ordene"

"Llegamos, ahora vaya a bañarse, yo prepararé la cena". Esa fue su última palabra, parecía como que en realidad yo no tenía autoridad sobre él. Era la segunda vez en el día que se negaba a mis peticiones, primero con su vestuario y ahora con su pasado, pero no quise pelear, el día había sido muy bueno, como para empañarlo, ya tendría tiempo de ordenarle que hable de todo, y cuando lo hiciera no le quedaría oportunidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un condenado y maldito error.**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic. Realmente me gusta mucho escribirlo y publicarlo. Lamento la demora en la actualización. Aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**El tema Wadu Wadu, no me pertenece. Son propiedad del grupo Virus, y el genial Federico Moura. Para aquellos que les interese, una de las bandas que revolucionó el rock argentino, por su originalidad, ironía y magia.**_

**Capitulo 5:¡Wadu Wadu, Wadu Wadu Wa!**

Sábado, la habitación aún se encontraba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban corridas, pero por el ruido que Sebastian hacía por toda la casa, seguramente ya era bien entrada la mañana, parecía como si todo ese escándalo lo hiciese apropósito, y es que eso era obvio. Si el demonio no quiere ser escuchado, visto, percibido, etc., créanme que nadie podrá hacerlo, por lo tanto en este momento ninguno de sus actos eran deliberados. Y la verdad es que era una molestia, puede que me haya acostumbrado a su fantasmal presencia, pero esto era demasiado.

Salté de la cama, y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Rápidamente baje al comedor y allí estaba de espaldas sirviendo la mesa, el café olía muy bien. A regañadientes pude hacerle entender que bajo ninguna circunstancia tomaría té, para mí eso era para enfermos, susurró algo de que la próxima vez que eligiese un amo, procuraría que fuese menos caprichoso, al parecer en su pasado no había tenido buenas experiencias con ellos. A pesar de la curiosidad deje pasar el comentario y sin hablar me senté a la mesa, esperando por mi desayuno.

"Debería haber esperado que la despertara señorita, aún no están listos los panqueques"

"No fue necesario con todo ese ruido Sebastian. Podrías haber despertado hasta a los muertos"

Su sonrisa fue irónica y divertida, luego dio paso a una mirada desentendida, como si no supiera a lo que me refería.

"Aunque sea su mayordomo señorita, ese es un poder que no está en mis manos. Usted sabe, los milagros no están en mi jurisdicción". Sin mirarme puso toda la comida en la mesa, panqueques con dulce y crema, huevos revueltos, café, una jarra de leche tibia, otra con jugo de naranjas, parecía un banquete.

"Sebastian, no tienes que preparar tanto comida, no es necesario".

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el diario y comencé a leer los titulares, las noticias eran siempre las mismas, aunque un anuncio sobre algún lugar paradisíaco de vacaciones llamó mi atención, recordándome que hacía días que no sabía nada de mi madre. Estaba de viaje en algún lugar que yo desconocía. Sin levantar la vista del periódico me dirigí una vez más a mi mayordomo.

"¿Sabes algo de mi madre?"

"Su madre llamó ayer por la noche, usted ya se encontraba dormida, le dije que volviese a llamar por la mañana, pero me dijo que no haría falta, que solamente le informase que estaba bien, y que aún no sabía cuando regresaría. Al parecer la India tenía muchas atracciones para ofrecer."

"¿India?, ¿Mi madre está en la India?" el destino elegido, me parecía sorprendente, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. Tal vez Grecia, Roma o París, ¿pero la India?

"Sebastian, ¿tú no tienes nada que ver con la elección del viaje verdad?"

"Señorita, que cosas insinúa, ¿acaso cree que yo pude haber persuadido a su madre para que emprenda tal viaje?" su pregunta, me pareció más una declaración de culpa, no me imaginaba como podría haberlo hecho, pero luego me dije a mi misma, que seguramente ese hombre podría hacer cualquier cosa.

"Cambiando de tema señorita… ¿No va a decir nada?"

"¿Nada sobre qué?"

"He cumplido con una de sus ordenes, y no dice nada, soy un demonio y un mayordomo, pero no crea que me ha sido fácil" Sonaba a reproche, parecía como si realmente le importara lo que tenía para decir, levante los ojos sin saber a qué se refería, y de golpe me quedé sin habla, una vez más tenía la boca abierta como una tonta.

"Vaya vaya, señorita, ¿qué le he dicho sobre las moscas?". No le hice caso, en silencio recorrí toda su alta y esbelta figura, no podía creerlo, ese viejo uniforme de mayordomo ya no estaba. Lo único que conservaba eran los guantes ahora negros, había un par de cosas en sus manos que seguramente la gente podía notar.

"Y bien… ¿He cumplido con sus expectativas?" Pantalón negro, tela de jean, ajustado, las botamangas delgadas resaltaban sus largas piernas, camisa negra por fuera del pantalón con los primeros dos botones abiertos, dejaban ver parte de la piel de su pecho blanco y lampiño. La prenda que no era muy larga y apenas cubría la cintura del pantalón, entallaba su propia cintura y espalda. Sebastian parecía salido de un recital de rock, en sus pies zapatillas negras de tela, lo hacían verse más joven de lo que aún parecía. Y en caso de que hiciese frio me enseñó un sobre todo de lana que llegaba a sus rodillas. Dándose la vuelta, me mostró su espalda y no pude evitar sonrojarme, el hecho de que aún sufriera por amor, no significaba que la visión de Sebastian así vestido, dejara de provocar ciertas cosas en mi.

"Creo que así es como se visten en estos días ¿verdad? ¿Es de su agrado este atuendo señorita?"

"Eh… Si…" tosí para recuperar la compostura, me puse de pie y caminé dejándolo sólo en el comedor. "Por mi está bien. Si crees que te queda bien, no hay nada que discutir" traté de sonar fría, y convincente. Escuché una pequeña carcajada mientras me alejaba. Sebastian sabía que no era indiferente a su nuevo "look", después de todo era lo que yo había pedido, y lo había logrado a la perfección.

Por la tarde, me encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo, sí o sí tenía que ponerme al día con mis clases de arte, o mis alumnas me abandonarían y eso no era lo que quería. Sebastian recorría la casa limpiando una y otra vez sobre lo ya limpio, la radio sonaba de fondo, tocando alguna vieja canción y me parecía escuchar al demonio cantar, si realmente lo estaba haciendo o era mi perturbada imaginación no lo sé pero el sonido comenzó a envolverme, como un sueño y una pesadez se apoderó de mis ojos. No podía controlarlo, el efecto era hipnótico, pero el sonido del teléfono me trajo una vez más a la realidad.

"Señorita, su amiga está en el teléfono, ¿desea hablar con ella?"

"Sí Sebastian, pásame la llamada". Hacía meses que no hablaba con mi mejor amiga, ella siempre había estado a mi lado, y hasta había hecho lo imposible por levantar mi ánimo, yo no quería hacerlo y en las últimas semanas me había negado a contestar sus llamadas, para ese entonces pensé que ya estaría lo suficientemente enojada con migo como para no llamar nunca más. Pero no fue así. Sebastian me pasó la llamada y antes de responder respiré hondo, para calmar mi ansiedad y soportar el reproche de mi amiga.

"Hola Marie, ¿cómo estás?"

_"Vaya, niña, hasta que he podido hablar contigo."_ Su tono era jovial, y divertido.

"He estado ocupada, lo siento." Yo en cambio era cortante, no sabía cómo excusar mis actitudes poco amistosas hacia ella.

_"¡Ya Sheena, deja de sonar como suenas! Oye que te parece si hoy vamos a una fiesta, será divertido, y no puedo ir sola, sabes que no puedes decirme que no."_

"…"

_"¿Estás ahí?_

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía que responder, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta, no de la forma en la que me sentía, seguramente terminaría arruinando su noche, aún no estaba lista para salir. La vieja canción comenzó a sonar nuevamente, otra vez el sonido era envolvente e hipnotizador, esta vez podía jurar que Sebastian era quien cantaba.

"Me estas pasando horrible depresión...

Estas muy tensa perdiste la razón."

Era cierto ¿verdad?… Estaba deprimida, tensa y había perdido la razón, para empezar hablaba con demonios, que resultaban ser mayordomos, y ahora también los escuchaba cantar.

"Los días pasan y seguís siempre igual…

Voy a sacarte del nivel en que estás"

Estaba segura de que veía a Sebastian cantar e incluso caminar hacia mí. Pero sus movimientos no eran un simple caminar. Eran atrayentes y sugerentes. No era el Sebastian de siempre. De pronto la melodía alcanzaba mayor ritmo y una vez más las palabras brotaban de sus labios entre su eterna sonrisa.

"Este sábado a lo noche te paso a buscar

A bailar el Wadu – Wadu que te va a gustar

Te prometo invitarte muchas veces más…"

Mi cabeza quería gritar que sí, que quería que me pasen a buscar, que quería bailar, que quería hacer algo distinto, sentí mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, cerca de Sebastian.

"Todo el tiempo Wadu-Wadu, para re-relajar

Wadu-Wadu Wadu- Wadu Wa…"

La música se iba haciendo nuevamente lejana, y desaparecía, la vos del otro lado del teléfono me despertó y me trajo nuevamente a la biblioteca dónde el tiempo parecía detenerse. Miré sobre mi hombro, pero Sebastian no se encontraba allí. Todo era muy extraño.

_"Sheena, cariño, ¿estás ahí? Contéstame o colgaré."_ Marie seguía casi gritando al otro lado de la línea. Sin pensarlo dos veces respondí.

"Esta bien Marie. Pasa por mí, iré a esa fiesta"

_"Perfecto, a las 11 de la noche estaré por tu casa"_

El teléfono enmudeció. Del otro lado Marie había dado por terminada la conversación, mientras yo de forma casi inconsciente aceptaba acudir a esa fiesta. La radio ya no sonaba, y sobre el escritorio estaban desparramados todos los libros y resúmenes que tenía pensado leer. Me apoyé sobre el escritorio y tomé mi nariz con mis dos dedos, un dolor de cabeza se asomaba y no había forma de que pudiera pensar en Miguel Ángel o Leonardo. Resoplé con aburrimiento tomando algunas de las hojas en mi mano. No, sin dudas esa sería otra tarde perdida, me incorporé nuevamente y camine hacia la puerta, apagando la luz tras de mi dejé la biblioteca, y me dirigí hasta mi habitación.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche decidí que era hora de terminar mi siesta, no había sentido la presencia de Sebastian en toda la tarde, el maldito demonio, esta vez si me había dejado dormir, supongo que luego de meterse en mi cabeza, sacarme a bailar, y obligarme a asistir a una fiesta, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Lo busqué en la cocina, en el comedor y en la biblioteca, no lo veía por ningún lugar. Finalmente lo encontré sentado frente al televisor, miraba un de forma divertida y curiosa, no pensé que aquel artefacto "moderno" pudiera llamarle la atención. Como ya les he dicho, Sebastian por momentos me parecía un niño. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Su presencia ya no me incomodaba tanto como antes, y hasta estaba aliviada de que él estuviera allí.

"¿Descansó bien señorita?"

"Sí. ¿Qué estamos mirando Sebastian?" pareció alegrarse con mi pregunta. De hecho pareció agradarle con un entusiasmo que nunca había notado en él el hecho de que me interesase compartir algo con él, como si fuésemos amigos.

"Aparentemente un documental sobre gatos"

"¿Gatos?"

"Sí gatos" ¿estaba ofendido por mi pregunta? "No va a decirme que a usted también le desagradan"

"No Sebastian, al contrario, ¿Te desagradan a ti?"

"Señorita, que cosas dice, los gatos son seres maravillosos, inteligentes, independientes, misteriosos, son… seres especiales" su sonrisa se ensanchaba, aparentemente Sebastian sentía una fascinación especial por los gatos, su mirada era amplia y sincera. Sonreí, me gustaba ver rastros de humanidad en su rostro.

"¿Entonces por qué la pregunta Sebastian? ¿A quién le desagradan los gatos?"

"A mi antiguo amo señorita, Alergia. Historia pasada"

"Ahhh…" supe que no tendría lugar para repreguntar, pero no insistiría, de apoco sabía que mi mayordomo terminaría por contarme todo.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas y el documental, que ya para ese entonces era un largometraje de felinos parecía no terminar, comenzaba a aburrirme, pero sin embargo el interés del demonio no menguaba.

"¿Ya sabe que va lucir esta noche?"

"¿Esta noche?"

"Esta noche, la fiesta, su amiga… Señorita no puede ser tan despistada sabe"

Lo había olvidado por completo, tenía que alistarme Marie estaría tocando el timbre en poco tiempo y yo estaba todavía en pijamas.

"Sebastian rápido debes ayudarme, a mi habitación. Ahora"

"Si My Lady".


	6. Chapter 6

**Un condenado y maldito error.**

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen._

_Luego de un tiempo si actualizar por diferentes motivos entre ellos destrucción casi total de notebook. Aquí estamos nuevamente tratando de ponernos al día rápidamente._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen, a los que dejan su review, y a los que no. Aunque me gustaría que lo hiciesen para saber que piensan._

_Ahora si… siguiente capítulo._

**Capitulo 6: ¡Juro que es la primera vez que me pasa!**

Ya casi era la hora acordada con Marie y aún no sabía que ponerme, es más recién me encontraba saliendo de la ducha, mientras Sebastian, preparaba un sinfín de variantes para mi vestuario, peinado y maquillaje. Que este sí, que este no, que aquel tampoco, ese tal vez, y ya hasta el demonio estaba agotado, se dijo a si mismo que la tarea de vestirme era imposible, y que agradecía de corazón, que no le haya ordenado elegir el vestuario final.

Envuelta en una gruesa toalla y con Sebastian recostado sobre la cama con las piernas colgando, me decidí a pararme en el espejo, y escoger el mejor atuendo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía a ningún sitio que ya había olvidado lo que me costaba decidir.

"¿Acaso tienes corazón?" pregunté divertida en referencia a su comentario.

"Mmm… en algún lado estará, no me ofenda"

"Eres graciosos cuando quieres. Y bien ¿Qué me dices de este?" señalé un vestido que llegaba a poco más que la rodilla.

"Demasiado formal" Contestó sin mirar.

"Bien… ¿y éste?"

"Ese está bien si decide ganar dinero extra trabajando en las calles" sonrojada volví a mirar el segundo vestido, tenía razón, en que estaba pensando cuando lo compre, demasiado corto, demasiado escotado, demasiado ajustado, demasiados demasiado. Alcé mis manos al techo y agotada me giré sobre mis talones mirando nuevamente el placar. De pronto la revelación llegó a mis ojos.

"Sebastian cierra los ojos"

"Señorita, ¿es una invitación?"

"No Sebastian, es una orden. Y no espíes" escuché al mayordomo quejarse pero finalmente cerró los ojos, sabía de todos modos que no podía confiarme pero había sido una orden y no podía romperla, por lo tanto dejé caer rápidamente la toalla y tomando las prendas me vestí.

"Ahora sí" lo miré expectante. Mientras se incorporaba en la cama, sentía su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda. Su silencio me incomodaba, creo que algo en el vestuario no le gustaba o no terminaba de convencerlo, rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

"Creo que si levanta su cabello así, le quedará mejor, así parece más largo, y de esta forma se ven bien sus hombros" Sentí sus manos enguantadas recorrer mi cuello y hombros lentamente mientras levantaba mi cabello en una cola de caballo, y otra vez ese escalofrío que ahora se parecía más a un cosquilleo travieso que amenazaba con hacerme perder el equilibrio se apoderó nuevamente de mi espalda. Sentí como se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de mis orejas.

"Ahora si es perfecto". Se alejó sonriendo caminando hacia atrás dejándome ver su reflejo en el espejo. Ese maldito demonio tenía razón. La remera sin un hombro, el cuello despejado sin ningún accesorio, el jean negro ajustado, y las botas de montar negras, eran mi mejor atuendo. Rápidamente complete la imagen con el maquillaje y ya estaba lista para salir. En ese mismo instante el timbre sonó y me precipité escaleras abajo.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que no podía decirle nada acerca del contrato, ni sobre Sebastian a mi amiga, sería una locura pensar que podría llegar a creerme, y si lo hiciese sería una locura aún mayor que lo acepte como si hacer contratos con demonios fuese lo más normal del mundo y algo bueno. Tampoco podía decirle que de buenas a primeras había contratado un mayordomo para que me ayude con las tareas del hogar. Eso era impensado en estos tiempos y por otro lado, Sebastian tampoco daba la impresión de ser un mayordomo tradicional. Marie podría pensar cualquier cosa menos que Sebastian estaba a mis servicios, pero que decirle. Marie sabe que no tengo hermanos, conoce a todos los que podrían ser mis primos, incluso los lejanos, estudiamos juntas por lo tanto tampoco podía ser un compañero de estudio.

_"Piensa piensa piensa piensa"_ me decía a mi misma mientras llegaba hasta la puerta.

Tarde.

"Sheena cariño ¿Cómo estás? Oye ese chico es muy gracioso, asique que mayordomo Sheena…" arrastró mi nombre de forma cómplice, y seductora. "¿De dónde lo sacaste? yo quiero uno así" Seguía hablando mientras mi rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo, y trataba de pensar algo. "Oye si no tienes nada con él, verdad que puedo quedármelo ¿no es cierto?" la miré a los ojos fríamente, creo que se asustó y dejó de hablar, algo me había molestado, pero rápidamente vi su boca moverse otra vez. "¿Celosa Sheena? No seas tonta, sabes que no estaría en el medio, y menos luego de lo que sufriste. Eres mi mejor amiga cariño, déjame pasar al baño y ya hablaremos"

Celos. Ja! Celos, ¿Celos? No, no era cierto, no no no. La vi alejarse hacia el baño y corrí hasta Sebastian, lo tome del brazo y lo arrinconé contra la pared, el golpe sonó seco, pero no pareció dolerle.

"Vaya, vaya señorita, no hace falta que sea tan posesiva, sabe que usted es mi única ama" en cierto punto me gustó escuchar eso, tal vez lo de los celos era cierto, no no y otra vez no.

"Mira maldito demonio, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir" hablaba despacio, entre dientes y molesta, no me gustaba lo que se insinuaba en el ambiente. "De ahora en más la historia es la siguiente: eres alumno de intercambio, te cambiaron por mi madre, ella está haciendo una especialización en… en…"

"¿Londres?" sugirió el demonio.

"Londres… ¿Por qué Londres?"

"Porque me gusta Londres"

"Bien Londres, da igual. Y estas estudiando…"

"¿Veterinaria?"

"Veterinaria … Foco Sebastian foco, no tienes perfil de veterinario.

"¿Por qué no? Si yo tendría que elegir que estudiar elegiría…"

"Lo siento Sebastian, no quise ofenderte… Historia ¡eso es! Tú tienes que saber de historia. Tienes 28 años al igual que nosotras, y no sabes cuánto tiempo te quedarás"

"Esta bien señorita será fácil entonces"

"Otra cosa Sebastian, basta de señorita, de ahora en mas tienes que llamarme por mi nombre y tratarme como una igual, nada de usted, ni My Lady, ni nada de eso ¿entendido?"

"Déjeme decirle señorita que no estoy de acuerdo en un trato tan fami…"

"Sebastian…"

"Si My…Sheena"

Justo a tiempo. Marie regresaba del baño con mirada inquisidora, mientras Sebastian y yo estábamos parados uno al lado del otro con la cabeza gacha como niños esperando un castigo.

"Bueno chicos…" Comenzó mi amiga, mientras entornaba sus ojos y jugaba con uno de sus bucles. "Ahora sí, quiero todo el cuento, completo y con detalles"

Rápidamente conté la historia a Marie, sin tratar de ahondar demasiado pero inventando un trasfondo interesante para la vida de Sebastian, para que no sospechase que la historia era muy simple. Tenía que dar detalles sencillos, fáciles de recordar. Por ejemplo que el demonio cumplía años el 23 de Octubre, que su signo era escorpio, que le gustaba la música, sobre todo el rock. Que al igual que yo no tenía hermanos, que le gustaba comer pizza, los deportes no eran de su agrado, entre otras cosas. Marie parecía estar comprando la historia, en partes, la pregunta siguiente nos sorprendió a ambos.

"Muy interesante… ¿Ya han dormido juntos?" mi boca cayó al piso, y fue Sebastian quien contesto por mí.

"Esas son cosas que una dama no pregunta, y un caballero no responde, querida Marie" La respuesta me molestó más que la pregunta, un simple no hubiese bastado. Marie se sonrojó y por suerte consideró que era mejor no seguir preguntando.

Me puse de pie y decidí que lo mejor era marcharnos, tomé las llaves del auto y le indique a mi amiga la salida.

"Oye Sebastian ¿Tu también vienes verdad?" Marie estaba invitando a mi mayordomo encubierto a la fiesta, yo no lo quería allí, quien sabe cuántos problemas podría causarme y las explicaciones que tendría que dar.

Sebastian dirigió su mirada hasta dónde yo me encontraba como si me implorase que lo dejase venir, como esperando la orden.

"Vamos no quiero llegar tarde" extendí mi brazo con las llaves hacia Sebastian que se puso de pie y rápidamente las tomó en sus manos para ir él al volante.

Llegamos rápidamente al lugar y ya desde el estacionamiento se escuchaba el ruido de la música y las voces de chicos alegres que cantaban. Las canciones que sonaban no eran del todo de mi agrado pero supuse que no podía quejarme y que igual tendría que tratar de divertirme. Marie entró primero y Sebastian y yo la seguimos, al verme cruzar la puerta las miradas se posaron rápidamente en mi. Muchas de las personas que allí estaban habían sido amigos en común de mi ex, comenzaba a ver como hablaban en secreto, seguro acerca de mi. Los hombres me sonreían coqueteando, pensando que ahora tendrían una oportunidad conmigo, las mujeres miraban a Sebastian incrédulas y alcancé a escuchar a una decir algo como "a rey muerto, rey puesto", me entristecí y fui presa del pánico, no faltaban las caras de lástima y pena por la separación, y el comentario sobre lo delgada que me veía. Di dos pasos hacia atrás buscando la puerta pero sólo encontré el cuerpo de Sebastian que con un brazo rodeó mi cintura pegándome a él y con la otra me ofrecía un cigarrillo que atentamente como todo caballero encendió. En ese momento agradecí que el estuviese ahí y con ánimos renovados levanté mi cabeza orgullosa y sonreí, me separé de Sebastian sólo para tomarle la mano y desafiante miré a la multitud. Susurrando le hablé al demonio.

"No te atrevas a dejarme esta noche Sebastian"

"Estaré a tu lado hasta el final"

Me estremecí al escuchar su tono de voz y el modo en que me estaba tratando, ya no era su señorita, ahora el trato era íntimo, por suerte para mi vi a Marie acercarse con un trago que enseguida me extendió y que yo enseguida tome de una sola vez. El alcohol hacia arder mi garganta y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero rápidamente sentí que necesitaba otro.

"Vamos por más" sin soltar la mano de Sebastian caminé hacia la barra. Dos, tres y cuatro tragos eran ahora suficientes para que decidiese salir a bailar, las miradas seguían puestas en mí pero ya no me molestaban, es más me divertían y me gustaban, si yo iba a ser el show de la noche, pues entonces se los daría completo, Sebastian se quedó sentado a un lado y Marie y yo nos dirigimos a la pista. Sentía todo mi cuerpo moverse como nunca, el alcohol nublaba mi vista y mis sentidos, la música se había apoderado de mí y fluía por todo mi ser, realmente había extrañado noches como esta.

Las horas pasaban y lejos de querer detenerme seguía bailando, la gente a mi alrededor también lo hacía y se me antojó que aquello parecía un aquelarre, de golpe tuve la necesidad de buscar a mi mayordomo, Marie estaba a su lado, y le hablaba muy de cerca, eso puso mis pelos de punta, tal vez si me daban celos, quise caminar hacia dónde se encontraban pero otro hombre sostuvo mi brazo queriendo que yo bailase con él, no quería hacerlo ahora solamente quería estar cerca del demonio. Forcejeando un poco pude alejarme y llegué hasta mi objetivo. Marie me ofreció otro trago que también tomé, pero ahora ya era demasiado, corrí a mi amiga con el brazo, y agarré a Sebastian por su camisa, esta vez él era mi presa, sonrío de lado mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia la pista. Comencé a rodearlo y a bailar muy cerca de él, por un momento trastabillé y Sebastian me tomó en sus brazos para que no cayera.

"Señorita creo que ya bebió suficiente. ¿No quiere regresar?"

"Shhh… Sebastian me llamo Sheena"

"Sheena, ¿no crees que es mejor que regresemos? yo creo que estás muy ebria"

"Se…Sebastian, te juro que es la primera vez que me pasa… yo no tomo alcohol"

Sebastian soltó una carcajada mientras me tenía en sus brazos.

"De acuerdo Sheena, si quieres bailar, bailemos" Esta vez el decidió tomar las riendas y yo volví a ser su presa, todo giraba a mi alrededor, realmente era la primera vez que me sentía así. De golpe lo menos pensado salió de mi boca.

"Sebastian… Quiero que me beses"

"Disculpe Señorita… ¿Qué quiere qué?" el demonio estaba sorprendido y se había detenido en seco, sus manos aún estaban en mi espalda mientras mi cabeza estaba en su pecho.

"Vamos tonta criatura del infierno, ¿sólo te importa mi alma? ¿Tan feo sería besarme?"

"No es eso señorita, no diga tonterías… es que… podría arrepentirse"

"Sebastián… Bésame es una orden"

"De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quiere"

_Bueno aquí se ha ido el sexto capítulo. Que han pensado con el título eh? Acaso cuando nos alcoholizamos no solemos decir: "yo no estoy borracha es la primera vez que me pasa"_

_Yo creo que a Sheena le venía bien un poco de fiesta y alcohol. ¿Qué creen que haga Sebastian? _

_Saludos a todos. Pronto nos estaremos leyendo!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Condenado y Maldito Error.**

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen._

_Aquí ya estamos nuevamente, un nuevo capítulo que me despertó la curiosidad de pensar que es lo que Sebastian pensaría de nuestra protagonista y todas sus aventuras y desventuras, asique que aquí voy tratando de pensar como lo haría este encantador demonio. Espero no decepcionarlos y que salga bien. Sin dudas será bastante difícil, pero voy a intentarlo. Luego me dicen que tal._

Capitulo 7: "Voy a ser tu mayordomo, y tu harás el rol…"

Luego de muchos años de oscuridad, yo diría los últimos dos siglos, he recibido un nuevo llamado. Al principio pensé que nuevamente sería algún chiquillo mal criado buscando venganza, su pobre y frágil alma destrozada junto con sus ilusiones y sueños, convocaba mis… servicios para que a cambio de un pequeño pago, me ocupe de lo que él no podía ocuparse con sus jóvenes manitas. Después de todo, el miedo y la angustia de hacer lo incorrecto, esa dicotomía entre ser un inocente niño con su corazón puro y convertirse en un vengador desalmado, cruel y sanguinario, no podía desaparecer de un día para el otro. Irónico ¿no? No ensucian esas manos aristocráticas con sangre pero sí venden su alma al mejor postor por la efímera venganza y su dulce sabor.

Mi último amo, no fue la excepción, saboreé su alma con gusto, y supe aprovecharla hasta el último bocado. Pero el hambre, años después y un poco de aburrimiento debo decir también hicieron que preste un poco de atención a este particular pedido.

_"Solo quiero ser feliz… Daría mi alma por eso…" _eso fue lo que dijo, o algo así. En un primer momento pensé que un demonio menor podría ocuparse del caso, pero luego dije que no existía alguno en ninguno de los círculos del infierno, que pudiese hacerlo como yo, asique que una vez más adopté mi encantadora sonrisa, ajusté algunos detalles y me precipité hacia el mundo de los vivos, buscando a esa pobre chica desquiciada con mal de amores. Es gracioso, mal de amores, pero bien, ¿qué clase de demonio, o mayordomo sería si no pudiese darle un poco de felicidad a una joven Julieta desesperada?

Sheena, ese es su nombre, una chica normal con una vida normal. 28 años, sin hermanos, vive sola con su madre a la que disimuladamente mandé de viaje, para que no interfiriese con mis planes, un novio que la abandonó, un escenario normal. El comentario de siempre "los hombres son todos iguales" "Nos usan y nos dejan" "Nos convertimos en…" y bla bla bla. Claro está que pensé que su felicidad dependía de que yo lo torturase de las formas menos pensadas hasta la muerte, pero no. Mi trabajo era hacerla feliz. Bueno, pensé yo, será cuestión de juegos, ama y mayordomo, un par de palabras bonitas, un poco de seducción, una o dos noches de romance y placer descontrolado y finalmente tendría mi cena, su joven y femenina alma. Pero me equivoqué. Esta chica Sheena es un tanto especial. Eso me agrada.

Carácter fuerte, indecisa, con gustos claros, una personalidad bien definida, un tanto confundida, caótica, soberbia, con cierto gusto por los excesos, con una muy baja autoestima, (porque vamos, seamos sinceros, para contratar a un demonio, hay que tener una gran falta de confianza en uno mismo) toda una contradicción caminante, en fin un alma bastante interesante. Y si bien la apariencia física en cuestiones espirituales no importa, no se puede decir que la chica no tiene su atractivo, como describirla… de baja estatura, delgada, tez blanca, cabello oscuro lacio, ojos verdes, podría ser todo un encanto. Pero a diferencia de muchas de las chicas de su edad, Sheena no se esforzaba por agradar, por parecer más bella, ni se mostraba seductora, la imagen de _femme fatale_, no iba con ella. Debo reconocer que estos aspectos más naturales de su apariencia, llamaban mi atención, y su intrínseca personalidad me abrían el apetito de formas inesperadas, los humanos lo llamarían deseo, yo simplemente hambre.

Al momento de cerrar el contrato esta chica estaba hecha un desastre, y los días siguientes fueron los más difíciles a los que me he tenido que enfrentar. Generalmente un contratista sabe bien qué es lo que quiere y a cambio de qué va a entregar su alma, está decidido a hacerlo y es consiente al momento de invocar a su demonio. Bueno, una vez más la lógica de Sheena no es la de todos los demás. Solo espero que con el tiempo no siente precedentes y todos comiencen a comportarse de la misma forma. Mis primeras dos "jornadas laborales" pasaron en silencio, es que la señorita durmió dos días enteros desde la firma del contrato, se notaba que estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar, como soy un gran mayordomo y por sobre todo paciente dejé que lo hiciese, haciéndome cargo de tareas menores en la casa como para matar el tiempo. Hasta que consideré que ya era suficiente el descanso y que mi verdadero trabajo debía comenzar. Si quería terminar con esto rápido tenía que poner manos a la obra.

Que en realidad fue un error, que yo no era real, que ella era una chica de fe férrea, que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido algo así, que quería echar el contrato atrás y no sé cuantas cosas más, hicieron que las primeras palabras reales que cruzamos no fueran nada amistosas, la verdad es que no esperaba otra cosa. Finalmente aceptó las condiciones y dio sus primeras órdenes; éstas eran sencillas y tímidas, parecía ser que Sheena aún no se creía del todo lo que pasaba, fue sorprendente escuchar que la primera orden fue "tráeme un kilo de helado", fue gracioso, por momentos me recordaba a mi anterior y exquisito contratista. Con el paso de los días las cosas se volvieron más interesantes, no faltaron los roces y las peleas, por favor que caprichosa podía ser esta chica, seguramente ya se habrá encargado de contar con sus propias palabras la anécdota de la ropa del novio y la chimenea, pero lo cierto, era que esa ropa olía muy mal, tenía que comenzar a cumplir con mi parte del contrato, y claro está, era muy divertido verla enojarse hasta el punto de querer separar mi cabeza de mis hombros como si eso fuese posible.

Otras de sus caprichosas órdenes fueron que deje de servirle té por el café y que cambie mi manera de vestir. No entendí cual era el problema con eso, pero era mejor no discutir con esta chica, si realmente tenía que hacerla feliz para poder tener mi "cena" tenía que empezar por complacerla. Fue así que una tarde completa la pasamos en el centro comercial, caminamos por horas, y aunque realmente no sentía cansancio, llegó un momento en el que ya tenía ganas de regresar para concluir con la cena y mis deberes de mayordomo. Para agregarle diversión a la salida, decidí no mostrarle la elección de las prendas a Sheena, quería sorprenderla y una vez más hacer que se moleste. Comenzaba a agradarme ese pequeño gesto que hacía con su nariz cuando se enojaba. Esa tarde Sheena parecía estar relajada y disfrutando de su salida y mi compañía, ¿comenzaba a lograr mi objetivo? Fue delicioso ver la cara de esta pequeña y frágil alma entregada al demonio, al ver que había cumplido con su orden y cambiado por completo mi "look", se que le gustó lo que vio por más que intentase disimularlo.

Durante los días siguientes la monotonía había vuelto a nuestro hogar, ya comenzaba a aburrirme, por momentos yo mismo quería romper el contrato y marcharme de allí, pero esa misma tarde llegó mi salvación y di comienzo a la diversión. Sheena se encontraba en su biblioteca preparando sus clases de arte, mientras yo limpiaba una y otra vez sobre lo ya limpio, la radio sonaba y la escuché tararear una canción, ¿porqué no unirme a ella? Comencé a cantar yo también y mi voz parecía atraerle e hipnotizarla, (nota mental: es una buena forma de llamar su atención), pero el teléfono nos sacó de nuestro juego. Pude escuchar del otro lado de la línea la voz de su amiga, invitándola a asistir a una fiesta, Sheena pareció dudar, estaba seguro que diría que no, y no iba a permitirlo, un paso de baile por acá, un paso de baile por allá, Wadu Wadu y no sé cuanto más y tenía a la señorita justo dónde quería, esa noche asistiríamos a una fiesta, no dejaría pasar mi oportunidad. Alegando un terrible dolor de cabeza, mi ama se retiró a su habitación a descansar, y una vez más me quedé sentado en su living viendo las horas pasar. Descubrí así la TV, que aparato interesante.

Unas cuantas horas después, la vi bajar por las escaleras, y sentarse a mi lado a mirar la televisión junto con migo. En ese momento compartíamos un documental acerca de felinos. La sensación fue extraña hasta para mí pero tengo que reconocer que creo que ambos estábamos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pero no todo lo bueno dura por siempre, y el programa sobre gatos llegó a su fin, en ese instante supe que era hora de encargarme de mi ama, ella había olvidado la fiesta por completo, yo no, y ya comenzaba a disfrutarla.

Luego de un atropellado baño, y una larga elección de vestuario Sheena estaba lista para salir. Ya les he dicho que era una chica especial, nada de vestidos ajustados o blusas escotadas, un simple pantalón negro y una remera de hombro caído era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse lista. Realmente se veía bien. En ese instante tocó el timbre la señorita Marie y cumpliendo con mi deber me precipité hacia la puerta a recibirla. La chica se quedó de piedra al verme, y es que no todos están acostumbrados a encontrarse con un mayordomo demoníaco como yo. Sin dudas lo más divertido de todo, fue la historia que mi ama inventó para explicar mi presencia, resulta que ahora estudio historia, me gusta la pizza, y nada los deportes. Interesante. De todos modos lo que realmente Marie quería saber más que nada era si Sheena y yo ya habíamos dormido juntos, me sorprendí ante lo directa que fue su pregunta, no porque fuese una idea que no se me ha ocurrido aún, sino por la rapidez y espontaneidad con la que la chica de rizos hizo la pregunta. Despreocupadamente y dejándola inconclusa, mi respuesta fue vaga, como ya he dicho estaba comenzando a aburrirme y alimentar las fantasías de jovencitas desquiciadas no estaba mal. Creo que una vez más Sheena quiso matarme, pero dio por terminado el tema poniéndose de pie en busca de la salida, yo me quedé allí y con ojos de perro abandonado (algo puede aprenderse de esas criaturas después de todo) esperé ser invitado también. Pareció surtir efecto y los 3 nos encaminamos hacia la dichosa fiesta.

Luego de conseguir un espacio para dejar el auto, llegamos a la puerta del lugar. La señorita Marie entró primero y se perdió entre la gente. Creo que Sheena no esperaba encontrar tantas personas allí y sintió ganas de huir, yo no la dejaría, después de todo, mis palabras fueron "hasta el final" literalmente. Que crueles podían ser los humanos, los comentarios y miradas maliciosas no se hicieron esperar, y yo sentí pena por ella. Si si si, puede ser que sea un demonio, pero sé que en algún lado tengo eso que llaman corazón, después de todo asistí a su llamado ¿no? Haciendo gala de mi caballerosidad la tome en mis brazos y encendí su cigarrillo, la sentí aflojarse y finalmente decidir entrar a la fiesta con su frente bien alta. Es curioso cómo se manifiestan los cambios de personalidad en mi ama. Marie apareció una vez más con unos tragos en la mano, Sheena tomo uno de una sola vez, y supe que esto no terminaría nada bien, por lo menos para ella.

Luego de varias horas de baile y mucho alcohol, Sheena se acercó a mí, y sorprendentemente me arrastró hasta la pista. Allí comenzó a moverse muy cerca de mí. Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda y tuve que repetirme más de una vez que no se trataba más que de hambre, sí sólo hambre. La sentía mareada entre mis brazos y totalmente entregada, no supe por completo si a la música y a más alcohol o a mí. Supe que era hora de retirarnos, pero cuando el ofrecimiento salió de mi boca, lo inesperado salió de la de ella.

"Sebastian… Quiero que me beses"

"Disculpe Señorita… ¿Qué quiere qué?" No pude evitar repreguntar, mis manos se encontraban aún en su espalda y su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho.

"Vamos tonta criatura del infierno, ¿sólo te importa mi alma? ¿Tan feo sería besarme?" Insistía. Si hubiese sabido que el alcohol le provocaba estas cosas creo todo habría sido más divertido desde el principio

"No es eso señorita, no diga tonterías… es que… podría arrepentirse"

"Sebastián… Bésame es una orden"

"De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quiere"

Estaba decidido, quería un beso, yo no podía negarme ya que cada vez estaba más cerca de mi propósito. Lentamente la incliné hacia atrás haciendo descansar su espalda por completo en mi brazo izquierdo, con mi mano libre alcé su mentón acercando mi boca hacia la suya, la miré a los ojos y por un instante allí me perdí, sus ojos verdes una vez más estaban llenos de lágrimas, cerré mis ojos, y la besé… en la frente. Abriendo sus ojos me miró con odio, yo también sentí odio hacia mí. ¿Por qué no pude besarla realmente? En realidad ella, nunca especificó donde quería el beso, y no había que precipitarse, las cosas saben mejor cuando se disfruta de ellas con paciencia. ¿Verdad?

_Bueno, ahí se ha ido el capitulo, realmente fue muy difícil escribirlo, y espero todo tipo de críticas, sólo pido que las malas sean respetuosas por favor, dejen la crueldad de lado._

_También quiero decirles que por hay muchos ya esperaban el beso entre Sheena y Sebastian, ,pero por un lado me pareció que la idea no es mostrar a Sebastian como un desalmado, valga la ironía, que solo quiere el alma de la chica, y por otro lado también creo que Sebastian es un gran jugador y que para él es mucho más interesante obtener algo de Sheena por sus propios medios y no porque un trago de más se lo facilite.¿ Ustedes que creen?_

_Saludos y gracias!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Un condenado y maldito error**

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen_

_Hola nuevamente, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen, realmente el último capítulo me gustó como quedó. Y luego de un tiempito acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias una vez más a los que dejan sus reviews, y a los que no, ¿podrían empezar a hacerlo no? Sin presiones, sugiero nomás._

_¿Les cuento una confidencia? La verdadera Sheena, luego de leer el borrador del capítulo anterior dejó de ser mi amiga, ahora me odia, y está muy avergonzada, por eso voy a usar este capítulo a mi favor y contar que sintió. Total ahora ya somos enemigas!. (Mentira Sheena yo te sigo queriendo)._

_Ahora sí. Capítulo nuevo._

**Capítulo 8: Alcohol + beso + mejillas sonrojadas = DEMONIO TE ODIO.**

Ruido ruido ruido, destellos de luz que se cruzan con sombras, confusión, mareos, y unos suaves y delicados labios posándose en mi frente haciendo que ésta hierva como si de golpe la fiebre me azotara. En cierto punto sí era un estado febril, sentí volverme una adolescente otra vez, abrí los ojos, y vi el rostro de Sebastian alejarse lentamente del mío, mientras seguía sosteniéndome por la cintura y cara, sentí odio hacia él. ¿Porque me besaba en la frente? Yo había pedido un beso, sé que no especifiqué donde, pero supuse que ese maldito demonio iba besarme en los labios, los suyos rosarían los míos suavemente para luego convertir ese tierno toque en un beso apasionado que me hiciera temblar, y a su vez me quemara en las mismas llamas del infierno. Porque eso es lo que hacen los demonios, que nos quememos en nuestro propio infierno y por nuestras propias debilidades. Pero al parecer Sebastian es demasiado decente para esas cosas, porque lo hizo o más bien porque no lo hizo, no podía entenderlo en ese momento. Borrosamente vi a Marie acercarse a nosotros y susurrarle algo al oído a Sebastian, quien asintió con la cabeza, mientras daba paso a cargarme en sus brazos, no tuve tiempo de protestar mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta. Lo último que pude ver fue que mi amiga se sentaba al volante de mi auto, y que Sebastian entraba junto con migo al asiento trasero haciendo que me recostara sobre su regazo.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, el estomago me decía que no sería un bien día. Abriendo los ojos, intenté incorporarme en mi cama, pero toda la habitación comenzó a girar y las nauseas aparecieron abruptamente, y como pude trate de correr hasta el baño, tropezando con todo lo humanamente posible que se encontraba en mi habitación. El ruido hizo que mi mayordomo apareciera encaminándome nuevamente hacia la cama.

"Señorita, vuelva a la cama ya no tiene más nada de que…deshacerse" la voz de Sebastian sonaba cansada y asqueada también.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No me haga recordarlo Señorita, ahora tómese estas píldoras y se sentirá mejor en unas horas"

Tomé lo que Sebastian me ofrecía, y volví a la cama, la ropa era pesada, que mal me sentía, traté de cerrar los ojos, pero si lo hacía, la habitación giraba nuevamente y la sensación de vértigo era espantosa. Pude ver como el demonio se alejaba hacia la puerta dejándome una vez más en penumbras, interrumpí sus pasos hablándole una vez más.

"Sebastian, podrías quedarte aquí"

"No quiero importunarla señorita, tiene que recuperarse, y yo tengo cosas que hacer"

"Sebastian, Por favor" suspiró hondo bajando la cabeza, ¿acaso estaba cansado de mi? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Parecía como si tratase de evitar mi presencia, ¿Qué demonios le había hecho yo para que actuase de esta forma?

"Está bien señorita, me quedaré por aquí" Estaba logrando que me enoje con él seriamente, no era el de siempre. ¿Por qué ponía esa distancia entre nosotros, cuando yo más lo quería cerca de mí, acaso no se daba cuenta que tal vez a pesar de mi estado, su cena posiblemente estaría servida en poco tiempo?

"Señorita, sé lo que está pensando" dijo lentamente acercándose a mi cama y sentándose en ella, su mirada era cálida pero triste. "Unos tragos de más, un baile y un inocente beso no hacen a la felicidad" Con que era eso nada más. El maldito mayordomo estaba desilusionado porque aún no me devoraría. Pero lo que más me golpeó fue que los recuerdos de la noche comenzaron a aparecer haciendo que me sienta, si eso era posible, aún peor. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada, las mejillas se me pusieron rojas como tomates y quise desaparecer, me hundí entre las sabanas y creí que así podía esconderme de esos ojos color rubí, que ahora habían recuperado su travieso brillo otra vez. Viendo a través de la fina tela, pude ver a Sebastian sonreír y acercarse a mí depositando otro beso en mi frente. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Esta vez yo no se lo había pedido. Una vez más se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo asomé solo mis ojos, para verlo irse y volteándose a mirarme habló nuevamente.

"Será mejor que ponga nuevamente a la señorita Marie, en camino hacia su casa. Supongo que ya querrá que nos quedemos solos nuevamente" Otra vez esa mirada tan suya, sugerente y hermosa, volví a esconderme como una chiquilla, y por fin escuche la puerta cerrarse. Se había ido. Por suerte.

Salí de mi escondite, la cabeza y mi bendito hígado comenzaban a estabilizarse, las pastillas que Sebastian me había dado estaban dando sus resultados. Entonces seriamente y con toda la cordura que aún me quedaba comencé a recapitular los hechos.

Todo culpa de esa maldita fiesta. Sabía que no tenía que asistir. En primer lugar, si no hubiese asistido, no hubiese visto gente que no quería ver, por lo tanto no hubiese necesitado a Sebastian a mi lado tomándome de las manos, tampoco hubiese bebido y por lo tanto no estaría sintiéndome como si quisiese morir, y lo más importante no le habría pedido a mi mayordomo que me besara, para luego sentirme tan avergonzada, y descubrir que confusas cosas pasaban en mi interior con respecto a Sebastian… momento, tiempo fuera. Estaba reconociendo que me sucedían cosas con el mayordomo. El miedo me inundó. Entonces intenté razonar. Sebastian es atractivo, de hecho es más que atractivo, de acuerdo reconozcamos que cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a pasar aunque sea una noche a su lado, por lo tanto ese hecho no significa nada. Sebastian es atento, todo un caballero, siempre pendiente de mis necesidades, pensándolo bien, es un mayordomo, tampoco significa nada, por último, es un maldito demonio que piensa sólo en comerse mi alma lentamente condenándome por toda la eternidad, eternidad que sería mucho más divertida e interesante si la pasase a su lado vagando por los infiernos. También prometió quedarse a mi lado hasta el final, diciéndome que siempre me sería fiel y que yo era su única ama y … está bien Sheena, es hora de reconocerte a ti misma que el desgraciado te atrae y te sientes confundida. Sí sólo eso. Un poquito confundida. Por eso te avergüenza pensar en que le pediste un beso, en que estabas actuando como una loca cuando bailabas con él, y que estabas tan borracha, que ni te diste cuenta, que seguramente al momento de acostarte en tu cama, fue el mismo Sebastian, quién sacó tus ropas cambiándolas por el pijamas con todo lo que ello implica, y quien te ha acompañado al baño más de una vez en esta madrugada a deshacerse, como él ha dicho, de cosas indeseables. Está decidido, nunca más saldré de esta habitación y mucho menos volveré a mirar esos ojos.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes a la puerta, y la voz fastidiada de Sebastian del otro lado de la puerta se dejaba escuchar.

"Señorita, déjeme pasar"

"No Sebastian, no quiero nada, no necesito nada" en realidad ya me sentía totalmente recuperada y tenía hambre, después de todo ya había pasado todo el día y era la hora de la cena.

"Señorita, no sea infantil, ¿no tiene hambre?" y al fin sacaba a relucir su herramienta demoníaca más eficaz, la tentación.

"No"

"¿No?, mmm… supongo que tendré que tirar toda la comida esta vez"

"Haz lo que quieras" contesté enojada, arrojando una almohada a la puerta como si fuese a atravesarla. Realmente era un demonio eficaz, ahora me convertía en una pecadora, y el primero era la ira.

"Es que preparé un menú muy especial, Lasagna, como a usted le gusta, y de postre…" Gula.

"¡Dije no!

"Vaya, vaya, tal vez la señorita Marie quiera venir y compartir con migo la velada" Ira, envidia, avaricia, lujuria, todos juntos. Como una fiera salí de la cama, abrí la puerta y lo primero que encontré fue la cara de Sebastian sonriendo con sus manos detrás de su espalda con mirada inocente. Gruñí entre dientes, levanté mi brazo y con todas mis fuerzas intenté asestarle una cachetada en medio de ese lindo y diáfano rostro, pero como he dicho sólo intenté, ya que rápidamente tomo mi brazo entre su mano y sus ojos brillaron con malicia, sujetándome con fuerzas, quise soltarme pero era imposible, me hizo retroceder y sin darme tregua me tomó en sus brazos alzándome por sobre su hombro. Tratando de que me baje pataleé y chillé como una niña, pero era inútil.

"Señorita, quiere calmarse"

"Entonces bájame"

"No, considere que le estoy haciendo un favor, necesita un baño, y éste ya está listo"

"¿Estas tratando de decir que huelo mal?"

"Mmm déjeme ver… digamos que eliminar los rastros de la noche anterior no le vendría nada mal"

"Eres un desgraciado, mal educado, y…" el agua cayó directo sobre mi cabeza y comencé a sentir que la ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo, por suerte la lluvia era cálida, pero no poco molesta. Sebastian suavemente me depósito en la bañera y me observó temblar.

"Debo decirle que aunque su ropa se adapta muy bien a su cuerpo, me gustaría quitársela"

"Que ¿qué?" el maldito estaba provocándome, quise pegarle pero tuve miedo de resbalar y terminar con la cabeza rota.

"Digo que me gustaría quitársela, así puedo lavarla y ofrecerle prendas limpias, ¿Qué es lo que pensó? El rubor apareció una vez más en mis mejillas, y baje la cabeza rápidamente, sentí como Sebastian corría la cortina y yo quedaba oculta tras ésta. "Ahora señorita si es tan amable". Rápidamente me saque las prendas mojadas y se las extendí al mayordomo, no de muy buena manera.

"En seguida regreso para ayudarla" y así sin más se retiró, dejándome en la ducha, esperando secretamente por su regreso. Ya reconocí que me atrae, pero nunca pensé que podía comportarme de esta forma. Para lo único que lo quería cerca era para pelear y poder protestar, como una adolescente, siempre critiqué la histeria en las mujeres y yo ahora era una ellas. ¿Sebastian en que me has convertido?

Luego del baño ya estaba lista para bajar a cenar, tenía mucha hambre y realmente esperaba que la comida de la que tanto había hablado Sebastian estuviese lista, de hecho sabía que lo estaría, que clase de mayordomo sería ni fuese así.

"Sebastian, ¿porqué no huelo la lasagna, acaso realmente la tiraste"

"No"

"Y ¿entonces dónde está?"

"Pensé que no tenía hambre esta noche" una vez más comenzaba a molestarme.

"Sebastian, tengo hambre, ¿dónde está la comida? ¿Por qué no has preparado nada?

"Señorita usted dijo que…"

"Sebastian ¿porqué todo el tiempo estas molestándome? Ya es hora de que madures" quería sonar cortante, fría, orgullosa y sobre todo muy madura

"¿Perdón? ¿No cree qué es usted la que debería comportarse como una mujer de 28 años?" No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Realmente no podía creerlo. Suspire para conservar la calma.

"Bueno Sebastian, ¿qué propones para comer?"

"Es tarde ya, y no hay nada con lo que preparar la cena, creo que la señorita tendrá que irse a dormir sin cenar, y aprender la lección" era el colmo, él disfrutaba esto, mientras yo lo odiaba con toda mi condenada y maldita alma.

"No. Iremos a comer a fuera, tu vendrás y te comerás hasta el último bocado de tu plato"

"Señorita, yo no como su comida ya lo sabe"

"No me interesa, harás el esfuerzo, será una orden y no vas a poder evitarlo." Esta vez él sufriría y pagaría por no cumplir y hacerme enojar como lo estaba haciendo. No se saldría con la suya yo era su ama y el mi mayordomo, demonio, contratado, etc. etc.

Una vez más nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial, al igual que unas cuantas semanas atrás, y una vez más podía ver como la cara de Sebastian no mostraba más que fastidio, a pesar de que su sonrisa nunca desaparecía. Quizá yo ya había aprendido a observar los leves cambios en esos refinados y pomposos gestos.

"Es aquí Sebastian, elije la mesa en la cual tendrás tu primer cena normal"

"Si usted lo dice, sentémonos aquí, frente a este escenario, tal vez si la señorita toma un poco de más puede montar otro show" Sebastian sonaba de verdad molesto, nunca me había hablado así, por un lado me entristecía, pero por el otro me gustaba fastidiarlo y hacer que tenga reacciones cercanas a las humanas.

"Y bien Sebastian, ¿con que plato prefieres comenzar?" Estaba dándome cuenta de que Sebastian tenía razón, me estaba comportando como una niña mal criada, en realidad no tenía motivos para tratarlo así, después de todo el no había hecho nada malo, simplemente se había ocupado de mi. Me había cuidado toda la noche anterior haciéndome sentir bien, cuando creyó que era suficiente me cargó a casa y cuando le pedí ese maldito beso no se aprovechó de mi estado. A pesar de siempre estar provocándome e insinuando cosas con doble sentido, su beso fue suficiente para cumplir mi orden, pero protegiéndome y respetándome, ¿Por qué lo hizo de ese modo? ¿Porque simplemente tomarme en sus brazos y besarme de manera apasionada y peligrosa no fue su opción, si yo no hubiese puesto ninguna resistencia? Sebastian comenzaba a intrigarme y su personalidad a confundirme cada vez más. De pronto la idea de divertirme a costas de su "cena", ya no me parecía tan buena, ya no quería fastidiarlo.

Sebastian tenía sus dos manos apoyadas en la mesa mientras leía con desagrado el menú. Respiré hondo cerrando los ojos y sin pensarlo tomé una de ellas entre mis manos. Abriéndolos nuevamente miré directo a los suyos.

"Sebastian, está bien no necesitas ordenar nada, yo… yo sólo estaba…" pero no pude continuar hablando, las luces del local se apagaron, y un foco de luz iluminó de lleno el escenario, el show comenzaba justo cuando yo quería disculparme. Ahora tendría que esperar.

_Hayyy terminé este capítulo, tal vez no tiene detalles importantes, pero me pareció bueno hacer que Sheena, se dé cuenta de algunas cosas que andan dando vueltas por ahí. Y como muchas mujeres cuando sienten atracción por alguien que tienen cerca, no saben como comportarse y hacen todo bastante mal. _

_Espero que me digan que piensan_

_Por otro lado, Grell es uno de mis personajes favoritos y tengo ganas de que en algún momento haga alguna aparición. Seguramente no va a ser como Shinigami en sus funciones oficiales, pero ya aparecerá… veremos veremos._

_Nos leemos pronto._


	9. Chapter 9

**Un Condenado y Maldito Error.**

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen._

_Holaaaa! Después de tanto tiempo estoy de regreso, espero que alguien siga ahí. La última parte del año fue complicada y ahora en enero, al fin tengo algo de tiempo para actualizar. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, el 9 ya y aún no se cual será el rumbo final de esta historia, pero vamos a continuarla, luego me dicen que les pareció._

Capítulo 9: Creature of the Night.

Las luces se apagaron y el salón quedó en penumbras, alumbrado solamente por las velitas que se encontraban en la mesa. Una vos en off, anunció que en breve comenzaría el show, y que mientras tanto un mesero se acercaría a cada mesa a tomar los pedidos. Rápidamente se acerco uno de ellos a nuestro sitio y Sebastian ordenó comida para los dos, no supe qué. En susurros le pedí por favor que no lo hiciera, reconociendo que mi pedido había sido una estupidez, pero apartando la mano bruscamente de la mía, respondió entre dientes que una orden era una orden, y él no podía faltar a su contrato. El corazón se me estrujó, realmente Sebastian pretendía llevar hasta el límite cada uno de mis deseos, sin importar cual fuere y que consecuencias podía traer para él. Una lagrima se asomaba por mis ojos, y quise protestar, pero su vos sonó nuevamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en el telón rojo frente a nosotros.

"No intente dar una contra orden My Lady, no funcionará".

"Sebastian escucha…"

"Shhh, señorita, déjeme disfrutar de la velada". Bien. No me quedaba opción, con los brazos cruzados y resoplando por lo bajo yo también miré al frente, pero creí advertir que Sebastian me dirigía una mirada de costado con una media sonrisa, ¿acaso intentaba darme una lección?

Un foco de luz blanca y fuerte alumbró el telón, mientras un piano daba las primeras notas. Cuando elegí el lugar dónde íbamos a tener nuestra cena, no me percaté de que contaba con un espectáculo en vivo, no era lo que esperaba, ahora necesitaba silencio y tiempo para descifrar un poco más la personalidad del mayordomo, pero equivoqué el lugar, últimamente, parece que equivoco muchas cosas.

Mientras miraba con desinterés el escenario y los tablones de madera, (la verdad es que nada me interesaba menos que lo que estaba a punto de suceder) una vos comenzó a sonar, era armoniosa y casi dulce. Era sin dudas lo que faltaba, un cantante romántico y meloso cantando las canciones de moda, para las parejas presentes que amorosamente se miraban y mimaban, ¿ya les mencioné que me equivoco en todo?

_I was feeling done in, ... couldn't win  
>I'd only ever kissed before.<em>

La vos era la de un hombre, pero las luces alumbraban otra cosa, una figura vestida de rojo, con una larga cabellera del mismo color aparecía recostada sobre el piano, que de manera sensual comenzaba a incorporarse, el cabello caía como lluvia, mientras un largo flequillo alborotado ocultaba unos lentes de marcos extraños, el vestuario, todo un espectáculo aparte. Era un traje de corte victoriano, la realidad es que nada coincidía con nada, pero el personaje era completamente atractivo. Bajándose del instrumento, comenzó a caminar hacia la luz, y allí pude ver que se trataba de un hombre. Claramente no se trataba de uno normal, ya que detrás de sus lentes podía verse un extraño brillo amarillo. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en este mundo que ninguno de los hombres que se cruzaban en mi camino eran lo que podía considerarse "tradicionales"? Entre penumbras pude ver que Sebastian se removía en su asiento con un nerviosismo que nunca había visto en él, la mueca en su rostro era casi de desagrado. Misteriosamente, el interés comenzaba a surgir en mí.

_i thought there's no use getting  
>into heavy petting<br>it only leads to trouble  
>and seat wetting<em>.

El joven actor, bailaba sobre el escenario con gran maestría, dirigiendo insinuantes miradas a todos los hombres del público. Las reacciones eran distintas en cada uno de los presentes, las mujeres sonreían como si fuese un espectáculo cómico, algunos hombres miraban desconcertados, como tratando de adivinar de que genero era en realidad el cantante, otros seguían el ritmo de la música pretendiendo interés por la estrella, mirando con complicidad a sus mujeres. Sebastian no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Estaba nervioso, desconcertado, incomodo y hasta sonrojado, no sé por qué tenía la sensación de que la canción estaba dedicada a él. Sebastian era el egocentrismo personalizado.

_Now all I want to know is how to go.  
>I've tasted blood and I want more. (more, more, more.)<em>

Sebastian tenía razón, la canción parecía dedicada a él, ya que en esta última frase la "criatura", se acerco a los pies del escenario y mirando directamente a los ojos de Sebastian entonó las líneas.

_I'll put up no resistance. I want toasty the distance  
>I've got an itch to scratch. I need assistance.<em>

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el pelilargo había saltado directamente sobre nuestra mesa y bailaba y cantaba solamente para Sebastian. Por un momento el enojo (sentimiento que en el último tiempo se había vuelto recurrente) se adueño de mí, ya que el chico raro, bailaba mejor de lo que lo había hecho yo en la fiesta.

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
>i want to be dirty<br>thrill me, chill me, fulfil me  
>creature of the night.<em>

Aquí la música alcanzaba su máximo punto, todo el público parecía conocer la canción y hacer los coros correspondientes repitiendo una y otra vez "creature of the night" mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba sobre las piernas de Sebastian y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de mi mayordomo, quien estaba completamente rojo, no sé si de ira o vergüenza. Pensamientos oscuros y peligrosos se cruzaban en mi mente generando imágenes interesantes.

" I want to be dirty" repetí, sin darme cuenta mientras sentía la garganta seca, nuestra estrella pareció percatarse y guiñándome el ojo se acercó a mí para compartir el micrófono.

"Cariño, sellaste un contrato, ¿no crees que ya estás suficientemente sucia?" ¿me había hablado a mi?, ¿cómo sabía lo del contrato? Miré a Sebastian que dirigía una mirada desaprobadora a mí y al pelirrojo cantante. Trague saliva, con fuerza, el calor comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Por un lado, tenía frente a mí, a un apuesto demonio, con forma humana, que quita el aire, con sus ojos rubíes que centelleaban de ira, que lejos de asustarme, me invitaban a tirarme literalmente a sus brazos y por el otro podía sentir el cabello de fuego rozar mi rostro, con una bella y maquiavélica sonrisa filosa, que me tentaba a hacer cosas que nunca se me hubiesen ocurrido. Finalmente e incitada por la idea de que "el show debe continuar" tanto el pelirrojo como, yo y el resto del público, seguimos cantando.

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
>I want to be dirty<br>thrill me, chill me, fulfil me  
>creature of the night.<em>

"Creature of the night"

"Creature of the night"

"Creature of the night"

Y la música finalmente terminó, y la vos en off del principio se dejó escuchar una vez más "Damas y caballeros demos un caluroso aplauso a la Señorita Grell Suttcliff". Las luces se encendieron, y por primera vez pude ver los rasgos del ahora Grell Suttcliff.

"¿Señorita Grell Suttcliff? ¿Señorita?" pregunté incrédula, mientras observaba como Grell se había sentado y acomodado en nuestra mesa, mientras dirigía besos al aire con mi mayordomo como destino.

"Señorita, creo que será mejor que nos retiremos, es tarde." Sebastian no levantaba la mirada de su plato, si antes le disgustaba la comida, ahora la idea parecía repugnarle más todavía"

"¿Tan temprano Sebas-chan?" la pregunta de Grell sonó como si nada, mientras miraba sus uñas tan bien pulidas y reconozco que sentí envidia. Sus manos eran perfectas, su cabello brillante y sedoso, su piel era suave y blanca como la crema, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, y su postura lo hacía casi tan bello como Sebastian. Estos hombres eran casi perfectos, y yo… yo una simple mortal, que ya tenía fantasías raras en la cabeza con esos dos y… basta Sheena, es suficiente. Ahora si estoy malditamente y eternamente condenada. Para alejar los pensamientos poco castos de mi cabeza ya enferma, decidí que lo mejor era preguntar más cosas acerca de mi nuevo "amigo"

"Discúlpame Sebas-chan ¿Pero acaso se conocen?" Sebastian me miró con odio, obviamente se conocían de antes, y el sobrenombre Sebas-chan no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, ya tenía algo más con lo que podía molestarlo. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fue que obviamente, Grell sentía algo por Sebastian.

"Es una larga historia querida. ¿Sebas-chan acaso nunca me nombras?" Grell fingió enojo y tristeza, sin dudas era todo un actor, siempre parecía tener una postura de princesa en peligro, que me causó mucha gracia. Rápidamente y cambiando de actitud nuevamente hacia una mucho mas jovial y desinteresada continuó hablando. "Bien qué más da ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Grell, como ya lo escuchaste, Sebby y yo somos grandes am…"

"No tan grandes Grell. Coincidimos en un par de ocasiones nada más" interrumpió Sebastian de mal humor.

Grell parecía decepcionado, pero se acercó a mi oído para susurrar lo que seguía "Sebas-chan, nunca va a reconocer que será el padre de nuestros hijos".

"¿My Lady?"

"¿Si?" contestamos Grell y yo al mismo tiempo.

"No tu Suttcliff, ella" Sebastian cada vez se encontraba más irritado.

"¿Que sucede Sebastian?" pregunté curiosa, la relación de estos dos me intrigaba.

"Nos vamos" el mayordomo me tomó de la mano y casi a la rastra comenzó a sacarme del salón. No era justo yo quería conocer un poco más a Grell, saber quién era, como se conocían, que hacía allí en esos momentos y como sabía del contrato. La verdad es que el raro pelirrojo me había caído muy bien, de verdad quería conocer más íntimamente a mi demonio, en un buen sentido, claro está.

"Sebas-Chan, no seas así" escuché la vos de Grell que ya sonaba lejana. "Nos volveremos a ver Sebas-chan, no tengas dudas" y su carcajada sonó fuerte y clara hasta dónde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

Pasada la medianoche llegamos nuevamente a la casa, y una vez más yo no había obtenido ninguna respuesta de Sebastian acerca de Grell. Me dirigí a la cocina, y a mis espaldas sentí como Sebastian se desplomaba sobre el sillón. Dirigí mi mirada hacia dónde se encontraba, y pude ver como con sus dedos tomaba el puente de su nariz. Creo que Sebastian nunca me había parecido tan humano.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunté

"Si señorita, solamente me duele la cabeza"

"¿A los demonios les duele la cabeza?" estaba asombrada, no creí que eso fuese posible,

"¿Nunca se cansa de preguntar cosas?" se lo veía agotado, sin querer comencé a elevar la vos, siempre hacia que me fastidiara.

"Señorita, acabo de decirle que me duele la cabeza, ¿es necesario que también ahora me grite?" comprendí en ese momento que lo único que había hecho con él en el transcurso de dos días había sido pelear y discutir como una malcriada. Cualquier razón era buena para levantar el tono de mi vos, y Sebastian, no importa lo que hiciese para complacerme, era el blanco de todos mis enojos. Suspire hondo y me senté a su lado.

"¿Quieres recostarte?"

"¿En sus piernas?, no creo que sería apropiado"

"Vamos Sebastian no te hagas el ingenuo conmigo" y tomándolo de los hombros lo invité a recostarse.

"Sabe qué Señorita, sus piernas son muy cómodas" me sonrojé levemente, ya estaba acostumbrándome a sus sugerencias. Por eso no respondí.

"Sebastian, ¿Quién es en realidad Grell? ¿Es un demonio también?" el mayordomo suspiró cansado, mientras acomodaba más su cuerpo sobre mis piernas, este gesto casi tierno me hizo estremecer.

"No señorita, Grell no es un demonio" sus silencios, me incomodaban.

"Y ¿entonces?" aguarde la respuesta.

Silencio.

"¿Sebastian?"

Más silencio.

"¿Sebastian?" agité sus hombros levemente.

"¿Sebastian, estás dormido?" corrí uno de sus mechones rebeldes de su rostro. Mi mayordomo estaba completamente dormido, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Tenía entendido que los demonios no dormían, pero éste sin dudas era especial. Nunca había visto su rostro tan calmado. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, tan cerca que mis labios casi rosaron los suyos, era mi oportunidad de besarlo, quería hacerlo ¿verdad?

Me acerque tanto que nuestras narices se tocaron, cerré los ojos y entonces el horror. Sentí como Sebastian se incorporaba, mirando incrédulo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Estábamos tan solo a milímetros de distancia, Sebastian acortó la distancia y su boca toco la mía, era increíblemente cálida, quise atrapar sus labios con los míos, pero rápidamente se apartó de mí haciéndome caer hacia adelante. Tuve que sostenerme de la mesita de café. Poniéndose de pie me miró con sus ojos de tutor reprobador.

"Vaya vaya, Señorita, ¿aprovechándose de la situación?"

"Sebastian… yo… discúlpame"

"Señorita si yo hubiese sido la mitad de indecente que usted, ¿qué hubiese sucedido?"

Y sin mirar otra vez atrás, subió la escalera dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejándome allí desconcertada, frustrada y ¿enamorada?

_Finalmente! Después de tanto tiempo, y que tal? La verdad es que no se a donde voy con esto ni cuál va a ser el papel de Grell en esta historia. Pero igual espero que les haya gustado y puedan darme su opinión. De verdad las espero, porque a mi escribir este capítulo me ha gustado mucho. _

_El tema "Toucha a touch a touch a touch me" mencionado pertenece a The Rocky Horror Show, (pueden ver una muy buena versión más light en Glee). y me pareció que encajaba perfecto con Grell dedicándola a Sebastian. _

_Espero que nos leamos pronto, _


	10. Chapter 10

**Un Condenado y Maldito Error**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, no me pertenecen.**_

_**¿Cómo están tanto tiempo? Les cuento que yo he estado pensando muchas ideas para este fic, que parece que va un poco lento, debido a que la vida de Sheena, y la mía que de vez en cuando se cuela por esta historia, no ha tenido gran cantidad de sucesos desde la última actualización a esta. Pero quiero contarles lo siguiente, y es parte de las ideas en mente: la verdad es que he estado de vacaciones este mes, y la playa y el mar me han dado mucho en que pensar, por eso se verá todo plasmado acá. Por otro lado debido a la misma razón de que todo va encaminado en base a una historia real, no puedo precipitarles ni asegurarles un final concreto o próximo, por eso me parece que sería interesante, que lean este fic y se lo imaginen como si en realidad fuese un blog en el que Sheena ira contando todo lo que le pasa. ¿Qué les parece? Espero que luego me cuenten, **_

_**Y ahora si luego de esta larga introducción paso al capítulo 10, nos vemos al final para el correspondiente saludo.**_

Capitulo 10: Arena, sol, mar azul

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el anterior incidente en el sillón con Sebastian, y así todo la calidez de sus labios y la sensación de mariposas en la panza no desaparecían. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, y quiero decirles a todos, sobre todo a todas, que la sensación de mariposas no es nada agradable: para empezar una siente como un espasmo nervioso, sudan las manos, las piernas tiemblan, el juicio se nubla, se llega al borde de perder la razón, tienes miedo de lo que puede suceder, pero también (como fue este caso) de lo que no puede suceder, y por último la vergüenza vuelve a surgir, sea cual sea el resultado, comprobando la postura machista de que las mujeres tendemos levemente, sí , sólo levemente a la histeria. Con esto no es que quiera desterrar el pensamiento romántico de nuestras vidas. Soy una mujer que se ha enamorado perdidamente de un hombre en otros tiempos, ha sufrido y hoy paga las consecuencias, el contrato es prueba de ello, pero debo reconocer que el romanticismo no es mi fuerte, sobre todo ahora que había jurado no enamorarme nunca más, buscar la felicidad de modo místico, y dándome cuenta de que todo eso estaba tambaleando, ya que quizá si estaba enamorándome del demonio, que de todos modos comería mi alma, y yo una vez más no obtendría nada a cambio, salvo aprender que si en caso de que la reencarnación existiese esperar ser un poco más inteligente, o un hombre o un perro, no otra tonta jovencita mal criada.

De acuerdo, creo que me he puesto un poco seria y dramática aquí pero de vez en cuando necesito exorcizar los sentimientos que tengo guardados en mi interior. Pero como iba diciendo, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el pequeño cruce de labios porque ni siquiera podía llamarse beso (el segundo beso que no fue, en menos de lo pensado) y aún llevaba su aroma con migo. Sebastian extrañamente en este tiempo se comportaba, distante, frio y demasiado respetuoso. Su tono de vos había perdido su habitual musicalidad, y ya no jugaba conmigo, como lo hacía al principio. Sus ojos no brillaban con ese color rubí como cuando me provocaba, ni su sonrisa mostraba el deseo de siempre por saborear mi alma. Ahora Sebastian más que nunca parecía un mayordomo, siempre gentil, siempre servicial y siempre elegante, realizaba sus tareas, sin hacer que yo tuviese la oportunidad de ordenarle nada, era un desarrollo metódico, ordenado y regular, sin dejar nada inacabado ni al azar. Así fue como una tarde nuevamente en la biblioteca, necesitaba lograr una aproximación más intima con él, todo mi ser me lo pedía, no soportaba ese distanciamiento ni la frialdad que me demostraba.

"Sebastian" dejé el libro en el escritorio y lo miré profundamente antes de continuar. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Sebastian dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo inclinó su cabeza y esperó sin responder a que yo continuara hablando.

"¿Qué te sucede Sebastian?

"¿A mí?" inocentemente el demonio se llevo su dedo índice hacia su pecho como haría un niño pequeño.

"Sí, a ti"

"Señorita, no me sucede nada, simplemente me dedico a realizar las tareas de mayordomo, desde la salida al restaurante" su cuerpo se estremeció y su cara se contorsionó en un gesto de desagrado al recordar el momento "bueno desde esa noche, no he recibido ninguna orden".

"¿Sólo es eso?" con que solamente era eso, el problema no estaba en el casi beso, lo que quería decir, que la vergüenza, las dudas, la histeria era solo mía, a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, para él había sido sólo un juego más, y ahora ante mi pasividad él se limitaba a cumplir con su tarea más básica y humana. A ver Sheena, me pregunté a mí misma, ¿Qué esperabas eh?

"Si señorita, sólo es eso" pareció dudar antes de continuar "pero déjeme decirle, que luego del acoso y abuso de poder que sufrí el otro día en su sillón, porque tengo entendido, que cuando un jefe intenta aprovecharse de su empleado como usted lo hizo…" intenté protestar pero fue inútil "llegué a pensar que tal vez dentro de su puro corazón hay una mujer demonio esperando por salir"

Me quedé sin nada que decir, lo miré seriamente, y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, mi perspectiva cambio de repente, que pasaría si en realidad yo no era tan buena como creía en un principio, existía la posibilidad de enamorarme de Sebastian y que al final el no comiese mi alma, y viviéramos felices por siempre, literalmente. ¿Acaso un humano podía volverse demonio? Era una buena chance, para empezar, podía ser inmortal, un demonio, dejaría de lado todas mi creencias y me convertiría sin dudas en uno de ellos, y así también salvar mi cuello; luego, mi madre no tendría porque enfrentar mi muerte y desaparición, podía decirle que me iría con Sebastian a recorrer el mundo, y como demonio supongo que cada tanto podría visitarla, y por supuesto al final el premio mayor, Sebastian.

La intriga y la suspicacia parecieron notarse en mi cara, o Sebastian había aprendido a leer todos mis gestos y mente a la perfección "My Lady, quédese tranquila, usted tiene un contrato, no va a volverse un demonio, yo me aseguraré de llegar a término con esto"

"Yo… Yo…" Sebastian caminó hacia la puerta, y una vez más sonriendo de lado informó que prepararía la cena, sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

Como era de esperarse, y luego de la pequeña conversación mantenida anteriormente, estaba más tentada aún de pasar tiempo con Sebastian, baje hasta la cocina y sentándome sobre la mesada lo observe atentamente. Esto es un típico caso de jovencitas enamoradas, jamás vamos a poner nuestros ojos en el chico bueno y estudioso, que nos promete una casa con jardín y un perro al que cuidar, siempre miraremos primero, y sufriremos después por el chico malo, con conductas destructivas y un aura oscura, que nos envuelve pensando que seremos nosotras las que podremos cambiarlos y ser así sus heroínas, pero déjenme decirles por experiencia propia, que los héroes siempre se convierten en mártires.

"Dime Sebastian, ¿no crees que nuestra vida se está tornando un poco aburrida?" inmediatamente el demonio dejó de lavar la vajilla y se detuvo a estudiarme curioso, mientras yo con un desinterés fingido dejaba colgar mis piernas y miraba al suelo.

"¿A qué se refiere exactamente señorita?" colocando sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo nuestros rostros estaban a la misma altura, una situación ya repetida.

Sabía lo que Sebastian hacía, pero esta vez era yo la que jugaba, yo lo tendría en mis manos y dónde yo quería. Asique que inclinándome más hacia adelante, imité una de sus sonrisas. "Me refiero a que… podríamos hacer algo distinto"

"Distinto" afirmó. El maldito conocía el juego, después de todo el me había enseñado las reglas, sabía muy bien que no llegaría a nada y que finalmente sólo eran insinuaciones casi inocentes.

"Sí Sebastian, distinto. Esta haciendo mucho calor aquí, ¿tú sientes el calor?"

Sebastian pareció sorprenderse y sus ojos me miraron incrédulos, por un tímido movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza tomé el sí como respuesta y continué hablando "Ya que estamos en verano, y en la ciudad no hay mucha gente, que te parece si… nos vamos de vacaciones"

"¿Vacaciones?" se alejó de mi unos pasos y pareció estudiarme a mí y a la situación, "Mmm… podría ser ¿Qué tiene en mente?" dijo tomándose el mentón con su mano como si fuese un detective de cuentos.

"Ya sabes Sebastian, mar, playa, arena, palmeras, trajes de baño, sol. ¿Nunca has ido de vacaciones?"

"Mis anteriores amos no tenían vacaciones, yo nunca he tenido vacaciones"

"Entonces arregla todo Sebastian, quiero una isla que sea un paraíso" arrugó su nariz, tomando la isla paradisiaca como una ironía "un gran hotel, que sea el mejor"

"No sé como lo pagará señorita, pero ¿es una orden?"

"Sí, es una orden, yo me ocuparé de las maletas, tu del resto"

"Si My Lady" y luego de realizar su habitual reverencia, me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. "Señorita, tiene que aprender que no es apropiado sentarse en el lugar dónde se preparan los alimentos, déjeme enseñarle mejor" y acercándose nuevamente, me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de la cocina, por primera vez, no me resistí. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad, sólo que esta vez, yo estaba dispuesta a contemplar nuevas posibilidades, aún no podía decir si lo que sentía por mí demoníaco mayordomo era amor y sinónimo de felicidad, pero sabía que seguramente me divertiría mucho jugar un rato con él. Al diablo con mi alma, si de todos modos ya no me pertenecía.

Pasaron tres días completos hasta que estuvimos listos para el viaje, nos habíamos organizado muy bien en los preparativos, mientras Sebastian se hacía cargo de las reservas de avión, hotel y transportes menores, como así también conseguir documentos propios dónde figuren sus datos personales, sinceramente no quise saber sus métodos para obtenerlos asique con respecto al papeleo permanecí en la ignorancia. Yo, por mi parte debía terminar temas pendientes en mi trabajo, avisar de la cancelación de las clases y preparar las maletas para ambos, quizá esa era la tarea más difícil de todas. Por un lado tenía que preparar mi ropa, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba vacaciones y no sabía que llevar y que no, por lo tanto y a pesar de que no era tanto el tiempo que estaríamos fuera, prácticamente puse toda mi ropa en la que sería mi maleta, por otro lado, tenía que preparar la maleta de Sebastian. Bien ¿qué tipo de ropa podría llevar un demonio? Pantalones, camisas, remeras, zapatillas, zapatos, un traje especial para alguna noche elegante y por supuesto, su traje de baño. Como era de esperarse, Sebastian no tenía uno, por lo tanto no tuve más remedio que salir a comprarlo, pero esta vez la elección seria mía, y lo haría en secreto, y una vez en el hotel no tendría más opción que utilizarlo si o si. Debo decir que uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida, se dio gracias al traje de baño ya que una mañana Sebastian me descubrió como insistentemente y curiosamente observaba por largo rato su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo tratando de adivinar su talle, el momento fue incomodo, y en la conversación debí parecer una depravada, porque creo que se oyó algo así: "Señorita puedo ayudarla" con esa sonrisa habitual. "No Sebastian, sólo quiero saber tu medida" Con desconcierto y casi vergüenza replico la pregunta "¿Mi medida señorita?" al verlo agachar su mirada hacia si mismo me di cuenta enseguida del error, "¿Medida? Digo talle, el número de tu cintura, tamaño… pantalón." Me quedé callada, pero luego pude preguntar cuál era el talle del pantalón y tras mirarme burlonamente contesto que las etiquetas decían S, sin decir más nada me retire, pero pude escuchar tras un chasquido "No hay dudas señorita, usted esconde un demonio".

Finalmente estábamos listos, revisé la casa una vez más, y luego de cerrar todas las puertas abordamos un taxi que nos llevara directamente al aeropuerto. Una vez allí el viaje y la aventura comenzaban.

Era increíble ver cómo a pesar de ser un demonio poderoso y supuestamente con muchas centurias en su haber (la verdad no sabría decir cuántas, ya que nunca lo averigüé, me gustaba pensar que en realidad era un joven como yo), Sebastian se sentía extrañamente atraído por todas esas maquinas que volaban y el edificio tan moderno lleno de gente que iba y que venía. Se mostraba de lo más curioso, y hasta cierto punto parecía desconcertado y desconfiado con cada uno que le pedía documentos o que cumpliese con algún procedimiento de seguridad. Pasada la primera impresión ya era el Sebastian de siempre, confiado, seguro y encantador. Tan encantador que la azafata terminó haciendo que la joven pareja Michaelis, disfrutara del inicio de su luna de miel en primera clase. No hace falta decir quiénes eran el señor y la señora Michaelis. Esperaba realmente que para la habitación del hotel obtuviese resultados similares.

Diez horas después luego de un vuelo bastante agotador, debido al mal tiempo, en el que creí que el contrato quedaría inconcluso, pero que Sebastian aseguró que nada pasaría, llegamos finalmente al hotel. No sabía realmente si llorar o lanzarme a reír como una maníaca, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así. Parados ambos en la puerta principal del gran edificio, sentí ganas de salir corriendo. Sebastian notó mi nerviosismo, y tal cual hiciese hace tiempo tomó mi mano.

"Sra. Michaelis, después de usted" dijo con su habitual sonrisa. Sólo que esta vez era realmente sincera.

"Sebastian, ¿Qué has hecho, como crees que podremos pagar esto?" tendría que trabajar toda mi vida gratis, y asegurar que mis herederos, si es que existiese aunque sea uno, también lo hiciesen para cubrir la deuda del alojamiento.

"Tranquila señorita, puedo asegurarle que esta todo cubierto, todo lo que desee y ordene estará incluido. Usted sabe las palabras" una vez más no quise averiguar a qué se refería. Mientras caminaba hacia la recepción no podía dejar de mirar a un lado y al otro. Los pisos de porcelanato blanco reflejaban nuestros pasos mientras caminábamos, las paredes increíblemente decoradas era prolijas, nada faltaba y nada sobraba. Juegos de sillones inmensos por todos lados, escaleras mecánicas que subían y bajaban. Tiendas de ropa y joyas se hallaban a un lado, creado la ilusión de un mediano y costoso centro comercial. Finalmente llegamos hasta el escritorio principal, los dos en frente de una joven que no se veía muy alegre de estar allí, nos recibió. Sebastian dirigió una de sus miradas a la chica que parecía atenta a algo más, y aclarando su garganta, llamó la atención de ésta.

"Querida, ¿porqué no tomas asiento y me esperas?" besando ligeramente mi mejilla, de forma amorosa y tierna indicó que me sentara en uno de los livings que se encontraban por allí. Farsante. Todos sus movimientos eran calculados y ensayados, todo un caballero inglés, educado y perfecto. No contesté y me dirigí a donde Sebastian me indicaba que me ubicara.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos de camino a la habitación. El botones abrió la puerta de ésta, entró el equipaje y luego nos permitió la entrada, una vez nosotros adentro, el hombre me miró de arriba abajo y con un guiño cómplice miró a Sebastian que posesivamente pasó su brazo por mi espalda y yo incómodamente me apretuje contra su cuerpo. Los ojos color rubí brillaron y el joven botones, salió disparado como si hubiese visto… bueno como si hubiese visto un demonio.

Debo decir una vez más que nunca vi una cosa así, la habitación 2034 del piso 23, tenía un ventanal corrido con balcón desde el cual podía verse toda la playa y todo el mar, de un increíble color azul, y arena totalmente blanca. A la distancia podían verse pequeñas bahías y puertos con muchos veleros y yates privados de tamaños variados. Más cerca y sobre la playa podían verse palmeras y distintas tiendas con camas dónde las personas tomaban el sol y descansaban. En nuestro balcón podía verse una tienda similar a las que veíamos abajo pero de menor tamaño. Junto con una mesa que estaba cubierta de todo tipo de frutas y flores. En el interior un pesado cortinado color damasco enmarcaba una habitación, que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas. El espacio estaba dividido en dos, una vez que se ingresaba al living de la suite, se podía cruzar una puerta que comunicaba con la habitación que contenía la gran cama con dosel cubierta por sabanas de seda blancas y cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas.

"Vaya vaya, lo de la luna de miel fue tomado muy enserio ¿no cree señorita?"

Sin poder evitar sonrojarme, por mi mente pasaron miles de imágenes de lo más interesantes acerca de esa cama y los pétalos de rosa, moví mi cabeza primero afirmando, pero rápidamente negando para alejar cualquier pensamiento y continúe el recorrido. El toilette era casi tan grande como toda la planta baja de mi casa, ya no tenía palabras para describirlo. Llena de emoción me dirigí nuevamente al centro de la habitación donde se encontraba el mayordomo e impulsivamente me lance sobre él colgándome de su cuello. Soltó una carcajada y aseguró que con un simple gracias era suficiente, después de todo solo cumplía una orden.

"Cielos Sebastian…" suspiré al fin. "¿Alguna vez has visto algo así?"

Sebastian soltó el aire con un silbido y finalmente con sus manos en su cintura, contestó. "No señorita, la última vez la gente se movía en carruajes con caballos por las calles de Londres y las mujeres usaban corsé."

_Bueno aquí se fue el capitulo 10. ¿Qué pasará en estas vacaciones? La verdad es que el siguiente capítulo ya está casi hecho y la actualización no va a tardar tanto como las otras. De hecho tenía pensado que fuese sólo uno, pero me pareció mejor dividirlo en dos._

_Espero sus comentarios como siempre. Y a todos de verdad les digo GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Un condenado y maldito error**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen. **_

_**Algunas aclaraciones:**_

_**Sí, es probable que esto se convierta en las mil y una noches, pero haré lo posible por mantenerlos interesados y que no quieran arrancarme la cabeza por la mañana.**_

_**A los que me dejan sus reviews, les agradezco muchísimo por hacerlo, y siempre las contestaré, y a los que no puedo contestarles en privado, quiero que sepan que también les agradezco mi ponen muy feliz cuando las recibo. Al final nos vemos nuevamente para los saludos que corresponden.**_

_**Les cuento que tengo varios capítulos para subir, ya que estoy atravesando un pequeño trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, casi una adicción por Sebastian, entonces la inspiración fluye más rápidamente. Nos vemos al final para los saludos correspondientes.**_

Capitulo 11: Tatuajes, Manicure y The Nanny.

Tres horas después, y luego de que Sebastian se ocupara de ubicar toda la ropa en sus respectivos lugares, chequear que todo estuviese en orden y mirar una y otra vez la habitación, estábamos listos para comenzar a disfrutar del día. Sin dudas serían las dos semanas más costosas y relajadas que había tenido en toda mi vida. Para una chica de ciudad como yo, que solamente se siente cómoda y segura entre los grandes edificios, el asfalto y la contaminación ambiental provocada por el tráfico diario, este lugar era un mundo totalmente nuevo, dónde lo único que se ofrecía eran bellezas naturales, la calma de una isla en verano, y toda la diversión que podría aportar un hotel como este con sus terrazas, sus fiestas, sus restaurantes de lujo, y la gente que se paseaba de aquí para allá con sus trajes de baño y distintos aperitivos y tragos con los más diversos y exóticos colores. Déjenme decirles, que no es la primera vez que salgo de mi ciudad al grito de _"Toto, creo que ya no estamos en Kansas", _simplemente que en mis viajes anteriores siempre había preferido grandes capitales que recorrer, repletas de museos, edificios históricos, y una población casi tan caótica como la que ofrecía mi hogar, por lo tanto todo lo que tenía en frente mío era totalmente novedoso, era como para un niño estar en Disney Land.

Estaba en el balcón mirando hacia la nada misma, cuando Sebastian se hizo presente a mi lado, para observar también el lugar. No rompió el silencio, parecía esperar algo de mi parte, pero no sabía que, últimamente su comportamiento me desconcertaba. Por un momento llegue a pensar que su intención era mostrarse lo más humano posible, tal vez así sería más fácil que yo cayera por él y así cumplir el contrato. Me causó gracia, y esbocé una tímida sonrisa, al parecer el genial demonio, tan encantador y perfecto, no se había dado cuenta de que lo que haría que yo cayera por él, no era su lado más humano. Al contrario, su lado demoníaco era mi preferido. La falsa inocencia, la ironía en su voz, su sádica sonrisa, sus finos pero falsos modales. Me gustaba saber que tenía alguien al lado mío que por primera vez podría cumplir todos y cada uno de mis caprichos, para él eran órdenes. Que irónico, sonaba todo eso. Un demonio tan poderoso y fuerte, sometido a los caprichos de una simple mortal, que ya de simple no tenía nada. En ese momento recordé al tal Grell, cuánta razón tenía entonces, Sebastian era una criatura de la noche, y yo ya lejos de la Sheena que lo había invocado por primera vez, había probado la sangre y sabía que quería más. Me intrigaba lo que sabía del demonio, pero aún más me intrigaba lo que no sabía. En ese momento me di cuenta que como nunca me había sucedido, era la primera vez en la que podría aceptar al otro tal cual era, no me importaban sus defectos, ni siquiera uno tan importante como el de ser una criatura del infierno. No intentaría cambiarlo y convertirlo en el príncipe azul Al contrario, no sólo podría aceptarlo sino que también hasta quizá podría llegar a amarlo, y mi felicidad sería completa. La verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría mientras Sebastian ignorante de mis pensamientos me miraba preocupado. De que me serviría enamorarme de Sebastian y querer ser feliz a su lado si llegado el momento a él le importaría menos que poco, ya que su objetivo estaría asegurado, tendría su cena y finalmente volvería al inframundo a esperar por otro contratista. Sentí celos de que se pudiera convertir en mayordomo de otra persona, Sebastian era mío, no encontraría jamás un amo como lo era yo.

"Señorita ¿se siente bien?" preguntó con los ojos entornados tratando de leer mis pensamientos.

"Si Sebastian estoy bien gracias" me quedé mirando su rostro y finalmente pregunté algo que daba vueltas por mi cabeza en los últimos tiempos. "Dime… ¿Cómo sabré que el contrato esta cumplido?"

Pareció sorprenderse y pensar bien la respuesta, pero en lugar de eso, hizo otra pregunta. "¿Cree que está cerca de hacerlo, Señorita?"

"Mmm… no claro que no, tonto, no te apresures, sólo quería saber" soné despreocupada y casual, o por lo menos eso intenté.

"Créame señorita que lo hará, sabrá darse cuenta, y yo también, aún no es tiempo"

Asentí y luego mi gran boca volvió a emitir sonido. "¿Hay formas de romper contratos Sebastian?" mi voz imitó la misma inocencia que el fingía a veces, salvo que yo no soy muy buena actriz. Sus ojos brillaron y parecieron hacerse más pequeños, su boca se torció en una mueca de astucia y malicia, se inclinó hacia mí, y sabia que ahora venía la reprimenda, como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mató al gato.

"¿Romper el contrato?" no me animé a responder, sólo baje los ojos hasta el piso. Sebastian tomo mi mentón en sus manos, y en un susurro, que parecía más un siseo furioso continuó. "Vaya vaya, ¿Tan valiente para invocarme y tan cobarde para cumplir?" Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, esa era la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastian, ¿estaba realmente segura que podía jugar y disfrutar de ella? Sin decir más Sebastian se acercó a mí tanto, que por enésima vez pensé que iba a besarme, cerré los ojos con miedo y sentí como fuertemente aspiraba mi aliento, como si desprendiera todo lo esencial dentro de mi ser, luego se alejó de mí, caminó hacia adentro, y por último lo escuché hablar una vez más. "Señorita, no me decepcione por favor".

Y allí me quedé. No sabía realmente que quería decir Sebastian con todo eso, por un lado se enojaba con migo por preguntar sobre el incumplimiento del contrato ya que más de una vez me había repetido que él se encargaría de hacerlo cumplir, pero por el otro lado esperaba que no lo decepcionara. En base a esto último, y al hecho de que no respondió con un sí ni un no a mi pregunta, llego a pensar que tal vez, si exista una forma de romper el contrato, que tal si le demuestro que la única forma de ser feliz es estando siempre a su lado, ser su compañera, que de esta forma no lo decepcionaría. Pero en seguida otra cuestión se sumó a mi alborotada mente, el no me correspondía, los demonios no aman ¿o sí? Más de una vez ha intentado seducirme, provocarme, tentarme, pero siempre di por sentado que eso es parte de su personalidad, de su tarea y que no puede ser amor. Puedo gustarle, atraerle o lo que sea, puedo parecer apetitosa, y supongo que el deseo y la lujuria son esenciales en un demonio, así como la templanza y la pureza en un ángel, entonces en ese caso la decepción a la que él se refería era la de no poder cobrarse mi alma, y pasar otra eternidad muerto de hambre. Sebastian estaba volviéndome loca y sabía bien que no obtendría ninguna respuesta de esa maldita, sucia, perfecta y hermosa boca. Pensé en como averiguar más cosas acerca de pactos malditos, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de en dónde. Siempre existía la posibilidad de buscar en internet, pero la mayoría de la información provenía de jóvenes adolescentes con sus juegos de rol, y fantasías góticas, estoy segura que me llenaría de dinero si ofreciese a esos chicos un día con el gran demonio Sebastian Michaelis*, por lo tanto buscando otra alternativa, inconscientemente volví a tararear la canción que el pelirrojo había cantado esa noche y supe que allí estaba mi respuesta. Al regreso de este viaje lo buscaría por cielo y tierra y sería el mismo Grell Suttcliff, (que parecía conocer a Sebastian muy bien) el que me daría las respuestas necesarias. Grell era extraño, pero gracias a mi nueva tendencia hacia el mundo sobrenatural, me había caído muy bien, y creo que de algún retorcido modo podríamos ser muy buenos amigos. Asique que con ánimos renovados y tratando de olvidar lo sucedido y decidida a disfrutar de este descanso, entré en la habitación y fui en busca de Sebastian.

Escuche ruidos en el toilette y me paré junto a la puerta. Esperé. Sabía que el único que podría estar allí dentro era mi mayordomo y nadie más, sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que hacía allí, ya que nunca había podido observarlo cuando estaba sólo o en su habitación cuando se refugiaba en la privacidad de ésta. Supuse que si yo no hacía mucho ruido, podría espiar sin problemas, asique que me agache y acerque mi ojo a la cerradura. Pude ver como Sebastian caminaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, se paraba de frente y perfil, resoplaba con enfado, se contorsionaba y volvía a enderezarse. Sonreí para mis adentros, ya que sabía que Sebastian y su gran ego estaban mirándose al espejo de pie que se encontraba dentro. De repente el mayordomo, que obviamente me había escuchado y sentido mi presencia, abrió la puerta molesto y me miró desde lo alto frunciendo la nariz, de la misma forma que cuando dejo enfriar la cena, o el agua para tomar un baño en casa. Aclarando mi garganta y pretendiendo seriedad me incorporé. Espere a que el tomara la palabra primero.

"Señorita, supongo que ese es el traje de baño del que habló"

"Si Sebastian, ese es el traje de baño del que te hablé" intentaba contener la risa, Sebastian se veía increíble en ese traje negro, que dejaba al descubierto su torso y cubría hasta las rodillas, sin dudas mi elección había sido la mejor, pero así todo, era bastante extraño verlo lucir aún sus guantes y soquetes en los pies.

"No puedo salir así señorita" ¿Sebastian estaba avergonzado?

"¿Por qué no?" pregunte adquiriendo una postura digna y profesional.

"Señorita, ¿no cree que este atuendo es un tanto revelador?" sí, sin dudas Sebastian se sentía incomodo, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo era esbelto y delicado, su abdomen totalmente plano, y su piel blanca (nunca había visto una piel así) etérea y lampiña, me hicieron estremecer. No era el cuerpo típico de un joven moderno, no tenía los músculos desarrollados, ni el pecho y los abdominales marcados, su belleza radicaba en esa naturalidad totalmente masculina en la que el hombre no se preocupa por verse más masculino de lo que en realidad es.

"Sebastian, estas exagerando, creo que te vez muy bien en él, y si crees que eso es revelador deberías ver los que andan caminado por la playa"

Sebastian tragó saliva con fuerza y con desagrado volvió a tomar la palabra. "Créame, que sé perfectamente que me veo bien en él, ¿pero no cree que hay cosas que la gente podría notar?" y mientras hablaba con sus dientes quitó su guante de la mano izquierda** , su marca brillo con fuerza, haciendo brillar también la mía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sus manos descubiertas y las uñas negras volvieron a impresionarme.

"¿Qué cree que pensara la gente Señorita?" me miró con una ceja levantada mientras elevaba su mano hasta la altura de mis ojos para que viera la marca, y su otro brazo descansando en su cintura. La situación me divertía y claramente a él no.

"Mmmm… biennn… Podríamos decir que… ¿Qué tal un tatuaje?" fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, había olvidado ya que yo tenía la misma marca. Hoy en día todos tienen un tatuaje, no es algo tan raro. "si preguntan Sebastian, diremos que formamos parte de un culto secreto" dije divertida.

"Tiene usted razón señorita, y uno de sus únicos dos miembros es el mismo demonio ¿verdad?" no había medido mis palabras y Sebastian parecía molesto.

"Sebastian, no te ofendas, fue sólo un chiste."

"¿Y las uñas?" volvió a preguntar, por la forma en que me miraba, yo sabía que él tenía todas las respuestas, (y si no las tenía él mismo se encargaría de que ningún curioso pregunte nada) miré sus manos y sonreí (de la misma forma cuando queremos comer chocolate y nos paramos en la vidriera de una chocolatería)

"Eres una estrella de rock, y ya nadie preguntará nada". Ya estaba cansándome de tener que darle las respuestas, ¿Qué clase de mayordomo era que no podía solucionar este temita?

"Oh si, señorita, uno muy excéntrico, que también lleva las uñas de los pies negras", ya estaba cansada, mordí mi labio inferior con bronca y solté el aire como lo haría una chiquilla.

"Ya basta Sebastian, nadie lo notará, no me importa, sal de ahí, agarra las cosas y bajemos a la piscina"

"Señorita, comporte…" era el colmo, estaba perdiendo todo el día con los problemas estéticos del mayordomo, que de problema no tenían nada.

"Es una orden Sebastian, nos vamos"

"Si My Lady".

Es obvio, que nunca voy a reconocer que Sebastian tenía razón. Fue sólo cuestión de poner un pie en el área de la piscina, para que todos se dieran vuelta para observar a la excéntrica pareja que se acercaba, cual vampiros que nunca en su vida habían visto el sol. Vampiros no, pero casi. Nunca fui una persona de disfrutar mucho del sol, ya que mi piel suele lastimarse con facilidad, por lo tanto, digamos que una hoja de papel tenía más color que yo. Pero volviendo a las miradas, las reacciones fueron diversas. Las señoras grandes, digamos…grandes, miraban horrorizadas susurrándose unas a otras cosas como "hemos perdido a la juventud" "Hay que castigar a los músicos modernos…". Sebastian pasaba por su lado, masticando veneno, que seguramente estaría dirigido a mí, tendrían que haberlo visto, pero la frase que definitivamente provocó la ira del mayordomo fue "esos chicos arderán en el infierno" cuánta razón tenía esa abuela sin siquiera saberlo.

"pagará por esto señorita… yo creo que merece un castigo y yo" poniendo mucho énfasis en el yo, "voy a disfrutarlo mucho" Sebastian me estaba amenazando, su cara mostraba todo el odio que sentía con respecto a la situación, pero su voz y la sonrisa denotaban nada más que astucia, y perversidad, aún no se ha cobrado nada con respecto a ese hecho, pero realmente no se que esperar. ¿Debería asustarme? Porque si es así creo no lo he hecho aún y es un síntoma de que a su lado perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Otro grupo muy distinto de miradas eran las de las mujeres divorciadas, esas que se separan, y de un día para el otro pasan a tener un nuevo rostro, gracias a los milagrosos quirófanos y costosos tratamientos estéticos, que se ven amenazadas por el paso del tiempo y la soledad y deciden lanzarse sobre cualquier hombre joven y apuesto que ven pasar. Al verlas pude leer en ellas los pensamientos más oscuros y sentí vergüenza, creo que me sonrojé al pensar lo que podrían hacerle a mi mayordomo si le ponían un solo dedo encima, creo que ni la fuerza de mil demonios podría salvarlo. El instinto más primario salió de mí, y posesiva y territorialmente tomé la mano de Sebastian y lo conduje hacia una tienda libre. ¿No queda claro aún que Sebastian me pertenece?

Finalmente los mas asustadizos y curiosos, los niños, con ellos si hay que tener más cuidado. Como aún no pierden su inocencia, ni las ganas de soñar con mundos sobrenaturales son más permeables a creer que Sebastian es especial. Particularmente uno. Jacky.

"Hola" Sebastian se giró sobre si mismo buscando de donde provenía el saludo, yo abrí mis ojos y me incorporé sobre mis codos.

"He dicho hola" Sebastian finalmente descubrió que la vocecita provenía del niño que tiraba de su traje de baño insistentemente para llamar su atención.

"Hola" contesto simplemente Sebastian.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó nuevamente el chiquitín. Sebastian no respondió. El niño me miró y como si el demonio nunca hubiese estado allí se dirigió directamente a mí. "¿No sabe hablar verdad?" preguntó en un susurro. Creí morir de risa, pero finalmente conteste.

"Soy Sheena, y el es Sebastian, ¿y tú?" pregunté al niño que seguía agarrado del traje de baño de Sebastian como si de eso dependiera su vida.

"Soy Jacky, y tengo 4 años" el niño miró muy serio a Sebastian y lo peor sucedió "¿Qué es esa marca? ¿Por qué tus uñas son negras? ¿Y la de los pies? ¿Yo puedo tenerlas también? ¿Por qué tus ojos parecen rojos? ¿Por qué no me contestas?" Sebastian cerró sus puños y yo me puse de pie también, pensé que en ese mismo momento conocería su verdadera forma y que delante de miles de personas destrozaría al niño con sus garras y comería su cabeza, dejando poco que encontrar del cuerpo. De más esta decir que me equivoqué.

"Verás Jacky" comenzó a decir mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la misma altura que el niño, y se decidió a contestarle. El niño junto sus manitas y miraba con ojos de asombro, como Sebastian le contaba detalladamente, que era un demonio muy poderoso, y que él nunca podría tener las uñas así. Yo creí morir, y Jacky, llevó su pequeña mano al mentón, parecía pensar seriamente algo, abrió la boca como para comentar algo más y finalmente, moviendo sus hombros dio su veredicto.

"Ahh…, no le diré nada a mami, ¿quieres jugar Sebastian?" era el colmo, no podía creer lo que veía, Jacky no estaba asustado, en absoluto. Sebastian sonreía como lo hacía siempre, y cuando le reproche lo que había hecho me contestó que no podría mentirle a un niño (luego me enteré sin querer que le recordaba a su antiguo amo, ya hablaremos de eso) y que por otro lado, el niño lo había tomado como un juego.

"¿Jacky, donde están tus padres?" pregunté preocupada, ya que el niño se encontraba sólo en esa zona tan peligrosa.

"Están por allí" señaló en dirección al gran salón pero nadie parecía ser realmente la familia de ese niño. "Vamos a jugar, quiero jugar" y tomando la mano de Sebastian y encaminándolo hacia la zona de juegos caminó decididamente.

"Sebastian ¿a dónde crees que vas?" estaba totalmente desconcertada.

"A jugar señorita, ¿Viene?", extendió su mano hacia mí. Y sin dudarlo camine encantada hacia él.

Sebastian era una caja de sorpresas, nunca pensé que podría pasarse tres horas jugando con un niño a quien apenas conocía, como si en realidad se tratase de su hijo. El corazón me dio un vuelco derritiéndose como un helado bajo el sol. Sebastian se comportaba como todo un ser humano, divirtiéndose con el chiquillo como si tuviese también él 4 años. Sin importar el calor, el sol, las veces que le toco agarrar a Jacky y hacerlo volar por los aires camino hacia la piscina y luego ayudarlo a salir. Sin dudas solo un demonio como Sebastian era capaz de soportar toda esa energía infantil que desprendía el chiquillo.

La diversión terminó cuando los padres de Jacky tras ver jugando a su hijo con unos extraños, decidieron poner fin a su propia diversión. El joven matrimonio, parecía cansado pero igualmente se mostraron muy corteses con nosotros, a pesar de que no pasaron por alto, ni la marca ni las uñas. Sebastian los observó con mirada reprobadora, y supe que no apreciaba que los padres dejaran solos a sus hijos ¿tendría que ver con su ex amo? El momento de la despedida fue de lo más tierno, Jacky soltó la mano de su padre y corrió a abrazarse de las piernas de Sebastian que afectuosamente despeinó el cabello del chico, y se dijeron adiós con un guiño cómplice solamente de ambos, pensé que una lágrima caería de mis ojos, pero no fue así. No me gustan mucho los niños y tampoco me enternecen demasiado. Creo que esa fue la primera vez en mi vida en la que me proyecte como madre, y seamos sinceros, no fue por el niño, fue por el que podría llegar a ser el padre.

Ya era la tarde y tenía hambre y sed, dejando ir al niño me acerque a Sebastian, y tomé su hombro para que volteara a verme, pero cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su piel, la cara de Sebastian sufrió una transformación. Nunca había visto ese tipo de gestos en su rostro. Mi mayordomo ahogó en su garganta un grito desgarrador, y yo sin querer reírme por completo en su cara, di tres pasos hacia atrás y entendí todo.

_Bueno, otro capítulo que se va, y últimamente la inspiración viene fluyendo muy bien. Muchas de las experiencias relatadas son ciertas. Espero subir pronto pronto el próximo capítulo, y para todos los que leen poder reivindicarme._

_Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

* Aclaro, no tengo nada en contra de los juegos de rol, ni de los góticos, ni nada por el estilo, de hecho yo en mi adolescencia he sido una gótica/punk si así puede llamarse, y me ha gustado mucho, hoy podría decir que me inclino mas por el estilo glam/punk/rock, pero camuflado. Digamos que a mi edad hay que tratar de encajar.

** Corrección: en el capítulo 3 puse que la marca en la mano de Sebastian era en la derecha, pero en realidad es en la izquierda, asique que por favor sepan disculpar el error, que en algún momento lo voy a corregir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un condenado y Maldito error**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me corresponden.**_

_Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo les cuento que tengo varias cosas para actualizar pero primero tengo que terminar con las vacaciones. Estas últimas semanas Sheena y yo hemos vivido unas cuantas aventuras que valen la pena ser contadas, y mientras tanto voy pensando en la forma de este fic._

_Me alegro realmente de que haya gente interesada aún y que sigan leyendo y sigan esta especie de diario intimo/blog de esta chica tan caótica._

_Algunas aclaraciones con respecto a este capítulo:_

_La verdad es que mi trato con demonios es de escaso a nulo, por lo tanto, y como ya se lo imaginaran, la verdad es que no se si los demonios pueden quemarse de mas con el sol. Pero la idea es hacerlo más entretenido y que nuestro Sebastian sufra los efectos nocivos de tomar sol en exceso. _

_En mi país, Argentina, no sé si en otros lugares del mundo pasa lo mismo pero ustedes me sabrán decir, hay una vieja receta casera para las quemaduras del sol, que es convertirnos en una especie de ensalada humana, con rodajas de tomate fresco y aloe vera sobre nuestras pieles. Debo decir que por propia experiencia funciona, por lo tanto nuestro querido Sebastian se verá convertido en una ensalada_

_Bueno nos veremos luego al final del capítulo para los saludos correspondientes._

**Capítulo 12: Rodajas de tomate, aloe vera: Ensalada de Mayordomo por favor.**

"Se…Sebastian, háblame por favor" Sebastian estaba contorsionando todo su cuerpo, el solo tacto de mi mano sobre su piel lo hacía ahogarse en sus propios gritos de dolor.

Pasado el shock inicial, no sabía si reírme o sentir pena por Sebastian, nunca me había podido imaginar que los demonios, que dicho sea de paso suelen arder en las mismas llamas del infierno, podrían llegar a sufrir los efectos del sol como cualquier ser humano normal. Para que se hagan una idea la imagen era la siguiente: la piel blanca, etérea y suave de Sebastian, ahora no era más que una gran mancha colorada y achicharrada a través de toda su espalda y piernas. Pero lo más gracioso, era que si lo veían de frente era el mismo de siempre.

"Señorita, yo no le veo la gracia" estaba realmente molesto. Su cara lo decía todo, mientras intentaba mover sus brazos sin que le causara ningún tipo de dolor, cosa que dadas las quemaduras resultaba casi imposible.

Intenté pensar que era lo mejor para él y supuse que por el momento no tendríamos más opción que dirigirnos nuevamente a la habitación. Ese fue el siguiente problema a la vista. Parece ser que en los hoteles de lujo, cuando uno cruza el lobby de camino a las habitaciones no puede hacerlo con el torso al descubierto, por lo tanto a Sebastian no le quedaba más remedio que volver a vestirse.

"¿No pretenderá que vuelva a ponerme la ropa verdad señorita?"

"Sebastian no tienes opción" parecía que el demonio quería llorar, era la primera vez que veía sentimientos tan genuinos en mi mayordomo.

Intente colaborar con él, pero todos mis intentos resultaban peores, por lo tanto decidimos que el solo debería intentar vestirse, y así lo hizo. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar tan lentamente como pudo tratando de disimular no solo el ardor, sino también la vergüenza. Por supuesto, y como si yo fuese la única responsable del incidente, me tocó cargar por el largo camino, con todas las pertenencias de ambos y la pesada canasta de pic nic que habíamos preparado para disfrutar de nuestro fallido día de piscina y sol. Obviamente sabía que en estas circunstancias no podía negarme, por otro lado hacía sólo un rato que Sebastian había lanzado una amenaza de castigo, no tenia que incrementarlo de ninguna manera.

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación me senté en la cama y observé a Sebastian parado en el centro de ésta sin animarse a moverse de más, parecía ser que esta el cabello le ardía, y sentí compasión por él. ¿Cuántas veces yo me había visto en esa situación? Miles. Sabía a la perfección lo que se sentía. Era como odiarse a uno mismo. La piel quema desde adentro de nuestras mismas entrañas y nada parece aliviar la sensación. Pobre Sebastian.

"Sebastian…"comencé tímidamente, no sabía qué clase de estado de ánimo estaría atravesando en ese momento y no quería que de ser uno muy negativo, se descargara con migo. Pero sabía que de alguna manera tenía que demostrarle que yo estaba preocupada por él y que de cierta forma acompañaba el sentimiento. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"No señorita no lo creo" Su voz no sonaba enojada, sino dolida. Y sí era lógico.

"¿Seguro?" Volví a preguntar "¿No quieres que haga algo por …"

"No señorita he dicho que no" se dirigió al toilette donde una vez más se encerró. Yo me quede sentada en la cama. Sabía que en parte era mi culpa por querer disfrutar del día, pero tampoco lo era del todo, ya que yo no fui la que lo obligó a jugar todo el día con ese niñito. Yo no era responsable de que el sol saliera con toda su furia e impactara de lleno en esa piel, aparentemente virgen. Chasqueé mi lengua ante ese pensamiento, y mi boca se torció en una media sonrisa muy al estilo de Sebastian. Sí, sin dudas nada de eso había sido mi culpa, por lo tanto y con un orgullo renovado y hasta medio ofendida de que se me hiciese responsable a mí de la situación, me acomodé mejor en la cama y comencé a mirar la televisión. Después de todo estaba de vacaciones ¿no? Podría hacer lo que se me antojara.

Debí de haberme quedado dormida en algún momento de la tarde, ya que no noté la caída del sol, y cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente, no solo la programación no era la que estaba mirando originalmente, sino que también ya era bastante de noche. Incorporándome en la cama busqué por todos lados a Sebastian pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. No podía ser que aún se encontrara encerrado en el cuarto de baño. Cielos todavía no sabía quién de los dos era más caprichoso si él o yo.

Me dirigí al baño, no hubo necesidad de abrir la puerta. Antes de llegar creí morir en ese mismo instante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y la desesperación se apoderó por completo de mí. No sabía qué hacer, lleve mis manos a mi boca, y caí de rodillas al piso. El ruido que hice al caer me hizo saber que al rato tendría un lindo y negro machucón en cada una de ellas, pero eso no me importaba. Ahí se encontraba mi bello Sebastian. Con sus piernas extendidas al igual que sus brazos, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus rasgos rígidos parecían ajenos a toda vida que alguna vez había sabido tener. Tirado en el blanco suelo del cuarto, parecía más un ángel que un demonio. Su cabello negro contrastaba con los brillantes cerámicos y lo poco que quedaba blanco de su piel. No pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar desesperadamente. No podía creer que otra vez estaba pasando por esto. Otra vez me dejaban sola, una vez más había depositado toda mi confianza en un hombre y otra vez había sido decepcionada, ¿Por qué una y otra vez tenía que pasarme lo mismo? Comencé a gritar. Podría haber despertado a los mismos muertos, a todos menos a Sebastian.

"Dios mío Sebastian ¿Qué te hecho? Vamos despierta no puedes dejarme" continuaba llorando. "no puedes dejarme tu también. Lo prometiste Sebastian lo prometiste" parecía gritar todas incoherencias, pero siempre tengo tendencia pensar lo peor "Tú no puedes irte" como podía ser que Sebastian me haya abandonado así como así, ¿tan peligroso era el sol para un demonio? Sebastian me había mentido, él no era tan fuerte como me había dicho. Luego de golpear su pecho como una desquiciada mientras gritaba como lo hacía, me senté dándole la espalda y lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho mientras me meneaba hacia atrás y hacia delante. "Sebastian ¿Por qué, por qué?" repetía una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras mágicas salieron de mi boca "Sebastian te ordeno que regreses aquí nuevamente conmigo y me abraces" sabía que no iba a funcionar, o eso creía. Sentí la marca encenderse en mi espalda, y dos fuertes brazos me rodearon por detrás. Comencé a temblar con fuerza y a llorar con más violencia aún. Sebastian no estaba muerto, Sebastian no me había abandonado. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme eso?, ¿por qué tenía que sentirme así?, ¿por qué mis miedos tenían que reavivarse una vez más?

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí abrazada a Sebastian, supongo que fue hasta que lentamente me fui calmando, y la furia se apoderó de mí con todas sus fuerzas. Me volteé para mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada era una mezcla de desconcierto y gozo con la situación. Eleve mi mano izquierda y sin pensarlo impactó fuertemente contra su mejilla.

"No te atrevas a dejarme maldito demonio, no te atrevas"

No contestó, simplemente tomo mi mano entre la suya fuertemente, mientras miraba como mi labio inferior temblaba. Una vez más paso su lengua por sus propios labios, y cuando quise ponerme de pie, tiró de mi brazo trayéndome hacia él y sin que yo me diera cuenta y pudiera evitarlo capturó mi boca con la suya. Abrí mis ojos como nunca antes. Finalmente Sebastian me estaba besando. Sus labios eran cálidos y su aliento sabía a dulce pecado. No sabía qué hacer. Finalmente luego de tantos amagues e intentos fallidos estaba pasando, pero no me sentía feliz. Era extraño, un cosquilleo corría por toda mi espalda y se acumulaba en mi vientre, mientras tímidamente comenzaba a responder al beso, pero por otro lado el miedo también se apoderaba de mí, pensando que esto no estaba bien, Sebastian no tenía porque besarme, ¿Qué se había creído? Era la segunda vez que yo caía en una de sus trampas y no entendía por qué. Sin dudas esto desalentaba en gran parte mi idea de que yo sería feliz a su lado sin importar nada más. En ese mismo momento me di cuenta de la verdad: yo no sería feliz, hasta que no supiera claramente cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya que aparentemente yo había comenzado a amarlo profundamente y ya no quería conformarme con ser sólo un juego previo antes de la cena, como un ratón para un gato hambriento. Pero a mi lado más hormonal, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo los sentimientos, nublando por completo mi razón queriendo profundizar el beso y romper todo tipo de límites, quise atraer a Sebastian hacia mí, pero el muy maldito separó sus labios de los míos y miró profundamente casi dentro de mí. Sus ojos ya no ocultaban su verdadero color. El brillo rubí brillaba intensamente y su respiración era agitada. Estaba perdida.

"¿Qué …" no sabía cómo dirigirme a él, si debía estar enojada, triste o aliviada "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué te has creído para besarme así? ¿En qué estabas pensando?" increíblemente no había elevado mi tono de voz. Esa no era yo.

"Eso señorita… es para que entienda, que nunca me alejaré de usted. Creo que de otra forma no iba a escucharme, está un poco alterada" instintivamente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me abracé fuertemente. Por esta vez y más allá de la vergüenza que sentía la tormenta había pasado. Sebastian estaría a mi lado, por siempre y por el momento era lo único que me importaba. Sentí todo el cuerpo de Sebastian ponerse tenso ante mi abrazo, y recordé el pequeño temita del sol. Muy a mi pesar y respirando más que hondo me separé de él y con mi cara tan roja como su espalda salí del cuarto del baño, caminé lentamente hacia mi mesa de noche, encendí un cigarrillo, (hacia semanas que no había vuelto a fumar, pero Dios sabe cuánto lo necesitaba en ese momento) y como una completa autómata me senté en una de las sillas del gran balcón mirando el amplio océano. Por supuesto y creo que no es necesario aclararlo que mi mente estaba en cualquier lado menos en el océano, y creo que tampoco es necesario aclarar que la muy traidora y sucia, repasaba las imágenes una y otra vez de ese beso.

"Señorita, ¿cree que con alguna de esas cremas logre aliviar mi piel?" la voz de Sebastian sonaba a mi lado tranquila y casual, no estaba haciendo mención del episodio ni mucho menos, era como si nunca hubiera pasado. No estaba jugando con migo, no estaba alardeando sobre el beso y tampoco estaba coqueteando ni provocándome como lo hacía siempre. En cierto punto lo agradecí, no podía enfrentarme a ese tipo de juegos ahora, luego de haber quedado tan expuesta ante él. Me giré para verlo y sonreí, esta vez sentí ternura y verdadera compasión por él. Verlo paradito allí de frente con cara de inocente y sus brazos extendidos y las piernas delicadamente separadas hizo enternecer mi corazón, realmente la estaba pasando mal.

"No lo sé Sebastian. Pero podemos intentarlo." Respondí sinceramente y caminé hacia él llevándolo una vez más dentro de la habitación. Estas idas y venidas ya se estaban volviendo recurrentes.

Pensé seriamente qué método sería el más indicado y finalmente decidí intentar con las cremas en gel. Aquellas que supuestamente están hechas con aloe vera y que cuando están frías sirven para cualquier tipo de quemaduras.

"Primero Sebastian creo que debes quitarte la ropa" increíblemente resignado comenzó por intentar quitarse su traje de baño, otra vez las mejillas ardiendo, (debo decir que desde que el mayordomo está conmigo ahorro mucho dinero ya que he dejado de comprar rubor) "¡No!" dije casi gritando. Sebastian se detuvo en seco tratando de leer mi reacción. "Creo que sólo con quitarte la remera alcanzará"

Como pudo y sonriendo se quitó la remera, mientras le indicaba que se acostara en la cama boca abajo.

"No vaya a aprovecharse de mi señorita" ya estaba otra vez molestándome con sus sucias insinuaciones. Claro que no iba a aprovecharme de él. No quería hacerlo bajo ningún punto de vista. Claro que no, ¿intento engañarme a mi misma?

Una vez que Sebastian estuvo acostado comencé por derramar sobre su espalda el frio y espeso gel. Su cuerpo se contorsionó ante el cambio de temperatura y luego pareció relajarse, suavemente pasé mis manos por su espalda intentando no causar más dolor del que ya sentía y una vez terminado contemple mi obra de arte. Ahora Sebastian parecía un gran alien verde con olor a planta.

"Y bien ¿se siente mejor?" pregunté, no sabía desde cuando me había vuelto una persona con tal vocación de servicio y ayuda al prójimo, pero supongo que una vez más todo estaba relacionado con el destinatario de mis cuidados.

"No, la verdad que no" repuso sin emoción mientras sus ojos revoloteaban molestos por la habitación, creí que estaría aburrido de encontrarse en esa posición y sintonicé en la televisión uno de esos canales sobre animales, y para suerte del mayordomo, y a pesar de que me aburrían demasiado, otro documental sobre gatitos caseros estaba en pantalla. Sebastian se alegró como un niño y me recordó al brillo de los ojos de Jacky cuando accedimos a jugar con él.

Sentada allí mientras lo observaba pensé que más podría hacer por él ya que la piel estaba decidida a no aliviarse, y de golpe recordé la vieja receta casera de mi abuela para estos casos. Más de una vez la habían utilizado en mí, y había dado resultado, el problema radicaba en lo que Sebastian podía decir al verse en esa situación. Seguro sería muy gracioso y cada vez que estuviese decidido a molestarme con algo, yo sacaría a relucir el incidente a modo de extorción. Por primera vez el sol había jugado a mi favor. Discretamente pedí al servicio de cuarto que me subieran una gran ensalada de tomate sin condimentar a la habitación. Y una vez que llegó puse manos a la obra.

Una rodaja de tomate por aquí, otra por allí, una en cada hombro y varias en su cintura y piernas y Sebastian estaba listo para ser devorado. Tomé mi cámara de fotos, y click click flash flash…

Ahora si estaba enojado, pero algo hizo instintivamente que se relajase. ¡JA! Mi receta había funcionado, las rodajas de tomate fresco estaban absorbiendo el calor del cuerpo de Sebastian y finalmente estaba sintiéndose mejor, asique que en lugar de querer comerme viva, se quedo allí quietito mientras varios suspiros de alivio escapaban de su boca.

"A pesar de parecer una ensalada se siente bien ¿verdad Sebastian?" pregunté divertida. Ya tenía las fotos en mi poder, no podía esperar a regresar a casa y ver el resultado final.

"Si señorita, se siente mejor" contesto ofuscado pero sin moverse, "¿Acaso las fotos que sacó son para reírse de mi luego?"

"No lo sé…" pensé por un instante y luego continué "Tal vez se las pueda vender a tu querido Grell, estoy segura que ganaré mucho dinero" frunció la nariz y juro que creí que correría al baño a vomitar ante la idea de que el pelirrojo maníaco tenga fotos suyas en esa situación.

"Le aseguro señorita, que no le gustará lo que verá en ellas"

"Hay Sebastian no exageres. Son solo un par de fotos" comenté mientras me recostaba a su lado. "¿Quieres explicarme que hacías tirado en el suelo Sebastian? Aún no lo comprendo". Tenía que saber que era lo que me había llevado a pensar tontamente que Sebastian había muerto, o algo así. Pasado el tiempo me di cuenta de que había sido todo una tontería. Siempre tan fatalista.

"Estaba intentando refrescar mi espalda, cuando usted entró y se puso a gritar y a llorar."

De acuerdo me estaba enojando y mi frente comenzaba a latir, ¿con que solo había sido eso? Y semejante escándalo que armé, que tuvo que desembocar todo en un beso para calmar mi histeria. Resople con fuerza y me giré sobre mi cuerpo dándole la espalda, no quería mirarlo en ese momento. Sentí como una risita se escapaba de sus labios y sorprendentemente yo también sonreí, en el fondo sabía que ese beso me había gustado y que lo venía buscando hacia bastante tiempo ya.

Tenía sueño y quería dormir, había sido un día lleno de emociones, algunas muy divertidas, otras no tanto, algunas violentas y otras… bueno otras de otro tipo. Hubiese seguido discutiendo el tema con Sebastian hasta el cansancio como era mi costumbre pero no quería arruinar la situación en la que estábamos poniéndome caprichosa. Antes de dormir las imágenes volvieron a reproducirse ante mis ojos y otra vez el cosquilleo se adueñaba de mí. Otra vez Sebastian se encontraba muy cerca, y quería volver a besarlo. Lo miré y ahora si estaba dormido enserio. Los demonios no duermen nunca, pero de vez en cuando parece que sienten la necesidad de hacerlo, esta fue una de aquellas veces. Creo que nunca más lo volví a ver haciéndolo. Suspiré como una adolescente enamorada, y yo también caí rendida a su lado completamente dormida.

Luego del incidente con el sol, y de que la piel de Sebastian vuelva a ser tan blanca como siempre, no era raro verlo en los días que siguieron a aquel, con un frasco de protector solar por todos lados, leyendo una y otra vez las instrucciones de su modo de uso. Era fascinante ver cómo a pesar de ser un demonio, que ciertas cosas tan cotidianas y humanas podían desconcertarlo como lo hacían. La realidad era que de todos los demonios que podrían haberme tocado, éste sin dudas era el mejor.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, y con ellas el fantástico y relajante período de vacaciones. Lamentablemente todo lo bueno llega a su fin, y fue así que tuvimos que abandonar el lujo y la comodidad de la isla, para regresar a mi gran y amada ciudad, a la cual si bien extrañé, debo de decir que podría haber estado sin ella unos cuantos días más. Pero en fin, esa es la realidad, si en lugar de haber invocado un demonio me hubiese encontrado con una lámpara mágica y un genio seguramente mi fortuna hoy sería otra.

El viaje de regreso en el avión no fue tan caótico como el de la ida, y casi sin darme cuenta ya estábamos de nuevo llegando a las puertas de mi casa. Sebastian hábilmente abrió la puerta mientras cargaba con todo el equipaje, mientras yo me maravillaba con sus cualidades, ya que yo misma era la torpeza caminando, nunca podría haber hecho algo así.

A penas cruzamos el umbral, divisé en el suelo de madera un embrollo de sobres y cartas que sin dudas la mayoría eran todas cuentas atrasadas por pagar, y decidí sentarme pacientemente en el sillón a abrirlas mientras pensaba que tal vez Sebastian podría ayudarme este mes con algunos consejos de contaduría. Sin embargo una en especial llamó mi atención:

_Isabelle Geller y Frank Thomas _

_Tienen el agrado de invitarlo a usted a celebrar junto con nosotros nuestro enlace._

_El mismo se realizará el día 24 de marzo de este año en la Iglesia San Mitchell._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia._

_R.S.V.P_

Una boda, sin dudas era lo que me faltaba para este año. Isabelle había sido compañera mia de secundario y realmente no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la había visto. Sin dudas mi querida Marie estaría involucrada en esto. Tendría que hablar con ella luego.

"Sebastian" grité desde el living

"¿Señorita?" la voz de Sebastian se escuchó acercándose desde las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

"Prepara un traje, tendremos una boda"

_Bueno otra capítulo que se me va. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿qué verá Sheena en las fotos? será como aquella vez en la que Ciel quiere fotografiar a Sebastian o verá otras cosas?_

_por otro lado, no pensé que íba a incluir finalmente un beso entre ambos, pero sucedio. de todos modos no quise darle mucha importancia, ya que asi como asi sebastian no va a decir que se enamoro de una mortal, y sheena no va a cambiar su forma de ver la vida por un ataque de histeria._

_y para colomo que creen? ahora una boda._

_bueno aguardo sus comentarios como siempre_

_y nos vemos pronto!_

_a solo quieria decir algo más. estuve leyendo los ultimos capitulos del manga y debo reconocer que me enamore de Undertaker! Estoy totalmente enferma!_

_saludos a todos!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Un Condenado y Maldito Error**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**_

_**El título del capítulo no me pertenece tampoco, por las dudas es el título en español del gran libro de Patty Smith: Just Kids. Nadie puede demandarme.**_

**Capítulo 13: Éramos unas niñas.**

Isabelle Geller… al igual que yo, provenía de un colegio católico, ambas entramos al mismo secundario en el mismo día y en el mismo año. Y desde esa primera vez, nuestros destinos quedaron sellados para siempre como eternas antagonistas una de la otra. Debo aclarar que dada mi personalidad nunca la he considerado una enemiga a la que enfrentarme, sino más bien un modelo a no seguir, ya que detrás de su perfección, a mi modo de ver las cosas, allí no se encontraba más que una niña malcriada, aburrida, y sin metas en la vida. El tiempo me daría la razón. En este punto creo que vale la pena recordar, que durante mis años de estudiante, no era la persona más sociable del mundo, y no he sabido cosechar grandes amistades, un poco debido a mi falta de interés por las personas que me rodeaban, como así también por ser un tanto pre juzgona y soberbia también.

¿Pero quién era Isabelle? Y también podría preguntarme ¿Quién era yo? Mientras Sebastian se encontraba realizando quien sabe que tarea por la casa, cómodamente me recosté en el sillón estirando mis piernas sobre la mesa de café, tratando de recordar cosas que me uniesen a esta chica que ahora aparecía en mi vida haciéndome participe de la suya. Esbocé una sonrisa al ver mi pie apoyado sobre la delicada mesita, pensando que sin dudas eso no sería algo que Isabelle se atrevería a hacer en su casa y casi por arte de magia los recuerdos comenzaron a cruzarse por mi mente.

Recuerdo el primer día de clases en ese colegio tan distinto al que yo había asistido en mi primera infancia. Me encontraba frente a una gran puerta de vidrio espejado alisando mi falda de tablas y acomodando el nudo de la corbata que era parte del uniforme. Mi cabello en ese entonces más corto, se encontraba suelto y despeinado. Recuerdo que se me estaba haciendo tarde para la entrada al salón y la presentación ante los que serían mis nuevos compañeros. Tenía que reconocer que las piernas me temblaban, pero debido a mi propia tozudez y orgullo personal no dejaría que nadie se percate de que la situación me afectaba. Miré mi imagen por última vez, y conforme con lo que me devolvía el reflejo distorsionado de la puerta me decidí a entrar.

"Bueno jóvenes, es un orgullo para nosotros presentarles a una de nuestras nuevas alumnas, que se incorpora este año a nuestra clase" la voz de una mujer de mediana edad se escuchaba, y lo único que atiné a hacer fue a ponerme toda colorada, ya que decir que era un orgullo mi incorporación sonaba un poco exagerado. Era cierto que el colegio estaba gustoso de recibirme a causa de mis excelentes antecedentes académicos, pero no era necesario tanto halago, después de todo solo hacia lo que tenía que hacer. Adentrándome en el salón esperé a que la maestra dijese mi nombre para yo adelantarme y con una correcta reverencia como me había enseñado la madre superiora el año anterior, saludar a mis compañeros. "Ella es la Señorita, Isabelle Geller" tenía que ser un error, mi nombre no era Isabelle, pero para cuando quise protestar una figura pasó por mi lado chocando contra mi hombro y parándose frente a toda la clase, hizo la reverencia, que yo había imaginado segundos atrás.

Primer enfrentamiento. No sólo estaba robándose mi presentación, sino que también se atrevía a pasar por mi lado empujándome como si no hubiese sido nada más que una sombra. Isabelle ingresó al salón saludó a todos con su mano en alto como lo haría miss universo (¿han visto que saludan de forma especial?) y caminó a sentarse hacia el lugar que la maestra le había indicado. De más está decir que mi momento había pasado y que cuando pedí permiso para entrar, en mi caso no hubo presentaciones ni halagos, simplemente un "Llegas tarde, que no se repita y siéntate donde encuentres lugar…" ósea en el ultimo banco al fondo.

Debo aclarar, que mis molestias hacia ella, no eran porque se había robado mi presentación, ni mi protagonismo, eso no era lo que me fastidiaba. Todo hubiese sido distinto, si hubiese pedido permiso para pasar, si hubiésemos compartido la experiencia de ambas ser alumnas nuevas, y sentir empatía la una por la otra. Con el tiempo supe que esto jamás hubiese sido posible. Hoy me parece hasta gracioso, e irónico ¿Qué habrá pasado por su cabeza, para invitarme a esta boda?

Pero déjenme que recuerde un poco más a la futura novia. Isabelle sin dudas era la niña perfecta. Era la última hija de un matrimonio consolidado de famosos personajes públicos de la ciudad, ambos médicos orientados a la investigación y desarrollo de medidas que mejoren la política y al bienestar social, realizando obras de caridad para colaborar con distintas instituciones, aportan dinero a hospitales, tienen organizaciones sin fines de lucro, fundaciones y donaciones anuales que les permiten el reconocimiento por parte de los ciudadanos, nominaciones a premios solidarios y con la posibilidad de utilizar estos medios para tapar algunas incorrecciones de su vida como la evasión de impuestos, romances ocultos y alguna que otra adicción al juego por parte de sus hijos mayores. Son la clase de personajes que nadie se atreve a cuestionar. Grandes ciudadanos, a los que se les pueden perdonar algunas que otras pequeñas fallitas, después de todo el fin justifica los medios ¿verdad? A medida de que mi inocencia caía, cada vez más me convencía de que Sebastian no era el verdadero demonio en esta historia sino los humanos mismos.

Pero la inocente Isabelle jamás cuestionaba a sus padres ni sospechaba de sus pequeñas suciedades tapadas por la alfombra. Su vida era demasiado perfecta como para sospechar o querer sospechar. Ella era la princesa del cuento que las niñas admiraban y los jóvenes amaban. Dotada de unos angelicales ojos azules y una larga cabellera rubia, Isabelle conquistaba a cuanta persona tenía cerca, excelente alumna, abanderada, deportista, y con una gran habilidad para tocar el violín, rápidamente se convirtió en la chica más valiosa de la escuela.

Mientras tanto, y por mi lado, personalmente me esforzaba por destacar tanto o más que Isabelle, debido a mi falta de tacto con la gente no llegue a ser tan popular como la belleza rubia, pero me hacía cada vez más fuerte internamente. El estudio me dotó de una habilidad increíble para darme cuenta de cuales eran mis inquietudes y mis metas, tracé mis objetivos y decididamente de esta forma sellé mi destino. Orientada hacia el arte, siempre defendí mi derecho a la individualidad y libertad, con cierto gusto por la militancia, opuse mis ideas a las de Isabelle, intentando alcanzar objetivos renovados e innovadores que nos describiesen como una generación distinta, pero Isabelle aprendía de sus padres a pasos agigantados, y parecía estar siempre a un paso delante de mí. Mientras yo ofrecía a mis compañeros la posibilidad de dejar una marca como grupo, Isabelle ofrecía bailes, fiestas, juegos, diversión. Hoy más de diez años después entendí que en la adolescencia nada importa más que la diversión. Por eso viviendo equivocada, supe alejarme de todos, a excepción de unos pocos como era el caso de mi querida Marie, que apoyaba mis ideas y compartía mi modo de ver la vida.

Pero sin dudas el enfrentamiento mayor, y por más de que yo haya sido una activista intelectual, con una fascinación por el arte y el rock ´n´ roll, fue por el amor de un joven. Y es que parece que el amor flota en los años adolescentes y algunos nos toca disfrutarlo y a otros padecerlo. ¿Ya saben cual me tocó a mí?

De pelo castaño, ojos marrones, alto y apuesto, jugaba en el equipo escolar de rugby. De buenas a primeras uno podía deducir que no era un chico dotado de muchas luces, pero según las charlas de vestuario era dotado de otras cosas. Simpático y popular, era el chico con la que toda la escuela soñaba. El exitoso capitán del equipo, con un futuro prometedor, era el preferido de todos y las esperanzas de todos los directivos de que el colegio sea una institución de renombre en el área deportiva. Si me preguntasen que es lo que este chico vio en mí para acercarse no sabría que contestarles. Definitivamente no teníamos absolutamente nada en común. Es de público conocimiento que odio el deporte, no entiendo el rugby, y la popularidad no iban de mi mano. Pero lo cierto es que este ídolo juvenil, puso sus ojos en mí al momento de buscar una compañera. Al principio trataba de mantenerme ajena e indiferente a sus insinuaciones, pero con el tiempo y gracias a su insistencia, y encanto tengo que reconocer que alguna fibra femenina tocó en mi para que decidiera hacer un intento de relación.

Los primeros dos meses resultaron interesantes, y aunque reconozco que si bien nunca usaba su boca para decir nada interesante, sí la usaba muy bien para otras cosas. En fin supuse que si quería tener una charla profunda e inteligente podría hacerlo en cualquier momento con Marie. Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las espera y con el tiempo no alcanza solamente con la química física, comenzamos a aburrirnos, y la Señorita Geller hizo su aparición una vez más, llevándose con ella a ¿ya saben quién? Si Frank Thomas, ese era su nombre.

No voy a ser hipócrita y voy a reconocer que en su momento lloré, chillé y patalee, como pocas veces hasta ese entonces había hecho, pero el hecho concreto es que no es que me encontraba destrozada por la ruptura con Frank, eso había sido un alivio al fin y al cabo, sino porque la detonante de tal cosa no era otra más que Isabelle. Ahora si nuestras diferencias eran irreconciliables, y todo el tiempo que quedó de secundario nos lo pasamos como las eternas antagonistas de la escuela, que sin siquiera enfrentarnos una sola vez cara a cara, cada vez que el destino nos cruzaba lanzábamos chispas por los ojos.

Cuanta gracia me causa todo esto ahora si me pongo a pensar que Frank e Isabelle aún se encuentran juntos, y van a casarse. Realmente este podía ser el triunfo del amor. Pero con una mente como la mía, descreída y algo perversa, acostumbrada ya a los juegos y manejos de un demonio, desconfiaba rotundamente de esta unión y me prometí a mi misma descubrir algún secreto oscuro y retorcido en esta feliz y eterna pareja. Oh sí como iba a divertirme esta vez.

Sentí el aliento tibio de Sebastian en mi cuello y sus manos enguantadas descansar sobre mis hombros, sentirlo tan cerca me recordó el beso e inconscientemente levante mi cabeza para quedar a solo escasos milímetros de distancia con el mayordomo, que me miraba desde arriba con ojos risueños.

"Y bien My Lady, ¿Quiénes son los tortolitos?" preguntó curioso, parecía ser que la idea de una boda lo divertía de más. Me senté correctamente en el sillón y el demonio tomó asiento a mi lado.

"Isabel Geller y Frank Thomas" mi respuesta pareció no darle ningún indicio y era lógico, ya que yo nunca había hablado acerca de ellos. "¿Tienes tiempo Sebastian?" pregunté mirándolo de reojo. Asintió rápidamente como si mi pregunta hubiese sido obvia, y acomodándonos más en el sillón comencé a relatar toda la historia, que hacía solo unos minutos había recordado para mí. De vez en cuando Sebastian esbozaba una sonrisa, o hacía algún sonido de asombro, o chasqueaba su lengua como si algún comentario mío fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Finalmente terminamos riendo juntos y por último un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió mi pecho. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquellos años en los que no me importaba nada. En los que luchar por un ideal no era tan difícil, en dónde estar sin ataduras sentimentales, no era sinónimo de soledad, sino de libertad y fortaleza. Sebastian pareció adivinar mi pesar y rodeando mi espalda con su brazo me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que mi cabeza descanse en su pecho. Respiré hondo, y me quedé en silencio allí.

"Va a ser muy divertido Señorita" no respondí nada. "Vamos Señorita, anímese, no todos los días tiene la posibilidad de asistir a una boda ¿o sí?"

Sebastian tenía razón. No siempre tenía la posibilidad de asistir a una boda, de vestirme de gala, beber y comer gratis. Tenía que recuperar mi estado de ánimo, no podía permitir que ciertos fantasmas del pasado afectasen mi realidad actual. Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, al fin había alcanzado todo lo que soñaba de niña, era independiente y fuerte, y estaba comenzando a enamorarme de nuevo, tal vez, no era el mejor candidato, pero ¿quién es perfecto? Y en algún rincón de mi cabeza y corazón, albergaba la idea de que tal vez Sebastian sintiera lo mismo que yo. ¿Imposible? Sí tal vez, pero hasta hace unos meses también creía que invocar demonios era imposible, que otros seres sobrenaturales como Grell también eran imposibles, y bueno quien sabe cuántos imposibles más. Asique que recobrando mis ánimos, me incorporé estirando tanto mis piernas como brazos como desperezándome miré a Sebastian unos segundos y antes de ponerme de pie y dirigirme a mi habitación, bese su mejilla regalándole mi mejor sonrisa. El demonio se quedó allí inmóvil con su blanca carita sorprendida para luego dar paso a una de sus características sonrisas mientras volteaba a mirar como subía las escaleras. ¿Imposible?

**_Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 13, es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero queria darle una historia a Isabelle, para que no parezca caida del cielo, y se entienda mas por que a Sheena la llama tanto la atencion la invitacion a esta boda. es mas que nada un capitulo aclaratorio y en unos días ya van a tener el proximo en linea, con despedida de solteras y todo. Pobre Pobre Sheena._**

**_Nos vemos pronto y aguardo sus comentarios!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Un Condenado y Maldito Error.

**_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenencen._**

**_Hola a todos, primero gracias por leer. Luego les cuento que las actualizaciones llegaran todas mucho más rápido, los capítulos que siguen la mayoría están escritos y revisados, el problema es que si pongo todo en uno sólo sería interminable, y aspectos precisos entre Sheena y Sebastian se perderían, porque hay mucho que contar sobre esta fiestita que se aproxima, asique que supongo que más o menos tendremos 2 capítulos más. Eso es todo por ahora. Abajo los espero._**

**Capítulo 14: ¿Una más del montón?**

La iglesia del centro de la ciudad estaba adornada con jazmines y rosas rojas, paños de lino transparente hacían de elegantes cortinados que suavizaban los rígidos vitrales neo-góticos con imágenes religiosas. Un coro de niños comenzaba a entonar las primeras líneas del Ave María mientras juntaban sus manos en oración frente a su corazón, e inflaban sus pulmones de aire orgullosos de haber sido elegidos para la ocasión. El órgano tradicional también se dejaba escuchar. Todo estaba preparado para recibir a la feliz pareja que se uniría en santo matrimonio ese día frente a todos sus seres queridos. Los asientos estaban repletos, nadie quería perderse la ocasión, es que nadie hubiese predicho que finalmente estos dos jóvenes iban a casarse, luego de tanto tiempo conociéndose, de sellar sus destinos tantos años atrás, hoy finalmente darían el sí.

Finalmente y ahora sí, la música sonaba más fuerte y las puertas principales de la gran catedral se abrieron, todos los presentes voltearon para ver a la angelical novia avanzar hacia su destino final, una vida consagrada a la familia. Ella nerviosa miro hacia los lados, todos cuantos conocía se encontraban allí, no pudo evitar sentir las mariposas es su estomago, miró al frente para sentir la seguridad de que su prometido y pronto marido se encontraba ahí, y no había salido corriendo a causa del pánico. Como siempre allí estaba él, la promesa ya estaba hecha antes de tiempo, antes incluso de que el sacerdote hiciese la conocida pregunta, ellos estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separe. Hasta el verdadero final. Vio también a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, es lógico, su chiquita en cierta forma se iba para siempre. Continuó caminando con seguridad, nada quería más que estar a su lado. Finalmente llegó al gran altar y él, galante como siempre, tomó su mano con delicada y tierna seguridad, vestido con su traje negro como siempre lo hacía, con su pelo alborotado y su eterna sonrisa, le prometía una vida llena de sorpresas. Una vida con la que nunca hubiese soñado, y es que si bien este era el sueño de todas las jóvenes de su edad, ella nunca pensó que en ella y su acompañante se realizara con tanta naturalidad.

Bajo la vista para mirar una vez más a todos y sin quererlo también bajo la vista hacia su pecho que inflado de un profundo y eterno amor, albergaba un rosario de cuentas negras, realizado con las perlas más finas, de un brillo tal, que contrastaba fuertemente con su vestido blanco y su piel.

"_Estamos aquí reunidos…"_ comenzó a decir el sacerdote. Ella en realidad no escuchaba lo que decía, sólo esperaba el final de la ceremonia, para salir por la puerta en brazos de su marido, quien como si supiese lo que pensaba le guiño un ojo cómplice, se sonrojó sola por los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su interior imaginando que sería lo que sucedería luego de la ceremonia y luego de la fiesta, _"al demonio con todo esto"_ pensó, lo que venía luego era mucho mejor que todo aquello junto, y justo en medio de sus cavilaciones el novio golpeo suavemente con el codo sus comprimidas costillas, regresándola a la realidad para el gran momento

"_Sheena Evans… ¿quieres recibir a Sebastian Michaelis., como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?"_ su boca se secó de repente. ¿Sheena  
>Evans? Pero si esta era la boda de … de… ¿de quién era en realidad? Tenía que ser la suya propia, llevaba un vestido blanco y se encontraba ahí. Pero algo no iba bien, algo no encajaba. Miró a su esposo que impasible aguardaba la respuesta. Él sabía cuál era, no tenia porque impacientarse. Los ojos de Sebastian brillaban con su rojo rubí sin disfraz, él sabía que tarde o temprano diría que sí, que pasaría hasta su último día a su lado. Estaba sellado<p>

"_Sheena… Sheena"_ volvió a escuchar, mientras la catedral comenzaba a girar a toda velocidad a su alrededor, la imagen se estaba distorsionando, la gente parecía reír, ahora todos bailaban ¿Qué era eso? Parecía un rito.

"_Sheena Sheena Sheena"_, mientras unos brazos fuertes la agitaban haciéndola reaccionar, "YA SHEENA DESPIERTA" gritó Sebastian.

Caí al suelo con todo mi peso, no recordaba que la cama se encontrara a tanta distancia del piso, que dolor de cabeza tendría más tarde sin dudas. Respirando agitada, con los ojos desorbitados y mi camisón enroscado casi en la garganta, vi dos pares de piernas ubicadas justo en frente mío

"Cielos Sheena, tu sí que duermes cuando duermes" de acuerdo el primer par de piernas pertenecía a Marie. Deduje por lo tanto que el otro par correspondía a Sebastian, quien me miraba preocupado desde toda su altura, en esta mañana en particular me pareció más intimidante que nunca.

Con la ayuda se Sebastian me puse de pie nuevamente y me senté en la cama, estaba totalmente roja, con el sueño que acababa de tener a flor de piel inundando todos mis sentimientos, baje la cabeza, no podía mirar a ninguno de los dos. Marie pareció interpretar mi incomodidad y decidió salir del cuarto, diciendo que me esperaría en el piso de abajo.

"Esperaré a que te recuperes de tu fant…sueño, cariño" comentó la muy bruja con su eterno tono cantarín, entrecerré los ojos y la miré con rencor, no había sido una fantasía, había sido una pesadilla. No me dio tiempo a responder, ya escuchaba sus tacones en los escalones de madera. Mientras tanto Sebastian tomaba asiento a mi lado.

"¿Se encuentra bien My Lady?" No, claro que no me encontraba bien. "Escuche que me llamaba señorita… en sueños…"

"No uses ese tono con migo Sebastian, no es lo que crees"

"¿A no?" pregunto con falsa decepción.

"No" contesté molesta y terminante. "¿Cuándo llegó Marie, Sebastian?"

"Esta mañana temprano, yo subí a despertarla como todos los días, pero parecía decidida a no hacerlo"

"…" al no responder prefirió continuar.

"Como estábamos tardando mucho decidió subir a ver qué pasaba, y allí me encontró intentando despertarla"

"Ah… continúa por favor"

"Bien, esa joven es muy curiosa. Por suerte advertí su presencia, y decidí llamarla por su nombre como usted me pidió, ya que tengo entendido que frente a ella, no soy su mayordomo"

Hice un gesto con mi mano, para evitar cualquier otro comentario, poniéndome de pie dirigiéndome al baño, pero que creo que intentar mantener el silencio era imposible.

"¿Puedo saber que hacía en sus sueños señorita?" ¿Qué que hacía en mis sueños? Mmm…

"…" dudé mordiéndome el labio inferior, Sebastian se puso de pie acercándose a mí, pegándome a la pared, sus brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo no me daban espacio ni siquiera para respirar, otra vez ese escalofrío, otra vez su esencia penetrando hasta el último de mis poros.

"No me intimidas Sebastian" Ja, ni que fuera a creerme, "sólo fue un sueño, una confusión. Este asunto de la boda me tiene mal" sin querer (o queriendo de más) corrí mis ojos de los suyos y bajé mi mirada hacia sus labios infames. Dios, como quería besarlo otra vez, Sebastian sabía lo que yo pensaba y se inclinó deliberadamente más hacia mí. El también quería hacerlo, pero como saber que de verdad quería besarme y no era una más de sus provocaciones.

"Se…Sebastian…"

"¿My Lady?" ¿Por qué, porque, porque tenía que hablarme en ese tono taaannnn íntimo?

"Prepara el baño, tengo que tomar un baño, tu sabes…Marie… está…"

"¿No cree que puede esperar un poco más?

"Ehh… supongo… pero…" Estaba confundiéndome, llevándome a un error y así como así la claridad volvió a mi mente y cuerpo. "Es una orden Sebastian, prepara el baño, debo alistarme."

"Si My Lady" dijo alejándose mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho, aproveché para meterme en el vestidor, y sólo escuche sus últimas palabras. "Corra mientras pueda Señorita, yo sé esperar".

Media hora después estaba lista para bajar a desayunar. Todavía no sabía qué era lo que Marie estaba haciendo en casa, y a pesar de que su presencia de alguna forma, siempre alegra el día, últimamente sospechaba que cada vez que ella hacia sus apariciones, yo me metía en líos, ¿recuerdan la vez de la fiesta? Desde los últimos peldaños escuché su vocecita chillona, en la cocina, al igual que el sonido de tasas, agua hirviendo, y algo cocinándose, que además olía muy bien.

"Dios mío Sebastian, que bien cocinas y éste café es… increíble. Eres un ángel"

"Oh sí, Marie, un ángel…" comentó Sebastian irónico. Sin dudas encontraba siempre muy divertido el hecho de confundir el cielo con el infierno. En su cara pude leer algo así como _Sebastian 1 – los chicos de Dios 0. _

Interrumpí la conversación con un carraspeo en la garganta, sentándome en la mesa, Sebastian acercó una taza de café hasta mis manos, y luego de dar el primer sorbo, me dirigí directamente a Marie. Sebastian también se sentó en la mesa y tomó una taza para él, aunque en ningún momento probó el líquido humeante. Por suerte mi rubia amiga, no prestaba atención a nada más que a lo que ella tenía que decir.

"¿Qué haces en casa a las 9 de la mañana Marie?" soné molesta, Sebastian pareció advertirlo, y la pobre Marie también. Claro que el problema no era con ella, pero lamentablemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Tendría que matarla más tarde. Bueno tampoco para tanto, pero casi.

"Sheena, ¿tú qué crees?" Su tono era de lo más entusiasta y cargado de energía. Marie es de esas personas que en la mañana no se despiertan, simplemente se encienden, y en apariencia, su batería dura horas, horas y horas.

Apoye mi cabeza en la mesa, este día llevaba dos horas de comenzado y ya quería terminarlo. "Tu dímelo"

"No leíste los e-mails ¿verdad cariño?" cruzamos miradas de desconcierto con el mayordomo y luego negué sólo con la cabeza. "Sabía que no lo harías, ¿pero qué clase de mujer del siglo XXI eres Sheena?" abrí la boca para contestar, pero ella continuó, "bueno no importa, la cuestión es que hoy tendremos la primera reunión con Isabelle, antes de los eventos de su boda, y tu mi querida estás invitada"

Fruncí mi boca, entorné mis ojos y comencé a golpear mis uñas contra la mesa de madera. Sebastian sonrío. Como se divertía con estas cosas que a mi tanto me incomodaban.

"No iré"

"¿Cómo que no Sheena? No puedes faltar, no puedes dejarme sola allí" repuso Marie

"Dije que no. No me interesa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."

"¿Cómo cuales Se…Sheena?" Sebastian voy a matarte pensé.

"Bien…" comencé "Tengo clases" eso es, nadie cancela una clase.

"Es sábado" otra vez, ¿no se supone que él está aquí para ayudarme?

"Entonces debo limpiar la casa"

"Ya lo hice esta mañana Sheena" Marie observaba todo como si fuese un partido de ping pong.

"¿ir de compras… al supermercado?"

"Lo hicimos ayer"

"Entonces…"

"Basta Sheena" soltó Marie agotada "No pongas excusas tontas, alístate ya y vámonos que nos esperan"

No tuve opción. Ninguna de las excusas fueron validas gracias al maldito de mi demonio que disfrutaba de la situación con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

Un rato después nos encontrábamos en una de las cafeterías del centro, esperando por el resto del cortejo, las verdaderas amigas de Isabelle, a que hicieran su aparición. Había dejado a Sebastian dando vueltas por el centro comercial, estaba dispuesto a no perderse nada de lo que ocurriese ahí, pero no tenía motivos para quedarse con nosotras, por lo tanto no le quedó otra que perderse por allí, y mientras Marie hablaba de quien sabe qué, observé por el gran ventanal, una silueta esbelta y graciosa envuelta en rojo caminando con sus zapatos de tacón, buscando algo. ¡Ahí tienes Sebastian, ahora te divertirás, te lo mereces!

Pero lo bueno dura poco, y la sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro al ver al grupo de chicas que entraban por la cafetería, todas hablando al mismo tiempo y caminando agarradas del brazo. Tuvieron problemas al cruzar la puerta debido a que ninguna parecía entender que para poder atravesar la entrada debían separarse. Siete en total mas Marie y yo. Según escuché el círculo más íntimo, el círculo sagrado, e Isabelle era el centro. En cuanto vieron la rubia cabellera alborotada de Marie se acercaron dando saltitos de felicidad y gritando todas se abrazaron. La muy traidora de MI amiga se unió al "festejo" y yo creí morir de la vergüenza, (ustedes saben, las mujeres cuando se reúnen suelen hacer ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño en público, luego y en privado son capaces de arrancarse los ojos las unas con las otras) ya que todos voltearon a ver al grupo recién llegado.

No me moví de mi lugar, sentada como estaba, en el sillón de la cafetería esperé a que se calmen los ánimos y finalmente las miradas se posaron en mí.

"Sheena Evans…" comenzó Isabelle, ya su tono me irritaba. Mientras el coro de seguidoras repetía _"Sheena Evans"_

"Isabelle Geller…"Repuse en un tono sin emoción, y de pronto lo inesperado, Isabelle se sentó a mi lado y rodeó mi cuello con sus largos brazos, atrayéndome contra su cuerpo abrazándome casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras el sequito estallaba en felicidad al tono de "Ahhh… qué bello es reencontrarse"

Me separe calmándola y alejándola de mí para tomar aire "Isabelle, tranquila, aquí estoy" dije dudando, por un momento pensé que esta chica no sabía con quien estaba hablando.

"Oh… Sheena, muchas gracias, por estar aquí"

"De… de nada" miré hacia la ventana una vez más buscando a Sebastian, él tenía que salvarme de esta situación, pero no lo vi por allí. Seguro estaría ocupado resolviendo sus propios asuntos.

Isabelle continuaba sosteniéndome las manos, tantas demostraciones de afecto comenzaban a cansarme "Hay Sheena, espero que no me guardes rencor"

"¿Rencor?, ¿por qué habría de guardarte rencor?" ¿Qué le pasaba a esta loca? El resto de las invitadas miraban la escena admiradas y con lágrimas en los ojos

"Tú sabes… voy a casarme… con Frank" En serio, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? No puedo creer que a su vez ella creyera que yo lo guardaba rencor por el asunto con Frank

"Isabelle, no puedo estar más feliz por ti. No hay pareja más perfecta que ustedes dos" Mentirosa, me había vuelto una mentirosa, la verdad es que nada me importaba menos que ella y su perfecta relación con el tonto de Frank Thomas. Y finalmente tras un largo suspiro de alivio, soltó mis manos e invitó a todo el grupo a sentarse.

"Bien chicas, estamos aquí para organizar la despedida de solteras y la fiesta de Isabelle" ¿Quién era esta chica? Realmente no la recordaba, por más que lo intentase. Muchos rostros me eran familiares, a algunas las recordaba con claridad, pero a otras no, y esta era una de ellas.

"¿Qué tienes en mente Rose?" preguntó Marie, era cierto Rose, una chica que siempre estaba alrededor de Isabelle, era su intima amiga, supongo que Rose era para la futura novia lo que Marie para mí.

"Bien…" continuó otra, "la idea es tener reuniones semanales, dónde iremos organizando cada uno de los pasos a seguir" mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. "Nos comunicaremos vía e-mail, y por medio de los teléfonos móviles, ya que gracias a Marie, tenemos hasta los datos de Sheena" NO NO NO… Marie, maldita traidora, zorra desgraciada, ahora no tenía escape.

"Bueno chicas, creo que ustedes serán unas geniales organizadoras, y para ti Sheena tendré una sorpresa preparada por los buenos tiempos" ahora estaba asustada, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría estar hablando Isabelle. ¿Cuáles eran los buenos tiempos?

La reunión se extendió por más de 3 horas, en las que sentí que estaba a punto de vomitar todo lo que se encontraba dentro de mí más de una vez. A cada una de las ideas de Isabelle la respuesta correspondiente era un grito agudo y un montón de palmas golpeando. Pero lo único que quedó en firme ese día fue que nos reuniríamos una vez más antes de la gran despedida de solteras en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, de ese mismo centro comercial para ajustar detalles y a su vez pasar tiempo juntas reforzando nuestra amistad. Si existía un castigo divino por invocar demonios seguramente éste era el que me tocaba a mí.

Salí de la cafetería y mirando alrededor encontré a Sebastian sentado en un banco público. Me acerqué a él. Necesitaba estar a su lado. Tanta dulzura estaba volviéndome loca, realmente en ese momento apreciaba su cinismo, su ironía, su falsa humanidad y sobre todo un poco de maldad. Por suerte Marie había decidido quedarse con el grupo de chicas un rato más.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunté tomando asiento a su lado desplomándome sobre el banco de madera. Sebastian se encontraba con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, sus brazos extendidos y piernas separadas indicando que no había tenido una buena mañana. Sin dudas yo tampoco la había tenido e imité su postura.

"Intento recuperarme" dijo extremadamente disgustado.

"¿Grell?"

"Sí. A usted no parece haberle ido mejor"

"Mejor no hablemos. Vamos a casa Sebastian"

"Sí señorita, mejor no hablemos" dijo poniéndose de pie. Yo me incorporé y la curiosidad me invadió.

"Sebastian, si tu estas así, no quiero saber cómo está Grell."

"Oh no My Lady, le aseguro que no quiere saberlo"

Varios días pasaron desde la nefasta reunión y mi teléfono celular no había dejado de sonar ni un solo segundo. Esta tecnología moderna es un invento sin dudas diabólico por más que Sebastian diga que su gente no tiene nada que ver con su invención y que de hecho recién está aprendiendo a utilizarlos. Estos telefonitos, suenan y suenan, y una no puede dejar de ver los mensajes, y a su vez la otra persona sabe que los has leído, entonces la ansiedad y las dudas te asaltan, ¿debes responder o no? y se convierten en un terrible círculo vicioso. Estaban matándome.

**Lunes 9:30 am: "Chicas, recuerden nuestra próxima reunión"**

**Lunes 9:32 am: "Claro que la recordamos, viernes 21:00 hs."**

**Lunes 9:33 am: "No puedo esperar"**

**Lunes 9:33 am: "¿es en la pista cierto?"**

**Lunes 9:34 am: "Siii!, no olviden llevar sus abrigos"**

**Lunes 9:35 am: "Sheena, respondeeeeeee…"**

**Lunes 9:36 am: "Sheena estará allí. Se los prometo"**

¿Entienden mi punto verdad? Estaba claro desde el sábado a la mañana que la próxima reunión sería el viernes a la noche en la pista de hielo, no había necesidad de estar comunicadas toda la semana a toda hora. Dicen por ahí que si uno está en el baile debe bailar, por lo tanto si yo ya había dado mi palabra, muy a mi disgusto, allí estaría. Dios mío chicas, maduren, ma-du-ren.

Viernes 18:00 hs. Había despedido a la última de mis alumnas en la puerta, y recostándome sobre ésta pensé que no me quedaba mucho tiempo para alistarme. Después de todo tenía menos de 2 horas.

"Sebastian" llamé, pensando que el mayordomo no se encontraba cerca, pero sus manos sobre mis hombros me hicieron sobresaltar y darme cuenta de que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, en el último tiempo Sebastian tomó la costumbre de incrementar disimuladamente, claro, el contacto físico. Y si bien siempre me sorprendía, había aprendido a que no me perturbe tanto. Después de todo y en circunstancias normales, el contacto entre amigos, compañeros, aman…amigos no es algo extraño. Por supuesto que estas no son ese tipo de circunstancias, pero tampoco iba a negarme. No sabía cuáles eran los motivos de Sebastian, pero no tenía caso alterarme o cuestionarme tanto, sabiendo cual era el destino final.

"¿Señorita?"

"Ayúdame a prepararme para esa maldita reunión"

"¿Si tanto le molesta, porqué no se niega a ir?" sonó inocente, pero no lo era

"Sabes que no puedo Sebastian, no tengo opción"

"Señorita, no ve a esa gente hace más de 10 años, en el tiempo que llevo con usted jamás hablo sobre ellos, y vive quejándose de la situación. ¿No son esas opciones suficientes?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" estaba cuestionándome, y nada me molesta más que se me cuestione.

"Digo, que tal vez, en el fondo usted sí quiere asistir"

"Claro que no" sostuve con toda convicción.

"Vaya Vaya… ¿no será que usted, por más que se resista y juzgue continuamente a sus amigas, tal vez quiera formar parte de ese grupo, pertenecer y no sentirse aislada y sola?" era el colmo, el muy maldito estaba jugando a ser el abogado del diablo con migo, haciéndome dudar de mis convicciones, ¿acaso creía que yo quería ser una más del montón, una más de un grupo de amigas que se movían todas en sincronía, y del que yo jamás había sido parte? ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgar mis sentimientos? ¿Qué sabía él si yo me sentía sola o no? Pero claro que lo sabía, si no porque otra razón estaba hace meses a mi lado. Claro que admiraba la fidelidad que se profesaban Isabelle y Frank, y a su vez la fidelidad entre Isabelle y sus amigas, ¿pero quién quiere algo así? Pues yo no, ¿no?

"Sebastian, no juegues con migo respeta tu lugar" dije enojada con un nudo en mi garganta.

"Sé cuál es mi lugar Señorita, sólo me pareció que tal vez, tenía ganas de jugar a ser una jovencita más, rodeada de afectos y frivolidad" la belleza diabólica de Sebastian contrastaba con sus duras y frías palabras y me estaba haciendo comenzar a llorar.

"No quiero escucharte. Déjame sola" ordené

"¿Sola? Como quiera My Lady" y luego de su habitual reverencia giró grácilmente sobre sus talones y se alejó. "Señorita…" dijo mirándome por sobre su hombro. "Cuando ya no quiera estarlo, sabe dónde encontrarme"

_**Bueno bueno bueno, aquí estamos, de apoco se van develando aspectos más profundos de Sheena, y a su vez tal vez un poco más de lo que Sebastian piensa también. ¿Ustedes que creen? Dentro de poco no sé cuando, seguramente tendremos un capitulo escrito por Sebastian. Yo creo que se lo merece, ya que él con sus propias palabras tiene unas cuantas cosas que explicar. Por ejemplo que hizo con el pobre Grell. Como siempre aguardo sus comentarios y sugerencias. **_

_**Hasta dentro de unos días nada más!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Un Condenado y Maldito Error.

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, como así tampoco ninguna de las personas o canciones nombradas en este capítulo, tales como Ozzy, Madonna, Kenvin Bacon y demás…_

_Tengo que contarles que dado que no tengo más computadora/ordenador/notebook, tuve que reescribir a mano todos los capítulos que seguían, y por supuesto han sufrido algunas modificaciones que espero sean de su agrado y luego tomar prestada la netbook de mi madre paso capítulos como voy pudiendo. Aguardo sus comentarios como siempre! Vamos vamos dejen sus reviews que tanto no cuesta, y nos leemos pronto._

_Saludos y hasta la próxima._

**Capitulo 15: Castillos de Hielo.**

Luego de que Sebastian se alejara de mí, sus palabras aún resonaban en mis oídos, una lágrima de rabia rodaba por mi mejilla, _"Sola, sola, sola"_ en realidad una palabra, cuatro letras _"S O L A". _Sí, ¿Y qué? Claro que no tenía porque preocuparme, nada de lo que Sebastian había dicho era verdad, pero entonces las preguntas volvían a mí ¿Por qué cada cosa que mi endemoniado mayordomo decía, calaba tan hondo dentro de mí? Sheena que tonta eres, pensé enseguida, esa era su naturaleza, hacernos participes de nuestras desesperaciones y debilidades, alimentándolas con más dudas y preguntas, para luego tentarnos con la solución ideal y que una vez más caigamos en el sucio pecado. ¿Me explico? Porque en ese mismo momento vino a mi me mente la siguiente imagen: en el caso de un suicida, un demonio se presentaría ante él dejándole ver que frente a un camino sin salida y una vida llena de dolores terrenales y carencias afectivas, lo mejor sería liberar el espíritu de una buena vez y para siempre, mientras tanto "arriba", pierden un alma más, y abajo continúan aumentando el marcador a su favor. Pero yo no iba a ser una presa fácil, ya conocía todos esos viejos trucos endemoniados, y por el momento yo no sería una víctima del demonio, no por lo menos a causa de la tonta de Isabelle.

Preparé un baño, con sales aromáticas, velas, aceites, un poco de música, separé la ropa que iba a lucir, y finalmente me hundí en el agua caliente. Sentí el calor de la misma, recorrer y entrar en cada una de las fibras de mi ser, el cabello flotaba suavemente en la superficie y me alegré de que se viera saludable (tengo entendido, por lo que vi en un anuncio de shampoo, que si el cabello flota y no se hunde, se encuentra en perfecto estado). Qué bueno era relajarse al fin.

"_La…La….She got it… yeah baby…Mmmmhhh, she got it…" _de acuerdo, no soy una buena cantante pero siempre me gustó hacerlo, y más mientras me encontraba en la ducha o en la tina.

Silencio… qué agradable, y recalco, qué agradable era el silencio. No había ruidos molestos, no escuchaba burlas, reprimendas, agudos e irónicos comentarios, en fin silencio. _"Sola, sola, sola, Sooo—Laaa…". _Hay maldito Sebastian, sentía su aterciopelada, sensual, y endemoniadamente fría y cruel voz en mi cabeza. En un ataque total de infantilismo, agité mis piernas y brazos en el agua haciendo que se derramara por todos lados; me quedé unos segundos más pensando y luego me puse en pie. Mirando el desastre que había hecho, sentí culpa, pero pasado el primer impacto y estudiando fríamente la situación, me di cuenta de una gran verdad… una revelación divina me dijo "_Sheena… ¿para qué tienes un mayordomo?" _Él podría encargarse luego, por otro lado, y usando pura y exclusivamente sus palabras _¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiera ocuparse de algo tan sencillo? _Sonreí frente al espejo, recordando sus delicados y solemnes gestos, y su refinado y pomposo acento… _**Michaelis… Sebastian Michaelis.**_

Luego de vestirme, chequear mi imagen una y otra vez, ya que en este momento solo contaba con mi criterio, tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras para salir, mientras revisaba mi teléfono celular, allí estaban todos los mensajes, casilla llena, de más está decir a quienes pertenecían y qué clase de mensajes eran. En la planta baja busqué a Sebastian, quería saber si vendría conmigo y si ya estaba listo. Conociéndolo, prácticamente estaría saltando de la emoción, ya que no querría perderse nada de lo que allí sucediera para después divertirse a costas mías.

"Sebastian" se encontraba frente a la televisión una vez más. Realmente esos aparatos causaban adicción, incluso en un demonio.

"…" MTV estaba sintonizado y estaban presentando un recital viejo de Black Sabbath, el público agitaba sus brazos en alto, y cantaba, mientras Ozzy con su voz alentaba a todos, cuando comenzaba un solo de guitarra distorsionada y casi neurótica. Sebastian estaba de lo más concentrado, con su mano enguantada arriba imitando el gesto tradicional representante del metal, mientras se acercaba a la pantalla para ver si sus ojos no lo engañaban y comprobar que lo que colgaba del cuello del líder de Black era un crucifijo invertido.

"Señorita, creo que en este siglo podría hacerme millonario con esto del … metal" no había girado para verme, por lo tanto a su espalda esbocé una sonrisa. Su curiosidad me enternecía. Pero volviendo a hacer foco en la situación nuevamente recordé que estaba enojada.

"¿Vienes?" pregunté tajante, seria, fría.

"Mmmm… No" dijo mirándome para luego volver su vista rápidamente a la pantalla, mientras agitaba su cabello, al igual que lo hacia Ozzy.

¿Por qué no?"

"…" al no tener respuesta, me puse frente al televisor apagándolo. Cruce mis brazos frente a mi pecho y comencé a golpear mi pie contra el suelo. Sebastian frunció su nariz, y entrecerró los ojos, juro que podía escucharlo sisear de odio. Ouch, lo había hecho enojar… una vez más.

"Sebastian, no voy a ordenártelo" amenacé

"No lo haga" luego recostándose sobre el sillón y llevando su mano al mentón comentó "Creo que es mejor que lo haga por su cuenta" y con un chasquido de su lengua, tomando el control remoto y prendiendo nuevamente la televisión, sentenció "Y ya que no va a ordenarlo y puedo elegir, esta vez, no seré parte del circo".

No tenia palabras para contestar nada. Me había dejado sin habla, hasta sin aire para discutir mi posición. Era la primera vez que el mayordomo hablaba por sí mismo y hacia las cosas pura y exclusivamente bajo su voluntad (por lo menos de forma tan explícita) ¿por qué él estaba enojado, cuando la que había sufrido el desplante era yo? Seguramente me estaba perdiendo algunos detalles.

"Bien Sebastian, si no quieres venir, no vengas" tomé las llaves del auto y esperé. El demonio pareció advertir que estaba esperando que cambie de opinión y una vez más se negó a asistir.

"Creí que te divertiría ver a esas chicas poniéndose en ridículo y llamado la atención de todos" Sonreí con autosuficiencia y sorna, gesto que pareció molestar aun más a Sebastian.

"Oh sí My lady, podría divertirme mucho con ellas, pero no cuando será a costas suyo" me detuve en seco.

"¿A cuestas mía? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Verá…" Parecía medir de verdad sus palabras, estaba siendo cuidadoso y delicado, pero no pomposo como siempre "por más demonio, malvado y sádico que usted crea que puedo ser, no quiero verla incomoda, angustiada y triste. ¿Recuerda como se sintió en aquella fiesta?"

"Sí, pero tú estabas ahí" dije con un hilo de voz.

"Esta vez no"

"Como tú quieras. Ya te dije, no voy a obligarte." No estaba enojada, estaba dolida. Esta vez Sebastian no estaría a mi lado. Si yo no se lo ordenaba, él no estaría con migo. Esa era la relación que teníamos. ¿Qué era lo que había creído que pasaba entre nosotros? Lo miré a los ojos una vez más y sorprendentemente, estos no brillaban como siempre. Esta vez parecían tener un dejo de tristeza… nahhh, esas eran ideas mis ideas nada más. Por lo tanto y con gesto de indignación, levantando mi rostro y mi nariz como quien huele algo en mal estado, me precipité hacia la puerta.

Conducir… conducir relaja, conducir divierte, conducir entretiene. Maldición. Conducir hace pensar. ¿Y qué es lo que hace pensar? Bueno, pues hace pensar en uno mismo. En que es de su vida, a dónde vas con esa vida, en las palabras de Sebastian, en Isabelle y sus amigas, en Frank Thomas y en… BASTA. Era suficiente, tenía una hora de viaje hasta la pista central y no lo haría elucubrando estupideces, Marie dijo que me encontraría allí mismo por lo tanto estaba sola en mi auto, y lo mejor de eso es poder viajar con música a todo volumen y cantar al ritmo de un buen tema.

_Radio 1: "All By My Self… don´t wanna be… all by my sel…"_

_Cambio: _

_Radio 2: "Once upon a time I was falling in love… Now I´m only Falling apart…_

_Cambio_

_Radio 3: "I´ll be dancing with my self… OH Oh Oh… dancing whith my self…_

_Cambio _

_Radio 4: "Killing me softly with his song… telling my whole life with his words…"_

Demonios, demonios y más demonios. ¿Podía ser que el maldito haya manipulado incluso las estaciones de radio? Aparqué el automóvil frente a la pista. Respiré hondo y conté hasta diez, pero llegando a 8, estallé en bronca, tenía que sacarlo de mi ser, exorcizarlo. Golpeé el volante con toda mi fuerza una y otra vez, mientras insultaba en todo tipo de dialectos al objeto de mi mayor afecto, pero a su vez de mi más profundo odio.

"Sheena, ¿Estás bien?" había asustado a Marie que no la había visto venir

"Marie, Dios mío, vas a matarme de un susto" fingí sorpresa y ansiedad, bajando del auto, para desviar la atención de mi rubia amiga.

"Querida, la que da miedo eres tú. ¿Peleaste con Sebastian?" ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo sabia todo lo que me pasaba?

"Tal vez" dudé

"Mira Sheena, no tienes que decirme que hay entre tú y él, pero conociéndote, algo habrás hecho, y si realmente discutieron, debes intentar arreglarlo"

"Marie yo… tú… no entiendes…" ella no sabía lo que pasaba en realidad.

"Sheena… nunca vi tus ojos brillar como cuando lo miras, ni siquiera cuando salías con…"

"No lo nombres Marie. Ya veremos qué pasará con Sebastian" dije cansinamente. ¿Tendría Marie razón? ¿Brillarían más mis ojos cuando lo miraba?

"Sí, mejor entremos, ya deben de estar todas allí, vamos a divertirnos. Ah Sheena, trata de no ser tan hostil ¿quieres? Relájate una vez"

Refunfuñé por lo bajo, haciendo mover mi flequillo de forma graciosa. Sonriendo pasé mi brazo por la espalda de Marie, invitándola a caminar hacia adentro.

Plano de situación: la pista era enorme, la verdad es que no la recordaba tan grande como se me presentaba en ese momento. Luces tenues, mezcladas con algunas otras que cambiaban de color y láseres verdes y rojos elevaban una cortina de vapor y bruma provocado por el mismo frio del hielo. Una bola gigante de espejos combinada con otras más pequeñas colgaban del techo, reflejando sus cuadraditos por el hielo y las paredes. La música sonaba fuerte como en una disco, oscilando entre baladas empalagosas y hits pop muy conocidos.

"Mira Marie, hemos viajado en el tiempo, nos encontramos en 1985" Sonreí.

"Sí Sheena, tal vez tengamos suerte y veamos a Kevin Bacon bailando" Marie realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

Ambas dirigimos nuestra vista al centro de la pista, y allí se encontraba nuestra querida agasajada, no adiviné si intentaba parecerse a Madonna, o a la rubia del grupo ABBA, pero algo así era, y todas las demás estaban perfectamente combinadas haciendo que parecieran una escuadra de animadoras pero en el hielo.

Tal vez Sebastian tenía razón, lo mejor hubiese sido quedarme en casa, al calor del hogar, escuchando Black Sabbath e instruyendo a Sebastian en el arte del metal… dos horas, solo pasaron dos horas y ya lo extrañaba. Pero la realidad es que el daño ya estaba hecho y se dejaba ver de la mano de Marie que colocaba en mi visión directa un par de relucientes y blancos patines.

Un paso por aquí, un paso por allí, y Marie parecía no poder separar sus manos de la baranda de seguridad.

"Marie dame tus manos" dije intentando ayudarla, patinar no me costaba ya que lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás, mi madre estaba decidida a que sea una señorita con todas las letras y parecía ser que el cuerpo realmente tenia memoria.

"Sheena no voy a moverme, tengo miedo, me quedaré aquí… segura… a salvo" decía mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

"Querida, confía en mí o te congelarás" Marie consideró que era mejor confiar en mí, antes que convertirse en una escultura de hielo, por lo que no tuvo más opción que tomarse de mis manos.

"¡Eso es!, ahora, uno, dos, tres, vam…" pero todo quedó interrumpido, Isabelle y las demás al vernos en uno de los extremos de la pista, se acercaron a toda velocidad para que nos uniéramos a ellas. Lamentablemente y como no pueden evitar querer ser el centro de atención lo hicieron frenando como lo haría un profesional a sólo milímetros de nosotras salpicando mi rostro y… _¡##!%__BAAAMGGG####%%! _Marie cayó al hielo directo del susto que se llevó al pensar que impactarían directo sobre ella, arrastrándome a mí también a él. Todo tembló a nuestro alrededor, y creo que hablo por las dos cuando digo que nuestras espinas dorsales se comprimieron en una sola vertebra.

"Oh… Marie, Sheena, ¿se encuentran bien?" preguntó Isabelle con falsa preocupación, mientras las otras aguantaban una carcajada. O no sabían cómo hacerlo o no querían ya que no lo estaban logrando

"Sí, si, estamos bien" respondí sin más, mientras ayudaba a Marie a ponerse en pie. "ven Marie siéntate allí" dije sin levantar ni la vista ni la voz conduciendo a Marie hasta un asiento cercano, mientras las otras volvían a hacer piruetas por toda la pista.

"¿Estás bien Marie?" entre la vergüenza y quien sabe que dolencia, mi hermana del alma se sentía de lo peor.

"No Sheena, no estoy bien" su rostro estaba rojo como la espalda de Sebastian en las vacaciones y las lágrimas rodaban por sus redondas mejillas, como cascadas. Iba a matarlas

"Déjame ver" soné ruda y Marie se asustó retrocediendo hacia atrás alejando su cuerpo de mí, "Marie, tranquila déjame ver" pareció aflojarse cuando suavicé mi tono, y dejó que retirara el patín de su pie izquierdo.

"¿No se ve bien verdad?" su pie era ahora violeta y negro, y estaba muy hinchado. Como mínimo sería un esguince, iba a matarlas. Una cosa es que se metan conmigo, y otra muy distinta es que lo hicieran con la dulce Marie.

"Llamaré a Sebastian y nos iremos inmediatamente de aquí, pero primero…" me giré buscando a Isabelle y sus chicas, pero el brazo de Marie me impidió ir por ellas.

"Sheena, si quieres llamar a Sebastian hazlo, pero por favor no pelees con las chicas. También son mis amigas". ¿Cómo cómo CÓMO? Ahhh noooo, esto era el colmo. No podía creer que tuviera una amiga tan ingenua. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que había sido todo a propósito? "Te lo ruego Sheena, quedémonos un rato más y trata de divertirte" miré a mi alrededor y luego a los ojitos implorantes de Marie, y cedí, no pude resistirme a la bondad de mi mejor amiga.

"Está bien, nos quedaremos, pero abrígate y descansa ese pie"

Mientras abrazaba a Marie, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y al girarme vi esa estúpida sonrisa. No no. Esa estúpida sonrisa no, más bien una estúpida y macabra sonrisa… De acuerdo, también era macabra, y engreída, y diabólica, pero esta vez le pertenecía a una mujer. Tal vez Isabelle también era un demonio… Nahhh, era demasiado tonta para serlo.

"¿Marie como te sientes?" preguntó Isabelle, con tono casual, pero sin siquiera mirar a la afectada. Estaba más preocupada con alisar su pequeña falda de patinaje que por el pie de la pobre chica que estaba sentada muriendo de frio, pero que se empeñaba en que yo haga amistad con ella.

"Hay no es nada Isabelle de verdad, no fue nada" respondió Marie.

"¿Segura? No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable" Sí como no…

"¡Isabelle, no por favor!" Marie parecía pedir perdón por lo sucedido con sus palabras mientras yo quería vomitar todo lo que había ingerido en los últimos 3 meses. "Claro que no es tu culpa. ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así?"

"No sabes cómo me alivias querida, no podría nunca cargar con tal remordimiento" ¿en serio Marie podía creer todo aquello?

"¿Lo ves Sheena?, todo ha sido un mal entendido, un accidente" Marie estaba totalmente hipnotizada por la belleza de hielo frente nuestro

"Sheena, ¿no habrás pensado que yo… que las chicas…? No seríamos jamás capaces de hacer algo así"

"Ohhh… no no Isabelle jamás" contesté imitando el tono de su voz, pero dejándole ver que no le creía nada.

"Dime que no lo crees, por favor Sheena" dijo con desesperación, tomando mis manos y llevándolas a su pecho. ¿Acaso quería que me diera cuenta de que ya nada en ella era natural?

"Ya te he dicho que está bien, no tienes que… Mira mejor guarda las lágrimas para tu boda" contesté retirando mis manos de su agarre. Cierto que había prometido no ser hostil pero era más fuerte que yo.

"Mejor así" dijo cambiando rápidamente de estado de ánimo, "Ahora Marie si me prestas a Sheena un ratito me gustaría que venga a patinar con nosotras" siendo casi arrastrada no pude decir no y a su vez los pequeños aplausos de Marie aprobaban la idea de Isabelle.

Giramos en círculos, recorrimos la pista en una especie de tren humano, en el que siempre quedaba en el medio sospechosamente para que no pudiera escapar; las chicas hicieron una demostración gratuita de habilidades artísticas, mientras que yo modestamente intentaba seguirlas. Ya les he dicho que facilidad no me faltaba, pero prefería evitar la atención sobre mis espaldas. Quizá ese era mi mayor problema, no querer destacar y pasar siempre inadvertida. Desde dónde nos encontrábamos busqué a Marie, y pude verla sentada con un café caliente en sus manos y bastante bien abrigada. Sus ojos destellaban un brillo especial, que entendí como que a pesar de que en ese momento no era parte de la diversión, así todo lo estaba disfrutando, en parte por sus "amigas" y en parte por mí. Ojala yo hubiera podida disfrutarlo tanto como ella.

No pude evitar pensar en Sebastian, seguramente hubiera disfrutado mucho más si él hubiese estado allí. Quien sabe que cosas estaría haciendo de encontrarse ahí en ese momento. Sonreí imaginándolo dando vueltas, saltos y trompos. Haciendo alarde de sus grandes habilidades y cualidades. Todas las chicas que estuvieran allí presentes hubiesen dado 10 años de su vida por lograr patinar aunque sea una sola pieza con él. Y yo por mi parte no me hubiese despegado de su lado estallando de celos ante la mirada de cada una de ellas. Era una lástima que no haya venido, realmente lo extrañaba y me hacía falta. Resignada a no pensar en ello, y aceptando que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era volver una vez más con el grupo de brujas (finalmente el demonio tenía razón, me estaba arrastrando a encajar a cambio de no sentir soledad) me sorprendí y la angustia se hizo presente una vez más. Cada una de las chicas estaba acompañada por algún dispuesto y galante muchacho, que las hacía dar vueltas por toda la pista, se las veía muy románticas e incluso a alguna de ellas muy ocupada con su pareja, y no precisamente patinando. Busque a Isabelle quien deduje que ya que iba a casarse probablemente no estaría con nadie pero me equivoqué, ya que en algún momento en el que no me di por enterada, Frank había llegado y ya se encontraban juntos. Por lo tanto, no tenía más opción que alejarme patéticamente de allí.

Quise ir a dónde Marie se encontraba, pero esta se había retirado al otro lado de la pista donde se encontraba el bar, lejos del frio del hielo y a través del cristal vi como ella también charlaba amistosamente con un desconocido. Por supuesto, y como no soy mal tercio de nadie, me alegré por ella, y me entristecí por mí, dirigiéndome hacia una esquina cercana y recostándome en ella, cuando recibí un mensaje en mi celular de la mencionada, que me avisaba que su nueva conquistas se ocuparía de llevarla a su casa. Volví a pensar una vez más en el endemoniado Sebastian. Sabía que cuando regresara, lo encontraría con cara de "yo le avisé" y tendría que escuchar un sermón, y como yo no estaría de humor para escucharlo pelearíamos otra vez, y lloraría una vez más, y me molestaría y claro, lo mejor era irme de ahí yo también. Pero por otro lado tampoco quería enfrentar las cosas en casa, cuando de pronto una voz aterciopelada a mi oído, me sacó de mis cavilaciones haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello con su alborotado y sedoso cabello.

"¿Aburrida?" me giré al momento y nos vimos cara a cara una vez más

"¿Tu?... ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?" estaba totalmente descreída de lo que estaba pasando, ahora la noche daba un giro de 360 grados.

"¿Sorprendida querida?"


	16. Chapter 16

Un Condenado y Maldito Error.

Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

_Como se habrán dado cuenta soy una persona muy musical y en casi todos mis capítulos hay citas de varias canciones. Es que sinceramente me parece que con ellas muchas veces se ilustran más los sentimientos e incluso en la vida real, nos facilitan mucho las cosas cuando nos toca hablar. _

_Creo que de esta relación pueden salir cosas importantes, ya que entre chicas se entienden y más si ambas están desquiciadas. Finalmente el próximo capítulo será el de la boda, y el que le sigue tendremos a Sebastian contándonos todas sus experiencias del último tiempo. _

_Aprovecho para subir el capitulo rápido, ya que luego no sé cuando voy a poder hacerlo._

_Quiero decirles muchas gracias a todos y como siempre espero sus comentarios. _

_Agradezco públicamente ya que se lo merecen a mis tres reviewers (se podría decir así?) ellas saben quiénes son y a los demás les invito a seguir su ejemplo._

**Capítulo 16: Rojo como el amor…y la sangre.**

"¿Aburrida?" me giré al momento y nos vimos cara a cara una vez más

"¿Tu?... ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?" estaba totalmente descreída de lo que estaba pasando, ahora la noche daba un giro de 360 grados.

"¿Sorprendida querida?"

Rojo… todo se volvió rojo a mí alrededor. Cabellos largos rojos enmarcaban un rostro anguloso, de finos rasgos, ojos de un color pocas veces visto, estaban disimulados por un par de lentes rojos, con un flequillo largo e intencionalmente desordenado y una afilada sonrisa con dientes como los de un tiburón se esbozaba de lado, mientras esperaba atento mi respuesta, vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca entallado y un sobretodo algo chico para él, pero ¿ya saben de qué color? Sí. Rojo

"Grell… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté mirando a todos lados, los nervios me asaltaron ya que no sabía si quería ser vista por el grupo de brujas, con tal extraña criatura. Porque seamos sinceros, que podría decir de Grell. Una cosa es camuflar a Sebastian, que dentro de todo se lo ve bastante normal y otra muy distinta era Grell. Pero la verdad y que viéndolo bien, el pelirrojo, causó en mi la misma impresión que me había dado, la primera vez que lo vi. En realidad era muy apuesto en un modo muy retorcido de ver las cosas ¿no? pero apuesto al fin. Su cabello era brillante y largo, sus ojos increíbles, su figura era casi perfecta, y dada su naturaleza, seguramente tendría un sentido del humor muy parecido al de Sebastian. Seguramente podría ser un muy buen candidato para mí, pero la realidad es que nuestra "historia de amor", sería imposible por dos obvias razones. La primera era que ya estaba perdida por Sebastian, aunque aún en ese momento no quisiera verlo, y la segunda, es que seguramente Grell nunca se interesaría en mí y para ser sinceros, creo que en ninguna otra chica.

"¿Dónde está mi querido Sebas-Chan?" preguntó mirando por encima de mis hombros, buscando por doquier entre la multitud.

"No está aquí" dije mirando mis pies sin emoción.

"Un momento. ¿Tu demonio, tu contratado, no está aquí esta noche?" preguntó curioso, arrugando su nariz.

"Digamos que tiene su noche libre ¿de acuerdo?" me coloqué frente a él intentando que nadie lo vea, pero incluso semi sentado en la baranda como estaba, resultaba ser bastante más alto que yo.

"Eres rara, ¿ya te lo dijeron alguna vez?"

"¿Quién lo dice no?" pregunté divertida.

"Me caes bien niña" dijo levantando su nariz y agitando su flequillo. Grell era todo una diva.

"Sheena, ¿con las chicas pensábamos que…" Isabelle se había acercado a nosotros, tomada del brazo de Frank, cuando la presencia de Grell, hizo que se detenga en seco "Oh lo siento, no sabía que estabas acompañada"

"Eh… si… este…"No sabía que decir, mi cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por horas pensando algo que decir, acerca del pelirrojo, pero no tenía idea que. Grell estaba totalmente ajeno a la situación mientras acariciaba y jugaba con las puntas de su cabello.

"Grell Suttcliff… y tu muñequita eres…"Grell sonrió dejando ver cada uno de sus dientes e Isabelle pareció notarlos al instante retrocediendo, unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

"Ella es Isabelle, Grell, una am…amiga del secundario", dije señalando con mi mano a la chica "El es Frank, su futuro marido" continué tragando saliva, y finalmente me tocaba terminar la presentación "Y el es Grell Suttcliff, mi…mi…amigo" Grell lo estaba disfrutando, a pesar de haberlo visto pocas veces, lo adivinaba en su rostro, pero al escuchar la palabra amigo, pareció sorprenderse, tal vez, Grell no tenía muchos, tal vez una personalidad como la suya, contrariamente a lo que todos puedan creer, hacia que no mucha gente quisiera estar a su lado. Como nota mental, me aseguré de investigar más acerca de este pintoresco nuevo amigo que se me presentaba. Una idea fantástica vino entonces a mi mente, con Grell, investigaría sobre Sebastian, y con Sebastian lo haría sobre Grell. Me felicité a mi misma por mi inteligencia y rápidamente regresé a la conversación.

"Soy su amigo" dijo Grell con un simpático brillo en los ojos. Brillo que Isabelle descubrió llamando su atención.

"No me extraña" comentó la chica con su vos de autosuficiencia mientras nos miraba a ambos.

"¿Qué no te extraña qué?" pregunté exasperada

"Nada Sheena, no me extraña que siendo tú, tengas amigos tan… particulares" respondió Isabelle sin inmutarse ante el gesto contrariado del pelirrojo y el mío también. Ahí es cuando decidí replantearme un par de cosas, o esta chica era una total estúpida, o era una mente brillante de la maldad, que decía todo lo que pensaba sin filtro alguno, sin importar cuánto podía herir o molestar a los demás.

Grell quería matarla, literalmente, incluso sacó de dentro de su sobretodo rojo unas pequeñas tijeras, que luego entendí para que eran, y lo hubiese hecho si yo no se lo hubiese impedido, poniéndome en medio de ellos dos.

"Hay Isabelle, cuánta razón tienes. Mírate a ti, ¿acaso no eres mi amiga también?" era la segunda vez que dejaba a Isabelle esa noche sin palabras rompiendo una vez más mi promesa, pero ya no importaba, después de todo Marie se había ido hacia ya un rato con su nueva conquista, y me había dejado sola a mi suerte con esas arpías. Para ese entonces podía decirse que Grell era un ángel enviado del cielo para salvarme y la oportunidad perfecta para huir de allí. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil, ¿a ver seamos claros, había algo fácil en mi vida en el último tiempo?

"Sheena, hola…" Frank se había decidido a hablarme, estaba nervioso, tenso, y sus manos estaban apretadas en un puño. "¿Cómo… cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

"Bien… supongo ¿y tú?" pregunté estudiando su tono de vos y preguntas, de pronto mi ex novio de secundario, actual y futuro marido de Isabelle se ponía nervioso frente a mí, y a su vez se sonrojaba, algo no encajaba y Grell también parecía advertirlo, ya que miraba a uno y al otro alternativamente tratando de descubrir algo. En ese momento sentí que el pelirrojo sabia más de la vida que cuanto yo creía y que cuando yo apenas estaba yendo, el ya había ido y venido unas cuantas veces más.

"Estoy… bien también" contesto desviando la mirada.

"Está bien"

"Vámonos Grell, se ha hecho tarde" tomé a Grell de la mano y lo arrastré para que saliéramos de allí, haciendo un leve saludo con mi mano. Isabelle ya se alejaba hacia su grupo de amigas, pero Frank no se movía de ahí, interrumpiendo nuestro paso.

"¿Deseas saber algo más Frank?" pregunté cansada aún tomada de la mano de mi nuevo amigo, extrañamente su presencia allí me tranquilizaba y por primera vez en la noche me sentía apoyada.

"Te veré en la boda ¿verdad?" sus preguntas eran inocentes y obvias pero lo que no encajaba era su modo de proceder.

"Sí Frank, nos veremos en la boda" una vez más quise pasar por su lado e irme, pero otra vez nos cortó el paso.

"Oye, Sheena…" comenzó mirando con miedo a Grell, que a su vez éste miraba al chico con desconfianza "¿Crees que podríamos reunirnos y tomar un café antes?" un momento ¿estaba invitándome a salir? Miré a Grell, que afirmo con su cabeza adivinando mis pensamientos. Sí, estaba invitándome a salir.

"No Frank… no lo creo" y así sin más, salí de allí dejando a Frank Thomas de piedra en el hielo, mientras su prometida lo miraba desde la distancia, y mi mente giraba en círculos gritando por favor que se detenga todo.

Caminando hacia el auto era seguida por Grell, que caminaba en silencio, detrás de mí. Supe aprender luego que en realidad sólo estaba respetando mi silencio, ya que rara vez uno puede encontrarlo sumido en tal mutismo. Era raro estar en compañía suya y no en la de Sebastian, lo extrañaba, pero tampoco quería regresar a casa y enfrentarme con él, una vez más, y teniendo en cuenta de que al otro día era sábado ¿Por qué no aprovechar y hacer algo más?

"Oye Grell…" comencé dudando, "¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?"

"Depende" dijo casualmente mirando sus uñas, prolijamente tratadas.

"¿Depende? ¿Depende de qué?" pregunté, mi paciencia no era la mejor en esos momentos luego de la tarde que había tenido que pasar.

"Depende de si me llevarás a donde esta mi querido Sebas-chan" entonces sólo me había seguido para ver si lo llevaba con Sebastian, o averiguar a donde podía encontrar al demonio.

"No quiero ir a casa aun" respondí sinceramente.

"¿Problemas?" dijo acercándose a mí. Sin responder afirmé con mi cabeza y sentí como pasaba su brazo por mi espalda.

"¿Sabes que haremos?" negué en silencio como una niña "Iremos a tu casa, y allí me contarás todo" dijo pellizcando mis mejillas y guiñándome un ojo. Asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a abrir las puertas para invitarlo a subir, pero ahí mismo me cayó la ficha

"Ahhh Noo. Claro que no Grell"

"¿Qué no qué?" dijo mirando la punta de sus zapatos de manera inocente.

"No iremos a casa. No te aprovecharás de mi, para ver a tu querido Sebas-chan" dije acercándome al pelilargo poniéndolo contra el auto y reclinando mi cuerpo sobre él. "No creas que por ser una simple mortal soy una tonta"

"¿No lo eres?" preguntó entre sarcástico y genuinamente sorprendido.

"¡No!, no lo soy" dije de forma clara y desafiante "¿Pero sabes qué?, como muy en el fondo soy buena y generosa, si tú me acompañas a mí, luego tal vez yo te lleve con Sebastian y dejaré que hagas con él lo que quieras"

"De acuerdo niña ¿dónde está el truco?" largo con aire sagaz, y ahora la que quedaba contra el automóvil era yo.

"No hay truco" dije con voz de desconcierto.

"¿No hay truco? ¿Segura? Por qué la última vez que me prometieron un día con Sebastian…" pareció recordar algo con desagrado.

"¿La última vez que…?" invite a continuar, pero pareció repensar el seguir con su pequeña anécdota y volvió a poner la atención en mi.

"Está bien. Confiaré en ti." Contesto extendiendo su mano, para firmar una tregua.

"De verdad Grell. No habrá truco. Luego iremos con Sebastian" pensó seriamente y estudió cada uno de mis gestos, mirando bien en lo profundo de mi ser con sus maravillosos ojos. (La verdad es que por muy enamorada de Sebastian que esté, no puedo evitar decir que los ojos de Grell eran un imán difícil de resistir)

Quise alejarme pero sus brazos me rodearon comprimiendo mis costillas y extrayendo todo el aire que había dentro de mí, haciéndome girar en un sinfín de círculos. Juro que corazones salían de sus ojos. Quien sabe que fantasías se estaba haciendo en su cabeza, mientras yo me imaginaba lo descontento que estaría Sebastian con mi decisión.

"Y bien…" dijo calmándose y alisando su vestuario. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"¿Tomas café? Pregunté. La verdad es que no sabía si lo hacía o no al igual que Sebastian.

"Si, tomo café. Pero es viernes querida, ¿qué hay de eso de que las chicas solo quieren divertirse? ¿Acaso toda tu diversión es tomar café?" no podía creer el ánimo que el pelirrojo le ponía a todo. Sin dudas Grell celebraba estar vivo (¡Ja!) "Porque si es así ahora entiendo todo…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ya estaba cansándome.

"¿Yo…? Nada. Mmmm…mmm" Dios, con razón por momentos Sebastian quería matarlo, pero por algún motivo, sus provocaciones y comentarios no me molestaban tanto. No me dolían. Más bien me sorprendían y me divertían.

"Tienes razón" dije mientras me subía al auto. "¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de Thelma & Louis, Grell?"Pregunté haciendo un gesto para que subiera.

"No la verdad que n…" pero no le di tiempo de terminar. Ya había arrancado el auto a toda velocidad sin un destino claro, el volumen de la radio a todo volumen, y ahora con un compañero para realizar un gran dúo sin importar que canción sonara en la radio.

Tres horas después y tres cervezas después nos encontrábamos aparcados frente al río mirando el cielo estrellado y el pálido reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, recostados sobre el capot del automóvil. Hacía años que no hacía algo así. Como siempre era Marie mi compañera para este tipo de cosas, pero últimamente la sentía distante y cambiada. Tal vez ella a diferencia mía estaba madurando.

"Estás loca, completamente loca"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Podrías habernos… bueno, podrías haberte matado en esa autopista"

"¿Estaba en tu lista Grell?"

"No, esta vez no"

"Lo ves. No había de que preocuparse."

"No regresarás conduciendo, no te dejaré hacerlo, mejor…" mientras hablaba encendí un cigarrillos. Estaba claro esa era una noche de excesos.

"¿También fumas? Cielos voy a llevarte más rápido de lo que creía"

"Ya cállate, tu no vas a darme un sermón" dije riendo. "Para eso lo tengo a Sebastian"

"Hay, mi Sebas-chan. Qué suerte tienes"

"¿Enserio? Porque será mi alma la que devorará al final del cuento"

"Tal vez…" comenzó a decir, pero yo lo callé de inmediato. Luego iba a arrepentirme, información vital podría haber salido de la boca del pelirrojo

"Shhh… escucha, escucha… ´cause i can´t figth this feelling any more…"

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,<br>Come crushing through your door,  
>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<p>

Los ojos me brillaban, pero no tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de gritar _"Sebastian, no puedo pelear contigo más…" _e incluso así, no encontraba paz, ni felicidad en mi revoltoso interior.

"¡¿Te enamoraste del demonio Sheena?" preguntó Grell sinceramente sorprendido.

"¿Acaso tú no?" desvíe la respuesta, con otra pregunta.

"No" respondió el pelirrojo, y sus ojos también comenzaron a brillar.

"¿A no? Habla ya, quiero saber todo de ti" dije acomodándome de costado para poder ver su cara y escuchar su historia.

"William en cambio…" comenzó.

Otras dos horas después Grell terminó de contarme todo cuanto podía acerca suyo. Cuanta información había acumulado en ese momento era imposible de saber, pero ahora ya sentía que lo quería cerca de mí. Grell podría ser un gran amigo, algo así como una hermana mayor, algo que últimamente no encontraba ni siquiera en Marie.

"Es hora de irnos querida, Sebastian se preocupará"

"Te debo una Grell…" pero el pelirrojo interrumpió con su sonrisa filosa.

"Déjalo, otro día será, ahora déjame llevarte a casa"

Como había dicho, Grell condujo hasta casa, en silencio, ambos teníamos bastante en que pensar y cada tanto a alguno de los dos se nos escapaba alguna tímida risita, que seguramente estaría dedicada a algún recuerdo perdido por ahí.

Sebastian abrió la puerta y no se lo veía nada feliz. Menos cuando vio a Grell junto a mí, ambos con cara de inocentes palomitas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sebastian con su eterno desagrado hacia el Shinigami rojo (ahora sabía bien lo que eso significaba, ya nada me sorprendía).

"Shhh…Sebastian, trata bien a mi hermana mayor" dije entre risas. El mayordomo me miró con recelo y reproche en sus ojos, sabía que estaba molesto con migo, por muchas razones. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, en algunas tenía razón.

"¿Otra vez tomando Señorita? Tenga cuidado que no se le haga un hábito"

"Sebas-chan no seas así con ella."

"Tú cállate" quise correrme de la escena escabulléndome por debajo del brazo de Sebastian que sostenía la puerta, pero fue imposible ya que este tomándome por la cintura hizo que me parara a su lado.

"Aquí tienes a tu Sebas-chan, no es tan divertido como el sepulturero ese que me dijiste, ¿estás seguro que aún quieres tu día con él?" Grell sonrió sonrojándose y alejándose mientras agitaba sus manos sabiendo que Sebastian iba a matarnos a los dos.

"Sheena querida, nos estamos viendo pronto, ¿sí? Cuídate," dijo alejándose rápidamente de allí dejándome sola con el demonio de ojos rubí.

Traidor…

Sebastian cerró la puerta y yo di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con mis manos frente a mi cuerpo. Estaba a punto de ser atacada por el mayordomo, hasta creí ver flotar algunas plumas negras a mi alrededor, rodeadas de una aura oscura y pesada… está bien por ahí exagero y las cosas no fueron tan así. Sebastian recorrió los mismos pasos que yo di hacia atrás, pero hacia delante acorralándome contra el apoyabrazos del sillón. Por supuesto este hizo que mis rodillas se doblaran y cayera sentada en él con el mayordomo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí. Intenté correrme lo más que pude hacia el otro extremo, pero parecía ser que no tenía pensado darme tregua y quedé atrapada entre el otro extremo del mueble y su cuerpo con su nariz pegada a la mía y su flequillo rosando mi rostro. Su eterna sonrisa plantada en su rostro y su esencia envolviendo cada centímetro libre de mi espacio personal.

"Sebastian… yo… _´cause i can´t fight… _lo que quiero decir es que…" en realidad no sabía lo que quería decir. Instintivamente cerré mis ojos, y de pronto sentí el cuerpo de Sebastian contra el mío, cubriendo mi espalda con sus brazos. "Sebastian ¿qué haces?" pregunté descreída, yo esperaba un castigo, no un abrazo.

"¿No va a creer que sólo usted me extraño o sí?" preguntó con su tono irónico.

"¿Tu… tu me ext… extrañaste?" ya no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, ¿Sebastian estaba celoso?

"Señorita, vaya a darse un baño. Huele a Shinigami" dijo con disgusto mientras despejaba un escalofrió de su cuerpo, y se separaba de mí, alejándose hacia la que supuestamente era su habitación. Sí, Sebastian estaba celoso.

Me quedé sentada ahí como estaba, repasando los eventos. Los juegos del mayordomo ya no me abrumaban tanto. Había aprendido a detectarlos, pero en el abrazo había notado algo distinto. Algo que luego tendría que averiguar. Tenía que saber si realmente estaba celoso o no y como podría utilizarlo a mi favor. Pero a diferencia de otras oportunidades lo que más tenía en mente era la historia de Grell. El pelirrojo era una caja de sorpresas. ¿Quieren saber que fue todo lo que me contó?

Bien en resumidas cuentas, aprendí lo que un Shinigami era, una especie de dios de la muerte cuya misión era evaluar el alma de aquellos que estaban en una lista de personas por morir, para saber si tendrían una oportunidad más o ellos capturarían su alma para guardarla en una clase de biblioteca. También me contó que dentro del "reino" de los Shinigamis hay distintos cargos y tareas, pero que dada su conducta dispersa (creo que así fue como la llamó), su tarea casi siempre se limita a llenar fichas y papeles. Bastante aburrido para una persona como Grell, pero era lo que le tocaba por ser tan, bueno, disperso. También me contó sobre sus compañeros de trabajo y como muchos de ellos se alejaban de él, dada su personalidad, pero que él entendía como envidia o respeto, ya que uno so siempre comparte tiempo, con una verdadera estrella como él. Para ser sincera creo que yo tenía razón, tal vez Grell los espantaba por ser tan extrovertido, y audaz. Personalmente creo que esa es su mejor característica. Ser quien realmente uno es, sin necesidad de esconderse, haciendo lo que sea para ser feliz, aunque ello conlleve a veces muchas lágrimas y soledad. Finalmente tocamos el tema que dos chicas siempre tocan, hombres. El primero de la lista por supuesto fue Sebastian, ¿qué dijo de él? Que simplemente era una especie de juego, era atracción física, que por momentos se convertía en obsesión, y que en realidad no estaba enamorado de él, ya que dadas sus naturalezas, su historia de amor sería como la de Romeo y Julieta; aunque jamás le diría que no a una noche de pasión con el demonio. Por otro lado reconoció que era divertido por demás ver sus reacciones, aunque muchas veces saliera lastimado, pero que en definitiva valía la pena, porque después de todo el amaba el color rojo, y la sangre era roja.

El segundo de la lista era quien él consideraba uno de sus dos amores más importantes en su vida. William T. Spears, el "estirado y estoico Will" aparentemente un Shinigami de puesto superior al del pelirrojo, que lo hacía su jefe. Un personaje frio, controlador y muchas veces déspota, que le demostraba su amor a través de su distancia y muchas veces maltrato. Grell sostenía que a pesar de todas esas características Will, debería tener verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, ya que siempre de una forma u otra estaba preocupándose por él, y reteniéndolo a su lado haciéndolo trabajar horas extras en una oficina cercana solamente para tenerlo cerca, pero que dado su rango no podía gritar a viva vos cuanto lo amaba. A mí no me dio la misma sensación, pero era mejor no llevarle la contra.

Y finalmente pero no menos importante, teníamos al sepulturero, llamado Undertaker… me pregunté si su nombre había determinado su profesión, pero Grell me informó que en realidad nadie conocía su verdadera identidad, salvo que también había sido un Shinigami y ahora era una especie de héroe nacional para todos ellos. Un modelo a seguir. Pero contrariamente a lo que todos podemos pensar, este Undertaker era especial. Siempre estaba sonriendo, y nada le gustaba más que escuchar una buena broma que hiciese que su día valga la pena. Nunca se podía saber a ciencia cierta qué pensaba y sus ojos rara vez se dejaban ver. Según Grell, él era el único que lo entendía realmente y que a diferencia de Will y Sebastian, el sepulturero siempre estaba dispuesto a recibirlo en su tienda, ofrecerle té, disfrutar y divertirse con su compañía, y el pelirrojo creía adivinar que su día mejoraba muchísimo, cuando podía escaparse de Will, para hacerle una visita. Grell suspiró cuando termino de hablar del sepulturero, como no lo había hecho con ninguno de los otros dos, y sus ojitos brillaron. No lo dijo, ni lo reconoce, pero me dio la impresión de que Undertaker era su verdadero amor ¿Sería correspondido?

Y pensando en amores correspondidos y amores no correspondidos, yo también suspiré y me puse de pie, apagando todas las luces de la casa dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Finalmente comprendí que en materia de Amor, no importa si eres chico, chica, humano o no, siempre será confuso, molesto, complicado, maldito y condenado; siempre nos hará llorar, ya sea de felicidad o tristeza, y hará que nuestras mejillas se sonrojen haciendo, como ya dije anteriormente, que ahorremos mucho dinero en rubor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiero hacerles una última aclaración: posiblemente a la historia de los Shinigamis les falten datos, o tenga alguna que otra falencia, es a propósito, ya que Sheena esta relatando algo que se acaba de enterar y que no asimila del todo y que es complicado, pero que por otro lado tampoco hace a la historia en sí. ¿se entiende? Es sólo eso. Por favor no lo tomen como un desconocimiento mío al manga o hacia los personajes. <strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

Un Condenado y Maldito Error

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen al igual que ninguna de las referencias aquí mencionadas._

**Capitulo 17: Sympathy for the devil**

Hola, buenas noches, ¿es así como se empieza verdad? ¿Ya saben quién soy? Pues claro que lo saben, primero porque ya me ha tocado contar mi parte de la historia antes y segundo que la señorita no se guarda nada para ella misma, y se ha ocupado por su cuenta de explicarles a todos quien soy en realidad. Pero acostumbrado a actuar siempre desde las sombras, me dije a mi mismo, porque no hacer que todos lo sepan. Escuche por ahí que el poder de los demonios reside en hacerle creer a la gente que en realidad no existimos, ¿pero saben qué? Eso es mentira, tan mentira, como creer que una simple cruz de madera hecha por un hombre puede alejarnos. Acaso no estuve cerca cuando Cristo se encontraba sólo y sufriendo en el desierto. ¿O quién creen que habló al oído de ese Pilatos para que se lave las manos? Créanme que en ese mismo momento ese pobre romano selló su destino. Por lo tanto no todo es como se los cuentan. Pero por favor, no teman, ya que si bien hace mucho tiempo que estoy robándole a los hombres no solo su alma, sino que también su fe, soy un hombre de buen gusto y clase, y no cualquiera podría satisfacer mi hambre.

Dado que la señorita está durmiendo y de seguro lo hará por una buena cantidad de horas, tengo tiempo para explayarme y hasta hacer historia. Y estoy seguro, créanme que sé cuándo les digo (conozco bien a los de su clase) qué aunque se mueran de miedo, están más que tentados de escuchar de mis propias palabras quien soy, ya que lo que en realidad les atrae es conocer la naturaleza de mi juego; quieren ver mis cartas, pero no se animan a subir la apuesta ¿verdad? No se preocupen esta mano va por mi cuenta, no puedo evitar sonreír imaginando sus caras. Vaya vaya, ustedes los humanos son casi todos iguales. Casi. De seguro más de uno de ustedes debe poseer un gran sabor. Sorprendente, el ser humano es sorprendente.

Actualmente mi nombre es Sebastian, lo saben, pero a lo largo de los siglos he recibido muchos otros, hasta han llegado a llamarme Lucifer, personalmente creo que ha sido una exageración, pero no voy a ir en contra de sus creencias, no tiene sentido desilusionarlos, ¿lo ven? No soy tan malo después de todo.

Y claro que no soy tan malo, al contrario, yo creo que soy bastante generoso, ¿por qué? Yo les voy a decir porqué. Cuando ustedes flaquean, su fe los abandona, piden y esperan el milagro y de quien ya sabemos rara vez obtienen una respuesta ¿Quién es el primero que les da la mano? Yo. ¿Y sin embargo quién es el primero al que temen, y dan la espalda despreciándolo y negándolo? A mí, ¿pero yo, acaso dejo de responder sus llamados? ¿Dejo de asistir a sus súplicas y deseos más absurdos? No. Porque yo sí creo en ustedes y sé de las cosas que son capaces, prefiero darles ese empujón que les falta a quedarme estoicamente cruzado de brazos viendo cómo se las arreglan con esa idea ridícula del bien, el mal y la buenaventura de los mártires que les fue impuesta desde los pobres Adán y Eva. Puede que tengan razón en pensar que nada es gratis, y que al final el único que se ve beneficiado soy yo, pero de corazón les digo (ya que en algún lugar lo debo tener porque últimamente se está haciendo escuchar) si puedo cumplir con su último deseo o añoranza, si puedo hacer que me entreguen su alma satisfechos, y en algunas ocasiones hasta lo hagan con una sonrisa y orgullosos, mi misión está cumplida.

Mis otros contratos han sido bastante distintos al actual, y creo que eso es lo que lo hace más interesante. Por ejemplo cerca del año 1500, recuerdo a ese joven italiano, Leonardo. Su orgullo, soberbia y talento sumado a su gusto por lo oculto, buscando la famosa piedra filosofal lo llevó a contratarme para que lo ayudase a vivir para siempre, que su nombre sea reconocido y venerado, sabiendo las cosas que nadie más sabía. Condenado como estaba, lo único que sobrevivió fue su trabajo. Me causa gracia y al mismo tiempo me da cierta melancolía ver sus cuadros colgados en un museo francés, los humanos no pueden ver más allá de su gran ego. ¿Lo ves Leonardo? Yo no miento, tu nombre vive por siempre. Vamos no sean ingenuos, no habrán creído que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo solito ¿verdad? Y como éste, también está el caso del joven músico, Amadeus, que obsesionado con la muerte y lo sobrenatural se volvió loco creyendo que su pieza musical más conocida sería para su propio funeral, finalmente así fue. Pensar que mi obra se convirtió en una misa casi completa y perfecta en honor a los muertos.

¿Quieren más? Bueno también fui responsable del destino político de muchos países. Recuerdo particularmente la revolución en San Petersburgo, otra vez un personaje ligado a los poderes oscuros, y la magia negra, Rasputín. Pobre, pobre pequeña Anastasia. Y también ese tal Kennedy, ¿Quién apretó el gatillo, si no fuimos más que yo y ese infeliz?, porque no siempre es necesario estar contratado para actuar. A veces gracias a unas palabritas por aquí, otras sugerencias por allí, y un poco de encanto, podemos sumar un alma nueva en nuestro terreno. En fin, ya saben, si me ven por ahí, o me necesitan, no duden en llamar. Pero por favor demuestren algo de cortesía y buena educación. Algo de simpatía también es necesaria, recuerden, no estoy aquí por mi voluntad, sino por la de ustedes, dos palabras: libre albedrío.

Por todo esto es que el contrato con My Lady, es particular, en el último tiempo llego a pensar que jamás se cumplirá, que la señorita envejecerá y morirá sola e infeliz, y yo me quedaré sin cena, ya que está empecinada en no ceder ante nada que pueda causarle un poquitito de felicidad. Sé que siente cosas por mí, pero no logro hacerla sucumbir a los encantos de los que les hablé. De hecho hasta la besé y el beso fue correspondido, de una manera que no me habían correspondido nunca, y como se imaginarán no es que no haya tenido experiencia antes (de repente recuerdo a la preferida del rey, Madame de Pompadour) pero este beso me sorprendió, ya que no fue desenfrenado, lujurioso, y desafiante como pensé que sería. Fue un beso cargado de sentimiento, pena y angustia, con olor a miedo, (recuerden que ella pensó que estaba muerto) pero conforme pasaban los segundos, se transformó en un beso cargado de necesidad y urgencia, y no sean perversos ya que no era ese tipo de necesidad y urgencia, sino más bien como necesitar de oxigeno bajo el agua. Una necesidad casi instintiva y primitiva. Si bien entiendo los sentimientos humanos, no los comparto, por lo tanto tal vez sea confuso poder explicarlos, ya que nosotros los demonios, sentimos distinto. No se sorprendan, los demonios también sentimos y nos relacionamos con otros de nuestra especie. No pensarán que por ejemplo nacemos de un repollo ¿o sí?

Cuando creía que tenía a la señorita justo dónde quería, me demostró una vez más que con solo un beso casi casto, no bastaba. Por lo tanto una vez más empezamos otra vez desde cero. Así fue como pasamos eso días de vacaciones. Entre el mar, el sol (cosa que aprendí a detestar), el lujo, los diminutos trajes de baño (que en el caso de mi ama, no detesto en lo más mínimo) y la gente disfrutando de su tiempo libre. Creo que no hace falta que les cuente nada del episodio con el astro de fuego ya que no tengo nada que agregar, más que qué me aseguraré en el futuro de hacerle firmar un contrato a ese pequeño Jacky para poder comerme su alma. ¿Venganza personal? Sí, por supuesto. Lo olvidaba, si alguno espera saber qué es lo que la señorita capturó con su máquina fotográfica, pues quítenselo de la cabeza, nunca lo sabrán, ya que las fotos apuntaban a cualquier cosa menos a mí. Y no. No soy como los vampiros, simplemente la señorita no es una buena fotógrafa.

A nuestro regreso, la señorita se veía mucho más relajada y hasta sonreía mucho más que de costumbre. Eso era un buen síntoma y me alegré por ella. Debería haberme alegrado por mí, pero la verdad es que lo hice pura y exclusivamente por ella. Una sensación de nauseas se asoma en mi garganta. ¿Será que tanto tiempo entre humanos me está contaminando? Podía percibir como el momento se acercaba y a su vez sentía cierta opresión en el pecho, que se aliviaba cuando la señorita volvía a sumirse en la depresión de su miserable vida mortal. Nauseas otra vez.

Sé que se estarán preguntando como llega un demonio a sentir opresión en el pecho, y alegría desinteresada por el otro, y también las náuseas. Bien yo apuesto a la teoría que de tanto rodearme de humanos comunes y en esencia buenas personas, uno aprende casi a comportarse como ellos. A diferencia de mi amo anterior, y otros, en los últimos meses no he tenido que matar a nadie. No se me ha cruzado ningún ángel perverso y corrupto en el camino. No he tenido que visitar al sepulturero en ninguna ocasión buscando ningún tipo de información, gracias a Dios, perdón es sólo una expresión, y tampoco he desarticulado ningún plan oscuro contra la reina. Simplemente he ido de vacaciones, he visto a un montón de jóvenes alcoholizarse hasta perder la conciencia, bailar al ritmo de la música, (experiencia que les relataré luego) y divertirse con las cosas más simples y en lo personal mundanas de la vida. Estoy sumamente convencido de que este siglo ha perdido parte de su magia y misticismo. Aún no puedo creer como siguen creyendo en nosotros, tanto en los de arriba como en los de abajo. En fin, volviendo al tema, creo profundamente que el tiempo libre que he tenido últimamente y el hecho de pasar todo ese tiempo con la señorita ha hecho que repare en detalles que en otro momento no hubiese reparado, tal vez me estoy poniendo grande y vea la vida con otros ojos, Dios sueno como mi padre, perdón… otra vez. Cualquiera que lea estas palabras podría llegar a pensar que en realidad el alma de Sheena (me permitiré llamarla así ya que en más de una oportunidad ella me lo ha permitido y porque de todos modos no se enterará, por favor, ustedes sean discretos) es aburrida y sin sabor, que puede saber a cualquier otra y sería más de lo mismo, algo así como decir que sabe a pollo*. Pero déjenme decirles que no es así, y que detrás de la normalidad, vulgaridad, simplicidad o como quieran llamarlo, se esconden las mejores cosas, como un diamante en bruto. Créanme eso también lo aprendí con los años. Sheena y su alma son un torbellino. Si se ponen en su camino puede pasar por su lado dejándolos sin aire y aseguro que no sabrán que fue lo que los golpeó, ya sea por su buen humor, o por su mal humor, característica casi continua en su ser. Claro que esto es algo que le pasaría a cualquiera de ustedes que son simples mortales, no a un demonio como yo que suele estar a más de un paso delante de todos.

Por supuesto que saben de qué hablo, cuando menciono sus estados de ánimo y su manera de comportarse frente a la vida, si ella es la encargada de hacer llegar su historia a todos lados. Debo reconocer que el comportamiento de las mujeres ha cambiado bastante en los últimos años. Pero no está mal que yo de mi versión de los hechos, después pueden elegir cual les gusta más y a quien creerle. Recuerden: yo no miento.

Luego del viaje, creí una vez más que estaba cerca de servir la cena, pero un maldito sobre con una maldita invitación alejaron a la señorita otra vez de mí, y no sólo me refiero a su alma, literalmente la alejaron de mí _"Sebastian, prepara un traje, tendremos una boda" _dijo con su voz entrecortadadesde dónde se encontraba. No necesitaba comprobarlo, sólo por su tono, sabía que íbamos a tener más de un dolor de cabeza_. _¿Tendremos? Quiere decir que yo también estoy invitado. No voy a decirles que pienso que en realidad una boda no es más que un desastre a largo plazo, trabajo asegurado para abogados quienes no son muy distintos a mí, y también trabajo para psicoanalistas, otros que tampoco son muy distintos. Pero la cuestión es que tendría que presentarme en una Iglesia (la última vez que estuve en una resulto bastante interesante) con un traje fingiendo ser algo y alguien que no soy. Tarea que realizo a la perfección, porque si no que clase de mayordomo y demonio sería, y a la que encuentro de lo más entretenida ¿se dan cuenta? Una vez más alguien como yo se les cuela por la puerta principal haciendo tambalear su mundo y su fe. Cuídense allá arriba, quizá algún día toque también esa puerta. Pero mientras en lo personal esta boda se me presentaba como un buen momento para matar el aburrimiento, la señorita comenzaba a hundirse cada vez más en sus pensamientos y tristezas, y para ser sincero, no me gusta ver esos gestos de preocupación en su joven y natural rostro. No me agrada en lo más mínimo verla sufrir, y sumirse en el silencio o la soledad. Es como si una luz se apagase, ¿y saben por qué siento eso? Porque mi alimento más vital se me escapa de entre los dedos.

Los días que siguieron a la recepción de tal invitación fueron caóticos, el teléfono celular de la señorita no dejaba de sonar, sin dudas el que inventó ese aparato era un demonio. Un artículo que no deja de sonar un solo instante, con las más variadas melodías y que no solo sirve de teléfono sino que hace muchas otras cosas tiene que venir del infierno. Aún recuerdo con nostalgia cuando uno mismo era el mensajero y daba las mejores y peores noticias cara a cara, recuerdo el olor a papel y a tinta y los sellos de cera. Pero dejando todo eso atrás Sheena, vive en un mundo mucho más entretenido, y es ahí dónde me encuentro actualmente.

Sheena me contó rápidamente la historia entre la casadera, su futuro marido, la relación que tenía en tiempos de adolescencia, lo conflictiva que era, y como ella había mutado en la Sheena que hoy en día todos conocemos. Es admirable, como la señorita peleó contra los estereotipos, eligiendo una vida mucho más difícil, que la de cualquier chica de su edad. Pasa el tiempo y aún no puedo entender la crueldad del Hombre, y la necedad de no respetar al que es diferente y piensa distinto, condenándolo prácticamente al ostracismo y la desdicha. Aunque pensándolo bien, si las cosas no fuesen así, no sólo yo, si no muchos de mi especie pasaríamos a ser desempleados del Estado infernal jugando todo el día al ajedrez, juego que encuentro de lo más interesante cuando ustedes son las fichas. Disculpen la sinceridad.

Dado que parece ser que las mujeres todo lo que hacen, lo hacen en grupo, Sheena y sus rencontradas amistades quedaron en verse un día sábado por la mañana para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda, sin dudas el evento ponía a Sheena en un estado muy particular. Esa mañana la señorita Marie llegó muy temprano para ser fin de semana, pero sin cuestionar y cumpliendo con mi tarea fui a despertar a mi ama, quien resultó estar soñando algo bastante interesante, supongo, dado que mencionaba mi nombre una y otra vez. Despertarla fue una tarea casi maratónica ya que estaba decidida a no hacerlo y todo se complico más cuando su chillona amiga decidió subir a ver porque nos tardábamos pensando quien sabe que cosa. Finalmente y luego de un traspié que pareció verse bastante doloroso, nos quedamos solos nuevamente, y comencé a interrogarla, porque si voy a ser el protagonista del sueño de una joven tengo derecho a saber de que se trata, pero como se imaginarán ese derecho quedo vedado, dejando a mi imaginación, todo lo que por su cabeza podría haber pasado. Pero como me gusta fastidiarla, ya que me agradan esas mejillas coloradas, y los nervios que surgen en todo su ser cuando me acerco, decidí hacerlo más de la cuenta para lograr perturbarla y quién sabe tal vez hasta tentarla besándola nuevamente, de no ser por esas malditas palabras "Sebastian es una orden" que me alejaron de ella. Curiosamente estuve tentado de no cumplir la orden y olvidarme del contrato, pero la lujuria no es buena cuando lo que quiere satisfacerse es la gula. Por su alma, claro.

Varias discusiones, intercambio de opiniones y presiones, durante un fugaz desayuno con Sheena y su amiga, finalmente los tres nos dirigimos al centro comercial, dónde se llevaría a cabo el cónclave femenino que determinaría cuales serían los eventos a desarrollar. Es claro que Sheena sólo me hizo ir hasta allí para fastidiarme, cosa que logró a la perfección. Para complicar más la historia y mi situación personal, tubo que hacer su aparición el shinigami pelirrojo, ¿lo recuerdan? Es aquél con problemas de género. ¿Por qué en todos los círculos del infierno, de todos los shinigamis que existen tenía que aparecer en nuestras vidas Grell Suttcliff? Podría haber sido cualquiera, incluso ese esnob de William Spears, pero no Grell. Parece ser, (bueno en realidad no parece, es) que el señor tiene una especie de amor enfermizo hacia mi. Una especie de obsesión en la que no puede estar cerca de mí sin insinuarme nada repulsivo, y por supuesto ofensivo hacia mi persona, como eso de que sea el padre de sus hijos con lo que eso significa. Y ahora sí al recordarlo las nauseas aparecen de enserio. Cómo si yo después de la experiencia con el joven amo, quisiera tener hijos, y menos con alguien como Grell; de todos modos nunca sería posible, por obvias razones la mayoría. Pero la realidad es que el señor Suttcliff, me ha seguido por toda la eternidad, y parece ser que tiene una especie de radar en la que sabe cuando estoy en esta tierra y con quien, para acercarse e inmiscuirse en mis asuntos continuamente. Esta no fue la excepción y esa mañana decidió perseguirme por todo el centro comercial. Al principio y como es mi costumbre lo evité con toda educación y respeto, pero cuando la situación se volvió mas insistente, comencé a molestarme. Primero pensé en golpearlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que hacerlo sangrar despertaría su instinto sadomasoquista, el resultado no sería bueno para mi. El hecho de golpearlo también hubiese sido un problema ya que seguramente ese William aparecería para rescatarlo y tendría que enfrentarme también a él, como aquella vez y no era mi intención arruinar mi ropa. Cerca del agotamiento físico y mental, recordé que en la morgue aún trabajaba Undertaker, (¿ya saben quien es? Bueno si no lo saben ya se enterarán), haciendo que lo mejor sea dejar a Grell con él. Después de todo el sepulturero, actual médico forense, entendía más que bien al pelirrojo y para él sería una grata compañía. Al fin y al cabo, de shinigami a shinigami tendría de muchos temas de los que hablar, si es que en algún remoto caso Suttcliff quisiese hablar. Se preguntarán como es que una y otra vez coincidimos todos incluso luego del paso del tiempo, y eso es por que nuestro medio es bastante chico y somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho. De regreso al centro comercial, exhausto, volví a reunirme con Sheena que ahora se encontraba sin la presencia de la señorita Marie, por suerte.

La semana pasó rápidamente entre idas y venidas de mensajes de texto y llamados y mails y muchas cosas más para concretar la próxima salida grupal de las chicas que sería en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Durante toda la semana el humor de la señorita no fue el mejor, decidida a que yo fuese el blanco de su enojo, descargaba toda su furia contra mi. Traté de hacerle entender que había otras formas mucho más interesantes de descargar la furia, pero no pude lograrlo desatando una de las más grandes discusiones, si es así como pueden llamarse, ya que yo no voy a rebajarme a discutir con ella. Reconozco que cansado de sus dobles mensajes acerca de sus amigas dije algunas cosas que podría haberme guardado para mí, teniendo en cuenta de que eso perjudicaba mi objetivo final, pero la verdad es que no pude reprimir la ira que me provocaba ver a mi ama de tal forma. En pocas palabras yo le sugerí que no asistiera ni a la boda ni a las reuniones ya que ella no encajaba allí, y que se quedará conmigo que obviamente era su mejor plan, a lo que me respondió que no y que no tenia opción y fue allí cuando debería haberme mordido la lengua y no decir tan cruelmente que su único motivo para hacerlo era para no sentir que en realidad era una joven carente de afecto, y solitaria y que lo único que quería era pertenecer al mundo de Isabelle, sus amigas, y ser una más del montón y no un espíritu rebelde sin catalogar. Resultado final: me ordenó que la dejase sola, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa alejándome sin agregar nada. ¿Cruel? Soy un demonio después de todo, ¿Qué esperaban?

Esa noche la señorita se alistó y acudió sola a su reunión, no me ordenó que asistiera con ella, y yo no esperé tal orden. De hecho por primera vez expuse lo que realmente pensaba acerca de toda esta situación. Sin dudas algo esta pasándome. Estaba realmente enojada con migo, yo no esperaba otra cosa de ella, pero lo más curioso es que yo también estaba molesto. Molesto con ella, porque en el fondo me demostraba que era frágil, y tal vez me equivocaba con pensar que era una criatura especial, (cosa que descarté prácticamente en el momento, por que ustedes los humanos si hay algo que no se puede negar, por suerte, es que siempre son sumamente frágiles), y en segundo lugar y aún mas importante, molesto con migo mismo porque me sentía arrepentido de haberla hecho enfadar, llorar y demás. Pero sabía como terminarían las cosas y realmente la Sheena que atravesaría la puerta al regreso no era la que a mi me gustaba. Mejor dicho la que me apetecía o me convenía.

Párrafo aparte merece lo que descubrí en mi primera noche de soledad en la casa de mi ama. Ese aparato maravilloso llamado televisor estaba encendido una vez más. En un principio no estaba realmente prestando atención a la programación, ya que en realidad estaba escuchando que era lo que hacía la señorita en su habitación, pero luego por el rabillo del ojo, una imagen centellante llamó por completo mi atención. Aparentemente la escena se daba en una especie de concierto, y detrás del escenario sobre el telón, resaltaba la imagen de una estrella de cinco puntas, atravesada por un crucifijo. No podía ser tendría que ser un error, pero no lo era. El grupo musical, llamado Black Sabbath, y debo decir que el nombre es bastante original, tocaba lo que hoy en día se llama metal, y hacía alusión a los poderes oscuros, de hecho el cantante, estaba vestido de negro, y maquillado, y al igual que los de mi clase poseía las uñas negras. Claro que en su caso no era más que un truco estético. La gente levantaba sus manos haciendo un gesto muy particular, que cualquiera podría asociar rápidamente con cuernos si se quisiese, y entonaba canciones de desesperación y terror. Llego a pensar que podría hacerme millonario con esto de la música y el infierno. Porque imagínense ustedes encontrarse con un demonio que realmente satisfaga los anhelos góticos y oscuros que esta clase de música promueve y no un simple mortal con exceso de delineador negro en sus ojos y una cruz de madera invertida. Si quisiesen ver desatados los poderes del infierno realmente los desataría y no con simples juegos de luces ¿Quién mejor que yo para hacerlo? Sería capaz incluso de dejarlos ver algo de mi verdadera forma. Tal vez un par de plumas o unos incipientes colmillos en mi boca. Incluso ustedes, los mortales aman el cuero, tal vez un poco del vestuario. Y claro que después de todo no seria por el dinero, sería más bien por ego personal. Creo que podría representar…soberbia. Por lo tanto y con esa idea en la cabeza, luego de que mi ama se fuese de esa forma tan contrariada, y teniendo la necesidad de quien sabe por qué alejar mis pensamientos de ella, me dispuse a buscar mas grupos referentes del movimiento llamado metal, y así sacar mis propias ideas y conclusiones al respecto. Por ejemplo he comprobado mi primera teoría acerca del cuero. Tenía razón, ustedes aman al cuero. Sentí pena por la cantidad desdichada de animales que habrán tenido que perecer en favor de la estética rockera (y luego tienen el valor de llamarnos a nosotros demonios) luego encontré aquellos que se muestran como si fuesen vampiros, y escupen sangre por la boca, como ese Gene Simmons, desagradable, realmente desagradable. Ya les he dicho, soy un hombre de buen gusto. Y déjenme decirles que la sutileza y la discreción, pueden ser mucho más aterradoras. También están aquellos que con una impronta mucho más gótica, ya sea desde su apariencia, como desde su modo de cantar, hacen alusiones románticas y perversas sobre distintas historias de amor si pueden llamarse de alguna manera y variadas alusiones a la religión y al catolicismo, cosa que me resulto hasta obvia y molesta. Vamos sé que ustedes pueden hacerlo mejor, traten de ser más originales con la temática que eligen. Aprendan que nuestra existencia no se basa solamente en hacer enojar al Señor.

Nuevamente y sin poder lograr por demasiado tiempo mi objetivo de evasión, volví a pensar en la señorita, me hubiese gustado compartir aquella experiencia con ella, ya que todo lo que no supiese ella hubiese podido enseñármelo, pero la realidad es que no se encontraba allí y se estaba haciendo tarde. Era hora de empezar a cuidar mi presa y mi posesión por lo tanto tenía que salir a buscarla, y entonces justo cuando me puse en pie, la señorita abrió la puerta, y nada más ni nada menos que de la mano del maldito shinigami. Grell Suttcliff. Mala señal.

Ambos me miraban desde la puerta ocultando una sonrisa de complicidad, entrecerré mis ojos y fruncí el seño al ver el estado en el que Sheena, había regresado. Una vez más había tomado unas copas de más y se la veía de lo más risueña. Grell por otro lado, no se mostraba muy seguro de querer permanecer allí por más tiempo y sabiamente se retiró dejándome sólo con mi ama. Debo de decir que el comentario comparativo con Undertaker me molestó un poco de más. Quien podría querer ser como ese desquiciado después de todo.

La señorita, se mostraba ahora insegura, esperando la reprimenda y el castigo, pero esta vez no lo habría, esta vez jugaríamos el juego distinto. Le demostraría que mi presencia y mi compañía era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Asique que avanzando hacia ella, como lo haría un depredador, la arrinconé contra el sillón haciendo que ésta quedase sentada en una punta del mueble hecha un pequeño ovillo de lana. Instintivamente Sheena cerró sus ojos y espero de mí lo peor. Sonreí para mí saboreando el momento, y sin más rodee todo su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos, impidiendo que hiciese un solo movimiento. Intentó decir algo pero yo la interrumpí "¿No va a creer que sólo usted me extraño o sí?" pregunté. Sabía que ella lo había hecho y ese era el mejor modo de dejarla en evidencia, insinuando que yo lo había hecho, la pregunta es ¿lo había hecho?

Sin más me alejé de ella, retirándome a mi habitación, invitándola a que vaya a bañarse, ya que de todo su ser emanaba ese aroma espantoso, que es la esencia de los shinigamis. Olor que en lo personal detesto y pone mis nervios de punta. Sabía que Sheena se había quedado sentada sin nada que decir, pero con mucho que pensar y eso me convenía. Sin ninguna duda.

Ahora algo que realmente me perturbó fue un mensaje de texto que la señorita recibió en su telefonito celular, la mañana siguiente. "Sheena… necesito verte… centro comercial. No respondas. Frank". Bien realmente es tiempo de cuidar lo que es mío por derecho, aquello que me fue entregado voluntariamente. Porque no sólo soy un mayordomo. También soy un demonio.

**Uffff, bueno no escribí nada arriba para mantener unos segundos mas la incógnita acerca de que se trataría el capitulo. Finalmente terminé con este capitulo, y no saben lo que me costó hacerlo,**

**1° porque fueron las dos semanas mas complicadas del año en cuanto a trabajo, y cada vez que me sentaba a escribir, algo surgía que no me dejaba terminar.**

**2° ser Sebastian es muy difícil, y no tenia pensado escribir su capitulo hasta mas adelante, pero una noche en la que tomaba café en exceso y no hacia nada más que escuchar a Jagger, (quien personalmente creo que le vendió el alma al diablo porque si no hay cosas que no se explican,) la iluminación vino a mi mente, y no quería dejarla ir.**

**3° no se si lo habré hecho bien, espero cumplir con sus expectativas, pero realmente le estoy agarrando el gusto a pensar como lo haría un demonio, personalmente estoy conforme con lo que salió y como verán es un capitulo bastante largo. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, me gustaría aclarar un montón de cosas pero supongo que es mejor hacerlo si me mandan sus mensajes sino esto seria larguísimo**

**4° por último. Por favor si alguien se siente agraviado por algo aquí escrito, tengan en cuenta de que el que habla es un demonio, y ni por casualidad mi intensión es agraviar a nadie.**

**Ahora si me despido hasta la próxima.**

***en Argentina, solemos decir que cuando alguna comida es aburrida, o no tiene mucho gusto sabe a pollo, por ejemplo hay pescados que saben a pollo, o las ancas de rana que son tan costosas y otras comidas también, decimos tiene gusto a pollo, como si no tuviera gusto a nada o fuese de lo mas común ¿Se entiende? No sé qué pasa en otros lugares, ustedes me contarán**


	18. Chapter 18

Un Condenado y Maldito Error.

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**_

_**Un nuevo capitulo y ya van 18. Increíble. Con suerte para el año del Fic, llegue al capítulo 20, y festeje y ponga sorpresas, y brindis y etc. Etc. Por el momento aquí los dejo con la previa a la boda.**_

**Capítulo 18, Runaway**

Todas sabemos cuando estamos a punto de cometer un gran error. Esos errores que nos condicionan y hacen que lidiemos con sus consecuencias durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, y que a su vez hace que el resto nos juzgue y nos señale con el dedo. Pues bien yo no soy la excepción, y sabiendo en lo que me estaba metiendo igual no pude evitarlo. Es la misma situación en la que uno les dice a sus hijos pequeños "niño no toques el pastel" y ellos sin poder evitar la tentación van y lo hacen. Como de costumbre Sebastian fue el primero en advertirlo y hacerme notar el problema de mezclarme con aquello que tiene dueño. ¿Quién diría que un demonio tenía tantos valores morales? Sebastian tal vez sea especial.

Todo comenzó la mañana siguiente a mi aventura en el hielo, salida de chicas con Grell, y unas horas antes de la boda. Sé que se estarán preguntando que fue lo que paso con la despedida de solteras, los strippers y esas cosas, por lo tanto les resumo la historia en que Isabelle, quien sabe porque razón decidió que esperar dos semanas más para casarse era mucho tiempo y en esos siete días entre nuestra primera reunión y el segundo encuentro, comentó que adelantaría la boda para ese sábado siguiente, por lo tanto me encontraba en el medio de una gran confusión, sin vestido ni peinado. Siendo apenas las 9 de la mañana la pesadilla comenzó y sin dudas sería una de la que no despertaría rápidamente.

Aún me encontraba durmiendo cuando Sebastian entró en la habitación haciendo todo el ruido que le era demoniacamente posible, abrió las cortinas y dejó entrar el sol matutino, en todo su esplendor, cosa que hizo que mis ojos dolieran y por puro instinto me refugié mas adentro de las sabanas.

"¿Le sirvo su café o seguirá durmiendo?" Sebastian jugaba su papel de mayordomo inocente, ya que no podía pretender que luego de semejante despertar yo pudiera seguir durmiendo, suspiré casi indignada, era sábado no podía comenzar así el día. Se suponía que debería descansar todo el día para luego comenzar a alistarme para la boda.

"Ya estás aquí ¿no?"

"Como usted ordene" sonrío vertiendo hábilmente el humeante líquido marrón en la taza. Había algo raro en él. Parecía perturbado y ausente, como si algo lo estuviese distrayendo.

"Sebastian, ¿sucede algo?" pregunte mientras daba el primer sorbo de café.

"No revisó su teléfono celular ¿verdad?" preguntó inquisidoramente. "Me pregunto para qué será que lo tiene" dijo mientras me extendía el aparato negro que en su pantalla anunciaba un mensaje de texto ya leído.

"Acabo de despertar Sebastian, pero veo que tu sí lo haz hecho" dije sin mirarlo mientras comenzaba a abrir la casilla.

"Todo sea por satisfacer las necesidades de mi ama, quizá era algo importante"

"Sí, sí, como digas"

"¿Algo de su interés señorita?" preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos al frente de su pecho y entrecerraba los ojos.

"No juegues con migo, Sebastian, sé que haz leído el mensaje" Sonrío de la forma más inocente posible, cosa que en él solo implicaba reconocer sin dejar lugar a la duda su culpabilidad "¿Qué crees que deba hacer?"

"En mi opinión…" comenzó mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en la silla con sus piernas cruzadas elegantemente como si fuese un maestro de escuela levantando su dedo índice enguantado "creo que no debe asistir"

"¿No debo?" pregunté esperando que el demonio se convierta en mi Pepe Grillo* y me de la solución al problema, quería que me convenza de no ir, ya que en el fondo la curiosidad me mataba y sabiendo de ante mano que no resultaría nada bueno, necesitaba que realmente y prácticamente me obligue a no ir.

"No señorita, ahórrese los problemas. ¿No cree que ya tiene suficientes?"

"Sí, pero es que…" no lo estaba logrando "y si en realidad necesita ayuda…" dudas, dudas, dudas "Digo, mira si… bueno pues…"

"Mire señorita, haga lo que tenga ganas, ya no me pregunté, alístese y si tiene algo que ordenar hágalo ya, pero no de más vueltas" interrumpió mis cuestionamientos con su sentencia ofuscada y a su vez atropellada. Algo no andaba bien con el mayordomo, estaba siendo desprolijo, y no se estaba midiendo con sus dichos como siempre lo hacía, al contrario, últimamente expresaba todo lo que pensaba con total naturalidad y libertad. Se estaba convirtiendo en un sirviente rebelde y ese no era al que yo había contratado.

"Sebastian ¿Qué te sucede?" solamente estaba pidiendo tu opinión" dije estudiándolo y tratando de ver que era lo que en realidad le pasaba. La idea de los celos volvía a rondarme en la cabeza y esa idea alentó aún más mis deseos curiosos de ir a esa _"reunión"_

"Sheena… viniste… no pensé que lo harías" dijo Frank levantándose del lugar dónde estaba sentado. Estaba nervioso, jugaba con sus manos, y enrollaba sus dedos en los bordes de su camisa. Sebastian, que había venido con migo lo miraba con desagrado, y a su vez el chico de ojos castaño lo miraba con desconfianza y cierto temor. Sin dudas Frank esperaba verme allí sola.

"Sebastian, ¿quieres dejarme con Frank unos momentos?" el mayordomo me miró con enfado, no podía notarse a simple vista, pero yo lo sabia, yo sentía lo que Sebastian sentía. "Está bien Sebastian, será solo un momento" dije tomando su mano, no se porque pero sentía la necesidad de calmar el ánimo contrariado de aquél que era mi fiel sirviente, pero que a su vez era el mismo diablo disfrazado de joven normal. Como si aquel gesto mío no fuese más que para calmar el espíritu de un niño que se ha dado cuenta de que el hada de los dientes en realidad no existe.

"Como quiera..sss" dijo volviendo a tratarme como a una igual "Llámame si me necesitas" sólo asentí con la cabeza mientras dejaba ir su mano sintiendo un vacío enorme al verlo alejarse de mí. ¿Por qué continuamente me esforzaba por tenerlo al margen de mi vida, si en realidad el en último tiempo no era más que el centro de ésta?

"Bien, Frank, ¿Qué quieres?" no iba a andarme con vueltas con esto, lo que sea que había venido a hacer allí tenía que terminar rápidamente.

"Lo siento Sheena, no pensé que tenías nov…"

"Esta bien, ¿qué quieres?" interrumpí sus palabras pero sin negar nada. No tenía por qué hacerlo, que creyera lo que tuviese ganas de creer.

"¿No tienes vueltas verdad? Por suerte tu no has cambiado" dijo soltando un chasquido al tiempo que volvía a sentarse, y yo hacia lo mio por mi parte

"Todos cambiamos Frank" dije sin emoción. "¿No deberías estar preparándote para esta noche?"

"¿Mi gran noche verdad?" preguntó con ironía. Pero si se los veía tan felices, que demonios pasaba.

"No lo sé, supongo que sí, pero no entiendo que te sucede, Isabelle está muy feliz y adelanto la boda, ustedes se am…"

"Isabelle no esta feliz Sheena, esta embarazada" la taza se me cayo de las manos, no podía creerlo, ¿embarazada? Pero no había dicho nada al respecto.

"No veo el problema Frank, no es que tengan 15 años. Vamos estamos cerca de los 30" no me parecía un problema, al contrario, de hecho es bastante normal.

"Es que yo no amo a Isabelle" soltó finalmente.

"Ohhh…" dije reclinándome hacia atrás en el silloncito, ahora se complicaban las cosas.

"De hecho ni siquiera quiero a ese niño"

"…"

"Cuando me enteré de que se habían puesto en contacto nuevamente contigo, de que ya no tenias novio y vi tus fotos en Facebook**"

"¿Tu me buscaste en Facebook? ¿Estás loco?" comenzaba a enfadarme y a entender por donde venia la conversación.

"Déjame terminar… En ese mismo momento quise cancelar todo, y ayer al verte supe que ya no quiero casarme, ahora entiendo que tu eres lo mejor para mi, y claro yo siempre fui lo mejor para ti"

"Frank por Dios reacciona, estamos hablando de hace más de diez años ¿entiendes? Diez años"

"Lo sé Sheena, pero entiéndeme" intentaba hacerme comprender algo incomprensible, notaba como su cara había cambiado, ya no era la del simpático y frívolo Frank que había conocido tiempo atrás, en su rostro había rabia y odio y hasta me miraba como un pirata luego de haber pasado 10 años en altamar sin ninguna mujer a la vista, que asco. "Isabelle, es bonita, pero no es como tu, Isabelle no siente pasión por nada más que por ella misma, es fría y calculadora, y ahora va a tener un niño, yo no quiero un niño, no soporto la idea Sheena, quiero vivir mi vida" Frank comenzaba a elevar el tono de voz, mientras había tomado mi mano en la suya, yo estaba desconcertada, no sabia que hacer. Si llamaba a Sebastian, no le dejaría un solo hueso sano al muchacho, y la verdad es que lo necesitábamos entero para la noche, pero por otro lado me asustaba continuar escuchando lo que Frank estaba diciendo.

"Frank estas asustado" dije para intentar tranquilizarlo

"No Sheena, no lo estoy, estoy cansado" dijo suspirando, parecía ser que había logrado contenerse un poco. "Mira, sé que voy a casarme, pero tal vez tu y yo podríamos…"

"¿podríamos qué?" pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

"Podríamos tener una relación, algo eventual, cada tanto…" Ah nooo, eso era el colmo. Me puse de pie soltando su agarre pero cuando quise hablar el muy canalla se animó a besarme, allí frente a todos. Sólo fueron unos segundos hasta que reaccioné y mi mano izquierda con toda la fuerza que esta posee, ya que soy zurda, quedó dibujada en su rostro.

"No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo. No te atrevas a insinuarme nunca más nada. No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera a mirarme" sisee entre dientes, con una furia que no había experimentado nunca. "Puede que Isabelle no sea mi amiga, pero yo no soy una traidora, ni segunda de nadie, ¿comprendes o prefieres que Sebastian te lo explique?" el demonio ya se encontraba a mi lado interponiendo su cuerpo entre Frank y yo, con los puños cerrados

"Sheena esta bien… solo pensé que…"

"Mejor no pienses nada, y prepárate para esta noche, te haré la vida imposible si te me acercas de nuevo" concluí con mi amenaza, sintiendo que la noche sería fatal, pues era claro que no podía faltar ya que Isabelle no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y mucho menos sabia que yo conocía su secreto. Pero de no ir, sería sospechoso, ya que en teoría no tenía ningún motivo para ausentarme.

Rápidamente nos alejamos de ahí, Sebastian caminaba atrás mio, mientras yo maldecía por lo bajo y lagrimas de ira comenzaban a inundar mis ya acostumbrados ojos.

"Señorita, espere…" Sebastian hablaba detrás de mí pero yo no me daba vuelta ni caminaba más despacio, no quería tener que voltearme para decirle por enésima vez que tenía razón.

"Déjame Sebastian quiero estar sola" sollocé al viento, sabía que el venia detrás de mi.

"No Señorita, no esta vez" y sus manos rodearon mi cintura dándome vuelta estrechando mi cuerpo fuertemente contra el suyo. Quería alejarme de él. Me sentía sucia, sentía como el olor de Frank estaba en todo mi cuerpo y no me sentía merecedora de los cuidados del demonio, no tenía por qué consolarme, no tenía por qué abrazarme y susurrarme al oído que me calme y que esta vez yo no tenia la culpa. Una de sus manos se quedó en mi espalda, mientras la otra delicadamente acariciaba mi cabello.

"Señorita, si lo desea puedo llevar a Frank junto con mi mascota allá abajo para que juegue un rato con él" sonreí tristemente, "Estoy seguro de que el pequeño Cerby, se divertirá mucho con él"

"¿Cerby?" pregunté ya más aliviada,

"Oh sí señorita, es un gran… gran cachorro"

"Sebastian, ¿acaso se llama Cerberos?" no sabía si realmente quería escuchar la respuesta al tiempo que un escalofrío corría por mi espalda y en mi mente aparecía la feroz imagen de un perro de tres cabezas.

"Sí my lady, pero en casa preferimos llamarlo Cerby" eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para sentirme mucho más alegre e intrigada. Sebastian tenía una vida como la de cualquier otro en el infierno, hasta tenía un hogar con un cachorro. Bueno no exactamente un cachorro como nosotros nos imaginamos, pero sí un Cerberos. ¿Tendría padres también?

"Vamos a casa Sebastian, hay mucho que hacer" dije poniéndome en puntas de pie, depositando un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz que pareció no solo sorprenderlo, si no también hacerle cosquillas "No hará falta que se lo llevemos a Cerby, no voy a dejar a un niño sin padre"

"Me contará luego ¿verdad?" preguntó desconcertado.

Una vez en casa tomé el teléfono para llamar a Marie, tenía que contarle todo lo sucedido y con lujo de detalles, tenía que saber con quien se estaba casando su nueva amiga, por lo tanto y decidida a desenmascarar a Frank disqué el número de su casa

"Marie… tengo que contarte algo urgente" solté sin siquiera decir hola.

"_¿Sheena? Déjame que yo te cuente algo a ti"_ Marie parecía preocupada

"Esta bien, pero mira que lo que yo tengo que contarte es muy importante" intenté una vez más.

"_Me imagino, pero déjame primero a mi. Esta mañana hable con Isabelle y me ha confesado algo"_ el mundo se detuvo. _"Esta embarazada Sheena, y si no se casa esta noche sus padres van a matarla, y Frank ha desaparecido, no pueden encontrarlo por ningún lado."_

"¿Desaparecido?" la voz me temblaba, y ahora que pasaría. Hasta sentía pena por Isabelle.

"_Si dicen que ha abandonado todo por un viejo amor o por lo menos eso es lo que le ha dicho a Isabelle" _

"Marie, eso no puede ser…"

"_Pero lo es. Ahora están intentando hacer todo por encontrarlo y que entre razones, para poder llevar la boda adelante"_ Ahora sí estaba metida en un problema

"¿Pero entonces habrá boda igual?"

"_Pero claro ¿qué creías? Isabelle no lo dejará escapar sin hacerse cargo de la situación. Otra cosa Sheena. Tendrás que ir sola a la fiesta, mi pie esta mal. ¿Por qué no llevas a Sebastian contigo?, seria una buena oportunidad para que pasen tiempo juntos" _

"Sí esta bien Marie lo que sea" yo ya no podía pensar, luego procesaría la información de que Sebastian estaría a mi lado en la ceremonia y fiesta y no Marie.

"_Más te vale, que lleves tu teléfono celular y me mantengas informada de todo lo que pase allí"_

"Si Marie adiós" corté el teléfono y me desplome en el sillón.

Nada más podía pasar ese día. Ahora el novio estaba prófugo, Marie ya sabía el secreto de Isabelle, quien parecía que si no lograba casarse esa misma noche iba a tener serios problemas. Sabían que la culpable supuestamente era otra mujer por más de que aquello fuera una mentira. Esta boda estaba condenada al desastre desde el mismo momento en que había recibido la invitación.

"Sebastian ¿Qué harás esta noche?" pregunté ingenuamente,

"¿Por qué lo pregunta?" Sebastian no era tonto.

"¿Qué…querrías… asistir con migo a la boda, si no puedes hacerlo se lo pedire a Grell no tienes porque molestarte?" el mayordomo me miró desconcertado, seguramente no había entendido ni una sola palabra de todo lo que había dicho, ya que habia hablado exageradamente rápido y bajo.

"Señorita, ¿qué modales son esos? ¿No podría hablar como corresponde?" resoplé y refunfuñé ya que no quería repetirlo.

"Digo, qué tal vez podrías venir con migo a la boda, salvo que tengas algo que hacer, entonces podría decirle a Grell que lo haga." Frunció la nariz, antes que dejar que Grell venga a algún lado con migo el iría hasta al mismo paraíso.

"Claro que asistiré con usted"

"Bien entonces prepara mi vestido, prepara un traje y dile a Grell que este aquí a las 5 de la tarde ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos" dije poniéndome en pie mientras tomaba las llaves del auto.

"¿A dónde se dirige? ¿Por qué Grell?" preguntó intentando seguirme.

"Haz lo que te dije Sebastian, es una orden. Esta vez sé lo que estoy haciendo", y así como el viento cerré la puerta de casa y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia el único lugar dónde sabia que podría encontrar al fugitivo. Tal vez era otro error, pero tendría que intentarlo.

A pleno sol del mediodía, llegué al parque de la ciudad donde una pequeña cancha de Rugby se encontraba. En verano era normal verla llena de chicos y jóvenes practicando en el campo al igual que en las canchas de básquet y las de futbol. Sin embargo y como si el infierno así lo hubiese planeado esta vez el único que se encontraba allí era Frank, asique que decidida a enfrentar el problema bajé del auto.

"¡Ey Tu!" dije gritando mientras pateaba un balón que se encontraba allí con todas mis fuerzas para llamar su atención, balón que hábilmente atrapó "Ven y enfréntame cobarde" grité nuevamente.

"Sheena, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Qué hago yo aquí?, Frank ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?"

"Sheena, no voy a casarme." Dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante

"Frank, olvidemos lo que pasó. Isabelle te ama, y tendrá un hijo tuyo, y sé que tu la amas a ella"

"Sheena, yo te amo a ti" interrumpió.

"Hay por favor Frank, no seas idiota. Tú no me amas, yo soy un recuerdo, entiendes, una ilusión."

"Pero Sheena, yo… creí que tu…"

"¿Tu creíste que yo qué?" dije acercándome a él para enfrentarlo igual que lo haría un hombre. "Frank, yo no soy para ti. Jamás lo fui, ni siquiera aquella vez. ¿Acaso peleé por ti cuando Isabelle te quitó de mi lado? ¿Acaso me preocupé por ti cuando te cancelaron la beca o aquella vez cuando estuviste en hospital luego de tu lesión fui a verte? No, y ¿sabes porqué? Porque no me interesabas entonces, y no me interesas ahora"

"Sheena, estas siendo muy…"

"Cruel, pero mal que te pese, la única que siempre estuvo a tu lado, aguantando tu gran ego, tu prioritario amor por el deporte y toda tu frivolidad no fui yo, sino Isabelle, y puede que no sea de mi agrado, pero sé que son el uno para el otro"

"Pero Sheena, tu eres inteligente, bella, apasionada, fuerte, segura"

"Yo no soy nada de eso Frank. Tú no sabes quien soy. En tu vida soy sólo un ideal" dije más calmada "lo único que tienes de real, es Isabelle y ese niño que nacerá. ¿Lo condenarás a no tener padre por un ideal? Piénsalo Frank, nos vemos esta noche."

Me alejé sin volver la vista atrás sabiendo que había dejado al idiota de Frank mirando como me alejaba.

"¿Intentando solucionar las cosas?"

"Desobedeciste mi orden ¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"No desobedecí su orden señorita. Ya la cumplí que es distinto y me sobró tiempo, entonces vine a ver que todo estuviera bien"

"Todo está bien. Espero"

Cinco de la tarde y Grell ya estaba listo para comenzar. Primero hizo que me parara sobre un banco para quedar más alta que él, y al ver que solamente con un banco era imposible hizo que me pusiera de pie sobre la mesa. Sebastian frunció su seño argumentando que eso no era correcto, ya que dónde uno comía no debía poner los pies. Al pelirrojo no pareció importarle nada los comentarios del demonio ya que tenía explícitamente ordenado no atacar a mi asesor de imagen bajo ninguna circunstancia, insinuación o provocación. Por lo tanto sintiéndose muy relajado y libre para _"crear"_ el Shinigami rojo comenzó por mirarme de arriba a bajo e intentando convencerme de que la ropa que tenía puesta no era nada sentadora invitó a Sebastian a retirarse de la cocina, dejándonos solos.

"Bien Querida, quítate la ropa" soltó sin mirarme mientras tomaba en sus manos una muñequita de tela, con un montón de alfileres pinchadas que casualmente se parecía mucho a Sebastian.

"Grell eso es una muñeca…"

"De trapo Sheena, de trapo" dijo con su sonrisa sugestiva mientras a regañadientes intentaba sacarme la blusa.

"¿Es muy necesario que me quite la ropa frente a ti?" pregunté sonrojada. Yo no era de esas personas que se sienten cómodas exhibiendo su cuerpo frente a los demás tan libremente. De hecho nunca he utilizado un vestuario público por ejemplo.

"Vamos querida, tu vestido no puede esperar, no tengas vergüenza, no voy a hacerte nada malo" dijo guiñándome el ojo, mientras desabrochaba botón por botón de la prenda que tenía puesta.

"Esta bien, puedo hacerlo sola, dije molesta e incomoda" puede que Grell, no se fijara en mi de esa forma, pero para mi él seguía siendo un hombre.

"Así esta mejor" dijo rodeando la mesa mientras yo parada allí en ropa interior comenzaba a sudar frío. "Párate derecha, tira los hombros hacia atrás. Niña no eres un varón" hice lo que me dijo sin dudar, tenía que terminar con eso. "Ahora, arquea tu espalda, levanta el mentón"

"¿Así?" pregunté esforzándome por hacer todo lo que él decía imitando sus movimientos, todo en él se veía delicado y grácil, en mí no tanto.

"Eso es, pero relájate, debe parecer que es natural" por lo tanto manteniendo la postura, me aflojé y vi como Grell sacaba los dos vestidos posibles para la fiesta.

"¿Qué tal éste?" preguntó y estrellas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, por supuesto el vestido era enteramente rojo.

"¿No crees qué es muy rojo?" comenzó a entristecerse "No Grell, el vestido es hermoso, y estoy segura que en ti se vería fantástico. Pero me parece que es demasiado vestido para mi ¿no crees?"

"¿Prefieres el negro?" dijo dudando mirando el vestido más simple de los dos.

"¿Podría probar?"

"Como quieras" dijo pasándome la prenda mientras se sentaba en una silla a esperar que me vista.

El vestido era perfecto. Negro, simple, elegante y a su vez impactante. El strapless ajustado comprimía mi cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta un poco más por debajo de mis caderas rematando en una falda transparente de gasa negra que sin vuelo insinuaba mis piernas enmarcando mi delgada figura como si fuese una sirena dejando a la vista mis hombro y cuello.

"¿Y bien?" pregunté ansiosa, adoptando la postura que Grell me había enseñado hacia solo unos momentos, haciéndome ver como si fuese una modelo.

"Cielos Sheena, estas perfecta, déjame arreglarte el cabello y el maquillaje"

Media hora más tarde estaba lista. No podía creer la imagen que el espejo me ofrecía. Sin dudas con el pelo en alto, sin un solo mechón suelto, el delineado y sombreado negro en los ojos, y los labios rojos al igual que los zapatos, (porque tengan en cuenta de que mi estilista era Grell) era otra persona.

"Sebastian no podrá evitar clavar sus colmillos en ese cuello. Maldita suertuda" sentenció el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba mi cuello sintiendo orgullo maternal, por su creación.

"Grell, ¡por favor! Mantén la compostura" dije con los nervios de punta e intimidada por el comentario de Grell, a pesar de no haber podido evitar el escalofrío y el cosquilleo que me produjo visualizar a Sebastian mordiendo mi huesudo cuello.

"Sebastian" gritó el shinigami desde la cocina, al tiempo que abría la puerta y me empujaba discretamente hacia adelante para que me encontrase con el demonio.

Y aquello fue todo lo que necesitaba para perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Sebastian estaba vestido con un traje negro impecable, el saco entallaba sus hombros y cintura, la camisa blanca relucía debajo de este, y en su cuello se hallaba anudada una elegante corbata también negra. El pantalón era perfecto y los zapatos brillantes. Su cabello por primera vez estaba prolijamente desordenado y peinado. La visión no era muy distinta a la que había visto la primera vez que entró en mi habitación hace meses pero esta vez era especial.

"Se…señorita… Usted está…" era la primera vez que Sebastian no tenía nada para decir, absolutamente nada.

"¿Estoy?"

"¿Perfecta, hermosa, hecha todo una dama?" Grell intentaba ayudar mientras tomaba unos pañuelos descartables para secar sus lágrimas de felicidad.

"Todo eso" concluyó Sebastian recobrando la compostura "¿Está lista? Debemos irnos"

"Estoy Lista" sonreí. "Grell, puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, cuida la casa. Grell corrió hasta la puerta dónde ya me encontraba junto con Sebastian para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas y desearme la mejor de las suertes, y lo mismo intentó hacer con el pelinegro, cosa que obviamente le resultó imposible e hizo que se ganase un buen moretón en su bello rostro.

La suerte estaba echada, el momento de la verdad se acercaba. Con todo mi corazón deseaba que las cosas saliesen bien. Frank debía de presentarse en la iglesia, finalmente dar el sí, olvidarse de mí, y junto con Isabelle formar una bella familia. Con suerte nadie notaría a mi acompañante ni a mí, aunque sinceramente y muy en el fondo, no veía la hora de mostrarlo frente a las narices de todas esas arpías, y tal vez también con mucha más suerte, Marie tuviese razón, y aquella fiesta finalmente fuese una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Sebastian en un lugar distinto, sin presiones y rodeados de una atmósfera absoluta y exageradamente romántica, teniendo en cuenta que la que allí se casaría (si Dios quería) era Isabelle.

**Bueno como siempre, les pido sus comentarios, los estaré esperando! Y con respecto al capitulo no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, más que si bien por hay es mas sencillo, que otros, no podía no hacer sufrir a Isabelle un poco, después de todo lo que hace a Sheena. **

**Agradezco a todos los que leen, y a mi querida Jouheki que hasta hizo un mini comic, con una pequeña escena del capitulo 16. De verdad muchas gracias!**

*Pepe Grillo, era la voz de la conciencia de Pinocho, en inglés se lo conocía como Jiminy Cricket. Y por supuesto era un grillo.

**Obvio que Sheena tiene Facebook, puede que mucho no lo use, pero como buena mujer de este siglo tiene uno.


	19. Chapter 19

**Un condenado y maldito error**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, el tema Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps, versión Cadence, tampoco**_

**Capitulo 19: Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

"Hemos llegado a tiempo señorita, vamos busquemos nuestro lugar" dijo Sebastian tirándome de la mano para que entrara, yo aún no quería hacerlo. Estaba conflictuada (como de costumbre) pensando en Isabelle, en ese niño, en Frank, en sus amigas, y sobre todo en que pasaría en el momento en el que el mayordomo de negro pise el suelo de la catedral.

"Ya Sebastian deja de tirar de mi brazo o lo dislocarás. Deja que me alise la falda" me miré una vez más en uno de los espejitos retrovisores del automóvil, y me enderecé tal como Grell me había enseñado, hombros hacia atrás, mentón arriba y etc. El pelirrojo tenía talento, quizá si algún día se aburría de ser shinigami, podría convertirse en diseñador o estilista o asesor de imagen.

"Señorita, ¿esta lista?" Sebastian estaba impaciente.

"Listo. Andando" caminé hacia él una vez más tomando su mano, pero antes de cruzar el umbral me detuve en seco. Era un momento revelador. Sebastian, el mismo demonio entraba a un lugar sagrado, de la mano de una mortal que había perdido el alma abandonando todo indicio de luz. "Sebastian que pasará cuando…"

"Señorita, ¿qué cree? ¿Qué las paredes temblarán, los vírgenes y santos lloraran sangre y la cruz que esta en el centro se invertirá sucumbiendo a mis pies?" me miraba entre divertido, y molesto mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"No lo sé es que…"

"Mire señorita, todo lo que está aquí son objetos hechos por el hombre, no tienen ningún efecto en mí. Además my lady, ni él tiembla ante mi poder, ni yo ante el suyo. En nuestra pequeña… disputa ambos somos muy orgullosos" concluyó guiñándome un ojo, y arrastrándome al interior. Caminando delante de él, juro que pude sentir a mis espaldas su sonrisa sombría e irónica. Esa que iluminaba sus ojos con un gozo inusitado y dejaba ver sus blancos colmillos. Sin dudas disfrutaba todo aquello, con solemne y fingido respeto.

"Sebastian debes comportarte si no…" dije dudando, el demonio se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo allí. De hecho nunca lo había visto tan eufórico.

"Sino ¿Qué?" dijo siseando mientras clavaba sus uñas enguantadas en mi brazo y me arrinconaba contra una de las columnas. Tanta insistencia en que guarde respeto lo había colmado "Por qué déjeme decirle que el olor a incienso, el lugar, y su vestido son de lo más estimulante"

"Sebastian compórtate estamos en la casa de…" dije asustada. Realmente estar allí era un desafío para él, seguramente sentía como si estuviese metiendo los dedos en las llagas mismas de Cristo y nadie podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

"¿Dios?" preguntó sonriendo mientras hundía su dedo índice en la pila de agua bendita, para luego dibujar con él una pequeña cruz en mi frente.

"Sebastian compórtate y aléjate de mi, es una orden" comandé asustada. Quizá esta era la primera vez que lo veía actuar tan oscuramente. Podía ver en sus ojos una mezcla extraña de deseo, satisfacción y ¿excitación? Tal vez no fue tan buena idea de que viniese al casamiento con migo. Debería haber traído a Grell en su lugar.

"Una vez más usted y sus ordenes. Señorita, sería tiempo ya de que se dé cuenta de que lo que menos desea es que me aleje de usted" dijo lanzando un mordisco al aire, muy cerca de mi cuello, al tiempo que se alejaba tendiéndome su mano una vez más. Mano que por supuesto tomé, ya que las rodillas me temblaban, las manos me sudaban y el juicio se me nublaba y no solamente de miedo.

Llegamos a nuestros asientos, el lugar estaba colmado de gente. El calor dentro de la catedral era abrazador. Quizá era el efecto de las luces especiales, sumado a las incontables llamas de las velas prendidas allí, tal vez los días extraños de calor de marzo, el sol que penetraba por los vitrales, o quizá el hecho de que toda mi persona se consumía en las llamas del infierno. Sentía el calor que el cuerpo de Sebastian emanaba a mi lado, mientras que desde arriba del altar un bello y diáfano Sagrado Corazón me miraba directo a los ojos, resignado y triste ante la perdida de mi alma. Estar allí era un error, todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor era un error. Tenía que salir corriendo.

"¿Qué cree que estas haciendo Sheena?" soltó Sebastian entre dientes, tratándome de igual a igual al tiempo que yo intentaba disimuladamente huir de allí y él me tomaba posesivamente por la cintura.

"¿Ir al baño?"

"Mira Sheena…" volvía a repetir mi nombre poniendo énfasis en él. "Si yo puedo soportarlo, tú también lo harás. ¿Entendido?" asentí levemente con mi cabeza "Bien ahora, sé que el vestido es muy ajustado pero intenta respirar hondo y tranquilizarte". Su tono de voz había cambiado por completo, ahora era dulce y comprensivo, mientras me tomaba por los hombros haciéndome que lo mire a los ojos. Incluso su rostro había cambiado. No era el depredador de momentos atrás, era un hombre sensible como cualquier otro. Sabía que estaba jugando con mi mente, pero la pregunta surgió instantáneamente _"¿Sheena a cual de los dos prefieres?". _Uno era el hombre que cualquier chica podría soñar, caballero y dulce, sensible y complaciente, elegante, apuesto y cordial, aquel que sabes que no va a decepcionarte jamás; pero el otro, no solo era apuesto, era endemoniadamente sensual, podía despertar los deseos más oscuros de cualquiera que pase frente a su persona. Era celoso, posesivo, seguro de si mismo, no dudaba ante nada, sabia lo que era suyo, y nadie más que él pondría sus manos allí. Estremecedor… pero no exactamente de terror.

"Ya va comenzar" dijo mirando al frente una vez más con una sonrisa paciente. Yo también miré al frente y me concentré en lo que estaba a punto de suceder, hasta el momento no había recibido noticia alguna de Frank, ni de Isabelle. Si mi pequeña conversación había bastado, el novio tendría que estar allí en el frente esperando a que la novia cruzara las puertas de la catedral radiante y hermosa, iluminada por el sol de la tarde. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada que ya se encontraba abierta, pero aún vacía mientras el órgano comenzaba a sonar. Algo llamó mi atención. En el fondo del paisaje se dibujaban difusos contornos de tumbas y sus lapidas. Era una catedral muy antigua, era lógico que tuviese su propio cementerio, pero la poética barroca* de tal ironía me impactó. Por un lado estaba a punto de presenciar el enlace de una feliz pareja, que pronto daría a luz a una nueva vida, y por el otro podía ver lo que el paso del tiempo nos hace a todos dirigiéndonos hacia un mismo destino. Sencillamente hermoso. Todo aquello era como el devenir de la historia del hombre, nacemos, nos reproducimos, creemos en la felicidad y finalmente morimos. Pasamos por esta tierra dejando nuestra huella, pasamos por este mundo intentando descubrir el secreto mágico acerca de lo que es vivir y finalmente nos despedimos en paz, dejando recuerdos que algún día, al igual que las letras sobre el frio mármol de las lápidas desaparecerán. En ese momento tan paradójico comprendí las palabras de Grell, la muerte era realmente hermosa, era la culminación de todo, el éxtasis final. Yo sabía que el éxtasis de mi vida llegaría, no se si pronto, pero si antes de lo imaginado jamás, y vaya manera que elegir como llegar a él. Lejos de ser como Santa Teresa, yo había vendido mi alma. Ja, ¿acaso alguien quiere una visión mas barroca de la vida?

En medio de mis cavilaciones la figura de Isabelle se dibujó a contra luz en la entrada, por lo tanto la poesía debía quedar para después. Todos los presentes se voltearon a verla, asombrados por su belleza, y por su gran vestido. Y créanme que cuando digo grande, digo grande. El vestido era por supuesto blanco, y consistía de un ajustado coserte, cubierto por distintos brillantes que titilaban como si todo el pecho de Isabelle fuese una gran araña de cristal, la falda era enorme y la cola se arrastraba por toda la alfombra. Metros y metros de gasa blanca se arrastraban por el camino hacia el altar mientras unas niñas, vestidas casi igual a Isabelle tomaban con sus pequeñas manitas la tela para que no se enrede.

Isabelle camino estoica hacia el centro, cuan María Antonieta a la guillotina, Frank aún no se encontraba allí y una lágrima negra rodaba por su pálida mejilla. Tal vez haya sido mi imaginación y mi innecesario sentido de la culpa, pero estoy convencida de que al pasar por mi lado, sus ojos despidieron todo el odio posible contenido hacia mi persona. Instantáneamente bajé mi cabeza avergonzada, aceptando mi parte de la culpa, pero la mano de Sebastian levantando mi mentón por detrás de mí me sorprendió al tiempo que me susurraba, que no baje la cabeza, que no era digno de una dama de honor como lo era yo. Tenía razón, claro que yo era una dama de honor, yo no había hecho nada. No era mi culpa, al contrario hasta había intentado ayudar haciéndome cargo de la situación. Cosa que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Después de todo, luego de 10 años yo no existía en sus vidas. Que se había creído Isabelle en mirarme como acababa de hacerlo insinuando que yo no era mas que una zorra, ¡vamos si siempre la zorra ha sido ella!… Ira. Tranquila Sheena, la casa de Dios recuerda, la casa de Dios, recordó Sebastian risueño a mi oído, haciendo que su delicioso aliento chocase entre mi oreja y cuello. Sebastian no ayudas, créeme, no ayudas. Muchos de los otros allí presentes parecieron notar el tono íntimo con el que Sebastian se dirigía a mí, parecían molestos, nos miraban como si fuésemos pecadores. Su mano en mi cintura, sus susurros, etc. Sí, tal vez si éramos pecadores.

Pero volviendo a la novia, ésta ya se encontraba en el altar, sus damas de honor, que no eran yo, la abrazaban e intentaban consolarla. La gente alrededor nuestros comenzaba a comentar en voz baja que era lo que sucedía y hasta algunos quizá se animaban a señalarme. Ahora si que sentía calor, calor enserio, y no del bueno. El sacerdote impaciente miraba a cada rato la hora. Aparentemente y por lo que Sebastian podía escuchar, parece ser que el hombre tenía otras obligaciones. La madre de Isabelle estaba sentada en una silla, mientras un grupo de jovencitas la abanicaban con los cancioneros, mientras que su padre no dejaba de hacer llamadas.

"Sebastian, creo que ahora si es hora de irnos" dije despacito mirando de reojo la situación.

"Señorita, creo que tiene usted razón, podríamos ir a casa, y tal vez podría ayudarla a quitarse ese vestido" Sebastian era de lo más insistente. La señora gorda que estaba a mi lado casi se cae allí muerta con lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Sebastian por favor, ya termina…" vergüenza, vergüenza, vergüenza.

"Pero Sheena, si aún no he ni empezado" un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, tome asiento respirando hondo, nunca había tenido un ataque de pánico pero creo que así es como se sentía, miré de reojo a la mujer de hacía unos momentos, me miraba intrigada, ansiosa por escuchar más. Pervertida. Y yo que creía que estas cosas se daban nada más que en las películas.

"Sebastian, no puedo respirar" cada vez estaba más agitada, no sabia porque me sentía así, pero no podía soportarlo.

"Tranquila señorita, respire, respire" Sebastian parecía preocupado, el no entendía, que para mi la única responsable de toda esa escena de película de humor negro inglesa, era mi culpa.

"Saca…sáca…me de aquí" cada vez sentía el pecho más oprimido, pero justo cuando el mayordomo me ayudaba a levantarme del banco de madera, soltó mis manos sorprendido y yo caí desplomada una vez más en el lugar

"Sebastian, ¿Qué demonios haces?" pregunté indignada.

"Llegó…" dijo señalando el pasillo. "Llegó el novio" rápidamente me puse de pie tomándome de su brazo mientras intentaba recuperarme. Frank había llegado, ¿se casaría finalmente?

El silencio fue total, todo el mundo se volteó para ver al recién llegado, todas las miradas estaban puestas en el hombre que acababa de entrar y que supuestamente debía dirigirse hacia el altar para dar el tan preciado SÍ. Pero no lo hizo, primero se dirigió a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

"Sheena…" comenzó tomando mis manos, Sebastian estaba impávido, por primera vez había sido tomado por sorpresa. "Sheena, al fin entendí" continuó ahora elevando el tono de su voz para que todos pudieran escucharlo "Sheena, nuestro amor nunca podrá ser" Oh por Dios, que era lo que escuchaba. "Porque yo amo… profundamente a aquella mujer" dijo señalando al frente del altar dónde se encontraba Isabelle. Isabelle ahora venía corriendo hacia Frank y este corría hacia ella, fundiéndose en un abrazo y besándose delante de todos haciendo que el público estalle en aplausos y gritos de triunfo, de esos de Ahhhh…. Y Ohhhh… y en el medio yo quería desaparecer, y Sebastian vomitar todas las almas que había comido en los últimos 300 años, de tanto amor que flotaba en el aire.

Habiéndonos calmado un poco todos, la ceremonia comenzó. Por suerte la atención ya no estaba puesta en mí, salvo por la señora gorda que de vez en cuando nos miraba en busca de algo que aparentemente su marido hacia tiempo que no le daba.

"Estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la unión de esta joven pareja, Isabelle y Frank…" comenzó el sacerdote. Las imágenes del sueño que había tenido los otros días volvió a mi mente. Sentí como si dos bodas se estuviesen llevando a cabo en el mismo momento, unos en el altar vestidos impecable y puramente de blanco, mientras que detrás otros dos vestidos elegantemente de un negro como la noche consentían una unión más allá del bien y la eternidad. _"Sheena y Sebastian"_ mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora. "Están a punto de comenzar el primer día del resto de sus vidas…" apreté la mano de Sebastian más de lo deseado, ya que el demonio pareció sentirlo bajando su mirada hacia mí. "¿Están listos?" preguntó finalmente el sacerdote. ¿Estaba lista?

"Isabelle Geller… ¿quieres recibir a Frank Thomas, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?" _Sheena Evans… ¿quieres recibir a Sebastian Michaelis… _

Isabelle asintió.

"Frank Thomas… ¿quieres recibir a Isabelle Geller, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que muerte los separe?" Era el momento crucial…

"Acepto" pero no pude escuchar la voz de Frank, el que había asentido prometiendo la eternidad había sido Sebastian. Allí mismo me quede de piedra por completo. Se había acabado. Mi mente ya no podía procesar más información. Blanco sólo veía blanco.

"Entonces ahora, por el poder que me ha sido conferido, yo los declaro Marido y Mujer" concluyó feliz el sacerdote. "Frank, puedes besar a la novia" dijo extendiendo sus brazos invitando a los recién casados a sellar con el tradicional beso sus votos.

"Sebastian, ni te atrevas…" comenté por lo bajo, Sebastian soltó una genuina carcajada discreta mientras besaba mi mano amablemente. Yo también sonreí. Por suerte la ceremonia había terminado. Ahora a la gran fiesta. Y otra vez, cuando digo grande, digo grande.

El lugar era lujosamente grande. No podía esperarse nada distinto. Realmente los padres de Isabelle habían hecho dinero a lo largo de sus vidas. Según lo que había escuchado por ahí, habían sido la familia de la novia la que había pagado por todo y no la del novio. Era lógico, ¿acaso iban a negarle algo a la única princesa de la familia? No claro que no.

Todos los que estaban presentes en la ceremonia se encontraban ahora en el gran salón de fiestas esperando por la entrada triunfal de Isabelle y Frank. Sus hermanos mayores también se encontraban allí, ambos en compañía de ciertas señoritas de dudosa reputación, porque para ser realistas las chicas parecían traídas directamente desde un hotel de Las Vegas, con sus brillantes vestidos escotados, y sus copas de champaña rebosantes de burbujas. Ambas bailaban sugestivamente entre ellas, mientras los chicos las miraban lujuriosamente intercambiando entre ellos lo que parecían ser unos pastilleros dorados. Cielos, los ricos no saben que hacer con su tiempo libre. Sebastian parecía disfrutar los errores humanos ya que los miraba a ambos con ávido interés. Comentó por lo bajo que en caso de que no llegase a comerse mi alma, tal vez podría comerse la de aquellos cuatro y así compensar. El comentario no me cerró del todo pero lo dejé pasar, tomándolo como una muestra de su retorcido sentido del humor.

Finalmente Isabelle hizo su entrada tomada de la mano de Frank, y todos los presentes aplaudieron. El grupo de amigas fanáticas corrió como siempre al encuentro de la novia chillando como lo hacían siempre para abrazarla, sólo que esta vez todo en ellas se veía más torpe a causa de los vestidos larguísimos y los tacones altísimos que llevaban. Luego de separarse de sus amigas Isabelle dirigió una mirada sin emoción hacia mí, y yo solamente atiné a levantar mi copa e inclinar mi cabeza a modo de saludo con un esbozo de sonrisa. Supuse que no esperaría un abrazo de mi parte.

La cena transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, y ya comenzaba a aburrirme. Luego de hablar cuatro veces por teléfono con Marie, para mantenerla al tanto de todo, (omitiendo algunos detalles que por supuesto no hacían a la totalidad de la historia) las burbujas comenzaban a arremolinarse en mi ya de por sí aturdida cabeza. Creo seriamente que debo de empezar a controlar este nuevo hábito mio. Pero en mi defensa, esta vez la champaña era gratis y mi copa misteriosamente siempre estaba llena, a pesar de que yo me encargaba de vaciarla. Sebastian estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con migo.

Finalmente era momento de ir al toilette, hacia horas que no iba y se estaba volviendo extremadamente necesario para mí. Asique que dejando a Sebastian en la puerta me dirigí hasta el recinto.

"Oh… Lo… siento, no quise molestar" dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Isabelle se encontraba dentro con todo su séquito que le acomodaba el vestido y le corregía el maquillaje, asintiendo cuando había que hacerlo y negando también cuando debía hacerlo.

"Esta bien Sheena, pasa, hay lugar pero deberás esperar" comentó Isabelle con su maléfica sonrisa. Simplemente me recosté contra la pared, y baje la vista al piso. Era lo único que me faltaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como Isabelle, al igual que lo haría una reina, ordenó a sus amigas que la dejasen sola, y las chicas ordenada y educadamente lo hicieron reduciendo el grupo a tan solo ella y yo.

"Sheena, necesito hablar contigo"

"…" no respondí, simplemente quité los ojos de mis uñas prolijamente pintadas de rojo por Grell, y miré a Isabelle a los ojos.

"Sé todo lo que sucedió…"

"Isabelle, yo no tengo nada que ver… déjame que te…" pero no pude terminar, Isabelle me había interrumpido una vez más

"Lo sé. También sé que Frank puede ser un poco inmaduro, pero sé que me ama… nos ama" dijo llevándose la mano al vientre.

"Yo…"

"Gracias Sheena. Gracias por no traicionarme. Pudiste haberlo hecho por venganza… yo lo hubiese hecho" semejante muestra de sinceridad me abrumaba. "Sin embargo tu no. Y gracias por convencer a Frank" y luego el fin, Isabelle caminó hacia mi, me abrazo y beso mi mejilla. ¿Era realmente necesario hacer algo así? Finalmente salió del baño y yo detrás de ella.

"¿Bailamos?" dijo Sebastian con una copa en la mano, copa que preferí rechazar, ya que estaba lo suficientemente "contenta y relajada" como para arruinar las cosas, y tomé en cambio su mano hacia la pista de baile, era una fiesta ¿verdad? En las fiestas se baila. Y por otro lado como decirle que no a esa infame sonrisa.

Un Valls, un bolero, una canción de Sinatra, música disco y finalmente ritmos latinos. Me causó gracia verlo a Sebastian bailar tan ingeniosa y hábilmente cada uno de los ritmos musicales. Después de todo su elegante e ingles trasero estaba acostumbrado a los violines y los cellos de las fiestas aristocráticas inglesas.

Pero sin dudas fue el momento del "Cha cha cha" como lo llaman lo que rebalsó la copa. Sebastian aprovechó para pegar su cuerpo más al mío y obligarme a bailar más cerca de él de lo necesario, al momento que a mi oído cantaba suave y sensualmente.

You won't admit you love me

and slow how am I ever to know?

you only tell me

Perhaps …Perhaps …Perhaps

A million times I asked you ,

and then I ask you over again

you only tell me

Perhaps… Perhaps… Perhaps

if you can't make your mind up

we will never get started

and I don't want to wind up

being parted, broken -hearted

so if you really love me

say yes

and if you don't , dear , confess

just please don't tell me

Perhaps ,, Perhaps ,, Perhaps

if you can't make your mind up

we will never get started

and I don't want to wind up

being parted… broken -hearted

no no no I don't wanna leave me in that baby

when you say you're gonna leave

you know I can't let you go.

Maldito Sebastian, tenía que salir inmediatamente de allí. Su voz era como un ronroneo y la letra de la canción parecía dar justo en el clavo. Quizá, quizá, quizá

"Sebastian, te ordeno que me lleves a casa" dije con la garganta seca. Dos minutos más en ese maldito salón y sinceramente no se en que rincón oscuro hubiéramos terminado el mayordomo y yo, haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Claro que irnos a casa los dos solos tampoco servía.

"Señorita como usted desee" dijo triunfante y con los ojos brillando de picardía y diversión, pero las cosas no le iban a salir como él esperaba, en casa estaba Grell.

"Si Sebastian, no quiero dejar a Grell mucho tiempo solo"

"Señorita, usted siempre arruinando la diversión" dijo desilusionado, y triste.

"Si Mayordomo, Quizá, quizá, quizá"

* * *

><p>*la poética barroca era un tanto negativa en su modo de ver la vida. Escribiendo esto no puedo no pensar en Quevedo, que sostenía que vivir era como morir todos los días un poco, y de apoco.<p>

YUPIIIIII, otro capitulo más. les gusto?

a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo. cuanto tiempo aguantara Sheena la resistencia?

aguardo sus comentarios como siempre. me hacen muyyyy feliz!

Nos vemos pronto


	20. Chapter 20

**Un Condenado y Maldito Error.**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji me pertenecen.**_

_HOLA A TODOS, bueno primero que nada: muchas gracias por seguir ahí.! Un poco atrasado pero acá está el capitulo 20, que a su vez es una especie de capítulo aniversario, ya un año! Que bien!_

_Le agradezco públicamente a Jouheki, por su ayuda y participación en este capitulo, _

_Ahora si nos leemos abajo para las referencias, que creo que van a ser de lo más necesarias._

**Capitulo 20: La Cocina del Diablo, (en mi cocina).**

De camino a casa, ya mucho más tranquila y relajada, repasé los hechos de la boda. Había sido victima del acoso del demonio y su cambio de actitud frente al poder celestial, había sido centro de la declaración amorosa de Frank hacia Isabelle, dejándome a mí como si hubiese sido una tercera en discordia, infame. También había sido el blanco durante toda la noche de la mirada obscena y pervertida de la señora gorda, y por supuesto victima de mi propia mente que pensaba en lo que Sebastian apenas instantes atrás había cantado. El maldito demonio sabía muy bien lo que yo comenzaba a sentir por él, volviendo a la simple atracción física amor. Tal vez no sea la clase de amor a la que había estado acostumbrada anteriormente, pero si era la clase de amor, que hace que uno desespere, tema, anhele, sueñe, desee, entre otros sentimientos, que podría sintetizarse en un amor mucho más profundo, pero a la vez perverso, oscuro y peligroso. Pero tratándose de que el objeto principal de ese amor es un demonio, ¿qué se puede esperar?

El camino de regreso, fue calmo y silencioso, de vez en cuando podría ser interrumpido por un suspiro, una sonrisa, una mirada de reojo y un tarareo disimulado, provocador y en lo personal bastante molesto. Molestia provocada por la simple y cruda verdad implícita.

"Llegamos My Lady" dijo Sebastian aparcando el automóvil, y descendiendo del mismo encaminándose hacia mi puerta, para cordialmente abrirla, facilitando mi descenso.

"Gracias" dije tomando su mano saliendo del habitáculo. "mira que tarde se ha hecho, esta amaneciendo" el comentario pasó desapercibido, ya que realmente era un comentario sin importancia. Como aquellas conversaciones que se dan en los elevadores entre vecinos que se desconocen entre sí.

"Así es" respondió despreocupadamente, como si no hubiese dicho nada mientras me llevaba de su delicada mano enguantada hacia el umbral de mi casa.

"No veo la hora de sacarme estos zapatos, y este vestido, no me deja respirar" continué hablando al aire sin pensar en lo que decía.

"¿Es eso una orden?" preguntó el mayordomo mientras me tomaba por la cintura, y entornaba sus ojos mirándome desde su posición más alta que la mía.

"No Sebastian, es más bien un anhelo, quiero volver a ser yo" dije resoplando cansada de todo aquel disfraz, una vez más hablaba sin pensar.

"Señorita, sabe que también puedo cumplir sus anhelos… ¿verdad?" su voz era un susurro, y se inclinaba sobre mí, sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Cayendo en cuentas de aquello, dirigí mi hasta entonces distraída mirada hacia sus ojos. Me sentía como una adolescente luego del baile de promoción en el umbral de su casa esperando el beso del rey del baile. Sebastian me acerco más hacia él, mientras yo, con mis dos manos tomaba las solapas de su saco. Increíblemente y lejos de mis cabales, si él no acortaba del todo la distancia entre ambos lo haría yo misma tirando de la prenda, Sebastian sonrío, y yo pude sentir su dulce aliento, cerré mis ojos. Nuestros labios se rosaron suave y lentamente. Sin dudas aquella era la peor tortura que un ser humano podía sufrir. Tomando mi rostro en sus manos, recorrió las líneas de mi mandíbula con su pulgar, que inesperadamente se encontraba sin sus guantes. Por primera vez sentía sus manos libres de aquella tela, y déjenme decirles que resulta ser de lo más molesta ahora que finalmente sé como es en realidad la piel de Sebastian. Estaba bajo su total y absoluto control, no podía hacer nada más que tomarme aún mas fuerte de su saco que comenzaba a arrugarse mas de lo deseado bajo mi agarre, estaba hipnotizada.

"_Woof, woof"_ ladridos de perro

"_Woof, woof"_ en el interior de mi casa

"_Sebastian ya deja de jugar y bésame" _no podía esperar más por ese beso

"_woof, woof"_ otra vez ese perro… un momento yo no tengo perro.

"Se…Sebastian…" intenté decir, separándome dolorosamente de sus labios,

"¿Señorita?" preguntó atrayéndome nuevamente hacia él

"No escuchas… un perro…" dije a punto de derretirme como un chocolate al calor en ese mismo momento.

"Deje al perro ladrar" dijo Sebastian mientras besaba el espacio entre mi cuello y mi oreja.

"Sebastian, tam…bién hue…huele a azufre" estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro, pero Sebastian se alejó inmediatamente de mí. Eso no se hace.

"Tiene razón" contestó molesto. "huele a azufre" dijo volteándose a abrir la puerta de entrada, mientras yo trastabillaba torpemente chocando con su espalda.

La puerta de mi casa se abrió, y no había sido Sebastian, creí morir del miedo, tampoco era Grell quien lo había hecho, y la sombra de un perro gigante, se cruzó por mi visión.

"Hijo, ¿qué te he dicho de jugar con la comida?" Sebastian palideció, mientras una criatura infernal de 3 cabezas corría hacia él abalanzándose directo contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer dolorosamente escalones abajo. "Parece que no has aprendido nada. ¿Y como es eso de no llamar nunca a tu madre? La pobre te extraña, sabes que eres su chiquitín especial"

El hombre que hablaba era tan alto como Sebastian, de hecho era como una versión mas madura del mayordomo. Sus ojos rubíes eran profundos, y miraba al demonio desde arriba. Al abrir la puerta el olor a azufre se hizo más fuerte y un montón de personas en el interior de MI casa se asomaron a la puerta para ver lo que sucedía.

"Hijo mio" corrió una mujer hacia el pobre Sebastian, que se encontraba entre aturdido y estupefacto sentado en el piso, con el monstruo de tres cabezas lamiendo su rostro, con sus tres lenguas al mismo tiempo. La mujer también se abrazó al cuello del mayordomo mientras no dejaba de llorar y hablar entre llantos y gritos. "Hijo, estas bien, estos humanos no te han hecho nada. Hay mi chiquito te he extrañado. Por todos los infiernos, ¿Por qué no has llamado a tu pobre madre ni una sola vez" ahora entendía todo. Frente a mí, tenía a los padres de Sebastian, o sea dos demonios más y al famoso Cerby, el cerbero de tres cabezas, guardián diabólico y aterrador de las puertas del infierno, que parecía cualquier cosa menos diabólico y aterrador.

"Madre suéltalo ya, el chico no puede respirar. Y tu niño, ¿Qué esperas para ponerte de pie, acaso no ves que tu traje se esta ensuciando?" otra mujer se paraba fuera de la puerta y miraba seriamente a Sebastian reprobando su actitud.

"Qué… qué…" comenzó a decir mi mayordomo al tiempo que una vena comenzaba a resaltar en su sien, era la primera vez que veía que eso podía pasarle "¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí"

"Tu hermana…" dijo la nueva vos, mientras hacia un gesto con su dedo índice apuntando a su cabeza, como quien indica que alguien esta loco "creyó tener una revelación que indicaba que estabas en problemas"

"Adán….Adán, háblame…. Muéstrame el camino…" Ok. Si creían que ustedes lo habían escuchado (o leído) y a su vez, yo visto todo, bien, están de lo más equivocados. Una tercera mujer totalmente vestida de negro, con su cabello algo alborotado y voz grave hablaba al aire, buscando con su vista por todos lados ¿una señal? "Maldita Eva… ya cállate no me dejas escuchar. ¿Qué? ¿Qué la humana qué…? Háblame amor mío…."

Sebastian se puso de pie, con Cerby aun colgando de su pierna izquierda, y la qué aparentemente parecía ser su madre, de su brazo derecho. Sus ojos brillaron de aquel rojo rubí tan intensamente que pude ver como su pupila se estiraba al igual que la de un gato, sus colmillos brillaron y el aura y el ambiente se volvieron más densos y oscuros que nunca. Una vez que se enojaba y no era mi culpa. Su voz sonó al igual que lo haría la voz de un espectro, proveniente de la tumba mas profunda del universo.

"Todos, adentro, ahora" fueron sus únicas 3 palabras.

El panorama era más extraño de lo que en un principio había creído. La verdad es que no sabía bien que hacer, por un lado quería preguntar, pero por el otro lado me daba miedo hacerlo. No hacía falta ser un genio, para darse cuenta que todos los que allí estaban presentes eran demonios. Nueve, sí digo bien, nueve demonios en total, más el perro. Nunca creí tener vida para ver algo así. Por lo menos no una vida mortal. Pero la cuestión es que ahora los tenía a todos dando vueltas por mi sala, cada uno en su mundo, hasta que Sebastian haciendo sonar sus palmas obligó a todos a que se formaran en fila. Por supuesto, no lo hicieron con mucho agrado, pero lo hicieron.

"My Lady…" comenzó poniéndose en frente del grupo, inclinando su cabeza, para que no pudiera verle el rostro. " Lamento la intromisión, pero debo presentarle a…" resopló y miró a todos por debajo de sus despeinados mechones.

"Ya hermanito habla, no ves que tengo que seguir maquillando al Shinigami" Oh Grell, pobre Grell.

"Azael, deja que mi pequeño primo hable… ¿humanos, shinigamis? Creí que podrías hacerlo mejor See…"

"Sebastian… mi nombre es Sebastian" dijo el que aparentemente era el menor de los demonios adultos que allí se encontraba. "Señorita… le presento a mi… familia"

Necesitaba sentarme. Todos los allí presentes eran los familiares de Sebastian. Si mi vida era difícil intentando manejar a un demonio, imaginen lo que era en aquel momento intentar compartir algo de tiempo con nueve de ellos, que se veían bastante raros, pero que no por eso dejaban de ser… bueno, demonios.

"Ho…hola" dije moviendo levemente mi mano. "Soy Sheena, es… un gusto conocerlos… creo"

"Señorita, déjeme que los presente." Dijo Sebastian resignado. Ya no tenía opción. "Ellos son mis padres Abbadon y Narcisa" asentí mostrando mi respeto levemente.

"Más te vale que cuides de mi chiquitín especial, o haré que tu alma se pudra en el infierno… tu no sabes lo que representa este niño para mí…"

"Madre, su alma YA se está pudriendo en el infierno" susurró no tan discretamente al oído de Narcisa la que parecía ser llamada Azael

"Narcisa, deja a la chica tranquila, aun no la conoces. Hola querida, puedes llamarme Abby." Abby, ¿Abby? ¿Acaso alguien llama Abby a un demonio?

"Nosotras somos sus hermanas" interrumpió nuevamente la chica que aparentaba ser las más joven de las tres, con su cabello teñido de rubio, y vestida íntegramente de cuero rosa. En el infierno parece ser que el buen gusto no cuenta. Pero eso es algo que es mejor que no escuche.

"Así es… ellas son mis hermanas mayores. Lilith…" señaló Sebastian a la mujer vestida de negro, con su cabello alborotado, la mujer susurraba algo para si misma, mientras movía sus manos a un lado y al otro como si quisiese captar una voz silenciosa y ajena a todos nosotros. Sebastian negó con su cabeza ante la visión de Lilith. "Luego le sigue Prosperine" dijo indicando a la mujer vestida en un traje impoluto que podría haber sido perfectamente diseñado por Chanel, con su cabello prolijamente recogido "Y finalmente la menor, Azael" concluyó.

"Oh no no no, chi qui tín, el menor eres tú." Dijo la rubia mientras daba unos golpecitos sobre el hombre de Sebastian. "Hola Sheena, que bonito está tu vestido, tu y yo seremos grandes amigas" dijo soltando pequeñas risitas. Por Dios, acababa de librarme de Isabelle, y ahora me aparecía un demonio mujer igual a aquella, ¿Por qué a mí?

"El niño, es Damián, hijo de Lilith" continuó el chiquitín. Pensándolo bien mientras intentaba sobrevivir a esta visita familiar, me di cuenta de que estaba recibiendo información vital, para extorsionar luego a Sebastian. Perdón al chiquitín especial.

"Hola Damián" dije a lo que el niño se escondió aún más detrás de la vaporosa falda de su madre al tiempo que sacaba su lengua en un gesto no muy educado. Chiquillos malcriados demonios o no.

"Aquellos dos, son Baalberith, esposo de Prosperine, y Nergal, esposo de Azael" continuó formalmente Sebastian "Y mi primo…" dijo mirando con desagrado al demonio rubio que comenzaba acercarse

"Samael" contestó adelantándose tomando mi mano para besarla, mientras miraba profundamente directo en mis ojos. Sus ojos de color violeta eran impactantes y el mundo comenzaba a girar a mi alrededor, "Es un gusto conocerte, dulzura… ¿o acaso es tu alma la que huele tan dulce" me sentía mareada, mirando esos ojos, eran como los de una serpiente que no dejaba de calar hondo en mí. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

"Aléjate de ella Samael, ya tiene un contrato, no hagas nada estúpido esta vez" sonó la voz de Lilith, quien luego de hablar de forma imperativa volvió a sumirse en su propio universo, mirando a todos lados, mientras continuaba hablando para ella misma. "Oh… Adán querido ¿dónde estás?"

El mundo volvió a estabilizarse bajo mis pies, sólo que ahora Sebastian me tomaba posesivamente por mi cintura, mientras miraba con odio a su primo, el demonio llamado Samael.

"Tenga cuidado con él señorita….

"Sebas-Channn, Sheena, por favorrrrr alguien…." Los gritos ensordecedores e histéricos de Grell, interrumpieron la advertencia, haciendo que ambos corramos hacia la cocina.

La imagen era entre aterradora y divertida al mismo tiempo. Ni Sebastian ni yo sabíamos bien que debíamos hacer con el pobre shinigami rojo. Ante la visión de Grell, Sebastian sonrío burlonamente de lado y cruzó sus brazos, yo por el contrario me acerque preocupadamente a él, intentando calmarlo.

"Sebastian haz algo en este mismo momento"

"Pero señorita, yo creo que se ve muy bien así" dijo Sebastian ahorrándose una carcajada

"Sebas-chan, por favor, ayúdame"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" preguntó Sebastian entornando sus ojos "además… pensé que disfrutaba de ese tipo de… diversión"

Grell, el pobre Grell, como he dicho antes, se encontraba atado de pies y manos, sentado en una silla, el grupo de demonios, que sabido está no tienen una buena relación con los shinigamis, aprovecharon la ausencia, de Sebastian, para divertirse un poco a costa del pelirrojo, que no aguantaba más su vergüenza. Desprovisto de su camisa blanca y chaleco, ahora solamente tenia puesto un corsete de cuero rosa, que contrastaba desagradablemente con sus pantalones de sastre negros, su bello cabello rojo, siempre sedoso y bien peinado, ahora estaba recogido en dos trenzas a los lados, que en otro contexto no se hubiesen visto tan mal, pero que en éste solo servían para ridiculizar al sanguinario y excéntrico shinigami, y con un maquillaje que lejos de realzar sus refinados rasgos, era por demás recargado y desagradable. Habían hecho de Grell la muñeca maltratada de una niña caprichosa.

"Grell, trata de tranquilizarte. Tú Sebastian ya desátalo"

"Señorita, no sea aburrida" Sebastian estaba disfrutando de aquello, después de todo los culpables de tal escena habían sido nada mas ni nada menos que sus familiares, cuya esencia compartían.

"¿Tu que crees que deberíamos hacer con él, See…Bastian?" preguntó irónico Samael, apareciendo en ese mismo momento detrás de la silla a la que se encontraba atado Grell, inclinándose sobre el pelirrojo, lamiendo su mejilla. Grell se estremeció pero de genuino horror. "¿Qué tal cocinarlo en azufre?... O mejor aún, ¿por qué no quedarnos con su pequeña y entrometida alma de shinigami?"

En ese mismo momento corrí hasta dónde se encontraba Grell y me abracé a su cuello intentando protegerlo, Sebastian entornó sus ojos y también avanzó hacia donde nos encontrábamos ahora los tres. Humana, demonio y shinigami.

"¿Qué tal… si me dejas ocuparme a mi del shinigami?" siseo Sebastian, imitando el tono de voz de su primo, mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior. Miró de reojo a Grell que tragó saliva con fuerza y yo me aferré más a su cuello.

Samael caminó hacia atrás dejando ver sus colmillos sin discreción, mientras observaba como Sebastian desataba las manos del pelirrojo. Los ojos del demonio rubio brillaron, con la situación. Viendo esto, Sebastian no era tan malo después de todo, hasta ahora no lo había visto nunca actuar como a Samael, que parecía ser todo un voyeur de vacaciones, mirando la escena entre Sebastian, Grell y yo.

"Sebas… Sebas…chan, por favor, ¿Qué vas a hacer con migo?" era la primera vez que Grell no disfrutaba teniendo a Sebastian tan cerca. El mayordomo apoyo su dedo índice en la boca del shinigami, al tiempo que lo levantaba sobre su hombro. "¡William…Ohhh Will, ayúdame…!"

Sebastian se llevó a Grell lejos de la cocina y yo los seguí, cargando aún al shinigami en sus hombros y sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de sus familiares, que observaban curiosos que era lo que estaba sucediendo, subió las escaleras y entró en mi habitación. Yo lo hice a continuación y trabé la puerta.

Sebastian soltó a Grell con fuerza sobre la cama, y colocando los brazos en su cintura lo miro con rudeza y frialdad. El shinigami, en lugar de sentirse incitado por tal acción como realmente creí que se sentiría, cerró sus ojos con miedo al tiempo de que llevaba sus piernas hacia su pecho. La verdad es que nunca creí que Grell fuese tan vergonzoso e inocente en el fondo. Pero supongo que al igual que cualquier jovencita, las apariencias engañan y su postura habitual no era más que un coqueteo ingenuo y casi adolescente.

"Sebas-chan… no me comas… no me dejes sin alma…" dijo Grell por primera vez en un tono de voz tan bajito y tímido que no parecía ser él.

"Sebastian, por favor no lo lastimes" dije tomando firmemente el brazo de Sebastian mientras lo miraba implorante.

En silencio el mayordomo caminó hasta donde se encontraba Grell, y en silencio comenzó por desatar el corsete que el pelirrojo llevaba. Grell comenzó a temblar y cerró nuevamente sus ojos con más fuerza que antes, y yo me desesperé. Por Dios ¿acaso iba a ser espectadora de un hecho atroz?… una vez que hubo terminado, alcanzó al ultrajado shinigami, su camisa, chaleco y moño, y colocó cuidadosamente los anteojos de éste sobre su nariz. Luego como quien observa su obra finalizada comenzó a hablar.

"Ahora, Grell… será mejor que se vaya, y no vuelva por un tiempo, la próxima no podré ayudarlo." Ni bien terminó de hablar salió de la habitación. Yo respiré aliviada, y abracé fuertemente al shinigami que aún respiraba con dificultad. Grell se puso de pie y luego de darme un beso en la mejilla se alejó a toda velocidad por la ventana del cuarto, avergonzado y entristecido. Vuelvo a decir que nunca lo había visto así. Al igual que Grell, yo también quería salir huyendo de ahí, por una milésima de segundo, mientras habíamos permanecido aislados en mi habitación, olvidé el despliegue de personajes que se encontraba en el piso de abajo, en el que hasta esa madrugada había sido mi calmo y feliz hogar. Mirando mi imagen de reojo en el espejo, me di cuenta de que aún tenía puesto el vestido de la fiesta. Si en algún endemoniado momento había creído que a partir de la culminación de la boda, mi vida iba a volver a ser medianamente tranquila, me había equivocado. Rápidamente me deshice de la elegante prenda, para vestirme con un pantalón de jean amplio, y un sweater que tal vez era demasiado grande para mi; aquel conjunto pertenecía a la categoría impuesta por Sebastian, "Demasiado masculino para usted my lady" pero lo que menos quería en ese momento era, frente a todos los demonios, parecer otra cosa que no fuese un pequeño y discreto varoncito.

No me quedaba opción que hacerme presente allí abajo, y hacerme cargo de la situación. Situación en la que de ser por pura elección mía jamás me hubiese metido. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que un demonio como Sebastian podía llegar a tener toda una familia detrás de él. Es que de pronto, el joven demonio, (ahora sé que en comparación a otros, Sebastian aun es muy joven) tenía padres y hermanas y cuñados y un primo y un sobrino, que se veía de lo mas tierno como todo niño, pero que hasta ahora sólo había sabido mostrarme su lengua una y otra vez, para luego esconderse detrás de las faldas de su extraña, y digo extraña para no herir susceptibilidades ya que para mi está loca, madre.

"Sheena, bajaste, ¿oye que son esas ropas? No te sientan. No no, claro que no" comenzó Azael caminando hacia mí para luego cruzar su brazo por mi espalda, dirigiéndome a la cocina. "Mi hermanito ha preparado el desayuno, ¿sabes? Tal vez podría probar un poco de eso que llaman café". Asentí con la cabeza, no sabía que es lo que se traían todos aquellos entre manos.

"Querida, que artefactos más raros se usan hoy en día, tendrás que explicarle a Narcisa como se utilizan cada uno de ellos" comentaba el padre de Sebastian, Abby, mientras inspeccionaba la cafetera y la tostadora.

"Oh, no no Abby, yo no quiero tocar esos instrumentos, hijo mio tu tampoco deberías hacerlo, ten cuidado, podría ser peligroso" respondió Narcisa, intentando hacer que Sebastian suelte a toda costa la sartén dónde se estaba friendo mi desayuno.

"Sebastian ¿desde cuando te dedicas a ser mayordomo? Sabes que ya le he pedido a Nergal que te consiga un puesto en la policía secreta" Prosperine, la hermana mas responsable y estricta era toda una directora de escuela, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo en que su hermano sea un simple mayordomo, en apariencia lo que tenían planeado para el chiquitín era convertirse en un agente secreto y poderoso demonio de renombre.

"Pero Amor mio, Prosperine, ya le he conseguido al pequeño un puesto junto a mí, en la secretaría infernal" ahora era el demonio Baalberith el que reprochaba a su esposa el hecho de no querer para su hermano que siga su camino.

"¿Para qué Baal? ¿Para que pase el día detrás de un escritorio poniendo sellos como tú?" respondió dura y soberbia Prosperine. La vena esa de la que les hable en la frente de Sebastian, comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente, mientras aún sostenía la sartén, en el fuego haciendo que lo que allí se estaba cocinando no sea otra cosa más que un carboncito. El mayordomo estaba a punto de estallar. Me adelante casi en su defensa.

"Sebastian, ¿podríamos hablar un momento…?" comencé a decir, Sebastian se giró para mirarme casi con ojos implorantes y su familia lo hicieron con ojos de curiosidad. "En privado" concluí.

Sebastian dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, caminando despacio hacia el living, yo lo seguí. Ni bien cruzamos la puerta, a nuestras espaldas escuchamos 18 pies atropellados correr y amontonarse contra la puerta para escuchar nuestra conversación. Resoplé con molestia, pero supongo que no había otra cosa que hacer.

"Sebastian, no sé si quiero saber lo que esta pasando aquí" dije mirando directamente a sus ojos. El demonio asentía con la cabeza, avergonzado, como uno chiquillo recibiendo un castigo. "Sé que posiblemente esta vez, no sea tu culpa" continué. Estaba sonando como su hermana Prosperine, "pero mejor que le encuentres una solución a esta visita familiar. No quiero problemas" Sebastian quiso hablar pero yo continué una vez más suavizando mi tono de voz, mostrando también mi inseguridad "y la verdad es que también… me asustan. Sobre todo tu primo, Samael." Terminé de decir casi en secreto acercándome todo cuanto pude al mayordomo que ahora me miraba preocupado.

"No se preocupe señorita, mi familia no hará nada, no son tan terribles como parecen…" y luego continuó con un preocupante tono de duda en su voz "Yo la cuidaré de Samael, no se animará a poner un dedo en usted" Asentí. Instintivamente me abracé a Sebastian buscando protección. La declaración de que su primo no se animaría a tocarme, lejos de aliviarme me asustó aún más. Porqué si Sebastian había dicho que él lo impediría, significaba que la posibilidad de que intentase algo con migo existía.

"Sebastian, ¿crees que si me voy a dormir un poco encontraré mi casa tal y como siempre fue al despertar?" el cansancio me había ganado, hacía ya un día que no dormía, y todo ese día no había sido fácil.

"Descanse señorita, yo me ocupare de todo" dijo mirándome subir las escaleras.

"Te tomo la palabra Sebastian"

"Si My Lady"

Y así sin más me perdí en mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Bueno a ver:<p>

si ya sé que es un tanto bizarro, que Sebastian tenga este tipo de familiares, pero luego me dije a mi misma que si esta no es una historia convencional, ¿por que no? y aquí están todos y cada uno de ellos.

por supuesto son todos demonios que se corresponden con la demonología, salvo Narcisa, la mamá que tomé la inspiración de otra Narcisa muy conocida de la literatura y el cine.

por hay para aclararles un poco las personalidades de cada uno de ellos puedo hacerles un pequeño resumen.

Lilith, es la hermana mayor, fue la primera esposa de Adán, luego convertida en demonio, luego de la muerte de éste, queda medio psicótica escuchando voces del mas allá y teniendo visiones, a veces un tanto ridículas. por supuesto odia a Eva, a quien hace responsable de todos sus males. Damian es su hijo

Piensen en Prosperine como en Tia Frances.

Azael, es una despreocupada demonio solo interesada en los maquillajes y en pasarla bien, es la mas divertida e inconsciente de todas.

Luego están los cuñados de Sebastian, Nergal es un demonio que vendría a ser como el jefe de la policía del infierno, aunque no lo crean esto es enserio, jaja. y Baalberith, que es una especie de secretario del Estado infernal, esto también es real.

y por ultimo esta Samael, bueno no hay mucho que decir de él, su personalidad se develará en futuros capítulos.

si buscan en Internet, aparecen todos los nombres de estos demonios, con su descripción y características.

Como siempre aguardo sus comentarios. no sean tímidos y espero leerlos pronto.

Saludos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Un condenado y Maldito Error **

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, mucho menos Welcome to the Jungle de Guns n' Roses.**_

_hola! como están? Aquí les dejo el capítulo 21, espero que les guste y abajo nos hablamos para saludos y agradecimientos._

**Capitulo 21, Welcome to Hell.**

Mientras lentamente despertaba de mi siesta, sentí como la puerta de mi dormitorio se abría y la luz del pasillo se encendía. _Un ratito más, solo un ratito más_, y con ese pensamiento me metí aún más en la cama y tapé mi cabeza con el pesado edredón, ya estaba comenzando a hacer frío, y la verdad es que me gusta dormir lo más abrigada posible, casi al punto de la exageración. Cerré los ojos y quise forzar al sueño nuevamente. Pero aparentemente ese placer estaba siendo prohibido para mí. Últimamente todos los placeres, o mejor dicho posibles placeres parecen ser prohibidos en mi vida.

Sentí un peso extra sobre mi cama. Sebastian estaba decidido a hacerme despertar, bajar y enfrentar a su familia, como si fuese la familia de cualquier muchacho. En un flash de mi mente recordé a la que había sido mi suegra. Hoy a la distancia realmente no se a quien prefiero, si a Narcisa o la otra.

"Sebastian ¿qué hora es? ¿Ya anocheció?" pregunté aún desde mi escondite mientras comenzaba por estirar mi cuerpo como lo haría un gato soñoliento. El mayordomo no respondió, y en lugar de sus palabras sólo escuché como un chistido, el famoso "shhhh"

"Sebastian, te hice una pregunta" ¿qué es ese sonido? ¿Una risita entre dientes? Sebastian estaba actuando raro. Sobre todo cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo por encima del edredón, desde la punta de mis pies, siguiendo las líneas de mi pierna y cintura, para dejar descansado su mano allí. Un escalofrío corrió por mi cuerpo. Últimamente a Sebastian le estaba gustando jugar conmigo más de la cuenta. Y debo decir que a mi también me estaba gustando jugar con él. Después de todo, (conclusión a la que llegué mientras pensaba en Isabelle y Frank y el felices por siempre) mi alma ya estaba perdida, tarde o temprano Sebastian vendría por mí, ya que de una u otra forma el contrato se estaba cumpliendo. Por lo tanto perdida por perdida, mejor pasar mi último tiempo divirtiéndome un poco. ¿Ustedes no lo harían también? Un demonio increíblemente buen mozo y sexy a sus servicios cumpliendo cada uno de sus deseos y caprichos, les aseguro que con el pasar del tiempo terminan pensando "Al demonio con mi alma. Hay que disfrutar el momento". Sin embargo ese toque, esa caricia, ese rose que Sebastian me estaba ofreciendo en ese momento no se parecía a ningún otro anterior. Parecía como si sus dedos enguantados realmente no fueran los suyos, una frialdad desconcertante me invadía mientras sentía sus ojos penetrar a través de la ropa de cama. Esta vez sus manos eran como las de un extraño para mi.

Lentamente asomé mi cabeza dejando ver solamente mis ojos, y en ese momento palidecí del miedo y la inseguridad. La explicación era sencilla. No era Sebastian el que se encontraba en ese momento conmigo, era su primo, el demonio rubio de ojos violeta, como los de una serpiente. Era aquel al que llamaban Samael, y de quien Sebastian me había advertido que me cuidase. Quería correr, alejarme lo mas rápido de allí y estrellarme en los brazos de mi mayordomo, pero por una extraña razón sentí que no podía hacerlo. Estaba presa, en mi cama, de la mirada de Samael y de sus manos. En ese mismo instante Samael podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y yo no pondría ninguna resistencia. No porque realmente me gustase lo que estaba pasando allí, sino porque allí estaba su poder, con sólo una mirada podía hacer que cualquiera sucumbiera a sus pies, era un hipnotizador nato. Un poderoso demonio que hacía que sus víctimas contra su voluntad hiciesen las cosas más terribles e impensadas. Y allí me encontraba yo, a punto de caer ante sus poderes.

No eran necesarias las palabras, más bien era un murmullo mental que penetraba en mi mente sin filtro. Un montón de palabras y frases que salían solamente de sus ojos. Ahora por primera vez entendía lo que un demonio era. Sebastian jamás se había comportado así con migo. Él era totalmente distinto a su malvado primo.

Samael ya se encontraba sobre mí, y como hiciese antes con Grell, también lamió mi cuello. Sentí arder la zona por la que había pasado provocando que me estremeciera como un pobre gusano. Su voz comenzaba a cambiar.

"_Si quieres puedo hablar como Sebastian, hasta puedo lucir como él"_ dijo en mi mente. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente la figura de Sebastian estaba frente a mi. Su cordial sonrisa en sus delicados labios, sus ojos entornados como siempre lo hacía. _"Ahora, my lady, ¿quisera acercarse un poco más a mí?"_ Sin siquiera pensarlo corrí el edredón de la cama, y me acerque más aún al demonio, cubierta solamente por mi vieja camiseta, con la imagen de The Ramones estampada en el frente, que solía usar como pijamas. Dios, la película del exorcista tenía razón, jamas escuchen lo que el demonio dice. Sentí sus manos comenzar a recorrer nuevamente mi cuerpo, ahora lo hacia por debajo de la única prenda que llevaba aparte de mi ropa interior, claro. Sin siquiera darme cuenta arqueé mi espalda, cuando sus manos pasaron por el espacio entre mi cintura y mis costillas, solté un suspiro, y él sonrío, finalmente el momento con el que tantas veces había fantaseado estaba frente a mí.

"¿Cuantas veces soñó con esto señorita?" pregunto mientras seguía besando mi cuello, y suavemente me hacía sentir sus colmillos en mi piel

"Mi...miles" respondí.

"Y le encantaría que lo vuelva realidad ¿verdad?"

solamente asentí con mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos entregada a sus manos y labios. Sentí como su nariz casi rozaba la comisura de mis labios, pero de pronto la habitación se cubrió con un frío polar y al abrir los ojos una neblina espesa lo había inundado todo. Ya no me encontraba en los brazos de Sebastian, si no en los de Samael. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y escuché el click clack de unos tacones sobre el suelo de madera pulida.

"Señorita, le recomiendo que cierre sus ojos una vez más" ahora si era la verdadera voz de Sebastian la que escuchaba pero entre la niebla no pude verlo con claridad, ¿acaso los tacones que había escuchado le pertenecían?. Cerré mis ojos con miedo, la voz del mayordomo, era sombría, estaba realmente enojado. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis apretados ojos, unas ganas incontrolables de llorar me invadían, sentí repulsión hacia mi misma por lo que podría haber sucedido. Sebastian iba a matar a Samael, y luego vendría por mi. Sentí que lo había traicionado. Que ante la primera posibilidad mis alborotadas hormonas me habían jugado sucio, lanzándome en manos de ese asqueroso demonio rubio con la capacidad de lucir como mi Sebastian... perdón, como mi mayordomo.

Sentí un golpe seco contra la pared, y la estantería temblar. Gran cantidad de libros cayeron al piso provocando un salto en todo mi ser. Abrí mis ojos, y solo pude ver la figura negra de Sebastian cubierto de plumas negras arrinconando a Samael contra la pared, con su mano alzada y sus uñas como garras, parecía que estaba a punto de desgarrar el cuello de su primo mayor, solté un grito ahogado y Sebastian volteó para verme.

"Le dije que cierre los oj..." no pudo terminar de hablar, ahora era Samael envuelto en una bruma violeta quien arrinconaba a Sebastian contra la pared contraria, haciendo que lo que en ella estaba colgado cayera ruidosamente al piso.

Salí de la habitación corriendo alguien debía parar aquella locura, bajé las escaleras torpemente rodando contra los últimos 3 escalones, impactando de lleno con el padre de Sebastian, Abbadon.

"Sebastian... Samael, Abby... perdón Abbadon, señor, alguien..." comencé desesperadamente sin orden ni sentido en mis palabras.

"niña ¿que te pasa?" dijo Abbadon al tiempo que me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, pasando por alto el hecho de que la única prenda que llevaba puesta había quedado enredada en mi cuello, como si fuese una bufanda.

"Arriba, ya, se están matando, y Sebastian tiene plumas y garras y..."

"Por todos los infiernos mocosa, seguro que tu eres la culpable. Hijo mío... Samael" comenzó a gritar Narcisa, mientras me apartaba de la escalera de un empujón para subir rápidamente al piso de arriba.

"Catástrofe... sangre, ¿Verdad Adán? La chica arderá en la eternidad... Veo negro y más sangre..." Lilith hablaba por lo bajo detrás de su cortina de cabello enmarañado con su voz grave de ultratumba.

"Nergal ve arriba ahora mismo y soluciona el problema entre esos dos" ordenó Prosperine mientras acomodaba la ropita del pequeño Damian, sin darle demasiada importancia a la situación.

"Cariño, déjame a mi hacerlo, yo se como se solucionan los problemas diplomáticamente", dijo Baalberith hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

"Baal, deja que el policía se encargue, aquí no se trata de papeles" dijo Prosperine negando con la cabeza, como si el comentario de su marido realmente le molestase.

"Prosperine, nunca me respetas como realmente debería ser" comentó ofendido Baalberith, "Debiste haberte casado tu con Nergal" concluyó

"Oye Baalberith, soluciona los problemas con tu esposa y no te metas con mi marido, ¿quieres?" Azael gritaba desde la cocina dónde se encontraba inspeccionando el refrigerador.

La situación era una total locura, por un lado se quejaban de los problemas matrimoniales, Lilith continuaba hablando sola acerca de destinos caóticos y sangre desparramada, los padres de Sebastian no sabían que hacer, el perro gigante estaba cavando un foso en el jardín y mientras tanto arriba seguían matándose ambos demonios por culpa de mi condenada alma y mi lujuriosa mente. No lo soporteé más

"¡BASTA!" grité captando la atención de todos. "no quiero que se maten allí arriba"

"No seas exagerada Sheena, Ay... Nergal amor ve a separarlos" concluyó Azael con tono amoroso, mientras su marido sin decir palabra, subía las escaleras. Aparentemente Nergal era un demonio muy callado.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que los dos demonios mas jóvenes bajaron. Al escuchar sus pasos me levante del sillón y corrí hasta donde se encontraba Sebastian. Por suerte estaba en una pieza, al igual que su primo, aunque ambos cubiertos de magullones y rasguños en sus rostros y brazos. Quise abrazar a mi mayordomo, pero el hecho de estar delante de toda la familia me intimidó, sumado a la mirada de pocos amigos que Sebastian me dedicó mirándome de costado y desde arriba. Su mirada estaba teñida por cierta tristeza o quizá por cierto desdén. Yo tenia razón, lo había traicionado.

"Quiero en este mismo momento una explicación, jovencitos" comenzó a hablar Narcisa, mientras cruzaba sus brazos al frente de su cuerpo y daba golpes nerviosos en el piso con su pie "¿Acaso creen que las cosas se resuelven de este modo?" ambos demonios bajaron la cabeza en señal de aceptación del reto sin otra opción.

"Niños, no deben comportarse así. Narcisa tiene razón" continuó Abbadon.

"Pero padre... Samael fue el que comenzó"

"¿Yooo?, ¿Acaso quién fue el que mostró primero sus tacones y plumas?" continuó Samael queriendo culpar a Sebastian. ¿tacones? Yo tenía razón, aquel click clack era suyo.

"¿Como te atreves Samael?, tu estabas a punto de tocar a mi ama... voy a quitarte las ganas de jugar con mi cena..." dijo Sebastian cerrando nuevamente su puño lanzándose contra el demonio rubio.

"¿Lo ves tio? Es todo su culpa" contestó inocentemente Samael mientras se preparaba también para volver a pelear.

"Ya basta los dos. Hasta aquí llegaron. Baalberith llévate a Samael. Tú Nergal a Sebastian. No quiero verlos pelear por una simple mortal nunca más ¿entendido? O les aseguro que no volverán a tocar la Tierra en milenios". Dijo imperativa Prosperine, sin dudas la que llevaba los pantalones en esa familia era ella.

"Si Prosperine, entendido" dijeron Sebastian y Samael al mismo tiempo.

Resumiendo lo que había acontecido aquella tarde hasta el momento puedo decir lo siguiente: en mi habitación casi hago algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir el resto de mi vida, de no ser porque el verdadero Sebastian había llegado para rescatarme de las garras de su malvado primo. Ambos demonios se habían agarrado a golpes como lo harían dos adolescentes, con la diferencia que un despliegue de plumas y bruma y tacones fueron los protagonistas de aquella singular pelea, lo que me llevo a pensar que Sebastian no siempre se veía como se presentaba ante mi. Algo sin dudas ocultaba ya que me había obligado a cerrar los ojos dos veces, mas el ruido de dichos tacones, que finalmente comprobé que le pertenecían, me lo demostraba. Por otro lado también fui testigo de como dos depredadores luchaban por su presa, en este caso mi alma, y debo decir que quiero creer que solamente mi alma, aunque la actitud de Samael me lleve a pensar otra cosa. Una vez ya más calmados también fui tratada de muchas cosas menos de bonita, como por ejemplo de mocosa, de exagerada, de simple y común mortal, y la que más me dolió sin dudas fue de "comida". Sí, Sebastian me había llamado su "cena". Pero, raro en mí, lejos de enojarme, comprendía por que el mayordomo me había llamado así. Después de todo lo había traicionado. No puedo sacarme esa frase de la cabeza. Estuve a punto de hacer lo que de una u otra forma siempre me negué a hacer con él pero con su primo. Sheena, que asco.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas, tenía que hablar con Sebastian y explicarle sinceramente que no había sido en ningún momento mi intención, y que el tenia que comprender el carácter y los poderes que su primo tenía. Después de todo y frente a ellos, yo realmente era una simple mortal.

Golpeé la habitación en la que Nergal estaba junto a Sebastian, y me asomé pidiendo permiso para entrar. Nergal cortésmente abrió la puerta y salio detrás de mi, dejándonos a solas una vez más. Miré a Sebastian que se encontraba recostado, y sonreí. El mayordomo lejos de devolverme la mirada se volteo sobre su costado dándome la espalda. Supe que explicarme y hacer las paces con él no seria nada fácil.

"Sebastian... quisiera hablar contigo"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"¿cómo que sobre qué? Sobre lo que pasó recién" estaba enojándome pero me contuve era yo la que estaba en falta.

"No tiene nada que explicarme, en realidad yo le pido disculpas a usted por interrumpir" dijo sin mirarme con la voz llena de tristeza "Por un momento sentí ce... olvídelo"

"No, no lo olvido. Ibas a decir celos ¿Verdad?" pregunté inquisidoramente.

"No. Debí haberla dejado continuar, así usted volvía a ser feliz, y yo podía comerme su alma y volver al infierno del que salí"

"No hubiese vuelto a ser feliz Sebastian. Sólo pasó lo que pasó por que Samael tomó tu... Momento. Era eso ¿verdad? Mi alma, nada mas que mi alma. Tenías miedo de que otro se comiese mi alma."

"No... yo en realidad... bueno sí, soy un demonio, ¿qué esperaba?"

"Supongo que tienes razón" dije resignada sentándome a su lado en la cama. "¿podrías mirarme? Necesito saber que realmente eres tú" sabía que era él, pero tenia que ver sus ojos y no los de Samael simulando. Sebastian se volteó y miró directo a mis ojos. Algo en su mirada me hizo saber que por algún extraño motivo no era el temita del alma lo único que preocupaba al mayordomo.

"¿Te duele?" pregunté mirando todos los rasguños en su rostro, animándome a tocar cariñosamente su mejilla

"No, señorita, tal vez quisiera usted ir y preguntarle lo mismo a mi primo" Cielos, no iba a dejarme pasar ni una.

"Claro que no, lo de tu primo fue una confusión" estaba acorralada, tenia que decir la verdad. "El tomó tu forma, y tu voz, y yo no pude resistirme eras tu el que estaba allí y no pude..."

"¿El maldito tomó mi forma?" preguntó incrédulo, yo bajé la cabeza y lágrimas salían una vez más de mis ojos. A estas alturas, ya podía volver al desierto más árido un océano de agua salada.

"¿Y usted no pudo resistirse?" dijo esta vez sopesando la información en un tono mucho más habitual al suyo que el anterior.

"Así fue Sebastian, eso fue to..."

sin dejarme terminar de hablar, Sebastian me atrajo hacia si mismo haciéndome sentar sobre su regazo, y sin ninguna clase de permiso comenzó a besarme. Y esta vez yo no iba a resistirme. No lo había hecho con Samael, menos iba a hacerlo ahora con él. Por lo tanto crucé mis piernas por detrás de su espalda y enseguida comencé a responder el beso en cuanto sentí su lengua tibia acariciar mis labios buscando entrar en mi boca. Esta vez su beso era hambriento, y en cierto punto necesitado. Sebastian parecía necesitar con urgencia comprobar que yo era suya. Tonto demonio, lo sabía a la perfección, yo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Lo hacia desde la primera vez que lo vi. No había tiempo ahora de arrepentirme de nada, enredé mis manos en su alborotado cabello, Dios, no podía creer lo sedoso y suave que se sentía. Sus manos corrieron por mi espalda debajo de la camiseta que había llevado todo el tiempo y sentí la marca en mi hombro arder como nunca antes había ardido. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que sentí algo así, pensándolo mejor nunca había sentido algo semejante como en ese momento. Sebastian me hizo perder del todo la razón. Ahora si no importaba el contrato, no importaba mi alma y mucho menos importaba mi corazón que esta total y por completo en sus manos. El demonio parecía estar dispuesto a no detenerse, y yo tampoco, quizá aquel momento fue el primer momento de lucidez que tuve desde que todo comenzó. Yo por mi parte casi urgente empecé por desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras seguía besándolo. Temía que si tan solo me separaba de su boca para tomar aire el momento se esfumaría para siempre.

Y el momento se esfumó.

"Hermano te sie... Cielos Sheena tu si que no pierdes el tiempo" Azael había cruzado la puerta, y ahora sonreía maliciosamente mientras Sebastian de sus ojos lanzaba chispas respirando dificultosamente al igual que yo.

"Azael ¿qué demonios haces entrando en la habitación sin golpear?" dijo Sebastian entre dientes queriendo asesinar a su hermana.

"Hay lo siento hermano, no pensé que tu y Sheena luego de lo que paso..."

"Tengo que salir de aquí. Lo siento Sebastian..." dije poniéndome de pie, tartamudeando y corriendo a mi habitación. La decepción plantada en el rostro de Sebastian con sus mejillas ahora encendidas rompió mi corazón pero realmente tenia que salir de allí.

Resumiendo nuevamente: dos palabras: ducha fria.

Lo que apenas acaba de pasar con Sebastian, esta vez no eran fantasías mías, no había sido un engaño del malvado Samael. No había sido un desliz, ni mucho menos un juego de provocación entre él y yo. Esta vez todo lo que había pasado era real y tangible, no eran unas simples palabras abstractas y al viento. Me había dejado llevar por mi corazón y mis instintos y hasta había comenzado a quitarle la ropa al demonio. ¿en qué me he convertido? En una pervertida mujer enamorada perdidamente de su mayordomo, dispuesta a todo con tal de saciar la sed que tenía por él. Bueno tal vez ahora estoy exagerando un poco y tenga que empezar de nuevo con el tema de la ducha fría, pero en palabras crudas y reales era así. ¿Como haría para ahora mirarlo a la cara y no sentir vergüenza por lo que pasó?. ¿Que pasaría la próxima vez que una situación así se presentase?. Porque de seguro que pasaría, ¿querría huir o querría quedarme allí? Y en caso de querer huir, ¿cuál sería la excusa luego de haber perdido el control como lo había hecho en esa maldita habitación?

No tuve tiempo de pensar más en lo sucedido, ya que luego de haberme bañado y cambiado, Azael tocó a mi puerta.

"Sheena, querida ¿estas ahí?... claro que estas ahí, escondida, ¿puedo pasar?" cielo santo esa chica nunca se cansa.

"Entra" dije resignada, sentándome en la cama.

"Mira Sheena, tranquila, sé como te sientes. No le diré nada a mamá" no, no sabe como me siento.

"Gracias" comenté secamente.

"Anímate, no es nada malo que te hayas enamorado de mi hermano. Él es un buen chico"

"Yo no puedo enamorarme de tu hermano Azael, ustedes son demonios"

"¿Lo dices por el contrato?... vamos, son solo papeles, ya lo arreglarán. Siempre hay una letra pequeña... además nunca vi a See...Sebastian así"

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunté intrigada, mucha información junta, primero el contrato, las letras pequeñas, Sebastian de un modo particular, y también me llamó la atención nuevamente el hecho de que a todos sus familiares les cueste tanto decir Sebastian, y todos comiencen diciendo See...

"Creo que ya hablé demasiado... ese hidromiel... toma ponte esto, haremos una salida familiar" dijo despreocupadamente entregándome unas prendas y saliendo de la habitación.

No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de cuestionar, simplemente tome las prendas, las miré, moví la cabeza en señal de descreimiento, pero sin decir una palabra sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo me vestí en ellas.

De acuerdo, una persona en su sano juicio jamás usaría algo del estilo de lo que tenía puesto yo en ese momento. Me sentía una chica Marvel, sí toda una heroína, como Tormenta o Phoenix, no tan bella y exuberante claro, pero tenía mi encanto. Enfundada en un mono de cuero negro, con unas botas negras también de cuero exageradamente altas, terminé por llamar a mi nueva "amiga" Azael, para que diera su aprobación, según sus textuales palabras. Ella se encargó de completar el look con un exagerado maquillaje a base del color negro y rojo, y un peinado excesivamente alborotado. Ahora no sabía si sentirme Joan Jett o una ramera de poca monta.

"Toda un demonio, Sheena, mi hermano no podrá creerlo cuando te vea" luego de su comentario tragué saliva fuertemente, recordando que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a Sebastian, otra vez.

Bajamos las escaleras y alrededor del living estaban todos esperando mi presencia para comenzar la salida familiar de la que Azael había hablado previamente. Y una vez más no dejaban de sorprenderme. ¿acaso era el festival gótico? Todos y cada uno de los demonios, salvo el niño que jugaba con Cerby, estaban vestidos en cuero al igual que yo. Hasta Sebastian lucía unos pantalones de cuero con una camiseta negra haciendo que todo el conjunto se vea demasiado ajustado para su esbelta figura, dejando pocas cosas libradas a la imaginación. Qué calor.

"Bien familia..." comenzó Azael que por supuesto era la más entusiasmada de todos, abrazando a Nergal, su marido, "estamos listos. Sebastian tu conducirás el automóvil de Sheena"

"Azael, cariño, nosotros cuidaremos al niño, ustedes disfruten su salida" dijo amorosamente Narcisa, intentando hacer dormir a Damian.

"Pero mamá..."

"Hija, tu madre tiene razón, ustedes son jóvenes, disfruten de la noche mortal" Abbadon interrumpió besando la mejilla de su hija casi empujándola hacia la puerta

Samael se veía tan entusiasmado como su prima y rápidamente se puso de pie, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con su lasciva mirada, regalándome una siniestra sonrisa. Sebastian caminó hacia mí, tomándome rápidamente de la cintura, la marca volvió a arder solamente de recordar sus manos por debajo de mi pijama.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó mi mayordomo mirando a Samael con furia y arrastrando las palabras con dificultad. Incluso caminaba con dificultad, como con un balanceo particular, ustedes saben ¿verdad? Parecía el capitán Sparrow.

"Sebastian ¿estas bien?" pregunté despacio casi en su oído

"Si, señorita, sólo es el hidromiel... no es bueno para los demonios"

"¿Acaso el hidromiel no tiene alcohol?"

"Sip... ¿Quiere?"

"No Sebastian, gracias, por lo que veo alguien tiene que ser el responsable esta noche"

"Bien... po...dría conducir? Preguntó casi avergonzado como un niño

"Cielos santo Sebastian, ¿Qué clase de mayordomo eres?" dije ofuscada, no podía ser que mi responsable mayordomo estuviese alcoholizado como... lo había estado yo.

"Uno que va a arrancarle con los dientes ese traje cuando estemos solos, si no me hace el favor de conducir" Esta bien la amenaza sirvió, tomé las llaves del automóvil y salí por la puerta, Sebastian podía ser muy persuasivo.

"Aquí es, aparca allí" Grito emocionada Azael, casi tirándose del auto en movimiento. Hice caso y aparqué el automóvil donde estaba indicado. Todos los demonios y yo descendimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar. Decenas de jóvenes voltearon para vernos, y es que ver a ocho personas enfundadas en trajes de cuero, no era algo que se viera todos los días, y menos siendo siendo siete de ellos demonios increíblemente bien parecidos, claro, luego estaba yo.

Un karaoke. Sí un karaoke era el lugar elegido por los demonios para pasar la noche. No podía ni imaginar que era lo que tenían en la cabeza para escoger un lugar así. En lo personal jamás se me hubiese ocurrido algo por el estilo, pero bueno ya estábamos ahí. El lugar estaba repleto de gente y un calor insoportable se sentía dentro. Rápidamente nos sentamos en una mesa peligrosamente cercana al escenario y sabía que lo peor no era estar vestida de cuero.

Una voz en altavoz anunció que la siguiente mesa en subir a cantar era la de Sebastian, osea la nuestra. ¿esperaban algo distinto? Los hombres del grupo subieron y Samael me tomó de la mano para subir con ellos, a Sebastian no le gustó el gesto pero no estábamos en lugar de pelear por lo tanto subí junto con ellos y fui ubicada en el centro sentada en una silla. Creo que mi presión comenzó a bajar estrepitosamente cuando la canción comenzó a sonar y Samael y Sebastian tomaron el micrófono.

_Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games  
>We got everything you want honey, we know the names<br>We are the people that can find whatever you may need  
>If you got the money honey we got your disease<em>

Sebastian comenzó cantando, ¿de todas las canciones del mundo tenían que elegir Welcome to the jungle? ¿Era necesario? Mi mente pervertida y rockera rápidamente recordó las caderas de Axel, y debo de decir que Sebastian y Samael no lo estaban haciendo tan mal, de hecho nada mal.

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle  
>Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees<br>I want to watch you bleed_

Samael, hacía lo suyo mientras que los otros dos tocaban los instrumentos, ¿de dónde salían demonios así?

_Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day  
>If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay<br>And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please  
>You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free<br>In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
>Feel my, my, my serpentine<br>Ooh, I want to hear you scream  
><em>

Sinceramente no sabía si salir corriendo de allí, la letra de la canción parecía hecha a medida, Sebastian y Samael aunque luchado por captar más atención que el otro brillaban en el escenario, y yo estaba hipnotizada por los movimientos de Sebastian y sus pantalones al ritmo de la música.

_Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here every day  
>Ya learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play<br>If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually  
>You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me<br>_

¿Eso era una advertencia? Estoy perdida.

_And when you're high you never ever want to come down  
>So down, so down, so down, yeah<br>You know where you are?  
>You're down in the jungle baby, you're gonna dieee<br>In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
>Watch it bring you to your knees, knees<br>In the jungle welcome to the jungleIts gonna bring you down, ha!_

para cuando la canción estaba terminando, la situación se descontroló por completo haciendo que un grupo de jovencitas se abalanzaran sobre los dos demonios colgadas de sus cuellos, y yo sentada allí como si no existiese. Una de ellas directamente besó a Samael quien no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de la situación y otra descarada se atrevió a hacer lo mismo con Sebastian, que producto de los efectos del bendito hidromiel no reaccionó. Indignada y prendida fuego, mi demonio interior saltó dentro de mí y como una fiera la tomé de sus cabellos dispuesta a golpearla hasta que no recordara su nombre. Sebastian es mío.

Pero sin dudas la noche no terminaría allí, en medio de los samarreos y tirones de cabello como si fuésemos dos gatas en celo y con todos los demonios disfrutando de la situación, Lilith lanzó otra de sus catastróficas visiones

"Sirenas... luces...ruido...jaula...¿Qué ves Adán? Háblame..."

y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba siendo arrastrada fuera del lugar... por la policía.

* * *

><p>Bueno, otro capitulo más. estoy muy feliz, como siempre agradezco sinceramente a Jouheki.<p>

Despues agradezco a todos los que dejan sus Reviews, que contesto personalmente por mensaje ya que me encanta hacerlo.

a los que no puedo responderles en privado quiere agradecerles sinceramente su apoyo, y comentarios, esto es para todos los que aparecen como Guest, por ejemplo aquellos que dicen que tengo una mente brillante ¿? o algo así fue, para quienes creen que manejo bien a los personajes y a la historia, y para el que dijo que me respetaba, muchisimas gracias, es un orgullo para mi recibir un comentario así.

Tambien para aquellos quienes agregaron el fic a favoritos pero que aun no han dejado comentarios tambien les agradezco, aunque los animo a empezar una comunicacion entre ambas partes.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este nuevo capitulo, que a mi me divirtio mucho hacerlo, y pido disculpas por haber demorado en publicarlo, es que mi vida real, mezclada con mi vida no tan real, y los familiares de Sebas todos hablando al mismo tiempo hacen que me disperse un poco.

los quiero y agradezco y espero verlos por los comentarios otra vez!.

Sheena tambien agradece el hecho de que no la odien como a la mayoria de los occs. ya que intenta seriamente no ser una Mary Sue


	22. Chapter 22

**Un condenado y Maldito Error.**

**_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertencen._  
><strong>

**_no me equivoqué ni de título ni de sitio para el fic. Abajo nos leemos.  
><em>**

**__Capitulo 22, The Dark knight rises.  
><strong>

De acuerdo... las cosas no se veían bien, nada bien. Y no solamente por el hecho de que el ojo se me estaba poniendo negro y violeta como una gran berenjena a causa del golpe que esa perra me propinó, (y si yo tengo el ojo así imaginen como quedó ella después de haberse animado a tocar a Sebastian) sino también por el hecho de que me encontraba "demorada" como los oficiales dijeron en la comisaria local por causar disturbios en un lugar público y averiguación de antecedentes. Antecedentes...¿que antecedentes? Jamás en mi vida había tenido un problema semejante. Yo, Sheena Evans, siempre había cumplido a raja tabla las leyes, siempre he pagado mis impuestos. Siempre me he presentado a votar cuando debía hacerlo. Alumna ejemplar, una gran trabajadora. Jamás me había salteado un semáforo en rojo, ni conducido ebria, y mucho menos rebasar los límites de velocidad, bueno tal vez una que otra vez, pero ellos jamás se habían enterado, y ahora me encontraba aquí en un calabozo frío, sucio, oloriento y lleno de prostitutas a las que seguro no era necesario averiguarles ningún antecedente. Ahora sí que tenía una historia que contarle a mis nietos. La cabeza me dolía, la cara me dolía, los rasguños me dolían, los pies me dolían con esas malditas botas que Azael me había prestado, y la noche no parecía mejorar en lo más mínimo. Y seguramente al igual que yo se preguntarán para que diablos una tiene a su entera disposición un demoníaco mayordomo si no puede resolver algo tan simple como sacarme de prisión. Bueno... digamos que Sebastian no se encontraba en situación de salvar mi pellejo en ese momento, ya saben el hidromiel, no es bueno para los demonios, sus palabras lo condenan.

Entonces la situación era la siguiente, yo me encontraba aislada en un calabozo como ya mencioné, sola y desesperadamente enojada. Por que claro, no era que estaba triste o dolida, o preocupada, estaba realmente enojada, molesta, enfurecida, etc, etc. ¿En qué clase de persona me convertía ahora? Estaba pasando mi primera noche en prisión.

"¿Mala noche?" preguntó una de las mujeres que se encontraban encerradas en esa celda conmigo.

"Ni que lo digas" respondí quedamente sin sacar mis ojos de la pared que tenia en frente.

"La calle esta dura, ¿eres nueva en esto?" y por primera vez le dirigí mi mirada a mi interlocutora. Ahora no puedo decir realmente si se trataba o no de una mujer.

"Sí, por supuesto, jamás he estado presa antes"

"No hablo de estar presa "

"... Oh..." dije luego de darme cuenta a que se refería viendo su aspecto y el mio. "No... yo... no... ya que más da" que gracia tenía explicar algo que no tenía sentido y a estas alturas daba lo mismo.

"Así esta mejor, Soy Cindy" dijo tendiéndome su mano amistosamente.

"Sheena" respondí quedamente.

"¿Nombre artístico? Es bonito. Hay una canción con tu nombre ¿sabes?"

"No, no es artístico, si lo sé" tanto dialogo comenzaba a incomodarme.

"Eso dolerá en la mañana" dijo inspeccionando mi rostro. No respondí, simplemente solté un chasquido de mi lengua y me senté en uno de los fríos y sucios camastros que había ahí dentro. Cindy me siguió y se sentó a mi lado en silencio observándome. Pero el silencio duró poco, rápidamente mi compañera de celda abrió su roja boca otra vez.

"¿Sabes que creo Sheena?..." dijo apoyando su mano en mi espalda, encendiendo un cigarrillo, la miré de reojo, el gesto era extraño, pero no me había molestado, estaba necesitada de contención y en cierta forma Cindy me recordaba mucho a Grell.

"¿Qué?" pregunté

"Que este no es un lugar para ti" dijo tiernamente solidarizándose con mi situación ofreciéndome una calada. La miré de reojo, pero que más daba, tomé el cigarro para compartirlo. Ahora sí era una verdadera rea.

"Claro que no es un lugar para mi" dije comenzando a llorar nuevamente "jamás pensé que podía terminar aquí, maldito Sebastian, es todo su culpa, todo todo todo."

"Sebastian es el proxeneta que te golpeó ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué proxeneta?" pregunté ofuscada, esta mujer no entendía nada "Es mi mayordomo"

"¿Tu tienes un mayordomo?... debes decirme para quien trabajas querida, yo también quiero uno"

"No trabajo para nadie. Ya basta con eso. Sebastian es mi mayordomo, y yo estoy enamorada de él, y otra chica lo besó y yo le pegué y..." estaba hablando de más como siempre.

"Ya, tranquila querida, no te pongas nerviosa" se apresuró Cindy, antes de que una vez más estallara en gritos y lágrimas y escándalo, ese no era un lugar para ninguna de mis actitudes habituales.

"Tienes razón, debo calmarme" dije respirando hondo, después de todo ya me encontraba ahí, ahora tenía que esperar.

Esperar... habían pasado 4 horas desde que había entrado en aquel horrendo lugar y todavía no tenía ninguna novedad ni de Sebastian, ni de ninguno de sus demoníacos familiares. Seguramente se habían olvidado de mi, al fin y al cabo para ellos no era más que una simple mortal, preocupados solamente por el maldito mayordomo. El niño de mamá, el bebe preferido de la familia, el chiquitín especial que ni siquiera sabía tomar un vaso de hidromiel sin emborracharse.

Me abracé a mi misma, comenzaba a hacer frío allí, y sin quererlo pensé en Sebastian. ¿por que tenía que hacerme eso? ¿porque el maldito tenía ese efecto embriagante en mí? ¿porque tenía que perder completamente el control cuando estaba en su presencia? No importaba la circunstancia, de una u otra forma Sebastian me hacia siempre perder el control sobre mi misma. Primero en la cama llevándome casi al límite de lo permitido y luego en el karaoke por culpa de esa zorra. Era ella la que debería estar encarcelada, y no yo, por acoso sexual. Y rápidamente teniendo tiempo de reflexionar pensé en los límites y siendo sincera con migo misma, desde el momento del contrato ya no existían para mí. Constantemente estaba jugando con ellos, buscando romperlos, presionándome a mi misma para ver cuan lejos podría llegar. En los últimos meses me encontraba en un desafío constante para saber si los límites los ponía yo y Sebastian se encargaba de romperlos, o si en realidad era todo lo contrario. ¿qué tal si el demonio me hacía creer que yo era la encargada de limitar sus acciones, pero en realidad era él que lo hacía haciéndome sentir a mi lo contrario? Y ahora conociendo el modo de proceder de otros demonios como Samael, me doy cuenta de que todo es posible. Encerrada aquí me di cuenta de que estaba en un juego en el que jamás podría ganar. Desde el primer día estaba vencida.

Entre la entrada y salida de gran cantidad de mujeres me di cuenta también de que yo no era muy distinta a ellas, en cierto punto sentí que me merecía estar donde estaba. Mientras que algunas vendían su cuerpo por dinero, (ocupación que encuentro de lo más respetable si es que se ha elegido ese estilo de vida) yo vendía mi alma por un valor tan efímero como la felicidad. Y la pregunta más importante de mi vida entonces surgió, haciéndome ver que lejos estaba de alcanzarla: ¿qué es la felicidad? ¿cuando sabemos que somos felices? Quizá sabemos cuando estamos felices en el momento en el que todas las cosas nos salen bien, el momento en que nada esta fuera de lugar y todos los círculos de nuestras vidas se cierran, haciendo que las cosas sean de una forma y no de otra. Ahora lo que en realidad creo, es que uno no es feliz, solamente se siente feliz por un rato, y tristemente llego a pensar que de todos los sentimientos y estados, la felicidad es el mas mentiroso y esquivo y al mismo tiempo el mas añorado de todos. La felicidad es una pompa de jabón que ante el menor descuido se rompe y todo se esfuma. Qué irónico es pensar en este momento que vendí mi alma por algo que quizá nunca llegue a alcanzar genuinamente y que Sebastian de todos modos cobrará lo que le pertenece por apenas una sensación de alegría, por un estado de animo que así como vino un día, al otro se va.

No se en que momento me había puesto de pie y había comenzado a caminar por el calabozo, hasta que Cindy, volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

"Es hora de irme Sheena, espero que tengas suerte ¿nos volveremos a ver?" preguntó risueña, luego de todas aquellas largas horas aún no comprendía, o no quería comprender que el hecho de estar ahí no era más que un error. Otro maldito y condenado error.

"No lo creo, pero gracias por la compañía Cindy" dije acercándome a ella, abrazándola cálidamente.

"Como digas. Adiós" se despidió mientras era sacada medio por la fuerza por uno de los guardias de seguridad, al mismo tiempo de que protestaba en vos alta y chillona por los maltratos y juraba que pagarían por las pestañas postizas que le habían hecho perder. Sonreí al escucharla. Cindy era muy parecida a Grell.

Detrás del pequeño revuelo que mi compañera de celda estaba provocando, vi a Prosperine acercase a mí acompañada de dos hombres. Ambos vestidos en impecables trajes Armani, el más alto y joven de ellos, con su mirada absolutamente impasible y derrochando frialdad, caminaba con unos cuantos papeles en la mano, mientras que el mayor y mas bajo caminaba despreocupadamente con un brillo especial en los ojos, desparramando auto confianza y seguridad por doquier. Tres de las chicas que se encontraban conmigo al verlo agacharon respetuosamente la cabeza como quien ve a un presidente y éste les devolvió la mirada con un guiño de ojos y un chasquido de costado en su boca. Prosperine imperiosa, pidío que el guardia abra la celda, y los tres avanzaron hacia dentro.

"Sheena, eres libre. Puedes irte" dijo la mujer demonio más estricta que nunca.

"¿Enserio?" pregunté emocionada, pero sin decir demasiado.

"Así es querida, el Señor Kevin Lomax y el Señor John Milton" comenzó diciendo, señalando primero al hombre alto y estoico y luego al hombre más bajo con ojos burlones y sagaces "se han ocupado personalmente de tu caso" concluyó orgullosa de su intervención.

"¿Ustedes son..."

"Abogados... abogados de la familia" dijo el Señor Milton sonriendo y tomando mi mano para besarla. En ese momento la imagen de Tom Hagen y el caballo degollado vinieron a mi mente y necesite sacudir un escalofrío de mi cuerpo (ustedes saben ¿verdad? la escena esa de "El Padrino" en la que el abogado se reúne con el director de cine).

"Pero yo no puedo pagar un abogado" dije bruscamente mientras caminaba fuera del sector de celdas y escuchaba a las demás reclusas saludar al señor Lomax con afectuosos y sugerentes _Adiós Kevin, saluda a tu esposa... _creo que esta noche como ninguna otra me di cuenta de que todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor estaba lejos de ser normal.

"Tranquila Señorita, las costas están todas pagas" sentenció Kevin Lomax apoyando su mano en mi espalda empujándome suavemente hacia la salida.

"Johny querido, muchas gracias, por volar esta noche desde New York" dijo Prosperine colgándose del cuello del Señor Milton, como lo haría una hija con su padre.

"Hay querida, que no haría por mi asistente favorita" dijo Milton besando la mejilla de Prosperine "Y tu Sheena, no te preocupes, el pequeño Sebastian, se ocupara de cobrarte algún día" dijo con otro de sus chasquidos (que parecían ser habituales en él), apuntándome con sus dedos como quien dispara un arma.

Quise responder pero no pude, John Milton ya se encontraba leyendo unos papeles que Kevin Lomax le había alcanzado mientras entre ambos susurraban algo acerca de asesinos seriales en Denver que necesitaban defensa. Si pensar en Tom Hagen me había hecho estremecer, ahora todo daba un giro de 360 grados llevándome a imágenes mucho mas peligrosas y obscuras, esta madrugada tendría pesadillas seguro.

"Vamos querida, allí esta tu automóvil, nos están esperando" dijo la mujer a mi lado caminando delante mío, subiéndose en el asiento del acompañante. Mi auto era conducido por su marido, mientras que atrás se encontraban Azael, Nergal y Sebastian. Samael no estaba allí, pobre de la chica que se había animado a besarlo. Como pude entré y me acomodé entre Azael y Nergal. Sebastian me miró sonriendo, no con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre, si no con la estúpida sonrisa de alguien ebrio y yo resoplando evite su mirada. Observando todo el viaje la parte trasera del asiento del conductor.

Finalmente estaba en mi hogar, ya no era dulce, pero era mi hogar. Sin decir palabra, esquivé la mirada de todos y subí a mi habitación, no era momento para hablar con nadie. Creo en realidad que no iba a hablar con nadie de todos ellos nunca más. Entré en el baño y abrí la ducha. Cielos, como necesitaba darme un baño en ese momento. Sentía en mi cuerpo todo el cansancio de la noche, más las molestias con el traje de cuero, y de reojo, en el espejo, vi mi ojo (valga la redundancia) ¡qué feo se veía! Y lo más importante, ¡Cómo demonios dolía!

Dos horas después estaba decidida a dormir, y si podía ser por siempre mejor.

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente en la comisaría y Sebastian y yo cuan adolescentes inmaduros estábamos decididos a no cruzar una palabra más de la necesaria. No habíamos tenido ninguna conversación intimista, ningún juego de palabras, ningún rose peligroso. Por primera ves en meses eramos mayordomo y ama, como siempre debía de haber sido. En esos días de paz helada y distante, me sentí aliviada. Era un tiempo en el que podía pensar en que me pasaba con Sebastian, y como enfrentaría ahora esta relación, que tarde o temprano cuando sus parientes ya no estuvieran con nosotros iba a cambiar. Ya había reconocido para mi misma y para muchos otros que yo estaba enamorada de Sebastian, ese era el caso con Cindy, e incluso Azael lo había leído en mis ojos, pero aún no estaba lista para reconocerlo frente a la persona mas importante. El mayordomo. ¿qué haría él en cuanto lo supiese? Se burlaría de mí y devoraría mi alma gustosamente, encaminándose a conseguir un nuevo contrato con el que divertirse un rato más. Que patética era mi vida.

Ahora, si con sinceridad quisiesen saber que es lo que llevó a esta distancia en la que nos encontrábamos por aquellos días, no puedo decirlo. Quizá era el hecho de que la casa estaba llena de huéspedes. Tal vez había sido mi reacción exagerada instintiva y primitiva ante sentir celos. O el hecho de que no hallamos podido terminar lo que habíamos empezado en la habitación, pero la cuestión es que allí estábamos. Sebastian por su lado y yo por el mío.

Pero no crean que Sebastian hacía de esa distancia algo fácil. No señor, para nada fácil. Si alguien estaba dispuesta a hacer que este juego funcione, esa era yo. Porque con una voluntad férrea me mantuve al margen de sus sutiles insinuaciones y tentaciones. Estaba dispuesta a enfriar mi mente, mi espíritu y obviamente mi cuerpo. Necesitaba claridad, pensar seriamente.

Nunca había escuchado ni visto hasta entonces, que los demonios necesitaban darse baños, bien Sebastian comenzó por tomarlos cada vez más seguido. El maldito sabe bien que el baño esta de camino a mi habitación, y que rara vez la puerta se mantiene cerrada, por lo tanto en esos días fue común verlo pasar en dirección a la "tan necesitada ducha" mientras yo me encontraba leyendo, solamente vestido con el pantalón y el torso desnudo, y como si con aquello no alcanzara, también adopto la costumbre de una vez que hubiese terminado de bañarse, salía solamente con una toalla anudada a su cintura y aún con el agua goteando de su cabello. ¿Cuanta presión creen que una puede aguantar?. Otra costumbre muy... bonita fue que el endemoniado comenzó a comer. Sí a comer, ¿dónde quedó aquello de que los demonios no comen lo que nosotros los humanos? ¿Y que era lo elegido para comer? Fruta. Fruta jugosa como los duraznos, pero claro que no los comía como cualquiera podría comer un durazno. Más bien se dedicaba a devorarlo lenta y tortuosamente (para mi) mientras el jugo del bendito fruto se escurría por su boca y delicados dedos que una vez terminado el proceso alimenticio pasaba a lamer lentamente. Por lo menos no había elegido manzanas. Este hombre estaba matándome, pero yo no iba a ceder. No señor. Y lo último y la gota que rebalsaba el vaso haciendo que todas las noches, me fuera a dormir pensando en cosas sucias, fue que Sebastian, conociendo mi afición por la musica, y más aún por los músicos, ahora sabía de repente tocar la guitarra eléctrica, y elegía hacerlo en el pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de mi casa a la luz de las estrellas. ¿Por qué Sebastian? ¿POR QUÉ?. Y yo había hablado de frialdad ¿no?

Pero sin quererlo, y sin pensarlo, casi sin darme cuenta y con motivo de la partida de toda la familia de Sebastian, que se preparaba para regresar nuevamente al infierno, luego de comprobar de que el chiquitín especial estaba bien y que Lilith no era más que una psicótica confundida, mi venganza comenzaba, llegando a mi puerta como un regalo en forma de cuatro entradas para el cine.

"Sheena, con mis hermanas tenemos una idea" comenzó Azael, esa tarde en la biblioteca. Las ideas de Azael nunca eran buenas, así que que con cierto temor saqué mis ojos del libro que tenía entre manos, y la miré directo a los ojos. Muy en el fondo sabía que la iba a extrañar.

"¿Idea?" pregunté sospechando de que algo se traería entre manos.

"Si Sheena, idea, eso dije, presta atención" dijo sin entender mi tono de vos irónico. Para ser un demonio a veces Azael era bastante distraída. "Ya que la última salida todos juntos no fue como esperábamos, ¿que te parece si salimos solo las chicas?"

Prosperine y Lilith salieron de su ensimismamiento comenzando a prestar atención a su hermana menor, interesadas en una salida, sin hombres.

"¿Que planeas Azael? ¿Strippers, una discoteca, una Limo y mucho martini?" preguntó Prosperine como si se tratase de una salida de las chicas de Sex and de City, no que supiesen lo que era. Y en ese preciso momento todos los hombres de la familia aparecieron.

"Había pensando en ir al cine, Pros, pero si quieres aquello estaría bien también" concluyó Azael encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sus maridos y hermano las miraban con ojos de odio.

"Chicas, chicas, chicas..." me apresuré a decir "Creo que el cine estaría bien. ¿qué quieres ver Azael?" pregunté interesada, el cine me gustaba bastante pero hacia mucho tiempo que no iba, y como ya les dije el dulce sabor de la venganza salio de los labios de nada más ni nada menos que de la misma hermana de Sebastian.

"Batman"

"¿Batman?" repregunté sonriendo. "¿Y porqué Batman Azael?" dije mirando a Sebastian, quien todavía no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

"Pues...por que esta ese Christian Bale, Sheena, ¿por quien más?" Azael se había puesto roja como un tomate pensando en Batman, su marido la miró odiado, y Sebastian comprendió lo que sucedía.

"Señorita, ¿ese Christian Bale es el mismo de las otras dos películas que me hizo ver? Preguntó Sebastian comenzando a sentir ¿Celos?

"Sip" dije haciendo sonar la p de forma molesta e innecesaria "Ese Christian Bale".

La molestia de los hombres no era en vano. Una noche en la que estábamos todos reunidos, decidimos que ya que iban a pasar algún tiempo aquí, podían conocer lo que era la televisión, el cine y las películas. Sin pensarlo demasiado en ese entonces, y teniendo en cuenta de que el niño no quería dormir bajo ningún punto de vista, decidí que lo mejor era ver una película de súper heroes, y no una, sino dos seguidas, el niño estaba encantado. Y nosotras también. Con comentarios, como _yo lo haría firmar un contrato_, _yo no comería su alma si no...,_ _lo agarraría contra la pared y_... etc, etc. los hombres a nuestro alrededor, odiaban al pobre "Bruce Wayne", que de seguro se encontraba cómodamente en su casa rodeado de modelos y dinero por doquier, ajeno a cualquier cosa que podríamos llegar a decir de él. Por que los hombres son personajes especiales. Saben que nos gustan las estrellas de cine, y que nos enamoramos de ellos fácilmente, pero que no hay chance alguna de que pongan sus ojos en nosotras, sin embargo ahí están, poniéndose celosos de alguien como Bale. Esto tenía que aprovecharlo.

"Esta bien Azael, yo sacaré las entradas" dije poniéndome de pie caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

"¿Cariño, no hay otra película que quisieses ver?" preguntó cariñosamente Baalberith a Prosperine

"Cállate Baal, no seas molesto ¿quieres?" respondió Prosperine. Yo observaba todo desde la puerta esperando que Sebastian abriese su boca.

"Azael amor, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?" dijo Nergal en tono seductor.

"No amor. Pero si quieres luego puedes vestirte de Batman para mi" dobló la apuesta la rubia besando la nariz de su marido.

Sebastian, más inteligente no intentó detenerme ni convencerme de que veamos otra película, solamente me tomó de la cintura y susurró en mi oído.

"¿La señorita querrá que la lleve en su automóvil hasta el cine?" simplemente me giré para quedar frente a él y poniéndome en puntos de pie yo también susurré a su oído.

"Ni aunque te compres un Lamborghini, Alfred" dije palmeando luego su hombro saliendo de allí dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos y seguramente alguna que otra palabra atascada en su garganta.

Hasta ahora las cosas iban como las había planeado, sólo que aún no me daba cuenta de cuan largo era el brazo de la justicia, en esta mi pequeña venganza. Aún no era consciente de que vendría lo mejor ya que como dicen es un plato que se sirve frío. Concepto bastante irónico si se tiene en cuenta que estoy usando nada más ni nada menos que la figura del hombre murciélago para darle celos a sebastian, el demonio increíblemente sexy y encantador que me esperaba en casa. Aún no habían pasado dos horas desde que nos habíamos ido de casa y con la película sin comenzar, mi teléfono celular ya había sonado 4 veces, todas las llamadas pertenecían a Sebastian Baalberith y Nergal. Primero querían preguntarle a Lilith a que hora debía dormirse Damian. A lo que Lilith por supuesto respondió algo así, como _murciélagos, murciélagos, rayos y centellas. _El segundo llamado era de Nergal para preguntarle a Azael si ella consideraba que debía comprarle un regalo de recuerdo a su madre. El tercer llamado nuevamente era de Baalberith, para saber si debía esperar a su mujer con alguna tasa de te humeante en caso de que volviese con frío. Y el cuarto llamado era Sebastian para mi, preguntando si podía comprar mas duraznos, un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, pero firme respondí que podía hacer lo que quisiese, yo estaba ocupada, y sin más apague el aparato para que nadie mas molestase, sí lo sé, también para que Sebastian se fastidié aún un poco más.

Antes de entrar en la sala, algo llamó mi atención y mi propio demonio interno vio la luz. Unas niñas de no mas de diez años, estaban comprando en el shop, merchandaising de la película, nada mas ni nada menos que las dichosas orejitas de gatúbela. Me acerqué a ellas y el traje de cuero vino a mi mente. Ahora si mi venganza sería completa.

Para cuando regresamos todos estaban listos ya para volver cada uno a su hogar y a sus actividades infernales. No faltaron lágrimas al despedirnos y promesas de reuniones prontas. También Narcisa me aseguró que me esperaría un día de estos allí abajo para charlar y seguir conociéndonos. Me confesó que luego de la primera impresión le había caído en gracia, y esperaba escuchar más de mí y de la vida de su hijo acá en la tierra. Sorprendentemente el más emocionado en dejar la Tierra era Abby, que llevaba de recuerdo al infierno la licuadora que mi madre había comprado tan solo el año anterior. El hombre parecía un niño que no dejaba de llorar.

Finalmente Sebastian y yo estábamos sólos, y ahora me divertiría como nunca. Era mi momento, Sebastian iba a pagar por cada una de las veces que inocentemente se había duchado, había comido duraznos, tocado la guitarra, incluso respirado de forma sensual, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, corrí a mi habitación, para sorprenderlo luego de un rato al pie de la escalera, mientras intentaba acomodar algunas de las cosas que habían quedado desparramadas luego de las vacaciones de su familia. Simplemente el mayordomo quedó sin palabras. Esta vez no tenía nada que decir, y de la impresión tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse contra el respaldo del sillón. Quise reírme como nunca, pero no podía salirme del personaje.

"¿Qué te sucede... te comieron la lengua los ratones... Alfred?"

* * *

><p>Ufff, como estan tanto tiempo?<p>

bueno espero que estén bien y que les guste el capitulo.

Algunas cosas, este capitulo se me ocurrió luego de haber ido por supuesto a ver Batman, junto con los celos del novio de mi amiga, por Christian Bale (y no es para menos que ponerse celoso por ese hombre) y por una conversación algo delirante que mantuve por facebook.

Me pareció aparte una buena forma, de atacar un poco al malcriado de Sebastian que siempre quiere salirse con la suya.

Agradezco enormemente todos los reviews, sepan que me hacen muy feliz, son importantisimos asique que espero que me manden aun muchos mas! por favor!

esto es para Bleach: HOLA CHE. COMO VA TODO POR AHI? JAJAJA , si Sebastian a veces puede ser un PIBE normal. soy de Bs. As. Capital y VOS?

Espero sus comentarios a los que como siempre responderé y agradeceré

ante cualquier duda o consulta, Sheena, Sebastian y yo estamos a su entera disposición.


	23. Chapter 23

**Un Condenado y Maldito Error**

**_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen._  
><strong>

**_Abajo nos leemos para los saludos y demás detalles.  
><em>**

Capitulo 23, No Hope, No love, No Glory, No happy Endings.

Ahora estoy convencida de que Sebastian pronto se cobrará mi alma. Gracias a la pequeña travesura con las orejas de gatúbela, me di cuenta de que no importaba cual era el precio que estaba pagando por estar a su lado. Simplemente ese costo, había sido bien invertido. Fui consciente de que ser feliz, en este momento, dependía solamente de poder estar cerca del mayordomo, incluso hasta para molestarlo como lo había hecho durante dos días completos con esto del disfraz de gato. Porque claro está que si lo que yo buscaba era venganza por cada uno de los momentos en los que el maldito demonio se burló de mí haciéndome sentir una depravada mental, añorando con todo mi ser el más mínimo contacto, tenía que mantenerme firme en mi decisión de no escuchar mis propios deseos, y torturarlo yo a él. Después de todo, la que tenía el poder de decir aquellas simples tres palabras: "es una orden" era yo. Y así lo hice.

Desde el momento en el que esa misma tarde una vez que se despidieran sus familiares y en la que yo aproveche ese traje de cuero, supe que lo que vendría continuación, seria un juego interminable de el gato y el ratón. Por supuesto no sabía bien cual de los roles jugaría cada quien, pero esa era la parte divertida. De la misma forma en la que él se mantuvo los días anteriores distante de mí, provocando todo tipo de emociones en mi ser, yo haría lo mismo con él. Iba a poner a prueba su frío y calculado temple inglés del que siempre esta haciendo alarde.

Argumentando que dado de que aquella era mi casa y yo podía hacer en ella lo que quisiese, y eso incluía vestir como se me antojase, decidí desoír las advertencias de Sebastian acerca de comenzar algo que luego no sabría como terminar. Sabía que el mayordomo era un hombre de cordura y controlado, demasiado ético para ser demonio, pero no sabía exactamente cual era su límite cuando de gatos se trataba. Nunca fui una mujer de fetiches, y tampoco he tenido hombres a mi lado con alguno, pero no soy prejuiciosa, y en la vida siempre uno debe de probar cosas nuevas. Así que allí estaba yo, vestida toda de cuero, y con las orejas de felino, caminando por la casa moviendo mis caderas de un lado para el otro. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan poderosa, tenía a Sebastian donde quería y yo me sabia a mi misma (cosa que jamás me había sucedido) endemoniadamente sexy y deseada. Digamos que la mujer y femme fatale, que llevo a dentro por primera vez en 28 años se había despertado.

El primer día de mi astuto (por lo menos para mi) plan, dejé que Sebastian se acercara a mi todo cuanto quisiese, incluso deje que hasta intentara besarme en mas de una oportunidad, para luego alejarme de él de camino a hacer otra cosa. Ambos estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho con la situación, él sabía que no debía presionar, y yo sabia que no podía arriesgarme demasiado. Después de todo, como detendría a un poderoso demonio de poner manos en lo que realmente era suyo. La histeria que se respiraba sin dudas calentaba también de más el ambiente, y realmente no sabia por cuanto tiempo podría resistir, este tire y afloje. El segundo día para Sebastian fue el peor de todos ya que allí fue cuando solté la orden, "Sebastian, te ordeno que no te me acerques y que no me toques". Las marcas de ambos ardieron como nunca y estoy segura de que el demonio me odio con todo su ser, pero una venganza es una venganza, y no tenía pensado echarme a tras, sobre todo durante aquella tarde en la que se encontraba sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión y susurrando algo para si mismo, susurro que intuí que estaba dedicado a mi (como él lo había llamado en más de una ocasión) infantil comportamiento. Claro que si para él ordenarle estar lejos era infantil, aun no sabía de lo que era capaz, ni mucho menos lo que le esperaba. Por lo tanto cómodamente me senté sobre su regazo, como lo haría ni más ni menos que un verdadero gato. El mayordomo se sorprendió y molesto corrió sus ojos de mi rostro, que estaba a sólo pocos centímetros del suyo. Yo sonreí pero no dije nada, simplemente me acomodé mejor y apoyé mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, acariciando su piel con mi nariz, llevándome con migo todo ese maravilloso olor que emanaba de su demoníaca esencia, mientras él, con sus brazos a los lados sin siquiera tocar un milímetro de mi cuerpo ya que estaría incumpliendo mis ordenes, se agitó incomodo debajo de mi peso, y no que este fuera tanto. Yo sonreí contra su cuello, y deliberadamente comencé a besarlo. La piel de Sebastian se tensó bajo el rose de mis labios y estoy segura de que sus ojos brillaron. Este comportamiento era de lo mas divertido y por supuesto de lo más estimulante. Perdí noción de si aún me encontraba jugando con él, o simplemente estaba dejándome llevar aprovechando el poder que me daba mi orden y de lo desvalido que se veía Sebastian bajo esta. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje hacia mí, El mayordomo quería protestar incluso intentó decir mi nombre, pero preferí ahogar sus palabras besándolo. Si así es como debía perder mi alma lo mejor era que no tuviera tiempo de pensar las cosas dos veces. Besé al mayordomo como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Este hombre me hacia perder no solo la razón, si no cualquier rasgo también de decencia y recato. Sonrío contra mi boca cuando sintió que mordí suavemente su labio inferior, y supe que no lo estaba decepcionando con mis besos, después de todo, yo también podía ser un demonio de vez en cuando y en algunas áreas. Sebastian intentó profundizar el beso y sentí sus manos querer acariciar mi espalda, mientras intentaba incorporarse en el sillón. Por supuesto no lo dejé, y lo obligué a recostarse una vez más contra el respaldo del sillón, me encantaba la sensación de dominio, estar por encima suyo aunque sea una vez y aunque sea un ratito, por que sabía que en cuanto pudiese los roles cambiarían por completo. La sensación era electrizante. En ese mismo momento pude sentir toda la sangre fluir por mis venas, agolpándose en los puntos más sensibles de mi ser. Me separé sólo unos segundos de la boca de Sebastian para tomar aire y poder leer su reacción. Él ya no estaba jugando, para él esto iba en serio. Desabroche con tortuosa parsimonia uno a uno los botones de su camisa, y una vez más quedé maravillada con la blancura de su piel y lo tersa que se sentía. Ante la atenta mirada del demonio encendida de deseo y lujuria (tal vez así ama un demonio) aflojé el cinturón de sus pantalones y solamente desprendí un botón de la prenda, Sebastian tembló ante mi osadía mientras sentí como se tensaban los músculos de su abdomen. Él simplemente esperó. Yo por mi parte comencé a besarlo nuevamente, no podía mantenerme lejos de su boca por más de dos segundos, mientras con mis manos acariciaba suavemente su rostro. Tenía que absorber todo cuanto pudiera de ese ser endemoniado, tenía que llevarme a la eternidad del infierno la mayor cantidad de sensaciones posibles. Si así es como caería, entonces tenía que valer la pena. Sebastian parecía disfrutar el hecho de que prácticamente me estuviese abusando de él, como si eso fuese posible, ya que en ningún momento intentó romper la orden.

Increíblemente el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó con insistencia más de una vez. Sebastian suplicó que no atendiera, que fingiésemos que no estábamos. Su sutil impaciencia, su insinuada desesperación, me tentaban cada vez más a no detenerme, pero la voz del otro lado me paralizó al instante, llenándome de terror. El corazón se me comprimió como si lo estuviesen encerrando en un puño ajustado y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a latir de forma desaforada, no era justo, mi vida no podía retroceder al comienzo una vez más como si se tratase del juego de la Oca, Sebastian lo entendió en ese mismo momento, esa noche él no saborearía mi alma.

"Sheena, abre la puerta, necesito verte" fueron las primeras palabras luego de casi un año de no escuchar aquella voz. Sebastian me observó enfadado, no por lo que quedaba inconcluso una vez más. Si no por aquello que sabía que representaba que su cena se alejara de nuevo "Sé que estas en casa, veo tu automóvil"

"Sebastian…" comencé apoyando mi frente contra la suya, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos "tengo que hacerlo… tu sabes…" dije en susurros, aun acariciando su rostro.

"No, no lo sé" dijo tan bajo que casi era inaudible. Me puse de pie, besando su frente, y sentí como tomaba mi muñeca con su mano y negaba con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no quería que abriese la puerta? ¿Era solamente por mi alma?

Caminé hasta la puerta, y apoye mi mano sobre esta, respiré hondo para calmar los nervios, y luego por primera vez respondí.

"Aguarda un momento, ya salgo" fue lo único que dije volteando y apoyándome contra la gran entrada de madera. Busqué con la mirada a Sebastian, pero él ya no estaba allí. Se había ido. Rápidamente me incorporé y subí las escaleras, tenía que cambiar mi atuendo por uno mucho más habitual.

Media hora después, estaba una vez más en la entrada a mi casa, aún no había abierto la puerta. Cielo santo, no tenía un solo momento de paz. Cuando sentía que me acercaba a cumplir al contrato y de esa forma ponerle fin a tanto sufrimiento dudas y angustias, una vez más se me escapaba de las manos. Ahora como un fantasma directo desde el más allá, mi pasado volvía a enfrentarme. Venía para decirme en mi cara, que todo aquello que yo sentía que había dejado atrás aún no lo estaba tanto. Una vez más el miedo, la tristeza, el dolor, la humillación se hacían presentes en mi puerta, amenazando con entrar una vez más en mi vida. Pero yo no era la misma de hace unos cuantos meses atrás. Yo no era la misma que se había humillado por amor, la que de un día para el otro había pasado de ser la novia oficial, para ser una simple amante, para finalmente no ser mas que una figurita descartable luego de casi seis años de relación. Finalmente abrí la puerta.

Y allí estaba él, parado como hacia tantos años atrás la primera vez que salimos, con un ramo de flores en sus manos y cara de perro desesperado. El corazón se me estremeció y la garganta se me anudó. No hablé, simplemente lo miré no podía creer que lo estaba haciendo una vez más. El habló por mí.

"Sheena ¿puedo pasar?" dudé un momento, al sentir que se aproximaba a mí y besaba amorosamente mi mejilla, las rodillas se me aflojaron y sentí que una lágrima quería escaparse de mis ojos. Maldición.

"No, no puedes pasar, vamos a otro lado" dije saliendo de mi casa. No volteé a ver, pero sabía que el mayordomo de negro estaría mirando todo desde lo alto de mi casa. Esto no iba a gustarle en lo más mínimo.

Realmente no quería ir a ningún lado con él. Simplemente le mostré el automóvil, y allí dentro nos acomodamos para hablar. Ya no me sentía tan segura de mi misma como hacía apenas unos momentos, ya no me sentía una mujer fuerte, en cambio, una vez más, era una tonta jovencita, desesperada en busca de amor y tranquilidad. Era una simple idiota buscando algo que ya no regresaría. Algo que hacía mucho tiempo había quedado reducido a cenizas.

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó tomando mi mano.

"Bien" respondí bajando mi mirada hacia ambas manos ahora entrelazadas sobre mi rodilla derecha.

"¿Por qué no me hablas, por que no me miras?" dijo confundido, casi desesperanzado.

"No tengo mucho para decir… Matt" y finalmente solté su nombre.

"Yo…" dijo sonriendo, agitando levemente su cabeza "quiero pedirte disculpas"

"¿Disculpas?" dije por primera vez mirando sus ojos. Esos ojos que alguna vez amé. ¿Alguna vez?

"Yo no quería que todo terminase así"

"Pero así terminó. Así me dejaste" apreté su mano con fuerza y mordí mi labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar. "Me dejaste sin esperanzas Matt, sin amor, sin gloria, sin futuro, te llevaste todos mis finales felices"

"Sheena…" dijo limpiando las lágrimas que rodaban por mi mejillas, "Yo creí que nuestro amor sería eterno"

"Parecía eterno, pero ahora debemos vivir el resto de nuestras vidas separados" dije mirando al frente.

"Estás viéndote con alguien ¿verdad?"

"No" respondí secamente. Debería haber dicho que sí. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Deliberadamente mentí, negando al hombre que sin importar el precio, me había devuelto las ganas de sonreír, de vivir y hasta de amar. Negué sin ningún escrúpulo ni vergüenza, al único hombre, no importa si es un demonio, que había estado ahí para levantarme una y otra vez. Aquel que me había visto llorar, aquel que me había consolado, aquel que había jurado serme fiel hasta el final. Momentos atrás estaba a punto de acostarme con Sebastian, y ahora lo negaba olímpicamente haciéndolo casi desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, solo para ver cual era la reacción del maldito mentiroso e hipócrita de Matt, que ahora regresaba casi un año después, con un pobre y triste ramo de flores en sus manos. Era patética. No me merecía vivir un segundo más.

"¿Entonces Sheena?, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó sin alterarse. Cielos, era un manipulador.

"No lo sé Matt, vienes aquí, casi un año después, luego de que no haya sabido nada de ti, no te entiendo"

"Lo sé, pero ahora entendí. Tu eres lo mejor para mí. Siempre lo fuiste" ¿Acaso los hombres leen todos el mismo libro? Era el segundo que en menos de un mes me repetía las mismas palabras y ahora yo solamente sentía que en realidad no era para nadie, ni siquiera para el hermoso demonio que sabía que me estaría esperando en casa y no justamente para abrazarme y besarme.

"Yo... no se que decir" desvíe mi mirada no quería mirarlo, pero cuando pensé que no tenia nada para decir comencé a hablar como nunca antes lo había hecho. "Yo ya no quiero hablar Matt... no de cosas que pasaron y aún me duelen. Aposté todo lo que tenía en tí, y perdí" suspiré hondo, "Te lo has llevado todo, tu ganaste, y yo aquí me quedé"

"¿Sheena de que hablas?" preguntó desorientado ¿acaso mis palabras le dolían?

"Había construido un hogar en tus brazos, Matt, creí que en ellos era mas fuerte, que allí tenía un futuro" chasqueé mi lengua y continué con una sonrisa triste, la situación en el fondo me causaba gracia, era una burla de mi misma, una irónica y macabra broma de mi misma "No fui más que una tonta que siempre jugó limpio"

"Aún puedes tenerlo Sheena, he regresado" dijo, y sin más tomó mi mentón y me beso. Primero me quedé allí como piedra, y vi como el abría sus ojos esperando mi reacción. No pude resistirme y respondí el beso al mismo tiempo que miles de imágenes se me venían a la mente. Todos los momentos vividos con él. Todo lo que había pasado el día de la firma del contrato, todos los momentos con Sebastian, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus besos, su sonrisa, y supe que ya no quería todo lo que Matt podría ofrecerme, ya no era lo mismo, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía separarme del chico que tenía en frente. Recobré la compostura, y me sentí sucia, y la ira se apoderó de mí de forma fría, y carente de emoción. Lo empuje lejos y volví a reunir el valor necesario para hablar. Las palabras que diría a continuación iban a dolerme más a mi que a él pero tenía que escupirlas para poder eliminar su fantasma y borrarlo de mi vida.

"Dime Matt...¿Cuando ella te besaba sentías lo mismo que cuando lo hacía yo?" tragué saliva.

"Sheena, no te hagas esto"

"¿Sentías lo mismo cuando ella decía tu nombre como lo hacía yo? O mejor..." comenté riendo cínicamente "¿Sentías lo mismo cuando estabas en su cama?"

"..."

"Mira Matt, lo siento si te he molestado con lo dicho, pero hasta aquí llegué. Ya perdí una vez, no lo haré otra vez" dije destrabando las puertas del automóvil, como invitación a que se esfumara de mi vida.

"Sheena, por favor"

"He dicho que te bajes, aléjate ya mismo de aquí, no quiero verte nunca más ¿lo entiendes?" dije gritando y empujando al chico fuera del vehículo.

Seguramente Sebastian había escuchado el alboroto y estaba parado en el umbral de mi casa, inmóvil y en silencio. No tenía ninguna orden en contra de Matt, no podía actuar por si mismo, pero estoy segura de que lo hubiese hecho de no ser por que con la mirada le imploré que no lo hiciese. El que alguna vez había sido el amor de mi vida comenzó a alejarse rápidamente al verlo, y yo puse en marcha el auto. Sebastian caminó hacia mí y yo negué con la cabeza. Tenía que huir de ahí, con una silenciosa disculpa, di marcha atrás y desaparecí por la avenida a toda velocidad. _Sebastian... de verdad lo siento... de verdad._

Sentía a mi alrededor, como los autos que pasaban tocaban bocina e intentaban alejarse de mi loca carrera, creo que nunca había manejado tan rápido en mi vida, necesitaba correr de todo cuanto me rodeaba. En ese mismo momentos sentí que una sola persona podía entenderme y tenía que encontrarlo. Viviendo en esta época era lógico que Grell se hubiese comprado un celular, por lo tanto, mientras manejaba y miraba la carretera le escribía al shinigami para que me dijera dónde estaba. Simplemente respondió morgue. Cielos que lugar para visitar, pero supuse que había estado trabajando y en el GPS, busqué la dirección, nunca en mi vida había ido a la morgue antes y no sabía dónde estaba. Según el aparatito, tenía casi cuarenta minutos de camino cosa que agradecí ya que podría poner mis pensamientos medianamente en orden para poder explicarle a Grell las cosas y recibir de su parte un buen consejo. Si había alguien que sabia de amor, ese era él.

No podía creer que había sido tan ciega todo este tiempo, estaba viviendo constantemente al borde de tener un corazón destrozado por siempre, y sin la más mínima posibilidad de arreglo. Que demonios tenía el amor, que era capaz de hacerme perder la razón de esta manera, nublando por completo todos mis sentidos y mi capacidad de pensar claramente. Luego de haber pasado por todo lo que pasé, de haber sufrido todo lo que sufrí, y eso no implicaba un dolor espiritual nada más, si no que incluía perdida de peso, stress, insomnio, y hasta incluso la venta de mi alma, estaba una vez más al borde del abismo. Como podía ser tan tonta, que solo con escuchar salir de la boca de ese sucio y traicionero ser humano mi nombre podía echar todo para atrás, Dios, ahora creo que Samael no era tan malo después de todo. Era ridículo el siquiera pensar que esta vez las cosas serían distintas, era ridículo pensar que él podía cambiar. Creánme, todos tienen razón cuando dicen que las segundas partes no son buenas. Al fin podía ver la imagen claramente, había vivido constantemente al límite. Pero ahora en mi vida existía alguien más. Sí. si ahora quería llorar, ya no iba a necesitar el hombro de Matt, ahora estaba Sebastian. Sebastian era un hombre de verdad, o un demonio, como quieran llamarlo. Él sabía como protegerme, sabía como contenerme, sabía como estar a mi lado, y sé, tan solo por lo poco o mucho que había pasado, que él era el único que ahora iba a poder colmar mis deseos. Deseos de toda índole y naturaleza. Finalmente lo dije, yo, Sheena Evans, amo a Sebastian. Pero, por que siempre hay un pero, lo había traicionado. Posiblemente para él no representara nada más que un obstáculo en el contrato, pero yo sentía que lo había hecho. No había desaparecido el sabor de sus besos en mi boca, que ya me encontraba besando a otro hombre, y ese hombre no era ni más ni menos que mi ex. ¿y que hubiese pasado si sucumbía ante la tentación y decidía darle a Matt una segunda oportunidad? "Mira Sebastian ya no te necesito, puedes irte, eres libre" ¿eso hubiese dicho? "Gracias Sebastian, has sido un gran consuelo, ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupada" o mejor aún "Sebastian, te ordeno que esperes a que me destruyan una vez más, y luego te apareces ¿si?" estaba volviéndome loca con mis pensamientos, por suerte ya estaba cerca de mi destino, tenía que llegar a la morgue lo antes posible y poder hablar con Grell. Recordé que en la guantera del automóvil guardaba un atado cerrado de cigarrillos, ustedes saben, cosas de adictos, no soy perfecta, y me incliné con una mano aún en el volante para alcanzarlos, por supuesto no medí la velocidad con la que iba. Un golpe me hizo perder la estabilidad del auto y un ruido ensordecedor, hizo que mis oídos zumbaran y dolieran como nunca antes. Y eso fue lo último que vi.

No recuerdo más que el frío en mi espalda, la oscuridad, un dolor increíble de cabeza, y voces a mi alrededor que creía conocer. Todo lo que sé es por que luego me contaron que sucedió.

"Jesús... ¿Crees que pueda construirle un bello ataúd por los viejos tiempos Grelly?"

"Qué no está en lista te he dicho... llévala adentro"

"Pero podría hacerla aún más hermosa... aún no pierdo mis habilidades... Gu fu fu"

"Déjate de bromas Undertaker... un momento, ¿acaso crees que es hermosa?"

"Ajap... pero no te pongas celoso querido, lo mío es un vicio profesional"

"Ya ya, vamos que no nos vean los demás o la chica tendrá serios problemas"

"Ya los tiene je je je, ¿no viste como quedó el otro vehículo?"

"Con más razón"

Un fuerte olor a algo que quiero creer era alcohol llegó a mi nariz y casi hasta mi cerebro. Abrí mis ojos y las luces blancas me cegaron. Sentí un frío correr por toda mi espalda, que luego supe era la camilla de metal en la que me encontraba y de apoco mi visión se hizo clara y vi sobre mí a una de las mas extrañas criaturas que había visto jamás, como si eso aún fuese posible. Unos largos cabellos plateados caían sobre mi cuerpo recostado, apenas cubierto con una sabana, y unos ojos tapados por un pesado flequillo me estudiaba intensamente. El rostro y el cuello lleno de marcas me asustó y quise hablar, pero el hombre (¿?) puso uno de sus dedos con largas uñas negras sobre mi boca y esbozó una sonrisa. Luego su intensa voz, me hizo temblar.

"Esto va a doler querida... ¿sabes?, no suelo trabajar con gente... viva, Je je je... lo haré lo mejor posible" Dios mío ¿dónde estaba?. Iban a matarme, el hombre que tenía sobre mi era un psicópata enfermo, seguramente había sido secuestrada, y ahora debían matarme. Vaya forma de culminar mi vida. Y ni siquiera podía gritar pidiendo por Sebastian ya que mi boca se encontraba tapada, por unas delicadas y finas manos,... oh no, no, esto no podía ser, Grell me había traicionado. Grell era un villano. Sentí la aguja clavarse cerca de mi frente y el hilo que de ella pendía tensar mi piel y las lágrimas de dolor y temor brotaron de mis ojos. Me agité violentamente y sentí como con fuerza el hombre de pelo plateado me empujaba nuevamente contra la fría camilla. Diez puntadas después, el psicópata cortó el hilo y observó su obra terminada. Aún estaba viva. El hombre sonrío de punta a punta como lo haría un maníaco y junto con Grell cada uno tomándome de uno de mis brazos me ayudaron a sentarme.

"Es la única herida que necesitara sutura" dijo el "doc." mientras la sonrisa se le esfumaba de su rostro. "Grell querido, pásame el algodón y el alcohol" El shinigami rojo lo hizo y fuertemente tomó mi mano, invitándome a que yo hiciese lo mismo con la suya. No fue necesario que me lo pidiera dos veces, ya que cuando el peliplateado apoyo el algodón mojado en mi brazo, me estremecí de dolor como un gusano.

Media hora después de limpiar cada una de las lastimaduras que se esparcían por todo mi cuerpo, el hombre de cabello tan largo con Grell, me ofreció un pequeño espejo de marco rojo. Obviamente el objeto no pertenecía a ese lugar, y sí a mi querido y extravagante amigo.

"Me aseguré de no dejar marcas..." dijo señalando su cara, y comprendí que se refería a las costuras que acaba de hacer en mi frente.

"¿Qué... qué esta … pasando aquí? Dije con la garganta seca y rasposa. El extraño volvió a sonreír

"¿Quieres información? Gu fu fu... para eso, querida, hay un precio" dijo levantando su dedo índice apoyando la uña contra sus dientes, disfrutando el momento con anticipación.

"Undertaker, déjate de chistes, ya no trabajas para el conde" dijo Grell que me alcanzaba un vaso de agua y cubría mi cuerpo con su gabardina roja.

"Ups! Gajes del oficio... lo siento" dijo girando sobre si mismo ritmicamente como un bailarín. Con que este era Undertaker, que tonta, nadie iba a matarme ni nada por el estilo. Pero ¿qué era lo que había pasado entonces?

"Sheena, cariño, creo que tenemos que hablar" dijo Grell, mientras que Undertaker asentía levemente con su cabeza caminando hacia atrás para pararse cerca de una puerta que entornó. El click, clak de sus elegantes pasos llamaron mi atención. ¿Acaso todos estos hombres estaban acostumbrados a usar tacones?

"Creo que prepararé un poco de té. Dime pequeña ¿te gustan las galletas?" y juro que de no ser por su flequillo puedo asegurar que sus ojos brillaron. Grell suspiró molesto y movió sus ojos exasperado. Yo negué con la cabeza, y Undertaker se volteo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquella habitación con un resoplido triste.

Para cuando la leyenda de los shinigamis regresó, Grell ya me había contado todo cuanto había sucedido. Aparentemente por culpa de ese cigarrillo, que de una u otra forma iba a matarme, y la velocidad con la que venía, perdí el control del automóvil, impactando de frente contra una camioneta bastante más grande que mi vehículo. Por suerte la única que había salido lastimada había sido yo, pero que así todo la camioneta había quedado bastante dañada. Problema con el que tendría que lidiar mas adelante. Según Undertaker estoy viva de milagro, ese día no me tocaba bromeó, pero que había salido fuertemente golpeada en la cabeza, en la frente, donde ahora tenía una bella costura, y con miles de rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Por su parte Grell dijo que también era una suerte que el accidente haya sido a no más de 20 metros de la morgue, y ahí entendí dónde me encontraba. Rápidamente miré a mi alrededor, y sentí la lengua de Undertaker soltar un chasquido.

"Tranquila, my lady, hoy es un día tranquilo, no hay huéspedes al rededor" dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento sobre otra camilla, cruzando sus piernas elegantemente, apoyando el codo en su rodilla y el mentón en su puño " 3, 2, 1" contó con los dedos de su otra mano, y 3 golpes secos sonaron en la puerta de lo que podría ser un consultorio, o área de trabajo, u oficina. "Ese mayordomo, justo a tiempo" concluyó con otro chasquido mirando entretenido hacia la entrada.

Grell abrió la puerta, y al darme vuelta, la imagen de Sebastian me hizo temblar. Sus delicados labios estaban comprimidos en una mueca de enojo y a su vez angustia. Sus hombros eran tensos, y sus ojos se habían estrechado como los de un felino, sin ocultar el rojo rubí en ellos, después de todo frente a los shinigamis no había caso en disimular.

"Grell... Undertaker" saludo educadamente con una ligera inclinación en su cabeza.

"Mayordomo..." contestó Undertaker, imitando el tono serio y lúgubre de voz de Sebastian, estaba claro que algo tenso había entre aquellos dos. El gesto del ex sepulturero paso de ser el siempre risueño a uno mucho más astuto y sagaz. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Grell lo miró con miedo y Sebastian con hastío "Ah mmm... Je je je... creo que ya lo he hecho, y gratis, sepa que me la debe"

Sebastian caminó hacia mí, y sin siquiera mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra me tomo en sus brazos como quien carga una novia, y se dispuso a salir en ese mismo momento de allí. No tenía tiempo para protestar. Grell se acerco a ambos, y con cierta desconfianza y temor miró a Sebastian, este bajó su mirada hasta el pelirrojo, pero no habló. Grell se inclinó sobre mi y beso mi cabeza.

"Te llamo luego Sheena, descansa" fue lo único que dijo caminando cautelosamente hasta donde Undertaker estaba sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas. El mayor paso su brazo de forma posesiva por detrás de la espalda del mas chico y observo al mayordomo.

"Undertaker..." habló Sebastian. Cielos eran dos depredadores midiendo a su pobre presa. "Gracias" concluyó. Eso no me lo esperaba.

"Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted mayordomo" soltó una pequeña carcajada y continuó "Para la próxima querida, me asegurare tener tu ataúd listo... Ouch, Grelly, eso duele" fue lo ultimo que escuche de esos dos, luego de una estruendosa carcajada, mientras Sebastian me sacaba de allí, y yo simplemente apoyaba mi cabeza contra su pecho, esperando encontrar la paz perdida, aunque sabía bien que no lo haría en mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Estaba segura que me estaba conduciendo a casa, estaba segura de que él ahí estaba una vez más, y cerré los ojos, a pesar de las advertencias de Undertaker acerca de no dejarme dormir por el golpe en la cabeza Simplemente cerré los ojos, y dormí.

* * *

><p>Bueno,<p>

primero como están?

decidi actualizar otra vez! debido a todos sus comentarios esta semana estuve mas que inspirada para seguir escribiendo, de verdad ustedes no tienen ni idea lo feliz que me hacen, quiza el problema es mio por una falta seria de autoestima (cosa que no lo creo) pero sus comentarios hacen mii día

Espero que este capitulo les guste, y sea la antesala perfecta para que la relacion entre Sebastian y Sheena se concrete, ya que gracias a Dios ahora ella si realmente se da cuenta de que se enamoró y mucho no le importa lo que siente él con respecto a ella, es mas como vivir el momento,.

A Bleach que es de Argentina, por supuesto que conozco Matanza, yo antes trabajaba en Ituzaingo dato a parte

yo no se si esto puede hacerse pero les dejo mi contacto para todo aquel que quiera comunicarse con migo cuando quiera y tenga ganas, ya que me encanta hablar con ustedes, me hace muy feliz

otra cosa que me dio ánimos para escribir, es que leí por ahi que la autora de 50 shades of grey enrealidad era una escritora de fan fiction, lo que me llevo a preguntarme si ella puede por que yo no! quiza algun dia gane millones con Sheena.

bueno creo que eso es todo, por favor escribanme a cualquier lado y contestare a todo

los quiero!

Ah! no se envicien, ahora no se cuando vuelvo a actualizar, y otra cosa, por supuesto van a saber todos los detalles de la venganza de Sheena y las orejitas, pero eso viene de la mano de la vos del sexy demonio.

Adiosssss!

ah si el contacto

theowlsbride gmail . com


	24. Chapter 24

**Un condenado y Maldito Error**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**_

Capitulo 24: John, I'm Only Dancing

Las últimas semanas han sido agobiantes, y créanme cuando les digo que agobiante es agobiante. En el imaginario de uno, cuando viajamos o nos ausentamos de nuestros hogares por un tiempo comienza a crecer ese sentimiento de pertenencia que nos ata a nuestras cosas, nuestro lugar, nuestras costumbres, aquello que nos rodea y nos identifica como individuos, algo así como el sentido de la identidad. Y ello también podría aplicarse a nuestros familiares. Aquellos con quienes convivimos, crecemos y nos relacionamos día a día. Son aquellos seres que justamente cuando estamos lejos durante bastante tiempo, comenzamos a extrañar e inconscientemente queremos volver a ver. En el infierno no es diferente, ya les dije una vez que no venimos de la nada misma, no crecemos en arboles ni mucho menos. Los demonios tenemos padres, y hermanos, y sobrinos, y cuñados, y también primos. Mi caso no es la excepción, y justo cuando creí que tal vez y sólo tal vez podría llegar a extrañar a alguno de ellos, como a mis padres, su aparición hizo obvio el hecho de que uno realmente quiere a todos sus familiares... pero lejos. Después de todo no es tan malo extrañarlos un poco.

Es probable que ya tengan una noción aproximada sobre las personas de las cuales hablo, pero creo profundamente que tratándose de mi familia, me corresponde a mí hablar de ellos. No es justo que como siempre se queden con una sola parte de la historia, y aunque por momentos tengo que reconocer que ciertas cosas podrían llegar a avergonzarme, tal vez sea mejor que todo lo que tengan que conocer lo sepan de mi misma boca.

Como ya saben soy el menor y único hijo varón de una familia de demonios de alto rango tradicional y bien constituida, lo que ustedes los mortales podrían llamar una familia normal. También tengo tres hermanas, y el hecho de ser el más chico, siempre me ha dado cierta ventaja sobre todos los que me rodeaban. He sido el objeto de devoción de mi madre por cientos de años, y me han cumplido cada uno de mis deseos y caprichos, convirtiéndome en el chiquitín especial, y en el centro de atención de la familia, depositando todas sus expectativas en mi persona, para cuando apenas era un niño, ya tenía colocada una etiqueta que indicaba que era la joya y el futuro de la familia. El demonio prodigio, que pondría nuestro nombre en lo más alto de los círculos del infierno, haciendo sentir orgullosos a todos. Y así comenzó también la rivalidad entre mi madre y su hermana, y por carácter transitivo entre mi primo, apenas unos años mayor y yo. Rivalidad claro que nunca entendí y que tampoco nunca me interesó. Mientras Samael hiciese su camino sin cruzarse con el mio, me daba exactamente lo mismo lo que hiciese. Como se habrán dado cuenta, nunca fui un demonio tradicional. Poco me parezco a mis hermanas, cuñados e incluso a la serpiente que tengo como primo. Aunque no lo crean, la búsqueda desconsiderada de almas y el reguero de maldad y sangre por la Tierra sin sentido no es lo mio. La verdad es que condenar a sosos y mediocres humanos al infierno, solo por el hecho de apuntar mas números al marcador, no me satisface en lo más mínimo. Porque creo fervientemente que así como no cualquiera se merece entrar en el paraíso, tampoco cualquiera se merece hacerlo al infierno. Para ser sincero más de uno debería pasar primero una eternidad en el purgatorio antes de animarse si quiera a golpearme la puerta. Por lo tanto las cosas fáciles no son de mi agrado. Simples pecadores sin inteligencia, no son de mi gusto. Aquellos descorazonados sin esperanza que suplican acabar con su sufrimiento rápidamente me aburren hasta el cansancio. Ahora si tengo que decir que es lo que verdaderamente me atrae y colma mis deseos (soy un demonio, quién mas que uno para desear con todo su ser algo) son aquellos seres que se encuentran desesperados pero que no se entregan al devenir del destino y el futuro, aquellos que no se conforman con lo dado, ni aceptan simplemente las circunstancias de la vida. Más bien prefiero a aquellos quienes se aferran a algo, ya sea un recuerdo, una añoranza, un anhelo o incluso una venganza, aunque la vida se les vaya en ello. Porque claro finalmente me llevaré con migo no solo su alma, si no también todo aquello que alguna vez fueron. Ahí está el verdadero sabor de nuestro alimento. Por lo tanto puede decirse que soy un demonio que no se toma las cosas a ligera. No respondo al llamado de cualquier contratista, en cambio, pacientemente espero que aparezca aquel que despierte no solo la necesidad de alimentarme, sino aquel que capture mi atención. Tampoco disfruto mucho de andar robando almas por ahí, es como para ustedes saborear la comida al paso de un local de comidas rápidas. Y siguiendo con esta cadena de confesiones, también debo decir que si bien tengo siglos haciendo lo que hago, no cuento con tantas almas en mi haber, mas que las que les he mencionado con anterioridad. Podría decirse que a pesar de mi juventud soy un demonio hecho a la antigua. Y ahí esta la primera diferencia con Samael. Él es todo un demonio moderno. La cantidad de almas que ha devorado es incalculable, no ha sabido discriminar ser humano alguno, y no es de los que se apegan demasiado a los contratos, más bien resuelve el tema rápidamente. Y llegado el caso de que este bajo uno, tampoco es de esperar a que se cumpla, cuando se aburre y cree que es suficiente al diablo con los deseos del contratista, él simplemente toma su alma y pasa al siguiente. ¿Dónde quedo aquello de disfrutar la comida y la cena? Si hay algo que detesto por completo es la falta de modales a la hora de comer. Es más bien un ladrón de almas, incrementando de esta manera su poder y su reputación. ¿Por que quien no respetaría a un demonio sin escrúpulos, aquel que no perdona a sus víctimas? Bueno les cuento que allí abajo nadie se animaría a discutirle ni siquiera la hora a Samael. El demonio de cara angelical y poderes desmesurados con una maldad tal, que hasta el mismo Lucifer dudaría en ponerse en su camino, es una celebridad, amado y respetado por todos, Oh sí, Samael, aquel demonio que cuenta con una gran cantidad de sangre en sus manos y no solo de humanos, es el muchacho del momento. Imaginen lo que esto representa para mis padres, el hecho de que yo no me comporte de esa manera, el hecho de que no busque aniquilar todo lo que se me cruza en el camino, el hecho de que siempre prefiera un contrato con todo lo que aquello conlleva es una decepción. Me creen débil, indeciso e irresponsable. Creen que soy un joven despreocupado, un idealista, alguien que no se preocupa por el futuro de la familia, y mucho menos por el linaje, porque como se imaginarán poco me interesa encontrar una buena esposa demonio, casarme y tener hijos quienes hereden mi nombre y estirpe. No. Ese no soy yo.

Como les he dicho anteriormente, poco me importa lo que piensen de mi a estas alturas, y muchos menos me importa lo que Samael haga con su vida, y lo que diga acerca de mi. Jamás fue un pesar en mi existencia el ser señalado con el dedo como si fuese la oveja negra de la familia, ¿o debería decir la oveja blanca? Ustedes elijan, después de todo quien sabe quien será mi próximo contratista que decida cual será el rol que me toque interpretar. Pero si hay algo que realmente puede llegar a enojarme y despertar lo peor de mí, o viéndolo desde mi punto de vista y el de aquellos como yo, lo mejor, es que se metan con aquello que me pertenece. Nadie, pero nadie, puede animarse a poner un solo dedo en mi comida. Puede que parezca ingenuo, despreocupado, y hasta demasiado humano para ser un demonio, pero eso es sólo una parte de mí, aquella que quiero que vean. Mi verdadero poder, aquella soberbia y maldad sin nombre sale de mi cuando alguien como Samael se mete con lo que en realidad es mio. Y mi primo, aquel mediocre demonio que lo único que posee es una brutalidad ilimitada, se animo a jugar con la señorita. Pobre tonto.

Las cosas se dieron de la forma más imprevista, y nunca pensé que Samael se animara a llegar tan lejos. Mientras todos y cada uno de mis familiares se encontraban en casa de Sheena, haciéndome una pequeña visita, ya que parecía ser que me extrañaban, la pequeña culebra quiso divertirse un poco con lo que es mio. Personalmente sabía que Samael es un personaje peligroso, sobre todo cuando se trata de competir. Su presencia me molestaba desde el primer minuto en que lo había visto parado en la sala de estar del hogar de mi ama. Su primer ataque directo fue contra el shinigami, Grell Suttcliff. Puede que el pelirrojo no sea de mi agrado, pero una cosa es que sea yo quien lo maltrate y otra muy distinta es que cualquiera venga a comportarse de esa forma, mucho menos cuando este hecho molesta y entristece a mi ama, quien se ha hecho verdadera amiga de Grell. Pobre shinigami, tendrían que haber visto su cara de terror, es bien sabido que Samael se ha cobrado la vida de unos cuantos compañeros suyos en esa especie de guerra ridícula que lleva siglos de historia, así que en una muestra de suma bondad de mi parte, por primera y única vez ayudé al pobre Grell a salir lo más a salvo posible de la situación, tal vez no pude evitarle la humillación, y debo decir que casi que sentí pena, parecía una virginal princesa en apuros. Será mejor que ni el esnob de Spears ni el desquiciado de Undertaker se enteren de aquello, o habrá verdaderos problemas. Claro qué esto no me atañe en lo más mínimo y no sería más que una piedra más en el camino de este contrato que ya de por si viene absolutamente complicado. Distinto es por supuesto lo que sucedió después. Hecho que a su vez, dio origen a una serie de eventos entre impensados y por muchos momentos desafortunados, que hicieron que siendo yo un demonio, piense en que tal vez ya no se como complacer a mi ama para cumplir lo pactado. Quizá directamente yo no pueda complacer a mi ama.

Esa misma mañana luego de las correspondientes presentaciones de cada uno de los miembros de la familia, Sheena, consideró que su paciencia y cuerpo habían alcanzado un límite con todo lo sucedido en las últimas casi 48 horas decidiendo irse a descansar dejando como siempre todo en mis manos. Por supuesto me hice cargo de la situación y todo lo que ello incluía. Primero obligué al pequeño demonio Damian, que lleve a Cerby al jardín, dentro de la casa haría un desastre. Claro que el desastre lo haría también afuera, pero una cosas era recuperar en pocas horas el jardín y otra muy distinta era hacerlo con todo el interior de la casa. Mi ama se molestaría mucho si algo llegase a pasarle a sus muebles y adornos, a su alfombra, y a sus cuadros, como así también a la biblioteca. Luego convencí a mi madre de que nadie quería matarme, y que este mundo no iba a enfermarme. Mucho menos que la señorita me tenía esclavizado y bajo tortura física y mental a causa de las leyes del contrato. También tuve que instruir a mi padre en el uso de cada uno de los artefactos humanos que se encontraban en la casa. Estaba fascinado con la televisión, la licuadora y la tostadora, parecía un niño en la tienda de regalos de un parque de diversiones. Sí, así de grande era su emoción. Escuche también las quejas de Prosperine, que estaba despeinado, que la ropa no me sentaba, que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, que la chica era una caprichosa, etc. etc. Por momentos recordé a la tía del joven amo y sacudí un escalofrío de mi cuerpo. Azael fue mucho más fácil de entretener, simplemente le ofrecí la caja de cosméticos de Sheena, y allí se quedó tranquila. Lilith era un caso perdido, pero supongo que mientras estuviese en comunicación directa con Adán, y protestando en contra de Eva, se encontraría bien. Dude por unos instantes en arrancarle la cabeza del cuerpo, ya que por ella y sus visiones estaban allí, pero me contuve por el bien de mi madre. No me lo perdonarían jamás. Mis cuñados no representaron problemas, ellos si eran demonios hechos y derechos, y entre ellos una discusión acerca de que era mejor, si la diplomacia o la acción se estaba gestando. Tal vez me equivocaba. Así que con todos ellos ocupados respiré un poco más aliviado.

Pero por supuesto saben que ese alivio duró menos que poco. Un demonio, un maldito, traidor, y sucio demonio… (Respiro hondo y contengo la furia de 10 mil de ellos en mi interior) se me había escapado. Cuando me quise dar cuenta a Samael no podía verlo. Sin entrar en … pánico, y con una violencia medida y contenida, en silencio, comencé a buscarlo. Hasta que la marca debajo del guante ardió y el olor a miedo que desprendía la señorita, me hizo entender que algo no andaba bien. Así que como quien quiere la cosa, despacito y sin despertar sospechas, ya que no quería alterar la paz que momentáneamente había logrado con el resto, subí las escaleras. No hizo falta que preguntara discretamente si todo estaba bien, ya que lo que vi en su habitación realmente hizo que la ira y el odio se despierten en mí, de tal forma que casi sin quererlo, mi verdadera forma surgió. (Oh no no, lectores, no se ilusionen, no les contaré como es. Esta vez si quieren saber, ya saben, hay que firmar primero) la señorita estaba besando apasionadamente a Samael, y este estaba absorbiendo en ese beso hasta la última gota de su esencia, sin ella siquiera saberlo. Y con sinceridad no sé que me molestó más, si el hecho de que Samael se estuviera comportando como lo que es, o ella dejándose convencer tan fácilmente por él, cayendo en la tentación como si nada. Cosa que yo no he logrado aún, y aquí una vez más vuelvo a considerar, tal vez el inútil sea yo.

Como terminó la historia, lo saben, sin si quiera pensarlo me abalancé sobre Samael, estaba dispuesto a destruirlo aunque luego tuviese que enfrentar al mismo Lucifer. Por supuesto él atacó también, peleamos, y finalmente, Nergal terminó por separarnos como a dos niños malcriados llevándonos con mis padres para recibir una severa reprimenda. Y todo por culpa de mi ama. Chiquilla alborotada que solo controla sus hormonas con migo. Aunque momentos después debo decir que la situación mejoró notablemente.

Habiendo sido separados tanto por Nergal como por Baalberith, y encerrados en habitaciones diferentes, Sheena se presentó ante mí. Me giré en la cama donde me encontraba acostado por recomendación de Nergal, dándole la espalda ya que no quería mirarla. No puedo entender por qué pero no quería hacerlo. Era como si algo se hubiese roto en la otra habitación. No vi su rostro, pero pude sentir como la actitud que siempre lleva con ella, aquella que hace al mundo temblar, había desaparecido. Ahora se presentaba ante mí, sentándose a mi lado como una niña asustada. Un pollito mojado, lleno de dudas y culpa. Si culpa, puedo olerla. Culpa que por supuesto aproveché a mi favor quizá un poco de más. Sheena ofreció sus disculpas, las que por supuesto no acepté. Escuché pacientemente su explicación, a la cual tampoco respondí, hasta que casi de forma inaudible dijo _"¿Podrías mirarme? Necesito saber que realmente eres tú"_ con curiosidad me giré para verla, ahí estaba seguramente la explicación, por supuesto un truco de Samael, tan viejo y sencillo como sumar 2 + 2, pero lo que siguió a continuación me interesó muchísimo más

"¿Te duele?" preguntó, mirando cuidadosamente cada una de las marcas que la pelea había dejado, acariciando tímidamente mi mejilla.

"No, señorita, tal vez quisiera usted ir y preguntarle lo mismo a mi primo" No iba a dejarle pasar una, no esta vez, tenía que cobrarle lo que había hecho. Rencoroso.

"Claro que no, lo de tu primo fue una confusión" dijo nerviosa sin atreverse a hablar por completo sobre el asunto. Pero claro yo llegaría al final "Él tomó tu forma, y tu voz, y yo no pude resistirme eras tu el que estaba allí y no pude..."

"¿El maldito tomó mi forma?" pregunté fingiendo incredulidad, al tiempo que ella bajaba la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Cielo santo, ya estaba cansándome las lágrimas.

"¿Y usted no pudo resistirse?" repregunté esta vez concluyendo la frase por ella, en uno tono mucho más confiado y habitual. Ahí tienes Samael, ella me estaba besando a mí.

"Así fue Sebastian, eso fue to..." pero claro, no iba a dejarla escapar, iba a hacer que en una milésima de segundos se olvide del sabor de la boca de mi primo, y que por una vez sepa a quien pertenece. Ella, su alma, su vida, y porque no, también su cuerpo, son míos, míos y de nadie más. Creo que ya lo he dejado claro en más de una oportunidad. Así que rápidamente la atraje hacia mí y comencé a besarla, esta vez, no sería como el beso en las vacaciones, no sería como el beso en el umbral de su casa horas antes. Esta vez sería un beso enserio, y no me detendría allí. Si Sheena no pudo resistirse al falso yo, entonces tampoco lo haría con el verdadero. Y gratamente sorprendido me di cuenta de que ella tampoco pensaba detenerse. Lo sentí en sus manos intentando desabrochar mi camisa y en su cuerpo temblar bajo el rose de mis manos en su piel por debajo de lo que ella llama infamemente pijamas. Su entrega también me hizo temblar llevándome a pensar que tal vez me estaba perdiendo unos cuantos placeres con esto de respetar el contrato como un buen demonio y mayordomo haría. Quizá era el momento de romper ese maldito nexo que nos une y olvidarme por una vez de las reglas, sin importar lo que pueda causar a futuro, tal vez podría haber… pero no. La realidad me golpeo directo en el rostro como un boxeador a otro en una simple pelea. O peor aún. Azael, entró en la habitación sin golpear, y por supuesto una vez más Sheena huyó, y con ella huyeron aquellas fantasías ridículas de adolescente enamorado.

Por supuesto el momento se esfumó, la oportunidad se perdió, y lo mejor era una vez más volver a sumirse en la rutina, en esta especie de juego que implícitamente esta dado entre mi ama y yo. Sí, lo mejor era volver a ponerme en el rol del mayordomo, bajar a la planta baja y hacerme cargo también, como si fuese poco todo lo que me sucede alrededor, de la querida familia.

Busqué con la mirada a la señorita pero ella no se encontraba allí. Baalberith, con un vaso de hidromiel que rápidamente me entregó, informó que Azael y toda la familia, habían planeado una salida familiar, supuestamente nos divertiríamos y pasaríamos tiempo juntos. Azael desde el piso de arriba dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de mi ama, gritó que, y cito textual, el _dress code_, era bastante similar a nuestras habituales ropas. Cuero. ¿Porqué a mi? Apuré otro vaso de hidromiel, y me cambié de ropa. Tengo que dejar la modestia de lado y reconocer que los trajes elegidos por mi querida hermana, eran bastante halagadores, sobre todo para gente como nosotros, los demonios. Los pantalones ajustados, que dejaban poco a la imaginación resultaron más cómodos de lo que me había imaginado en un primer momento, que combinaban a la perfección con la remera negra que me había sido seleccionada, sin mi previa aceptación. Había que admitirlo, Azael tenía estilo. Y tanto estilo tenía que había logrado que cada uno encaje a la perfección con su pareja, una especia de combinación estética, que hacía que nos viéramos como verdaderos modelos, salvo claro está, Samael, al que sin ningún criterio le tocó vestir con prendas blancas. Cuero blanco. Si tengo que ser honesto, el muy sucio parecía un refrigerador de pies a cabeza, porque déjenme decirles que, (y si quieren pueden tomarlo como un consejo) el color blanco en todo lo que uno lleva puesto, engorda, no se ve bien, y siempre parece salido de un perchero de saldos.

Para mi tercer copa del licor de color dorado, toda la casa me daba vueltas. El hecho de que seamos demonios no quita que no nos afecte el alcohol, ¿o porque creen que nunca he tomado frente a la señorita?. Es mas divertido que ella lo haga por mi, y lo único que en ese momento tenía en mente era ver como Sheena, se adaptaba al vestuario seleccionado. Sabía que probablemente mi ama no se prestara a vestir este tipo de ropa, ni mucho menos participar de este tipo de salidas, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que no se pudiera negar. Y esa posibilidad existió y no se negó a ninguna de las prácticamente imposiciones de Azael. La señorita Sheena, apareció en la escalera, y a pesar de su expresión de derrota, quien sabe todo lo que estaría pasando por su mente en ese momento, se mostró una vez más ante nosotros con toda la dignidad que tenía. Se mostró soberbia y distante, aún podía oler el miedo y la culpa en ella, pero si de algo no había dudas es que ella jamás se lo demostraría a nadie. Por lo tanto y como una bruja orgullosa de su condición caminando a la hoguera, bajo las escaleras para ponerse en el centro de todos nosotros, y desafiante esperar por más indicaciones. Samael la observó de pies a cabeza de la misma forma en la que lo hice yo, y ella notó la tensión, rápidamente camine hasta donde se encontraba y posesivamente la tomé por la cintura, Samael retrocedió y comprendió que había cosas con las que mejor no meterse. Al momento que mi brazo hizo contacto con su pequeña y encuerada espalda, una sensación de incomodidad corrió por todo mi cuerpo, Creo que Sheena combinaría muy bien con las cosas que tengo en casa, tal vez podría hacerle un lugar en ella. Pero sin dudas la mejor vista de mi ama, fue cuando ella volteo y camino frente a mi dándome la espalda. ¿ya les dije que los pantalones eran muy ajustados no? Cielos, estoy realmente arruinado*

A diferencia de muchas otras veces, la Señorita fue la que condujo hasta el lugar que Azael había escogido para nuestra gran salida. A esa altura de la noche Sheena era la única que realmente estaba en condiciones seguras de conducir. Llegamos al lugar luego de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos de viaje, que me recordó muchísimo a una lata de sardinas en aceite, dado que el vehículo no era tan grande, y el lugar creo que nos sorprendió a todos por igual. Azael no había elegido otro lugar mas que un karaoke. Esos lugares donde los aficionados ponen de manifiesto sus delirios de estrellas. Aparentemente mi hermanita no era la excepción.

Rápidamente y como lo que es, un egocéntrico y narcisista, Samael hizo que llamaran a nuestra mesa al escenario. Era el momento de lucirse, siempre quería lucirse. Samael tomó a Sheena de la muñeca y la subió al escenario sentándola en una silla en el centro de éste. Puede que en ese momento mi atención y reflejos estuvieran algo alterados, pero eso no significaba que no me diera cuenta de las cosas. Samael solo quería provocarme, y lo estaba logrando, por que de no ser por la presencia de Sheena en escena, jamás me hubiese subido allí para entretener a un grupo importante de mortales. El maldito quería competir, ¿hombre, cual era su problema? En lo personal, y permítanme el atrevimiento, damas si están ahí lo siento mucho, creo que todo su problema esta en sus pantalones. No debe saber como llenarlos. Baalberith, Nergal (no muy contento) me siguieron también y ya estábamos listos para el show. Tengo que admitir que la elección del tema musical que mi primo hizo, fue muy atinada y casi hasta divertida. Sheena ya les habrá contado cual fue, y lo que decía la letra._"We are the people that can find whatever you may need, If you got the money honey we got your disease" _Es gracioso, pero en cierta forma es cierto. Nosotros cuatro demonios, que tenemos todo lo que puedas necesitar. Puedo que no queramos la plata, pero si el alma, ese es nuestro pago. Y sí, sin dudas tal vez nosotros no les demos la bienvenida a la selva, pero sin dudas, sí al infierno. Y si saben aprovecharlo, les aseguro que es cien veces más divertido. Estabamos divirtiéndonos, finalmente estar allí arriba no era tan malo, cada uno de nosotros estaba teniendo su segundo de gloria, y en lo personal estaba disfrutando de sobre manera las reacciones de mi ama, cuando bailaba sujestivamente a su alrededor (¿eso les sonó tan afeminado como a mi?)**, podía verla temblar por anticipado a cada uno de mis movimientos. Tal vez aquella noche no terminase tan mal después de todo.

Pero aparentemente este mundo esta dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible con sus vueltas y contradicciones. De la nada dos señoritas, que juntas no sumarían en edad ni medio siglo, se abalanzaron contra Samael y yo. Se colgaron de nuestros cuellos y mientras intentaban ponerse en ritmo con nosotros, comenzaron a besarnos apasionadamente. Estas cosas antes no pasaban, que aburridos habían sido los siglos anteriores. De más está decir que Samael aprovechó cada segundo de su beso con la chica y que se retiraron juntos del lugar, si en algún lugar de todo mi ser cabe la posibilidad de orar, es aquí cuando digo sinceramente que oro por el alma de esa pobre inocente. Mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, mientras la chica numero dos se dedicaba a besarme a mí pude ver los puños de la señorita cerrarse con furia, y en ella esta vez pude no solo oler, si no también ver la furia hecha mujer. Como rayo se levantó de donde estaba sentada, y separo a la muchacha de mi, por suerte, o moriría asfixiado. Nunca imaginé que mi ama, podía ser tan posesiva. Esa fue una grata sorpresa. Pero no tenía tiempo de sorprenderme gratamente ya que ahora otro problema comenzaba. ¿cómo hacía entender a la señorita que yo no era el culpable? Como entendería que yo solo estaba bailando y que mi encanto hizo que esta chica se subiera al escenario. Puede que la situación haya sido algo excitante, pero como haría para que en su terca cabecita entre la idea, de que si yo estaba allí, era nada más que por ella. Vamos Sheena, solo estoy bailando. Y pensar que ustedes mortales se enfrentan todos los días a situaciones como estas.

Todo empeoró con la llegada de la policía, Sheena fue sacada de allí a la rastra a duras penas, por dos oficiales, era increíble la fuerza que esta poseía, y de no ser por que tengo su alma entre mis dedos, juraría que es un demonio disfrazado.

Prosperine rápidamente se hizo cargo de la situación, poniéndose en contacto con los abogados de la familia. Mi hermana, cuando joven y antes de casarse, había trabajado para el bufette, de John Milton, abogado del infierno, que representaba a algunos humanos aquí en la Tierra, el desgraciado sabía como engañar. Su última víctima había sido Kevin Lomax, un joven y ambicioso abogado sediento de poder, que había aceptado trabajar para la firma Milton, a cambio de poder y dinero. El joven aún conservaba su alma, pero estaba condenado a trabajar para Milton de por vida, y no sólo la mortal. Pobre tonto, ¿sacar ventaja del diablo? Imposible. En seis horas ambos letrados lograron sacar a Sheena de prisión sin pagar fianza, y sin que queden registrados antecedentes penales algunos en su historial. Milton y Lomax, sabían como utilizar las leyes. Eran endemoniadamente buenos en su trabajo.

Pero sin dudas, mi mayor problema no era el hecho de que Sheena estuviese presa, sabía que con Prosperine cerca no tenía nada que temer. El verdadero problema, ahora era revertir y enmendar la situación y la relación. De cierta forma, en esa noche había dado un giro de 360 grados, habíamos pasado prácticamente del odio al amor (si a algo de todo esto cabe decirle amor, o por lo menos en el sentido en el que ustedes lo entienden) y nuevamente al odio como 4 veces en el termino de apenas horas, con el aditamento de esa palabrita, que para mi no significaba nada hasta hoy: Celos.

Celos, yo los había sentido de una forma casi animal cuando la había encontrado en la habitación con Samael, y ella los había sentido en el escenario con la chica que me había besado esa noche. Podría decirse que ambos nos habíamos devuelto las cortesías, con lo que inocentemente habíamos hecho aquella noche. Una devolución de favores. Pero tanto ella como yo, aunque nos supiésemos inocentes, nos sentíamos culpables. ¿Culpables de qué? ¿culpables por qué?

Porque debe quedar claro una vez más. Yo sólo estaba bailando.

* * *

><p>*N.A: me hubiese encantado poner "Oh Lordy I'm so Bloody fucked up", porque así suena muchos más fuerte, y mucho más real, y mucho más inglés je, pero es una limitación mía como escritora no saber como ponerlo en castellano. Mil disculpas. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, la tomo y lo reedito.<p>

** Tengo que decir, que me es muy raro escribir que un hombre baila sujestivamente, jeje, es como muy de mujer el termino, y si acá Sebastian lo que quiere es afianzar su hombría por sobre la de su primo me parece que es lógico que se lo cuestione.

Bueno aquí otro capitulo,

muy feliz por todos los comentarios, realmente me poner de muy buen humor, creo que siempre digo lo mismo! pero la verdad es que esa es la pura verdad. por lo tanto los invto a que todos todos dejen sus comentarios y sujerencias y demas cosas, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, como hacer pequeños oneshot sobre las cosas que quedan colgadas de este que por hay no son tan importantes a la historia, como por ejemplo que fue lo que paso cuando Sebastian dejo a Grell en la morgue con Undertaker en el capitulo que se encuentran en el centro comercial, o todas aquellas ideas que ustedes tengan para Sheena y Sebastian, yo me debo a mi publico.

También quiero decir, que en unos días esta la segunda parte de todo lo que Sebastian tiene para decir, pero quise subir esta parte, primero por que hoy 14 del 09, es el cumpleaños de mi querida Jouheki, y se lo dedico. Prometí escribir para ella un fic de Defense Devil como regalo pero querida, Shugarl no me ha hablado todavía, mil perdones,

y segunda razón es porque también sino sería muyyyy largo, entonces va en dos partes

La otra vez Bleach me había preguntado de donde era Sheena, eso es a elección de ustedes, puede ser de cualquier ciudad, ninguna en particular.

Otra aclaración, los personajes de John Milton y Kevin Lomax, en realidad son Pacino y Reeves en el abogado del diablo,. un simple guiño. y este John no tiene nada que ver con el del título. Este simplemente es el titulo de una canción que mas o menos expresa lo que Sebastian, con esto de los celos.

Creo que eso es todo,

Los quiero y aguardo comentarios!


	25. Chapter 25

**Un condenado y Maldito Error.**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**_

_**Trátame suavemente. Soda Stereo**_

Capítulo 25, Quiero que me trates suavemente.

Cuatro horas la señorita Sheena estuvo presa, y para cuando salio, las cosas no parecían mejorar en lo más mínimo. Baalberith, ya tenía listo el automóvil en la puerta de la dependencia policial, aguardando que Prosperine saliese de allí dentro junto con Sheena y los abogados. Yo por mi parte aún me encontraba sumido en ese estado tan especial, y por momentos despreciable que deja el consumo excesivo del hidromiel. Supongo que sabrán de lo que les hablo, pero para el que no, se trata nada más ni nada menos que de un extraño sopor, una estúpida sonrisa que no quiere irse, una sensación desagradable en el estómago, junto con la boca un tanto pastosa, y un incipiente dolor de cabeza que no desaparecerá en todo el día que le sigue a la noche del maldito exceso. Realmente es una sensación espantosa, y agradezco nunca haber pasado por esto antes. Y por sobre todo, lamentaba estar pasando por esto en ese momento. Pero creo que debe de quedar claro, una vez más, que no fue mi culpa. Pero en fin, volviendo al relato, cuando Sheena salió a encontrarse con nosotros, estaba hecha un desastre. Su ojo para empezar no se veía nada bien, era una gran mancha violeta con distintos toques de verde, y si uno miraba bien de cerca también algún que otro tono negro. Estaba despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido, sus zapatos en sus manos y una terrible cara de pocos amigos. Sentí culpa, ¿en qué la había convertido?, aunque pensándolo mejor, una vez más, yo no tengo la culpa, en todo caso, la pregunta es ¿en que la había convertido mi hermana?. Y después de mucho tiempo, como alguna vez me hubiese ocurrido con el joven amo allá lejos y en el tiempo, puedo decirles que me dio pena y sentía la necesidad de protegerla como a una niña pequeña. Estaba sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de demonios. Expuesta, a pesar de estar totalmente vestida, y en sus ojos solo vi vergüenza. Lejos de estar enfadada, triste, o molesta, como suele estarlo, estaba avergonzada. Unas horas antes, la señorita, parecía un demonio, y ahora en el estado en el que estaba su mirada no advertía nada más ni nada menos que vergüenza. Y quizá eso era lo que le provocaba parecerse a nosotros, eso era lo que le provocaba yo, eso era lo que provocaba toda la situación: vergüenza. Desde cuando me he vuelto tan tontamente sentimental no lo sé. Puede que en ese momento tanto mi visión externa, como la interna sobre las cosas estuviese nublada por los efectos residuales del licor, y no hayan sido más que simples fantasías mías, o puede que sean verdad, pero estaba seguro que de una u otra forma, tenía que acabar con este sentimiento, con esta situación, y con esta forma de realizar las cosas. No podía estar jugando eternamente como un adolescente con el alma de Sheena entre mis dedos como si fuese una mariposa. Tenia un contrato por concluir, un contrato que se estaba haciendo difícil, y cada vez más se alejaba de mí. Quizá yo mismo lo estaba alejando pero seriamente tenia que pensar que quería yo como demonio. Eso era lo que era yo, un demonio, entonces ¿por que demonios, no podía hacer las cosas bien, sea lo que sea hacer las cosas bien? Los mismos sentimientos encontrados tuve al momento de verla nuevamente esa noche mientras caminaba seriamente hacia el automóvil, por un lado quise acercarme a ella, correr amablemente el cabello su rostro inspeccionar el golpe y asegurarle de que como mayordomo me iba a encargar de que nada le sucediera y que esa marca desaparecería en la mañana, pero otra vez sus ojos me advirtieron con un fuego asesino que me quedara en mi lugar, callado y prácticamente sin mirarla. Niña caprichosa, que no sabe lo que quiere. Por que claro, a diferencia de ella, yo sí se lo que quiero.

Esa madrugada, Sheena sin articular palabra se retiró directamente a su habitación, seguramente pensaba en no hablar nunca más con nadie, sobre todo con migo. Sentí como abría la ducha y el agua comenzaba a correr por la tina, imaginé lo cansada que estaría y como disfrutaría de la comodidad de su baño luego de la noche que había pasado. Una vez más quise subir por esas endemoniadas escaleras y hacerle notar mi presencia, pero el brazo de Prosperine me lo impidió, solo basto su mirada reprobatoria para que entendiera que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Y al ver a todos a mi alrededor, comprendí que tenía razón. Lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba, y unirme a los mios, aunque fuese de cuerpo presente, ya que mi mente, solo podía estar en la habitación de mi ama y en lo que sea que ella estaría haciendo allí adentro. Cosa que en ese momento no se me ocurrió que sería otra cosa, más que la vociferación eterna de insultos y maldiciones en mi contra. Y es lógico, ¿qué se le puede decir a caso a un demonio más que insultos y maldiciones?

Tres días completos tuvieron que pasar para que la calma y la normalidad vuelvan nuevamente al hogar, normalidad que por supuesto debe de ser entendida de cualquier forma, menos como la entendería cualquier otra persona que no estuviese en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos entre nosotros. Al tercer día la señorita apareció entre nosotros una vez más, ¿dónde escuché eso antes? Oh, sí, lo siento no puedo evitarlo. Callada como estaba, apenas si levantaba la vista de sus zapatos, aún estaba avergonzada y molesta. Quizá de reojo miraba de vez en cuando a Azael y a Prosperine, emitía alguna tímida sonrisa si algo de lo que mi sobrino hiciese le causaba gracia, o con fingido disimulo prestaba atención de más si alguno de los míos comentaba algo relacionado con la vida allí abajo. Por momentos no se leer bien a mi ama, parece ser que realmente le interesa como es la vida de un demonio, pero por el otro tiene una mentalidad tan humana y terrenal... suele desconcertarme. En cuanto a mí, puedo decir que la señorita no hizo más que ignorarme. Ni buen día, ni buenas tardes, ni gracias. Yo servía su café y ella asentía con su cabeza, yo preparaba la cena y ella comía, yo acomodaba su ropa y ella sólo miraba hacia otro lado. Yo sonreía como suelo hacerlo o indirecta y accidentalmente rozaba su mano y ella simplemente se apartaba resoplando ofuscada. Ahora, si ustedes están siguiendo mi relato, al igual que yo entienden que esta chiquilla insolente y orgullosa, esta jugando con migo ¿verdad? Esta jugando con un demonio, demasiado paciente y comprensivo ¿verdad? Una simple humana, una veinteañera con mal de amores está jugando con un demonio ¿acaso cree que se trata de una película de terror? O peor aún, quizá creyó que esto es como esa tonta película, donde el diablo es una bella mujer con acento inglés que le concede siete deseos al idiota más cercano, para luego perdonarle la vida. ¿Saben qué? Se equivocó y llegó la hora de ponerle fin a este ridículo juego de adolescentes. Les aseguro que esta chica arderá pronto en las llamas del infierno, así mi virtual e inexistente alma se vaya en esto.

Cuando del enemigo se trata, hay que conocerlo en profundidad. En ese momento, y puede que suene tal vez fuerte, la señorita Sheena era para mí el enemigo a vencer. Por lo tanto tenía que saber cuan fuerte era. Sabía bien, (porque deben de darme crédito soy bastante inteligente) que no ganaría nada con facilidad, pero estaba seguro de que yo podía quedarme con la victoria final. Conozco mis habilidades, mis fortalezas y mi encanto, y también conozco las debilidades de Sheena, sólo es cuestión de tiempo lograr que se quiebre por completo y finalmente caiga en mis manos. Dulce y sabrosa victoria.

Tentación. La tentación es una de nuestras armas favoritas, ahí andamos de acá para allá, cargando inocentemente la fruta prohibida, vamos que una probadita no va a hacerles daño. Quizá dos o tres tal vez... y cuando menos se lo esperan están perdidos. Adán y Eva lo entendieron... tarde. Por suerte para nosotros, parece ser que ustedes los mortales aún no se dan cuenta del poder que tienen usando dos simples palabras: No, gracias. La señorita tampoco lo entendió, y puede que como sabrán, aunque no haya obtenido resultados inmediatos, si puedo decirles que ya sé que Sheena no es indiferente a mis acciones. Esa frialdad enmascarada que tiene no es más que justamente una máscara y que lejos de entregarme su alma a cambio de felicidad, ahora me la entregaría simplemente a cambio de que la toque. Pero un contrato es un contrato y no puedo cambiar las clausulas del mismo, aunque la tentación sea más fuerte. No gracias.

Rápidamente aprendí todo lo que tiene que ver con las formas de seducción humanas, aquellas que hacen que las mujeres pierdan la cabeza, y no es que no sepa como hacerlo, si no que ahí abajo, todo lo relacionado con el cortejo y el romance es un poco más... ¿directo, efusivo, salvaje? Y créanme que aunque sé que la señorita tiene un espíritu rebelde en su interior, estoy seguro que nuestras formas no serían de su agrado, por lo tanto es mejor hacerlo despacio, suavemente, y con calma.

Recluida en su habitación más de lo normal, Sheena, pasaba gran parte del día leyendo en silencio preparando sus clases, solía hacerlo con la puerta abierta, y así fue como comenzó mi plan. Es claro que los demonios no necesitamos jamás tomar una ducha. Nunca nos ensuciamos más de lo necesario, no solemos tener olores desagradables, ni ningún tipo de problemas relacionados con la higiene personal. De hecho ni siquiera necesitamos usar perfumes artificiales como los humanos, cada uno de nosotros tiene un olor en especial que nos caracteriza, y suele variar con nuestras personalidades o con los roles que solemos adoptar cuando estamos bajo contrato. En mi caso personal, y en este momento pueden hacerse la idea de un perfume intenso, un tanto dulce como todo pecado y lo suficientemente estimulante para satisfacer las necesidades de mi ama. Por lo tanto vuelvo a repetirles tomar baños y duchas no esta en ninguno de nuestros planes, pero dada la situación en la que me encontraba, y haciendo uso y abuso de la tentación de la que tanto les he hablado, es que opté por tomarlos cada vez más seguido, dejando gran parte de mi discreción y recato de lado. Los primeros no tuvieron mucho éxito, ya que Sheena no parecía darse cuenta de mis acciones, pero luego del tercero o cuarto, al verme pasar por la puerta de su alcoba, con apenas el pantalón a medio cerrar, o de regreso, con sólo una toalla anudada a mi estrecha cintura, me di cuenta de que estaba logrando mi objetivo. My Lady, se estaba quebrando. No podía evitar mirarme, no podía evitar sonrojarse, ni mucho menos podía evitar devorar con sus ojos todo mi cuerpo. Si fuese un humano y no un demonio, diría que comenzaba a sentirme como una bailarina de cabaret a merced de cientos de hombres pervertidos.

Tenía que seguir aumentando la presión sobre la señorita, si bien aún casi no hablábamos, por lo menos había logrado que clavara indebidamente su mirada en mi. Créanme, lo estaba disfrutando más de la cuenta, pero al igual que ella, tenía que mantenerme firme en mis decisiones. Si ella no caía, menos lo haría yo. Una tarde mientras me encontraba cumpliendo con mis tareas de mayordomo, encontré la lista del supermercado pegada a la heladera, y entre todo lo que debía comprar aparecía resaltado que la señorita tenía antojo de frutas frescas, y así lo hice, comprando cada una de las frutas cuidadosa y selectivamente para mi ama. y si bien hizo falta que uno de los duraznos frescos se echara a perder para darme cuenta de que la suerte estaba de mi lado, debo decir ahora, que tanto los infiernos como los cielos conspiraban a mi favor. Esa tarde en la que el durazno rodó suicidamente por la mesada hacia el piso impactando en él y perdiendo su delicioso y pegajoso jugo es que entendí cual era mi paso a seguir. Fue necesario que primero practicara, sin que Sheena me viera, mis modales alimenticios frente al espejo. Primero quitarme los guantes delicadamente con los dientes, luego exponer la marca libremente, a continuación tomar la fruta y clavar delicadamente mis colmillos en ella, morder hasta arrancar un pequeño trozo, dejar escurrir el jugo de ésta por mis labios y mentón, lamer el excedente de mi propia boca, y finalmente limpiar los dedos pegajosos, uno por uno suavemente (como si estuviera disfrutando el momento) también con mi lengua y boca, como quien lame el cuello de una mujer. ¿atractivo verdad? Bueno pues para la señorita lo fue. Sé que lo había logrado, podía ver sus ojos oscurecerse, sus labios entre abiertos rogando ser la fruta entre mis dedos, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, y su respiración volverse errática y por momentos más pesada. Estaba decidido, Sheena caería, Sheena ardería, Sheena y toda su existencia sería mía. El último paso y quizá el mas inocente, pero necesario para lograr mi plan fue hacer uso de una de las debilidades mas importantes de mi ama, la música, y por supuesto los músicos, y ahora díganme ustedes, publico femenino, si no hay algo más romántico y ridículamente empalagoso, quizá más que el bendito durazno, que una serenata a la luz de la luna. Era un gesto distinto a todos los anteriores, pero tocar una guitarra y entonar una canción con la luz plateada del satélite impactando sobre mi nívea piel era justo lo necesario para que Sheena soñara con cualquier cosa menos con rubios y gorditos querubines. Recordé una canción que había escuchado tiempo atrás, a la que en su momento no había prestado atención pero que ahora por alguna extraña razón venía a mi mente jugando con todo aquello en lo que pensaba.

_Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos  
>y que tu blusa adora sentimientos, que respiras<br>tenéis que comprender, que no puse tus miedos  
>donde están guardados<br>y que no podre quitártelos  
>si al hacerlo me desgarras<br>no quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
>ni contemplarlas sabiamente<br>quiero que me trates suavemente_

Sabía que Sheena observaba desde adentro de su casa, y también sentí esta vez como cambiaban sus reacciones, quizá la letra de la canción llegaba a su corazón esta vez y no despertaba ninguna de las sensaciones anteriores. Quizá sabía que sí se la estaba dedicando a ella consciente de lo que cada palabra indicaba.

_Te comportas de acuerdo  
>con lo que te dicta, cada momento<br>y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico  
>es mas bien algo enfermo<br>no quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
>ni contemplarlas sabiamente<br>quiero que me trates suavemente._

Quizá yo sí quería que me trate suavemente.

Pero para jugar a un juego siempre es necesario dos personas, y más aún un juego como el nuestro, por eso la señorita una vez más me demostró ser una hábil jugadora, dispuesta a todo con tal de apoderarse de la victoria, sin importar resignar aquellas cosas que en este momento deseaba con toda su alma. Osea yo, modestias a parte claro, pero no soy tonto, sé lo que ella quiere. Por eso si bien las primeras grietas en su orgullosa máscara estaban dejándose ver, aún faltaría mucho para que voluntariamente cayera por mí sin vuelta atrás. Durante los días siguientes el acercamiento entre ambos volvió tímidamente a nuestras vidas, haciendo la rutina y las visitas familiares mucho más llevaderas y amenas. Una noche, para deleite de mi padre, Sheena, accedió a mostrarle a todos los demonios presentes, como se utilizaba el aparato llamado televisión y como es una noche de cine y películas en formato DVD, es increíble todo lo que uno puede aprender en una eternidad, y yo, orgulloso de mis conocimientos adquiridos en este tiempo, propuse mirar varias películas en las que en todas apareciesen gatos y felinos mas grandes, pero mi pequeño sobrino, diciendo que no eran más que animales aburridos y nada comparables con Cerby, (créanme no se lo que ese chico tiene en la cabeza) quería ver otro tipo de películas, entonces a Sheena, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que mirar películas de súper héroes, y así fue como molestamente llegó Batman a mi vida y a la de mis cuñados. Durante más de cuatro horas, ese tonto hombre enmascarado nos robó la atención de nuestras mujeres haciéndonos escuchar las insinuaciones más horrorosas y vulgares que puedan salir de la boca de una mujer demonio o humana. Y tal fue la atracción provocada, que con motivo de la cercana despedida de mis familiares las chicas decidieron organizar una salida sólo para mujeres al cine, para ver el estreno de la tercera parte de aquella nefasta serie, y un nuevo round comenzó entre la señorita y yo.

Dejando de lado algunas cuestiones, como la sugerencia de la adquisición de un Lamborghini, la falta de respuesta de los llamados telefónicos que hicimos con mis cuñados durante aquella salida, y alguna que otra provocación aislada, la señorita decidió que ahora le tocaba a ella, devolver la jugada perversa que yo había empezado días anteriores. Al día siguiente de aquella nefasta salida, todos nos despedimos amorosamente, prometiendo que pronto nos volveríamos a ver. Que tanto Sheena como yo haríamos una visita al infierno, y que en lo particular, yo llamaría por lo menos una vez al mes, para decirle a mi madre y a Lilith, que me encontraba bien. Mi padre pidió encarecidamente un souvenir de la tierra, y Sheena resignada acepto entregarle como tal una licuadora. Finalmente cerré la puerta y comencé a ordenar todo lo que estaba desordenado. Llamó mi atención el hecho de que la señorita se hubiese precipitado, ni bien la puerta hizo click, escaleras arriba, desapareciendo por unos largos 20 minutos. Supuse que luego de lo que había estado sucediendo, al quedarnos solos nuevamente, ella aún temía enfrentarse cara a cara con migo, hecho que por supuesto me molestó de más. Aún no confiaba en mí, y eso me molestaba. Pero me fue imposible imaginar lo que sucedió a continuación, y a continuación de eso, y más a continuación todavía. Pero mejor será no precipitarme.

"Que te sucede... ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?... Alfred" fue lo único y último que racionalmente escuché desde ese momento. Tuve la necesidad de apoyarme contra el respaldo del sillón, mientras increíblemente dejaba caer la pila de almohadones y revistas que tenía en mis manos. Allí estaba mi pobre e inocente víctima. Sheena. Vestía una vez más el traje de cuero, ese que yo creía que había sido quemado en la misma madrugada en la que había salido de prisión. Con su cabello extremadamente lacio y peinado por primera vez había sido disciplinado bajo una especie de coronita negra de la que salían dos orejitas de gato hechas en lo que parecía ser una seda negra. Sus ojos delineados y su boca roja, hacían que se viera realmente como una gata negra. Y contradiciendo las reglas físicas del infierno, una gota de sudor frío corrió por mi espalda. Sentí mi boca secarse, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna palabra medianamente inteligente que articular, pero parecía ser que todas se habían ido. ¿quien era la presa ahora? ¿quien era el que tenía que resistir en ese momento? A pesar de mi aparente estado catatónico sonreí satisfecho ante el proceder de mi ama, ahora estaba orgulloso de ella. Había logrado mi objetivo, Sheena finalmente sí se había quebrado, rebajándose a mi nivel a jugar el mismo juego que yo había jugado días atrás, y ahora no importaba quien llevaba la ventaja, de hecho podría haber sido un empate, ambos ganaríamos lo nuestro, pero no crean que se lo hice saber así de fácil, ahora más que nunca la tenía entre mis manos, ahora que de un momento a otro podría saborearla, era necesario que ella creyera que tenía las riendas y llevaba las de ganar. Le aseguré que era mejor no jugar con fuego, le aseguré que lo mejor era mantenerme lejos de ella, le aseguré que no querría hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, por lo tanto el que avisa no traiciona. Nunca quiso escucharme y así fue como todo sucedió.

El primer día de su plan, la señorita no hacía otra cosa que caminar por toda la casa moviendo sus caderas de una lado a otro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Fingiendo desatención en todo momento continué con mis tareas de mayordomo haciendo mi papel lo mejor posible. Pero quien puede concentrarse cuando uno ve al objeto de deseo moverse de esa forma, por ejemplo intentando alcanzar una taza de los mas alto de sus alacenas. Por supuesto y como buen caballero y mayordomo que soy, yo la tomé por ella, encerrando su pequeño cuerpo entre la mesada de la cocina y mi cuerpo. Tembló ante este gesto y yo me acerqué hasta su rostro, pero cuando ella pensó que yo iba a besarla una vez más, simplemente puse la taza frente a sus ojos en sus manos y discretamente me alejé. Yo no debía presionar, y ella no debía arriesgarse. Esta tortura iba a matarnos, no sé a cual de los dos primero pero iba a matarnos. El segundo día, se produjo un total abuso de poder y autoridad, la señorita lanzó la orden que jamás creí que iba a escuchar.

"Sebastian, te ordeno que no te me acerques y que no me toques", las marcas de ambos ardieron como nunca y la miré lleno de odio y reproches, pero ella estaba disfrutando cada uno de los momentos que estábamos viviendo, por lo tanto no iba a desanimarla en sus acciones. Sabía que en ese momento mi ama se sentía poderosa, deseada, hasta casi admirada. Tenía razón. En el fondo yo la admiraba, y no tan en el fondo la deseaba, porque de eso se trata todo esto, de desear su alma claro. Ahora no puedo evitar pensar que fácil había sido en realidad todo con el joven amo. Durante el tercer día, y parece ser que todo lo interesante sucede al tercer día, lejos de acercarme a ella, me encontraba sentado en el sillón, una vez más mirando la dichosa televisión, mientras que a mi espalda podía sentir y ver, a la señorita caminar una y otra vez circundando mi presencia como lo haría un tiburón con su presa. Hasta que inesperadamente el tiburón atacó. Primero se sentó sobre mi regazo, pegando su nariz a la mía mirándome directo a los ojos, con cara graciosa debido a la incomoda cercanía. No podía tocarla, por lo tanto molesto corrí mi mirada de la de ella poniéndola nuevamente en la caja boba, ella sonrío y se acomodó mejor sobre mí poniendo ahora su nariz contra mi cuello, inspirando fuertemente toda mi esencia, o el dichoso perfume. Incomodo por la situación y mi imposibilidad de actuar me revolví en mi asiento, haciendo que sin querer la señorita se pegue aún más a mí, hasta que finalmente cualquier rasgo de cordura me abandonó al sentir los labios de la señorita Sheena humedecer mi cuello. La piel se me tensó y mis ojos brillaron, no quise que esto sucediera pero sucedió, hasta mis colmillos aparecieron sin que yo quisiera que pase. El hecho de estar bajo la orden estimulaba a mi ama de más, haciendo que enredase sus dedos en mi cabello, y abandonara mi cuello, para besarme directamente, capturando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Sonreí contra su boca a pesar de la pequeña molestia que sus dientes me causaban. Era suficiente, hasta aquí había llegado. Quise rodear con mis brazos su delicada figura para cambiar de posición, pero bruscamente volvió a empujarme contra el sillón haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara una vez más contra el respaldo de éste. Al fin Sheena me demostraba de lo que era capaz, al fin estaba siendo ella misma, al fin demostraba que era lo que quería de mí, y era el momento que tanto había esperado. Por un momento se separó dolorosamente de mi boca para mirarme directo a los ojos y tratar de leer mi reacción, no hablé, no me moví, se que mi mirada no era la habitual, se que no podía controlar el deseo y la lujuria que su alma estaba despertando en mí, pero Sheena no retrocedió, no se asustó esta vez, simplemente comenzó lentamente a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de mi camisa hasta que esta quedó totalmente abierta, quedando ella maravillada ante la visión de mi piel. No esperé lo que hizo a continuación, simplemente desabrochó el cinturón que sostenía mi pantalón y soltó el botón, haciendo que la prenda milagrosamente se sienta mas holgada. Todos los músculos del abdomen me temblaron ante su osadía, entonces volvió a besarme como nunca antes, prácticamente estaba siendo abusado sexualmente por esta chica y eso me gustaba, yo ya no jugaba, ella no jugaba.

Pero por todos los círculos malditos del infierno, los demonios que en ellos hay y porque no también todos los ángeles del cielo, ¿porqué en ese momento tenía que sonar una vez más el timbre? Primero pensé que podíamos ignorarlo, nada quería más que eso en aquel... candente momento, impensadamente casi imploré por que no lo atendiera, pero la voz del otro lado paralizó a Sheena haciéndola detenerse en seco, haciendo que todo se esfume una vez más. Su ex novio estaba del otro lado. El muy maldito, venía a robarse mi momento con Sheena, y ella como una tonta estaba otra vez corriendo a abrirle la puerta de su vida. Ella subió a cambiarse de ropa, y yo por primera vez, desde que este juego comenzó, a tomar una verdadera y necesaria ducha fría.

Me mantuve ajeno a la conversación, ausente del encuentro, quería arrancarle con mis garras la cabeza de lugar a ese estúpido mortal. Entre ambos no había ni punto de comparación, pero ella lo había elegido a él una vez más, a pesar de que había provocado en primer lugar, el empeño de su alma. No estuve cerca, no hablé ni me mostré. Sheena se llevó a su novio a hablar al automóvil, una vez más tenía miedo de lo que yo pudiera hacer, y tal vez una vez más le daba vergüenza. Otra vez la vergüenza cruzaba mi mente.

No aparecí en la escena de este bizarro triangulo amoroso hasta que no escuché claramente algunos gritos provenientes de la señorita, por lo menos estaba enojada con él, por lo menos estaba disgustada. Por lo menos no lo quería cerca. Iba a matar al bastardo, no había dudas de ello, pero mientras Sheena arrancaba su auto locamente a toda velocidad silenciosamente ordenaba que dejase al chico en paz, y que no me acerque a ella. Sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien, por lo tanto simplemente entré y me senté a esperar noticias de ella.

Aproximadamente una hora después el teléfono sonó. Ya sabía de antes lo que había sucedido, la marca había ardido una vez más, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Ella no me había llamado. El que lo había hecho era el Shinigami Grell.

Llegué a la morgue, allí estaba Sheena, sentada sobre una camilla, de las tantas que había en el lugar. Undertaker se encontraba sentado frente a ella, esperando burlonamente mi llegada. Nunca hemos sido amigos, pero siempre hemos mantenido una buena relación profesional. Una vez más había hecho un buen trabajo, y esta vez tenía que agradecérselo enserio. Grell también se había comportado como una buena hermana mayor, y a pesar de que en cierto punto los despreciaba a los dos simplemente por nuestra naturaleza, esta vez, no quería discutir, ni lanzar comentarios irónicos ni mucho menos. Tanto a Undertaker como a Grell les debía prácticamente la vida de la señorita. En silencio cargue a Sheena en brazos y la saqué de allí, llevándola a casa. Dolorida, y con lágrimas en los ojos apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Para cuando llegamos, y a pesar de las advertencias de Undertaker, Sheena estaba totalmente dormida en mis brazos, por lo tanto la llevé a su habitación, acostándola en su cama. Suavemente la desvestí de sus ropas ensangrentadas y rotas y la cubrí con las sábanas. Tomé asiento junto a ella y la observé. Debía de estar enojado con ella, por todo lo que había hecho, tenia que estar enojado por dejarme como lo hizo en el sillón, por la torpeza con su novio, y por la torpeza con su automóvil, debía estar enojado pero no podía. Aún no estaba lista para hablarme, aún no estaba lista para dejar ir su pasado, aun no estaba lista para entregarme su...alma, aún necesitaba que la tratasen suavemente. Enojado con migo mismo en cambio, besé sus labios dormidos, cerré la puerta y me alejé de allí. Un nuevo día iba a comenzar y yo una vez más, como mayordomo tenía que trabajar.

* * *

><p>Bueno como están?<p>

primero como siempre agradezco sus comentarios,

después seriamente quiero pedirles disculpas, la ultima vez dije que iban a ser solo unos días antes de actualizar pero no fue asi fue casi un mes, pero la verdad es que me tomo esto demasiado en serio y si lo hago muy rápido tengo miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas, tengo miedo de hacer las cosas apresuradamente y de que no salgan como deben de ser.

Espero que este les guste, a mi cada vez me gusta mas escribir desde el punto de vista del demonio, pero quiero saber realmente a ustedes que les pareció y que les parece

ya saben háganme feliz y déjenme comentarios propuestas criticas, en fin lo que tengan ganas.

Los quiero mucho.

PD: en este capitulo Sebastian pide varias veces opinión al publico, así que que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia que hacerle el gustoso los va a estar esperando

ahora si

Muchos cariños para todos

Los quiero!


	26. Chapter 26

**Un Condenado y Maldito error**

_**Después de 26 capítulos es obvio que los personajes no son mios.**_

**Capitulo 26: Love is NOT in the air**

Cuando desperté aún podía sentir tirante la piel de mi frente. Aún sentía el dolor de los golpes provocados por el accidente en todo mi cuerpo. Aún podía sentir el miedo y la angustia de perder todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento en un solo segundo de locura. Pero ¿Cuál era en realidad ese momento de locura? ¿Había sido el segundo en que impacté de lleno con aquella camioneta? ¿O había sido tal vez el momento en que dejé entrar una vez más al tonto de Matt a mi vida? Y más importante aún, ¿Qué era todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento?, por que si tengo que pensarlo de forma racional, en realidad no había logrado nada en concreto. Quizá había logrado dejar de pensar en el idiota de mi ex, quizá había entendido que no necesitaba una vida como la que Isabelle había elegido, quizá yo no necesitaba si quiera una persona a mi lado para sentirme bien, y saber que siempre de una forma u otra se puede ser medianamente feliz… pero sin embargo todo aquello no era más que una tonta mentira. Estaba perdida por un demonio, y si en realidad algo había logrado había sido gracias a Sebastian, gracias a su estadía a mi lado y gracias a ese endemoniado contrato que me ataba al demonio hasta el día que mi objetivo estuviera cumplido. Objetivo que parecía acercarse y alejarse continuamente, tal y como el demonio y yo nos acercábamos y alejábamos continuamente uno del otro. La relación que llevábamos era absolutamente extraña y distinta a la que cualquiera podría tener, o a la que jamás yo hubiera tenido. Nuestra relación, se basaba en una necesidad absoluta de demostrar continuamente quien tenía el poder, quien era el que dominaba a quien y finalmente comprobar cual de los dos era el que se saldría con la suya al final de esta historia. Estoy convencida de que será él quien termine llevándose el trofeo de ganador.

Intenté acomodarme mejor en la cama, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi tirante rostro al pensar en Sebastian, cuando éste entró en la habitación, trayendo una gran bandeja llena de comida y una humeante jarra de café.

"My Lady, ya despertó" dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, apoyando la bandeja en la mesita de noche y acercándose a la cama, para observarme de cerca.

"Así es, ayúdame a sentarme Sebastian" dije mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia él para que ayudara a acomodarme. De repente me recordé a mi misma como una niña pidiendo la contención y el cumplimiento de todos los caprichos que una tiene cuando esta enferma. Sebastian se acercó y rodeándome con sus brazos me ayudo a sentarme mejor en mi cama.

"¿La señorita querrá comer algo al fin?" preguntó curioso al tiempo que estiraba y acomodaba mi ropa de cama para apoyar sobre mis piernas la bandeja. La pregunta era más una orden implícita disfrazada de cordialidad y respetuosa atención.

"Si, Sebastian tengo hambre" dije, y luego de observarlo voltearse hacia la bandeja, continué hablando "¿Cuánto tiempo paso Sebastian… desde tu sabes….?" Mi pregunta fue tímida, casi callada. No me animaba a hablar de todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que vendrían las preguntas, pero yo no quería responderlas. No quería explicar nada, que no estuviera claro ya.

"No se alarme My Lady, sólo fue ayer por la noche" contesto sentándose en la cama para observarme de cerca. Yo asentí con la cabeza y observé como su mano comenzaba a dirigirse a mi frente para pasar sus dedos por la costura. "Debo decir que tuvo usted bastante suerte…los shinigamis la encontraron a tiempo"

"¿Los shinigamis?... Oh si, tienes razón… Grell… Undertaker" dije recordando al sepulturero de cabellos plateados y voz extraña, y a mi querido pelirrojo. "Sebastian…" continué dudando "¿crees que podrías llamar a Grell y pedirle que venga a verme?, necesito hablar con él"

"¿Es muy necesario?" la voz de Sebastian era de ultratumba. Realmente se sentía disgustado por Grell, y quien sabe por que razón también con Undertaker.

"Por favor…" lo miré implorante, con mi boca con un puchero, al tiempo que mordía infantilmente mi labio inferior. Sebastian suspiró, y no tuvo otra opción más que asentir.

"Esta bien… luego lo llamaré. Ahora déjeme inspeccionar sus heridas" dijo seriamente acercándose a mi para mirar de cerca la herida en la frente, mientras que con sus manos comenzaba por desprender uno a uno los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta. En ese momento la señal de alarma se encendió en mi cerebro, tensando todo mi cuerpo por completo. Sebastian advirtió el cambio en mí y se detuvo a observarme.

"Señorita, ¿no creerá que veré algo nuevo o sí?" preguntó molesto. Tenía razón, no sería la primera vez que el mayordomo me vería solo con mi ropa interior. De hecho era probable que el mismo me hubiese puesto esa camisa que llevaba ahora en primer lugar.

"Y si va a preguntar por la camisa, era más fácil ponerle una de las mías que aquella camiseta a la que usted llama pijamas"

"Ah…" dije mudamente asintiendo a su premisa, pero sobre todo asintiendo a mi propia pregunta que no había llegado a formular debido a que el demonio siempre parecía leer mi mente. Por lo tanto de esta forma, continuó desabrochando uno a uno los botoncitos de su camisa puesta en mí.

Inocentemente el rose de sus manos enguantadas sobre mi magullada piel, hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo haciendo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera levemente. Sebastian sonrío de lado, sin prestarle demasiada atención, y como un doctor profesional, sólo observó cada uno de los golpes y raspones que tenía.

"¿Su diagnóstico Doc.?" pregunté una vez hubo terminado de revisarme.

"Mi diagnóstico, señorita Evans…" comenzó adoptando tono de médico, "es que deberá permanecer en la cama hasta que esos golpes desaparezcan… su mayordomo deberá encargarse de aliviar los dolores y malestares" una vez más jugaba con migo "recetaré algunos calmantes y masajes ¿quizá?" se estaba acercando peligrosamente, recostándome sobre las almohadas

"Sebastian…" me estaba dejando empujar contra la cama, mientras a él lo dejaba casi acostarse sobre mí mientras acortaba mi espacio personal inundándolo con su terrible y embriagante aroma.

"¿Señorita?" preguntó, mirándome seriamente mientras con sus manos comenzaba a masajear lentamente mis hombros y brazos. Su aliento golpeo contra mi rostro, y yo instintivamente cerré mis ojos y abrí mis labios.

Pero si lo que esperaba era que llegara un beso y un amanecer apasionado entre las sabanas junto con el mayordomo estaba una vez más equivocada. Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos, Sebastian me miraba desconcertado con una genuina y contenida risa.

"Creo Señorita, que tiene hambre…"

"Tu… ¿escuchaste el ruido de mi panza Sebastian?" estaba toda colorada,

"My Lady, hasta mi madre allí abajo debe de haber escuchado" dijo poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la bandeja, sirviendo el café en la taza, y regresando rápidamente a mi lado.

En cuanto el desayuno estuvo servido y colocado sobre mis piernas, directamente me hundí en él, como si esa mañana fuese la primera vez que comía en días, y en realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última comida.

"Puedo ver que My Lady esta recuperando de a poco los ánimos" expuso el mayordomo soltando un suspiro al tiempo que sus ojos brillaron malevolamente.

"¿Podrías explicarte mejor Sebastian?"

"Verá..." comenzó a decir levantando su dedo índice como quien expondrá una teoría frente a un alumnado completo en una clase completa de facultad. "Cuando la conocí, no sólo había perdido mucho peso, si no que rara vez podía verla comiendo algo. Llegué a preguntarme si usted no era un demonio también" dijo guiñando el ojo.

"Eso no es ciert..." quise protestar, ya que comenzaba a entender hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo su comentario, pero no me dejó terminar.

"Nunca he visto que comiera realmente con ganas nada de lo que se le servía a la mesa, y sin embargo hoy miré usted como esta devorando todo cuanto tiene en frente" dijo pasando la lengua por sus labios. "¿Me pregunto que será lo que esta cambiando en usted?" concluyó entornando sus ojos.

"..." bajé mi vista sin decir nada.

"Yo creo..." dijo una vez más. Su tono de voz era sombrío, frío y ajeno de emoción. Sin embargo resonaba en mi cabeza como con un amplificador, recordándome la vez que por primera vez lo escuché hablar entre sueños el día de la firma del contrato. Oh Dios, esta vez era el demonio queriendo cobrar su paga. ¿yo había vuelto a ser feliz? "Qué la aparición de Matt, iluminó su corazón. El joven Matt, con sólo un beso le hizo recuperar todo lo perdido. La aparición del verdadero amor. ¿Ha despertado de su pesadilla Bella Durmiente"

"¿Cómo... como sabes lo del beso?" pregunté aún sin mirar sus ojos

"My Lady, no me subestime" su rostro era una máscara.

Tiempo fuera. Sebastian, sabía del beso... estaba bien, después de todo era un demonio, estoy segura que nada puedo ocultarle. Pero en un momento de lucidez me di cuenta que en realidad sí tenía que subestimarlo. Cómo podía ser tan tonto. No, tonto es poco, Sebastian era estúpidamente tonto. Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿el demonio realmente pensaba que si por alguna razón yo había recuperado los ánimos era por Matt?

"Sebastian, ¿tú me estas hablando en serio?" pregunté

"¿Por que debería no hacerlo?"

"Sebastian, no respondas con otra pregunta. ¿De verdad estas insinuando que con la aparición de Matt he vuelto a ser feliz?"

"Yo no he dicho feliz Señorita, si no usted no estaría respirando"

"No puedo creerlo Sebastian... realmente no puedo creerlo" terminé apartando el desayuno de mis piernas, para ponerme de pie y dirigirme al baño

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó siguiéndome.

"A bañarme" pero tirándome del brazo impidió que siguiera caminando. Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en mi rostro, y el demonio al verla aflojo su agarre, pero no me soltó

"Aguarde, no hemos terminado de hablar"

"Yo no tengo más nada de que hablar" dije levantando mi vista, de manera soberbia y altiva.

"Pues yo sí, My Lady. ¿porque le molesta tanto que crea que gracias a Matt, finalmente podré tener lo que me corresponde?"

"Es que no puedo entenderlo Sebastian. Realmente no puedo entenderlo" comenzaba a levantar el tono de voz.

"¿Por que no dice de una vez que es lo que no entiende?"

"No entiendo que después de tanto tiempo creas que si algo cambia es por Matt" solté cínicamente entre risas. "¿Qué demonios hace que pienses eso?"

"Su actitud Señorita" dijo comenzando a hablar también más fuerte.

"¿Mi actitud Sebastian? ¿Mi actitud?" grité finalmente soltando su agarre

"Sí Sheena tu actitud" había dicho mi nombre. "Me tienes exhausto, hace mucho tiempo que sólo vivo para cumplir tus expectativas..." continuó. Sus palabras sonaban a resentimiento. "Todo lo que ordenas lo cumplo. Y lo que es peor, lo que no te animas a ordenar, también. Soy un demonio Sheena, no un títere"

"¿Qué estas insinuando?"

"No juegues con migo Sheena, estas lejos de ser un ángel" tomó aire profundo y continuó "¿Quieres saber por que me molesta Matt?, ¿por que creo lo que creo? Bien te lo diré"

"Eso dilo" lo obligué a hablar empujándolo lejos mio.

"Te gusta jugar con el demonio, te gusta tentarlo, te gusta creer que puedes dominarlo. Pero cuando me tienes, me temes. En cambio, ese insípido mortal, es idiota sin futuro... ¿Qué podría salir mal con él? ¿Cómo podría hacerte daño? Claro él no podría quedarse con tu alma. En cambio, ¿qué podría hacer ahora para lastimarte y empujarte a venderte nuevamente?"

"El que me está lastimando eres tú. No puedo creer que te estés comparando con él" estaba impresionada con migo misma. Aún no había soltado ni una lágrima

"Yo no me comparo Sheena, si no fueses tan cobarde te darías cuenta de ello"

"¿Cobarde? Esto se acabó Sebastian. Aléjate de mi, no quiero hablarte más. ¡ES UNA ORDEN!" grité con la ultima gota de cordura que me quedaba.

"No esta vez Sheena"

El golpe en mi espalda fue seco. Hizo que mi cabeza temblara y una puntada de dolor atravesara mis sienes. Sebastian me tenía con la espalda en la pared, estaba asustada. No podía contener los latidos de mi corazón. El demonio estaba mostrando todo su poder, era mi fin. Sebastian tomó fuertemente mis manos en una de las suyas poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza. Mis pies colgaban en el aire mientras inútilmente intentaba soltarme de su agarre. Pude ver como sus colmillos aparecían y sus ojos rubí brillaban encendidos de furia.

"¿Sabe que Señorita?" pregunto entre dientes, siseando las palabras

"Seb... Sebastian por favor... no me last..."

"Le hice una pregunta My Lady" Cielos Sebastian si quería podía ser realmente malvado.

"No... no lo sé" ahora sí las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

"Ya no quiero su alma".

La marca en mi espalda ardió como nunca, era insoportable, solté un grito sincero cargado de dolor y miedo que rápidamente fue silenciado.

Los labios de Sebastian estaban sobre los mios. Sentí como él empujaba aún más, si fuese posible, mi espalda contra la pared esperando que abriera mi boca para responder el beso. Estaba siendo obligada a hacerlo. Sin que yo accediera, mis labios se abrieron y Sebastian sonrío contra mi boca, levemente alivio la presión que estaba haciendo sombre mi cuerpo, y comenzó a recorrer toda mi boca con su lengua. No pude resistirme más, no podía detenerme ahora. Sebastian estaba besándome como nunca lo había hecho. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo contra el mio, al tiempo que con su lengua imploraba implícitamente que dejara de luchar y me rindiera ante su poder. Y yo me rendí. En el momento en que finalmente mi cuerpo se aflojo debajo del suyo y yo respondí con renovadas ganas ese beso Sebastian soltó mis manos, que rápidamente enredé en su sedoso cabello.

Yo ya no luchaba. Ya no tenía necesidad de tenerme aprisionada contra la pared, sentí como se apartaba apenas milímetros, para tomarme de la cintura y elevarme aún más, yo enredé mis piernas al rededor de la suya atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia mí. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa que yo llevaba puesta y mi espalda se arqueó. Supliqué que se quitara sus guantes, y así lo hizo, ahora recorría nuevamente mi espalda y cintura sin ellos. Sus caricias ardían, su cuerpo eran las mismas llamas del infierno hechas hombre.

Sentí la humedad de su boca deslizarse suavemente por mi cuello y hombros, sentía sus afilados dientes clavarse en mi piel, y sentía el cálido correr de mi sangre mezclada con su ponzoñosa saliva escurrirse suavemente por mi pecho. No podía evitar lanzar gemidos de dolor ante sus mordiscos, pero no podía negar el placer culposo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo suplicara por más, despertando sensaciones que jamás creí que iba a volver a tener, en realidad despertando sensaciones que jamás había tenido.

De un momento a otro, sin que me diera cuenta, y sin dejar de sentir las manos de Sebastian en mi cuerpo, me encontraba tendida sobre mi cama. El mayordomo me tenía dominada. Todo lo anterior, aquella vez en el baño del hotel, en el umbral de mi casa, o en el sillón, no había sido más que una distracción un juego de niños. Ahora estaba yo, allí, a merced del demonio, con la piel marcada por sus instintos, mi respiración errática y mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis pies, hasta mi cabeza, pasando por los rincones mas íntimos, esperando finalmente ser poseída por Sebastian. Por que eso es lo que era en realidad, una posesión demoníaca. No se escuchaban "te amo", no se escuchaban palabras bonitas, ni gentiles caricias, la habitación no olía a amor, si no a deseo y una necesidad urgente de satisfacerlos.

Sebastian estaba llevándome al borde de la locura, con solo sus labios. Besando mi cuello, mi pecho, combinándolo con sus sabias y experimentadas caricias, todos mis puntos erógenos estaban tensos, los suyos también. Sebastian era poderoso. Realmente no tenía comparación con ningún humano. Necesitaba que acabase con aquella tortura, estaba matándome. No podía evitar pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez. Supliqué que me hiciera suya, pedí por favor que me tomara allí mismo pero no lo hizo hasta que pareció aburrirse de jugar.

"Ordénelo My lady"

"Sebastian, hazme tuya, es una orden"

y así lo hizo, Sebastian me hizo suya, sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin pedir permiso. Sin aviso, sin pronunciar palabra que endulzara el momento. Mi espalda se arqueo y yo gemí su nombre como nunca al sentirlo por completo dentro mio. El demonio no tuvo piedad, no fue suave ni gentil. ¿Quien quería que lo sea? Yo no era una niña. Él tenía razón. Yo estaba lejos de ser un ángel.

* * *

><p>Bueno muchachasos (en caso de que haya alguno)

aquí esta el capitulo,

No me odien es mas corto pero tiene su razón de ser.

Yo no hago mas comentarios, ya que mas que nunca espero ansiosa los de ustedes.

Nos leemos


	27. Chapter 27

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

HOLA A TODOS, PRIMERO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ODIO LOS FICS DONDE APARECE EN LUGAR DE UN NUEVO CAPITULO , UNA NOTA DEL AUTOR, CON TODA MI ALMA, PERO CREO QUE DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS ES NECESARIO.

PRIMERO QUE TODO, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EL FIC NO QUEDARA INTERRUMPIDO, PARA NADA, YO NO HAGO ESAS COSAS.

PERO LO QUE SUCEDE ES LO SIGUIENTE:

COMO MUCHOS SABEN SOY PROFESORA EN UNA UNIVERSIDAD Y DE UN GRUPO PRIVADO DE GENTE. ACA EN ARGENTINA CON EL FIN DE AÑO, LLEGA TAMBIEN EL FIN DE TODAS LAS CURSADAS, Y ESTE AÑO A DIFERENCIA DE OTROS, ME HA TOCADO NO SOLO CORREGIR CERCA DE 200 EXAMENES ESCRITOS, SI NO QUE TAMBIEN HASTA EL 22 DE DICIEMBRE TENGO QUE ESTAR EN MESAS DE EXAMENES ORALES. TODO UN SUPLICIO. APARTE TAMBIEN TENGO OTRO TRABAJO. POR LO TANTO MI CABEZA Y MI FISICO NO ESTAN PREPARADOS PARA PODER TERMINAR COMO SE DEBE Y COMO USTEDES SE MERECEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

DE VERDAD QUE LLEGO A FIN DE AÑO AGOTADA, Y SI BIEN SÉ QUE LAS EXCUSAS A POCA GENTE LE IMPORTAN, QUIERO PEDIRLES POR FAVOR QUE SEPAN TENERME PACIENCIA, Y QUE NO ME ABANDONEN. POR MI LADO HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE POR NO DECEPCIONARLOS Y COMPENSAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO PERDIDO

AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, QUE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUERON RECORD, 21 SÍ 21, NO LO PUEDO CREER,

Y QUIERO DESEARLES CON TODO MI CORAZON UNAS MUY FELICES FIESTAS Y LES PROMETO QUE APROXIMADAMENTE PARA EL 2 DE ENERO ESTARÉ DE REGRESO, RENOVADA Y CON MUCHAS MAS SORPRESAS.

SINCERAMENTE CON TODO MI CORAZÓN

OWL'S BRIDE.


	28. Chapter 28

**Un Condenado y Maldito Error**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**_

_**NA: cuando vean la linea que divide, por favor sigan leyendo. Igual es bastante obvio que hay que hacerlo.  
><strong>_

**Capitulo 27: El oficial: "Esto... es un Dúo"**

Sentada sobre el borde de la ventana, en mi habitación, y mientras los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición en el cielo, observaba mi desordenada cama como nunca antes lo había hecho. Esa cama que había sido testigo y protagonista de mi absoluta condena. Condena por supuesto que finalmente llegó bajo mi propia voluntad, y bajo mi propia estupidez. Había sucumbido a la tentación física, como Eva sucumbió ante las manzanas. Tienen razón, las mujeres somos terriblemente fáciles cuando de tentaciones se habla. Pero si de hablar a mi favor se trata creo que en este momento podría decir... nada. En mi cabeza giran una y otra vez las palabras que juntas forman la condena humana, y nos hacen tan fallidos, como solo nosotros mismos podemos ser: libre albedrío. Sebastian las ha usado más de una vez. Hemos discutido en contadas ocasiones, como todo sería distinto si nosotros supiéramos decir no. Si fuésemos capaces por un rato de dejar nuestros egos necesitados de atención y desesperados de lado, para simplemente aceptar con resignación aquello por lo que nos toca pasar, teniendo la esperanza de que todo pasará y las cosas serán mejores, y claro está, nosotros mismos nos convertiríamos de esa forma en mejores personas, mas sabias, puras e incorruptibles. ¿acaso Cristo no padeció las torturas mas indeseadas? ¿Acaso no cargo su propia Cruz? ¿Acaso el hijo del hombre se atrevió siquiera a considerar desplegar su poder y mandarnos a todos al infierno salvando su santo trasero? No. Cristo aceptó su destino, estoicamente salvándonos a todos. Bueno... yo no soy Cristo. Yo no salvaré a nadie, ni siquiera me salvaré a mi misma, por que aún teniendo información de primera mano, (como lo es Sebastian) acerca del poder que tienen nuestras decisiones, y como ellas pueden salvarnos o hundirnos bien hasta el fondo de todos los abismos, yo elegí hacer caso omiso de todo aquello, para no solo cambiar mi alma por algo tan banal como la felicidad, si no también acostarme con el mismísimo demonio. Si la sagrada inquisición quería quemar realmente a alguien, tendría que haber esperado antes de desaparecer unos que ¿500 años?

Ahí estaba yo, sentada como ya les he dicho mirando, no, mirando no, más bien contemplando la cama. Contemplando como si el mueble se tratase en realidad de un altar profano, en el que un sacrificio horrible acababa de llevarse a cabo. Un ritual oscuro y prohibido. Mi cuerpo tembló de solo recordarlo. Las manos de Sebastian en mi. Sus besos sobre mi piel y finalmente todo su ser, esencia y poder dentro mío, hicieron que me diera cuenta de sólo una cosa: no había salvación, no existía modo alguno de que la hubiese, y lo más importante, yo no la quería. Yo solo quería a Sebastian, sólo quería sentirlo una vez más, antes de que se llevara mi alma.

Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y un flash rojo cruzó por delante mio. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, y sobre que trataría toda la charla que vendría a continuación. Preguntas que evadir, miradas que ocultar, reprimendas y reproches que escuchar, una que otra lágrima, ¿pero arrepentimiento y redención? Jamás.

"Maldita zorra pervertida, te acostaste con Sebas-chan"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté sin mirarlo.

"Querida, se huele en el aire..."

"Si vienes a decirme lo mal que he estado y como te he decepcionado puedes ahorrar tiempo y salir por donde entraste" dije sin quitar la vista de las sabanas desordenadas y sin levantar la voz

"¿No me conoces verdad? Soy Grell Suttcliff, querida, un gusto" dijo actuando burlonamente. "¿De verdad crees que vengo a regañarte? Preguntó esta vez en serio el shinigami.

"No lo sé..."

"Hay Sheena, no seas tonta" dijo acomodándose en el sillón de escritorio que se encontraba enfrentado a la ventana. "Ahora, empieza a hablar"

"¿Por donde empezar...? Emmmm... quizá..." la verdad es que no sabía por donde empezar.

"Quizá podrías empezar por como acabó, ¿verdad?" preguntó de forma cínica y pervertida. Sonrojándome arrojé un almohadón contra su rostro al tiempo que esbozaba mi primera sonrisa.

"Tu sabes como empiezan estas cosas Grell..." dije tomando aire antes de comenzar el relato. Grell se acomodó mejor en la silla, abrazando el almohadón que apenas segundos antes había impactado sobre su rostro. "Bueno comenzó con una pelea"

"Y las discusiones solo acaban de una forma ¿Verdad?" yo solo asentí, aceptando lo obvio. Es una regla que si una quiere terminar una pelea con un hombre, definitivamente, enojados y cada uno por su lado, debe de hacerlo en un lugar público, jamás en la propia casa a solas, y mucho menos con una cama cerca. El sexo post pelea es de lo mas tentador.

"¿Y se puede saber por que pelearon? No puedo creer que ambos sean tan infantiles Sheena"

"Yo no soy infantil" reproché inmediatamente, Grell levanto una delgada ceja y entendí que sí era infantil. "Bueno quizá tengas razón, ambos los somos... el caso es que peleábamos por Matt"

"Aún no entiendo que tiene que ver Sebastian con el tonto de Matt" comentó Grell "Sebastian no puede estar comparándose con ese insulso mortal ¿o si?" yo sólo asentí con mi mirada y mis manos al aire, señalando una vez más algo obvio

"Claro que no Grell, pero esta celoso. El creyó que si yo estaba por cumplir el contrato era por que Matt había regresado. Él no entiende como son las cosas" concluí susurrando

"¿Y como son?" preguntó Grell quitando su espalda del respaldo de la silla, inclinándose hacia adelante, en una postura extrañamente masculina.

"Tu sabes..." dije frunciendo mi nariz.

"No..." su respuesta fue abierta, invitándome a continuar.

"Vamos Grell, tu sabes que yo... me he enamorado como una tonta de Sebastian" y tras admitirlo me puse de pie, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, apoyando mi frente casi febril contra el frío ventanal.

"Como una tonta no Sheena..." comenzó el shinigami, caminando hacia mí abrazándome por la espalda y apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza. "simplemente te has enamorado de él. Siempre desde que te conocí supe que era una posibilidad"

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Grell?" dije apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho.

"Nada, hablarás como la mujer que eres, y escucharás que tiene para decir"

"¿Y esperaré que devore mi alma lenta y dolorosamente?" repregunté desesperanzada.

"Eso se arreglará seguro..." Dijo chasqueando su lengua y me pareció que el pelirrojo estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el sepulturero. "Ahora a lo importante Sheena...¿Cómo es Sebastian?"

"Tu sabes como es Sebastian, Grell, alto, delga..." pero ante la cara de _Sheena no me tomes de idiota_ de Grell entendí que se refería a otra cosa "Oh... bueno... verás... es" dije sonrojada, recordando a Sebastian en mi cama "Es increíble" terminé por decir.

"Ahora la charla sí se pone interesante" dijo mi extraño amigo tomándome de la mano y haciendo que nos sentáramos una vez más.

Media hora más tarde, muchos sonrojos, expresiones de asombro, hemorragias nasales, y alguna que otra sonrisa cómplice, toda la historia había sido contada con lujo de detalles muy a mi pesar. Recordarla por completo no me hacía nada bien, pero contrariamente si le hacía bien a Grell. Undertaker tendrá mucho que agradecerme mañana. ¿Lo ven? Mi alma no merece ser condenada, cada tanto realizo buenas acciones.

"Bien Sheena, por lo que cuentas, creo que no tienes que preocuparte tanto por tu alma. Sebastian tendrá más problemas que tu, créeme"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté desconcertada.

"¿Has visto tu marca hoy?" preguntó él

"No..." titubeé mientras me dirigía al espejo. "No puede ser..." dije sentándome mareada en el piso. "La marca... no... está"

* * *

><p>Mi vida como demonio estaba arruinada. Completamente arruinada. Había cometido el peor error que un demonio podría cometer, me había comportado como un simple mortal incapaz de contener sus tontas hormonas, situación que lo hacía dos veces peor, no solo me había comportado como un mortal, si no más bien como un odioso adolescente. Uno de esos bien molestos que rehuyen de las duchas y los buenos modales, simplemente por que son adolescentes y bien por supuesto adolecen de casi todo. Cielos Santos e Infiernos Malditos, en que me había convertido. Yo un demonio de mi clase, mi estirpe, mi poder y todos los años que cargo encima, no habían servido más que para echarlo a perder todo en una simple noche y por culpa de una simple pelea. Regla numero 1, nunca pelear con un amante cerca de una cama.<p>

La verdad es que constantemente una vocesita en mi interior me decía, que trate de enfriar la situación. Que me mantenga distante, que no escuche, que solamente era un alma contratada que devorar al final. Y ese final estaba peligrosamente cerca. ¿cuando había dejado de interesarme en realidad saciar el hambre? ¿cuando se había convertido en algo vital para mi existencia, demostrar que Sheena no solo era mía en cuanto a su alma, si no también en cuanto a su cuerpo, su mente y todo lo que ella es. Para aquellos que esperan encontrar en mis declaración, algo así, como Yo Sebastian Michaellis, debo reconocer que me he enamorado perdidamente de Sheena, sigan esperando. Aquí no se trata de amor. No quizá como ustedes lo entienden. Ya se los he dicho, nosotros sentimos distinto, y no, no voy a ponerme emocional en esto. Que quede claro una vez más, mi interés por Sheena traspasó la barrera del hambre. ¿qué si en realidad me interesa su alma con otros fines peores que ser devorada? ¿Qué si hayo su esencia enormemente mucho más interesante para condenarla al infierno, que para que solo se convierta en un recuerdo y una lapida fría y borroneada por el tiempo en aquella catedral? Y sobre todo ¿qué si me comporto como el demonio que soy y egoístamente quiero todo su ser pasando una eternidad a mi lado para mi divertimento y entera satisfacción? Es simple lo ven, Sheena es mía. Sheena y su alma pura, inocente y absolutamente condenada son mías. Es sencillo, todos deben entenderlo de esa forma, y cuando digo todos, digo todos. Acá en la tierra, ahí arriba en el bendito paraíso, y allí abajo en el infierno. Mi hogar.

Hogar... hogar... casa... familia. Pensándolo bien, quizá no sea tan claro para todos esto de mis cambios de planes. Claro que no es la primera vez que termino enredado con un mortal, la diferencia es que en aquellas veces no había un contrato para respetar, en ese momento mi padre había dicho, _bien hecho muchacho ya eres un demonio... _Con el caso del ángel quizá fue un poco más complicado, pero terminado el asunto con los chicos ahí arriba explicando que yo era joven y que en realidad había sido seducido por ese ángel impuro al que por supuesto castigaron y enviaron en un viaje directo a mi jurisdicción, yo salí libre de cargos y culpas y una vez más mi padre también había sabido felicitarme. Claro en ese entonces todos los hombres de la familia estaban orgullosos del pequeño Sebastian. Pero ahora era distinto. Yo mismo rompí el contrato. No lo hizo ella, claro que no, tampoco se había cumplido, simplemente desobedecí a mis principios. Dije al diablo con todo, y ahora vendrían las consecuencias.

Necesitaba pensar fríamente todo lo que había sucedido, y lo que sucedería a continuación. Esa tarde cuando Sheena despertó, luego del accidente, respiré casi aliviado al ver que estaba mejorando y que el dolor de las heridas y las costuras estaba desapareciendo. Como siempre, ahí estaba yo preparado para servir el desayuno, y observando al mismo tiempo como estaba lo que a mi hasta ese momento más me importaba, el estado de ánimo de la señorita. Si ella sonreía o estaba más "feliz" que de costumbre me estaba acercando a cumplir con mi meta. Es así que con este plan de análisis, vi como el apetito de Sheena, regresaba a ella, como nunca antes. Le hice notar que éste estaba de vuelta, y que eso era un síntoma de cierta estabilidad emocional. Estabilidad que en su caso se hacía desear más de una vez. Desconcertada preguntó a que me refería y yo mismo me encargue de explicar esta teoría en la misma forma, que muchas otras veces le explicado cosas al joven amo. Sé que es un hábito un tanto molesto, ya que me coloca en un lugar superior al resto de los humanos, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Por supuesto que éste aspecto de mí persona molestó una vez más, pero déjenme darles un consejo a todos: no intento ser superior a ustedes, lo soy, por lo tanto maduren y acéptenlo. Pero regresando al relato, por su reacción, pude ver que no solo le inquietó mi actitud, sino también el mensaje. Sutilmente yo mismo estaba indicando que ella estaba bastante cerca de lograr volver a ser la Sheena de antes del contrato y todos los hechos dramáticos que le habían sucedido en el último año. Y más que inquietud, en sus ojos pude leer la tristeza y el miedo. Otra vez tristeza... ¿pero que hay entre esta chica y ella? Porque puedo entender el miedo, claro, después de todo, llegará, o mejor dicho, llegaría el momento, dadas las circunstancias actuales, en que ella conozca mi verdadera forma, y yo devore su alma, ¿pero la tristeza una y otra vez? Ya es demasiado. En fin, retomando una vez más, casi enojado con aquella situación decidí equivocadamente que lo mejor era presionar un poco, dando vuelta el asunto y sacando como quien quiere la cosa el tema de su ex novio, Matt. El idiota de Matt. Debo decir que todo comenzó como un juego, quería saber cuan lejos estaba la señorita de reconocerme que con la llegada del tonto, ella había cambiado una vez más, y el hecho de que haber recibido nuevamente atención de parte de éste la hacia sentirse otra vez querida y a gusto con sigo misma. Había empezado como un juego que yo ganaría. Yo sabía en realidad que eso no podía ser real, que todos aquellos sentimientos que yo quería que ella reconociera tontamente eran mentiras. pero sin embargo yo caí en mi propia trampa. Los celos, hicieron su mágica aparición, sé que no es rival ni competencia para mí, pero me molestaba de sobre manera que no me desmintiera todo cuanto yo le estaba diciendo de una sola vez, y en cambio hiciera preguntas una y otra vez, intentando evadir mis ataques con sus débiles y pobres contra ataques. Estaba fastidiado con la aparición del chico, y más aún con ella por no estar jugando al juego como yo quería que lo hiciese. Quería realmente romper todo cuanto había a mi alrededor, por haber sido tan tonto, y tan inmaduro. Aún no podía creer como es que había sucumbido a los dudosos encantos de una jovencita como Sheena. Y como dije, realmente me hubiese gustado, pero no pude hacerlo. El timbre sonó quitándome de mi iracundo ensimismamiento.

El olor a muerte era inconfundible... bueno no el olor a muerte, sino el olor a shinigami. Primero automáticamente me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuve a punto de abrir dude en hacerlo. Después de todo ya no era un mayordomo. No tenía porque hacerlo, nada me obligaba. Sonreí de lado pensando una vez más en mi adolescente comportamiento, y cuando el timbre sonó por tercera vez de forma insistente supe que no tenía como evitar hacer pasar a los visitantes, por lo tanto al abrir la puerta, allí me encontré frente a frente con los dos. Grell y Undertaker.

"Sebas-chan... ¿cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste? Por que si lo hiciste aquí estoy querido..." El shinigami rojo entró primero lanzando sus brazos hacia mí. Siempre se comportaba de la misma manera, siempre insinuando cosas desagradables que me asquean hasta el cansancio. Educadamente y como suelo hacer siempre que se cruza en mi camino, simplemente me aparté y prácticamente casi lo dejé caer de bruces al piso. Dirigí mi vista al sepulturero, en busca de desaprobación por lo que acababa de hacer o alguna molestia por el comentario insinuante de Grell pero me di cuenta de que nada, absolutamente nada puede inmutarlo. De hecho ni siquiera puedo asegurar de que estuviese prestando atención a nada de lo que allí acontecía.

"Undertaker... Grell... Adelante" dije finalmente inclinando levemente mi cabeza y sonriendo tratando de sonar lo más cordial y amable posible, después de todo aún estaba en deuda con ambos por lo sucedido la otra tarde en la morgue

"¿Dónde esta nuestra princesa Sebastian?" Preguntó Grell mirando a uno y otro lado buscando a Sheena. ¿Princesa? Yo no conocía a ninguna. Si hay algo que Sheena no era, era una princesa, y mucho menos en apuros.

"Je Je..." Undertaker pareció leer mis pensamientos y entender a donde iba con ellos, ya que sonrío levemente. Se que sus ojos brillaron a pesar de su desprolijo flequillo. Hubiese vendido mi propia alma a cambio de que la tía del joven amo ponga sus aristocráticas manos en esos desagradables cabellos. "Je Je..." otra vez. El shinigami parecía psíquico. Tenía que poner más cuidado en las cosas en las que pensaba.

"Arriba" dije solamente señalando la planta superior.

Grell graciosamente giró sobre sus talones y subió directamente las escaleras sin pedir permiso o aguardar ninguna otra indicación. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que escuché la puerta del dormitorio cerrase tras su entrada, y finalmente baje mis ojos hasta el shinigami legendario.

"¿Tu no subes?" el sepulturero se encontraba allí parado frente a mí. Observándome detenidamente por debajo de su fleco. Las manos en los bolsillos de su guardapolvo de trabajo mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia delante haciendo sonar rítmica y alternativamente los tacones y las puntas de sus botas.

"..." chasqueó su lengua "chicas... Gu fu fu." dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh..." respondí dándome cuenta de lo obvio. Mi mente estaba en cualquier lado, no estaba pensando claramente, y si no comenzaba por poner mayor concentración en esto, Undertaker iba a darme vuelta como a un zoquete. No por nada era respetado y temido al mismo tiempo. El maldito estaba disfrutando esto. Sabía muy dentro mío que el sepulturero se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en mucho tiempo con lo que sucedía. Seguro sabía que era todo lo que estaba pasando y ahora yo era el blanco absoluto de su divertimento. Esto era humillante. Y él lo sabía, y el muy sádico, morboso y psicótico shinigami lo disfrutaba. Psicópata.

"¿Puedo?" fue más un comentario que una pregunta o un pedido de permiso, Undertaker caminó hacia el sillón y saltando por sobre uno de los apoya brazos se deslizó por el asiento, para luego estirar sus piernas y apoyarlas en la mesa de café de cristal, que se encontraba de frente al gran sofá. Juro que la vena de mi frente comenzó a latir. Estaba seguro de que con esos tacones el cristal se rallaría. Una vez más sonrío mientras jugaba con sus propias uñas negras y yo supe que el sabía que ya no era un mayordomo allí, por lo tanto haría todo cuanto estaba a su alcance para molestarme. Si se preguntan como es que lo sabe, no podría explicárselos, pero si les sirve de ayuda debo decir que entre seres sobrenaturales es difícil que podamos guardar secretos.

Resignado con la situación, tome asiento en el sillón individual que se encontraba de lado con respecto al que había elegido Undertaker, y me dispuse a esperar. De fondo el ruido molesto y abrumador del tic, tac de las manitas del reloj, un suave murmullo que bajaba desde la habitación de Sheena, y de tanto en tanto algún ridículo y sin sentido je je inundaban el lugar. Y de pronto una sensación horrible de ganas de gritar y pedir auxilio hicieron que descontroladamente abriera mi boca una vez más

"¿Alguna vez perdonaste un alma?" solté. De acuerdo, me detesto a mi mismo. Había perdido todo dejo de dignidad que estuviese presente en mi.

"..." Por primera vez en cientos de años vi los ojos de Undertaker, estos brillaron con maléfica atención, cuando levantó la mirada de sus uñas, con las que aún se encontraba jugando.

"Olvídalo" resople con fastidio. El silenció reinó otra vez y ambos nos sumimos nuevamente en un autismo distante y frío.

"Digo... tu sabes..." volví a hablar esperando una respuesta desesperada del hombre que tenía delante.

"¿Hay algo que quieras contarme... ex mayordomo?" preguntó finalmente mi compañero con morboso placer.

Abrí la boca como para comenzar desde el principio pero las palabras no salieron. Undertaker volvió a chasquear su lengua esta vez con mayor hastío y en lugar de escucharse mi voz la que se escuchó fue la suya.

"Sucio...sucio...sucio" comenzó canturreando para sí mismo "El demonio se acostó con la chica y ahora está en problemas... Gu fu fu." comenzó a reír. "¿Ya le contaste a mamá y papá?" dijo riendo a carcajadas. Por supuesto antes de hablar encima de su risa, que seguro debía escucharse en todo el barrio, aguarde silenciosamente y con cara de póker como ustedes suelen decir aguarde a que acabe de hacerlo.

"No, no lo he hecho" dije mirándolo atentamente "Y ese no es el punto..."

"Déjame decirte que te debo muchos favores... hace tiempo que no reía tanto" comenzó secándose una lágrima que rodaba por su ojo, mientras se sentaba más derecho. "Y no, claro que contarle a tus padres no es el punto..." algo en su mirada había cambiado. De golpe Undertaker me miraba como si fuese un hermano mayor, o el tío soltero aquel al que uno recurre para pedirle consejos amorosos.

"El punto Sebastian, es que ahora no sabes que hacer con ella" dijo tajante, asintiendo con su cabeza conforme con su planteo.

"Es cierto..." dije tirándome hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del silloncito. "Sé que la quiero. Sé que ella es mía, que me pertenece"

"¿Tu crees que así funciona?" preguntó a punto de estallar en carcajadas nuevamente. "¿De verdad crees que por que Sheena, alguna vez firmó un contrato contigo, y tu caprichosamente lo rompiste para saciar tus deseos, es suficiente para que sea tuya?

"¿No lo es?" Aparentemente el shinigami sabía mucho más de sentimientos humanos de lo que lo hacía yo. Pero luego pensé que eso era lógico. Mientras que mi único objetivo con ustedes es corromperlos, condenarlos, o devorar sus almas, un shinigami por el contrario vela por el bienestar de esta. Inclusive cuando tiene que recolectar una, lo hacen con un estudio exhaustivo y previo para saber que hacer con el pobre que está a punto de morir.

"No Sebastian, esto no funciona así" dijo negando ahora con la cabeza, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos una vez más, ajeno por completo a mi presencia. Al verlo me recordó a Lilith, mi pobre hermana, pero a diferencia suya, la mente del sepulturero no estaba perdida. Undertaker estaba mucho mas cuerdo de lo que parecía. Y la locura no era más que su disfraz. El mío alguna vez fue el de mayordomo, el suyo el de loco. Cuando quise saber más, supe que sería inútil, ya había perdido su atención. Simplemente se había aburrido de mi y de mis problemas y ahora esperaba distraídamente a que algo interesante pase nuevamente.

Entonces y recapitulando una vez más, la situación hasta el momento era la siguiente: como siempre habíamos discutido con Sheena, ésta que parecía no poder sostener una discusión adulta sin levantar la vos o querer escapar, lo hizo una vez más. Mientras caminaba hacia el baño huyendo del lugar la tome por el brazo y presioné no solo intelectualmente la conversación sino también su cuerpo contra la pared esperando que ella reconociera que solo me quería a mi (¿para qué?). Pero cuando no escuché lo que yo quise y en cambio escuche otra vez la molesta orden de mantenerme lejos de ella, fue suficiente para mí. Y luego de "informarle" de manera poco cortés que ya no me interesaba para nada su alma, fue que pasó lo que pasó. Claro que creí que ella escaparía una vez más, que insistiría en ordenarme una y otra vez que me alejara, que no la tocara, pero la muy pervertida no lo hizo y a cambio se dejó llevar por la situación, que si bien no fue como en los cuentos de hadas que ustedes están acostumbrados a leer, sé que fue de lo más satisfactoria. Entonces ahí estábamos, sin saber que pasaría a continuación, sin hablar aún el uno con el otro, ambos en pisos diferentes, cada uno con su consejero de turno, y yo por mi parte esperando el catastrófico momento en que escuchase mi nombre ser gritado, y no de la forma en que lo había escuchado aquella madrugada, al momento de darse cuenta de que ya no había contrato.

* * *

><p>No podía creer lo que veía en el espejo. La marca no estaba. Sentada en el piso, mareada con la situación, no sabía que hacer. Grell me miraba una y otra vez repitiendo que tenía que hablar con Sebastian, pero que debía calmarme. En este momento no era bueno otra discusión. Por lo tanto respiré hondo, conté hasta diez, y salí corriendo de la habitación. Agitada como estaba, mi voz sonó quebradiza y débil. ¿yo de verdad quería hacer eso? Grell me siguió desde atrás y llegó también el al pie de la escalera. Undertaker volteó para verlo, y sin decirse nada el uno al otro, entendieron que era hora de marcharse. Ninguno de los dos shinigamis dijo adiós, y saliendo por la puerta en silenciosos murmullos y risitas, nos dejaron sólos a Sebastian y a mí. Mi ahora ex mayordomo, y quien hubiera dicho que en tan solo casi un año podría decir ex dos veces, se levantó y al verme cruzada de brazos parada en el primer escalón para parecer más alta, y golpeando mi pie caprichosamente sobre el piso, abrió la boca con cara de cansancio.<p>

"No Sheena, así no" comenzó a decir, y como siempre queriendo yo tener la primera y última palabra, quise interrumpir, pero no me fue permitido hacerlo. "No hablaremos a tu modo, hablaremos al mio" terminó caminando hacia la cocina, con aire apesadumbrado como quien acaba de perder una batalla. De pronto ya no me importaba tanto el contrato, ni lo que Sebastian había hecho con migo ni de mi. Suspiré y lo único que pude pensar fue _"Sebastian ¿qué es lo que te he hecho?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uffff... como andan tanto tiempo, bueno no fue el 2 de enero, pero aquí estoy, <strong>  
><em>

_**1° muchisimas muchisimas muchisimas gracias (y no me canso de ponerlo pero ustedes si podrian hacerlo) por esperarme y por los mensajes hermosos que he recibido de todos todos todos, de verdad me hicieron quedar tranquila y poder dedicarme a todo sin sentir culpa.  
><strong>_

_**2° hace mucho que no hablabamos pero del capitulo 26, tambien quiero agradecer los comentarios wow fueron 21, record, lo que comprueba es que todos somos unos pervertidos, vamos que en este quiero recibir tantos o mas y que me comprueben que me equivoco...  
><strong>_

_**3° con respecto al capitulo anterior, quiero decirles que sinceramente me alegro de que les haya gustado, que no les haya sabido a poco la escena hot, pero tampoco a demasiado, soy una fiel defensora de que aquello que no nos cuentan por completo es mucho mas interesante. todo pasa en nuestras cabezas y a veces cuanta mas información para un lemmon nos den peor es. llego a pensar que muchas veces no provoca nada... no se si se entiende lo que quiero decir ¿si? ¿no? ustedes me diran  
><strong>_

_**4° este capitulo es una bisagra, para que estos dos resuelvan de una buena vez sus problemas. ja!  
><strong>_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo, si me olvido de algo particular por favor me lo hacen notar, y como siempre una vez más gracias gracias gracias  
><strong>_

_**los quiero a todos, espero que empiecen un gran año. y yo por mi parte espero compensarlos con actualizaciones mas seguido.  
><strong>_

_**no se olviden los comentarios que no cuesta nada dejar una notita.  
><strong>_

_**besos!  
><strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

**Un condenado y Maldito Error.**

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen._

**Capitulo 28, Un nuevo final. **

Aún apostada al pie de la escalera, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, podía sentir en mi estómago el efecto de los nervios que comenzaban a tener dominio sobre mí. Un nudo terrible tenía allí y mis manos comenzaban a sudar. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil afrontar a un amante luego de una noche de sexo? Jamás me había sentido de esta manera. No soy una niña que acaba de perder la virginidad, no claro que no, pero ahora la situación era distinta. Mientras que otras tantas veces, simplemente salía de la cama para darme un baño e irme a mi casa, o insinuar que el otro debía marcharse a la suya si en realidad me encontraba en la mía, ahora no sabía qué hacer. No podía ver claramente a Sebastian a los ojos sin que las imágenes de lo que había pasado vuelvan a mí una y otra vez, haciendo que en cualquier momento cayera nuevamente en la tentación de saltar sobre el demonio una vez más, y al mismo tiempo un miedo atroz a todo lo que podría suceder a continuación contrastaba con cualquier otra emoción o sentimiento.

Mi cuerpo tembló cuando escuche mi nombre salir de su boca, ahora distante y desde la cocina. No es que nunca lo hubiese escuchado antes, pero ahora todo era distinto.

Camine hasta dónde se encontraba, y ahí estaba, de pie frente a la mesada, indicándome con su mano que tomara asiento en la banqueta que estaba dispuesta para mí, con una tasa de café humeante enfrente. Dudando lo hice y esperé a que comenzara a hablar. El silencio entre ambos indicaba que él tampoco sabía cómo comenzar. La situación y la ansiedad me estaban devorando en mi interior y no pude más que abrir mi boca una vez más.

"Sebastian..." comencé dudando "¿no prefieres que hablemos en un lugar más cómodo? Podemos ir hasta el sillón, o hablar en mi habitación"

Sebastian me miró dudando y luego negó insistentemente con la cabeza.

"No Sheena, nada de sillones, camas o lugares cómodos, realmente tenemos que hablar" estaba más serio de lo habitual, él no estaba nervioso en el mismo modo que yo, pero en cambio la tensión se dejaba ver en todo su cuerpo, y una simple insinuación mía acerca de estar más cómodos lo había desestabilizado una vez más.

"Lo que tú digas" dije bajando mi mirada hacia la taza de café. Era increíble, aún en ese momento, que Sebastian a pesar de aparentemente no ser más mi mayordomo y sumido en una situación bastante complicada, quizá más para él que para mí, aún seguía pensando en mis necesidades y en que seguramente la charla sería más amena con una taza de café de por medio. Por lo menos en su estadía en este mundo había aprendido algunas reglas sociales, sobre las charlas y las discusiones. También observé que no muy lejos de ésta, se encontraban algunos cigarrillos y encendedores, sonreí al verlos allí, sin dudas con mi historial de fumadora, Sebastian los había dejado no muy lejos, en caso de que la conversación se pusiera tensa, y yo quisiera aliviar la tensión con el tabaco. Simplemente los acerqué a mí ubicándolos frente a la bebida caliente y esperé.

"Sheena..." dijo al fin tomando aire y enderezando su cuerpo, para demostrar, quizá más seguridad de la que tenía en ese momento. "yo... lo siento... de verdad"

Levante mi cabeza al momento. Estaba sorprendida. ¿Por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas?

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dije, quizá soné muy ruda, quizá demasiado directa, hasta decepcionada. Aún no sabía que era a lo que apuntaba con esas disculpas, y sin embargo yo ya estaba esperando algo más.

"Con eso quiero decir, lo que dije..." respondió haciendo énfasis en que su comentario era obvio. Pero cuando quise interrumpir para hablar, Sebastian levanto su mano para que no lo hiciese y luego tomó asiento en otra banqueta en frente de mí. "Sheena lo siento, no pude cumplir el contrato, lo he roto. Ahora tu no podrás tener tu parte, y yo no podré tener tu alma"

"¿No vas a comerte mi alma?" dije levantando la cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos, mientras con mis dedos comenzaba a acariciar uno de los cigarrillos que estaban puestos frente a mí. Sin dudas Sebastian me conocía a la perfección.

"No, sin contrato, no hay alma"

"Podrías decirme cuando fue que el contrato se rompió, ¿qué hice para romperlo Sebastian?" no podía dejar de repetir su nombre.

"Tú no hiciste nada", dijo agachando su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello cayera como lluvia sobre su rostro.

"¿Fuiste tú? ¿Cómo? Cuan..." pero no me dejó terminar.

"Sí, fue mi culpa..." sonrío ante la palabra culpa, y yo entendí que encontraba irónico siendo un demonio sentir culpa "en el momento en que te tenía contra la pared y ordenaste que te soltara... yo... ¿No recuerdas Sheena? No lo hagas tan difícil por favor" en sus ojos solo podía ver que estaba implorando por que le aliviara un poco el peso sobre sus hombros.

"Tu dijiste que no ibas a soltarme y que ya no querías mi alma" concluí por él cayendo en la verdad.

"Exacto. Tú me hiciste perder el control, lograste que ya no me interese devorar tu alma. La atracción que provocas en mí y la curiosidad que me despiertas constantemente me están volviendo loco, hiciste que me quiera ocupar de ti en otra forma" ahora me miraba a los ojos y yo solo pensaba en saltar sobre él para besarlo una vez más.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que ahora creo que devorar tu alma es una pérdida de tiempo, ahora no tiene sentido llevarme algo como aquello, tan sólo porque te olvides de tu novio y vuelvas a ser feliz"

"No te entiendo..."

"Ahora eres mía Sheena, mía y de nadie más ¿entiendes? He marcado tu cuerpo, tu espíritu y también tu alma. Ahora estas condenada al infierno y siendo así entonces ya no puedo cobrarla" el demonio sonaba casi devastado, a pesar de que sin dudas sus palabras eran lo único que yo quería escuchar, algo no estaba bien para él.

"No entiendo el problema Sebastian" realmente no entendía que pasaba allí. "No me importa el infierno, no me importa estar condenada, si soy tuya como dices, al diablo con todo lo demás" dije poniéndome de pie, para ir hasta dónde se encontraba sentado.

Parada a su lado estábamos a la misma altura, y aprovechando su momento de debilidad lo atraje de su camisa hacia mí, y estalle mis labios sobre los suyos. Acaricié con mi boca lenta y suavemente la suya, y cuando no encontré respuesta decidí que era momento presionar un poco más. Rose sus labios con mi lengua al tiempo que enredaba mis dedos en su cabello. Él demonio simplemente cerró sus ojos y finalmente comenzó a responder mi beso, de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos, y coló sus manos sin guantes por debajo de mi camiseta. Me acerque más a él para sentirlo más cerca. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que Sebastian vuelva a hacerme suya ahí mismo una vez más. Comenzaba a sentir como mis partes más íntimas pedían dolorosamente por él, al tiempo que su cuerpo quería lo mismo que el mío. Sin dejar de besarme se puso de pie y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentada sobre la mesada con mis piernas ligeramente abiertas con el demonio posicionado en el medio, sin dudarlo las crucé por detrás de su cintura, y sentí gemir a Sebastian contra mi boca. Mi mente gritaba que la victoria estaba de mi lado, él sentía cosas por mí, intensas, fuertes y por momentos desenfrenada. Este era uno de ellos. Sentí su boca deslizarse por mi cuello hasta el inicio de mi pecho y yo simplemente tire mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso. Yo solo podía repetir su nombre una y otro vez mientras sentía sus labios acercarse a mis partes más sensibles. Lentamente tire de su cabello y lo obligué a mirarme. Error.

Sebastian se alejó de mí.

"Sheena no... por favor..." su respiración era errática. Sus ojos no ocultaban el rojo carmesí, y una vez más incipientes colmillos se veían en su boca.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté dolida, enojada, casi humillada. Yo había provocado aquella situación y ahora estaba siendo rechazada, ni más ni menos que por un demonio. Se supone que los demonios no pueden detenerse cuando de lujuria, deseo y sexo se trata. ¿Por qué Sebastian si tenía que detenerse?

"Esto está mal... las cosas no son así" dijo acomodando su ropa, sobretodo sus pantalones que seguramente estaban dolorosamente incomodándolo.

"No, Sebastian, esto no está mal. Yo te quiero... tú me deseas..." dije desesperada intentando alcanzarlo una vez más. Pero fue imposible, él, ya estaba lejos de mí.

"Si Sheena, esto está mal. Tienes que entender la situación, tienes que entenderme a mí" respiré hondo y me acomodé bien sobre la mesada. Acomodando mi ropa y mí cabello.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? Las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar, pero no podía dejarlas escapar. Tenía que mostrarme fuerte.

Sebastian suspiró y volvió a sentarse, ahora ya se encontraba más compuesto y listo para continuar hablando

"Existen reglas… sí Sheena, no me mires así, también tenemos reglas que seguir, ser demonios no significa que andemos por ahí haciendo lo que nos venga en gana"

"Está bien. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nosotros dos?"

"Esas reglas incluyen a los humanos" comenzó a decir, señalándome con su mano, como si no yo no supiese que era una de ellos. "Podemos sellar contratos con ustedes, tentarlos, condenarlos, mezclarnos, como lo he hecho contigo" eso dolió

"O sea que sólo tú te mezclaste conmigo… nada más, te mezclaste" dije ofendida, lastimada.

"Sheena, no juegues con mis palabras, soy un demonio, yo soy el que hace eso" Sebastian sin decirlo estaba pidiéndome que no pierda el centro de la conversación. Que no me fuera del foco de esta. "Lo que estoy diciendo, es que jamás un demonio antes, si quiera se animó a plantearse, lo que yo"

"¿Qué es lo que te estas planteando?" pregunté intrigada, y quizá también aliviada, aunque no supiese bien por qué"

"Eso es algo que por ahora no puedo responder" el alivio se había ido como había venido. "Ser un demonio implica muchas cosas. Implica saber que uno no es el bueno de las historias, uno no ofrece finales felices aunque los disfracemos como tal. Tú podrás intentar ser la princesa de tu cuento pero sin dudas yo no seré tu príncipe azul. Jamás voy a serlo. Y ahora te irás al infierno, que puedo asegurarte es mucho peor que el hecho de que yo devore tu alma"

"Yo no quiero que seas mi príncipe azul. Yo no quiero uno. Yo te quiero a ti" estaba comportándome como una niña caprichosa, a toda costa quería que Sebastian entendiese que yo lo quería nada más que a él.

"¿No entiendes verdad?" preguntó cansado. "Dime Sheena, ¿qué crees que podría unirme a ti ahora que ya me he acostado contigo? La verdad dolía.

"Dijiste que era tuya…" dije sin mirarlo con una voz que no sonaba a la mía en lo más mínimo.

"Ese es sólo el concepto, pero no es la verdad. Tú eres mía, pero yo no podré ser tuyo. No tengo nada para ofrecerte. No ahora sin contrato. Tú no tienes nada que ofrecerme a mí" dijo y aunque sus palabras eran fuertes y firmes, sonaba también triste. "El tiempo pasará, yo seguiré aquí como si nada, con algún contrato por aquí y otro por allí, pero tú eres una mortal. ¿Qué pasará cuando envejezcas, que pasará cuando llegue tu hora y mueras?"

"Me vendrás a buscar y me llevarás contigo" era tan obvio, no me explicaba como él no podía ver que la situación era mucho mas sencilla de lo que parecía. "Mientras podemos estar juntos, tu sabes... podemos..."

"No es tan fácil, sin un contrato no puedo quedarme por aquí"

"Entonces quiero un contrato nuevo. Tendrás mi alma en el final de mis días, a cambio de que te quedes a mi lado"

"No firmaremos otro contrato, no correré el riesgo de no cumplir una vez más convirtiéndome en un fracaso de demonio"

"Entonces todo tiene que ver contigo y tu orgullo ¿verdad?" no daba crédito a nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

"No tiene que ver con mi orgullo, es que... ya olvídalo" comenzó a decir saliendo de la cocina, se estaba alejando. Tenía que evitarlo y sin pensarlo repliqué queriendo salirme con la mía a toda costa

"Podrías llevarme ahora si quisieras"

"¿Estas dispuesta a todo verdad?..." suspiró volteando a verme una vez más, regresando peligrosamente a mi lado. Fue más una pregunta para sí mismo que para que yo la responda. "Tampoco es la solución" concluyó

"¿Por que no?" pregunté ofuscada, molesta. Sebastian no estaba viendo que le entregaba mi vida a cambio de nada... bueno en realidad no a cambio de nada, si no a cambio de estar a su lado eternamente.

"Por que para eso tendrías que morir"

"¿Como que morir?" pregunté, eso no era lo que yo estaba esperando.

"Si Sheena, no es que yo pueda llevarte al infierno, como humana, viva y con tu alma en tu poder"

"Podrías conver..."

"No" fue rotundo. "No voy a convertirte en un demonio. Eso nunca termina bien.

"¿Y entonces?" Sebastian se alejaba, podía sentir como la conversación llegaba a su fin. Sabía bien cuando era el final. No era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación. Una vez más estaba siendo abandonada sin yo poder hacer nada al respecto.

"Entonces, debo marcharme" Terminó agachando la cabeza sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Tu no puedes marcharte" dije ahora ya llorando. Otra vez, ¿por qué otra vez? "Tienes que entenderlo Sebastian, tu no puedes dejarme. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? hasta el final" la histeria estaba ganándome. El demonio en cambio sin inmutarse siquiera, sin mirarme, de espaldas a mi, se encogió de hombros. ¿cómo se animaba a encogerse de hombros como si nada?

"Sheena, la promesa se rompió. Ya compórtate como la mujer que eres" Sin dudas no era mi Sebastian el que hablaba, su voz era fría, ajena a mi por completo. Sin su tono burlón de siempre. Sin una ironía. Su voz, era como la máscara de frialdad que seguro tendría su rostro si pudiera verlo.

"Sebastian yo te amo... por favor... tienes que quedarte conmigo... te lo suplico" imploré llorando abrazándome a su espalda. Sebastian se tensó ante mi abrazo o quizá ante mi confesión. Quizá con eso lo había convencido.

"Por una vez..." agacho su cabeza hacia mis manos rodeando su cintura "Conserva tu dignidad".

Soltó mis manos y caminó alejándose quien sabe donde. Con esas últimas palabras caí al suelo. Dignidad. Ya no tenía ninguna, así como no tenía esperanzas de nada. Así como no tenía ni un solo ápice de felicidad. Llena de promesas rotas, contratos y reglas sin cumplir. Una vez más no tenía nada. Y el demonio hablaba de dignidad.

El silencio inundó toda mi casa, el frío de fines de otoño comenzaba a sentirse, reflejo de todo cuanto sucedía en mi interior. ¿Dignidad? Sí, dignidad, aquella que no había tenido cuando sellé el contrato que estaba destruyéndome. Aquella que no había estado presente en toda aquella charla. Dignidad... maldita perra esquiva, ¿dónde te habías metido? Y como si se tratase de una niña tímida, de apoco hizo su aparición, haciendo que me ponga de pie. Tomé uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendí, caminé fuera de la cocina, mientras repetía dignidad... _Sheena estas por tu cuenta una vez más. _

Y por mi cuenta una vez más, sola conmigo misma, entendí que el error había sido mio desde un principio. Ese condenado y maldito error por supuesto había sido mi culpa. Invocar demonios, confiar en ellos, enamorarse de ellos, y esperar pasar una eternidad a su lado no era más que un culposo y tortuoso error. Por lo tanto y por mi cuenta miré a mi alrededor, el vacío era inmenso y yo en él, con la tranquilidad que da saber que uno a perdido pero que no podrá hacer nada al respecto, me dirigí a prender la estufa, y luego con una muda tranquilidad hasta mi habitación. Necesitaba dormir, tenía que descansar. Al fin, ya no tenía mas lágrimas que soltar. Era libre. Como tenía que ser. Quizá la Sheena que alguna vez había sido había muerto esa tarde, muerto de amor una vez más. Ahora todo se sentía distinto. Esta Sheena nueva estaba madurando.

Sebastian... sólo puedo decirte gracias... a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente.<p>

Pido disculpas por la demora. las vacaciones se mezclaron en el medio y fueron bastante inesperadas, por eso no actualicé antes. Por eso esta larga ausencia.

Quiero contarles que anduve por el viejo continente, y a todos los lectores de España quiero decirles que Madrid, me pareció fantástico, por supuesto tengo planeado ir por otros lados de ese gran país, la madre patria. y aquí hago publico mi total y sincero agradecimiento a Jouheki, que ha sido una gran gran gran guía turística.

Con respecto al capitulo, notarán que es un tanto más corto que los anteriores, tiene una razón de ser. Sin dudas no es falta de inspiración, solamente me parece que siendo sentimientos y cuestiones tan importantes entre nuestros protagonistas, no tiene sentido cargarlo con cosas de relleno, o palabras de más. Es un punto crítico. por eso como es. estoy trabajando en los capítulos que siguen, asi ya pronto puedo subirlos.

Como siempre aguardo comentarios. Quiero saber su opinión como siempre.

Muchas gracias por todo. Los quiero mucho, sus comentarios me hacen feliz, y aquí estoy para recibirlos.

A todos cuanto han agregado el fic a favoritos les agradezco, doy la bienvenida y los invito a que me cuenten que piensan

con todo mi corazón

Owl's Bride


	30. Chapter 30

**Un Condenado y Maldito Error**

**_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen._**

**Capitulo 29, Honey, I´m Home.**

Tenía que marcharme. No tenía opción. Estaba todo perdido, para ese entonces, yo estaba perdido, pero la realidad es que eso quizá poco importaba en ese momento. Seguro que en cuanto pisara las puertas del infierno, diera mis saludos a Caronte, y me encaminase a mi hogar, tendría miles de respuestas que dar, y miradas acusadoras con sus dedos en alto que enfrentar. Pero no sería muy distinto a ninguna de las otras oportunidades. De hecho más de una vez he tenido esas miradas en mí y poco me ha importado. El dicho de _hazte la fama y échate a dormir,_ es cierto. No necesariamente de mal modo, pero digamos que mi padre gracias a sus buenas épocas logró alcanzar cierto renombre entre los demonios, por lo tanto, todo cuanto hiciese su familia, estaría en las primeras planas de los periódicos. Vamos ¿no van a sorprenderse después de todo este tiempo? También tenemos diarios y periodistas, y prensa amarilla y rosa. No somos tan distintos como creen. Pero la cuestión es que los casamientos de mis hermanas Azael y Prosperine, y la caída en desgracia de la pobre Lilith, fue tema de comentarios por más tiempo de lo que cualquiera hubiese querido. También los logros demoníacos de mi primo, Samael, como así también mis venturas y desventuras, al igual que mis _aventuras_. Por eso esta vez no sería la excepción. Por lo tanto dejando esto en claro, seguramente y muy a mi pesar y el de mi familia, tarde o temprano la información de todo cuanto hubiese sucedido con Sheena se filtraría.

Pero como estaba exponiendo, quizá todo lo periférico a mi alrededor, a pesar de la incomodidad poco me importaba. Hacía apenas unas pocas horas había dejado a Sheena, sentada en el piso de su cocina, nuevamente con su corazón roto, y yo aún no me animaba a cruzar las puertas del infierno. Tenía que pensar claramente que era lo que quería decir y como. Tenía que elegir estratégicamente mis palabras para que no pareciese que todo este tiempo no había sido nada más que un tonto capricho adolescente. Por eso me dediqué a tomarme mi tiempo para pensar. Claro que mi forma humana en ese momento no era importante. Por lo tanto modificándola, en la de un cuervo, sobrevolé la ciudad otoñal. Aún no podía dejar este mundo que me había albergado en el último tiempo. Increíblemente me estaba costando como nunca dejar de lado todo cuanto había sucedido ahí. La última vez, darle fin al contrato que tenía con el joven conde, como el sepulturero solía llamarle, tampoco había sido sencillo, el pequeño mocoso también despertaba mi curiosidad y debo de reconocer que también cierta pena en tener que convertirme en el demonio que era para terminar con aquello, dejando de lado la mascarada de figura paternal que había representado a su lado, pero sin dudas no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con dejar a Sheena, allí. Sobre todo porque esta vez no me había salido con la mía. No había podido comer su alma, (¿quién sabe ahora cuando aparecerá nuevamente otro contrato?) mi deber como demonio había quedado en la nada, y para colmo de males, sentía culpa, por no poder responder claramente a las necesidades de Sheena. Necesidades de lo más variadas. Sentía culpa, por no poder ser para ella lo que quería que yo fuera. Claro que me pregunté ¿por qué no?, pero esa respuesta era de lo más complicada y muchas veces confusa. La respuesta podía dispararse en dos direcciones por un lado ese por qué no, era fácil de responder: porque soy un demonio, y en esencia se supone que soy un ser maléfico (aunque eso esté últimamente en revisión) porque ella es una humana, porque nuestras naturalezas están totalmente encontradas, porque ella es un ser finito y mortal y yo no. porque ella va envejecer y morir, y condenarse al infierno no es nada agradable, y porque capturar su alma al momento de aquella muerte, será más que probable que desate una guerra sin cuartel entre los de mi clase y los shinigamis. El alma de Sheena ahora es famosa y preciada para todos los reinos. En la otra dirección, el por qué no, tomaba otro cariz. ¿Por qué no intentar? ¿Por qué no quedarse al lado de Sheena y ver qué sucede?, ¿por qué no quedarme con su alma a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué como demonio que soy no reclamar mi propiedad sobre ella ahora que la había marcado para siempre...?

Estaba en la obligación de mantener mis pensamientos y deseos en el orden del primer camino, el que negaba y descartaba cualquier posibilidad de algo con la seño... con ella. Tenía que no apartar mi concentración de allí por el simple hecho de que ella había dicho algo que jamás tendría que haber dicho, quizá jamás debería haberse animado a permitir que algo así sucediera, _"Sebastian yo te amo"._

No podía animarse a decir... no, no solo a decir, a sentir algo así. Nadie se enamora de un demonio, nadie en su sano juicio puede enamorarse de alguien como yo. Ustedes díganme si yo me equivoco, ¿pero a quién se le ocurre realmente enamorarse de alguien que vive en la oscuridad, que por alguna razón su esencia es la maldad, y que si está a su lado es porque obviamente algo a cambio quiere como es el caso de devorar un alma, entre otras cosas? Yo no le encuentro sentido alguno, y eso hace que el panorama entre Sheena y yo cambie, por completo. La atracción física, el instante electrizante en el que un mínimo e inocente rose, significa algo más, o aquello a lo que elegante y educadamente, como es mi costumbre, podría llamarse química sexual, era una cosa. Incluso yo mismo a pesar de la ruptura del contrato podría haber encontrado algún recurso "legal" por medio del cual este tipo de actividades podría haber continuado, porque tampoco voy a mentirles ya que jamás lo hago, y decir que Sheena no me interesa en lo más mínimo y no provoca nada extra en mí. Tal es así que yo mismo reconocí la responsabilidad de haber arruinado nuestra extraña relación contractual. Pero ahora ante semejante palabra como Amar... ¿qué demonios es el amor? Realmente no lo entiendo. Amar... amar... yo te amo... (Repito las palabras y la voz del shinigami rojo viene a mi mente) eso es distinto. Sé que implica la necesidad extrema y demencial de estar con la otra persona, que genera una especie de dependencia tanto física como mental con el otro. Un bienestar y una felicidad desinteresada por cuanto al destinatario de tu amor le sucedan. Ahora todo eso no me pasaba a mí con Sheena. Realmente no puedo decir, que solo me interesa su bienestar. De hecho en más de una oportunidad he avalado e incentivado sus vicios suicidas. No he buscado realmente que ella vuelva a ser feliz como las cláusulas del contrato lo indicaban. No, yo no sentía nada de todo aquello. Quizá la necesidad física. Quizá la atracción y la famosa curiosidad eran desmedidas, quizá sea... no. No lo sé. Pero... ¿si nada de todo cuanto el amor, aparentemente implica, a mí no me sucede o no logro entender, como es que posible que para ese entonces aún me encontrara patéticamente apostado en la rama de un árbol con la forma de un cuervo negro absolutamente golpeado por el viento de otoño espiando como un voyeur por la ventana a Sheena?

Me odio a mi mismo.

Me odio a mi mismo por estar allí. Me odio a mi mismo, porque esta vez, quizá era la primera vez que en el fondo no sabía cómo resolver las cosas. Y sobre todo porque a pesar de que la imagen era desoladora en la cocina de Sheena, escuchar lo siguiente fue lo que terminó de desconcertarme.

_"Sebastian... solo puedo decirte gracias... a pesar de todo"_

Gracias.

¿Gracias por qué? ¿Gracias de qué? ¿En qué momento en toda esta historia había algo que agradecer? Está bien que finalmente no devoré su alma dejándola libre, para que enmiende su situación. Quizá por voluntad propia busque algún tipo de redención y vuelva al camino de la luz del que se había ido hace tiempo. Pero no muchas más. Realmente creo que no había nada para agradecer. No en ese momento. Acababa de decirle que por una vez en su vida tenga dignidad. Que ella no tenía nada que ofrecerme, y que prácticamente, por cruel que suene, me acosté con ella porque sí, utilizando una palabra tan desagradable hasta para mí, como mezclarse, y aun así estaba agradeciendo algo que yo no era capaz de entender ni ver. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan ciego ante lo que ustedes son capaces de hacer, sentir o pensar? No me canso de decirlo, el ser humano es intrigante y sorprendente. Y Sheena, aún más.

Volé de allí, literalmente, volé sin pensar cuanto ni a donde. Fue curioso, no solo la sensación de temor e incredulidad que escuchar cosas como amar y agradecer provocaban en mí, sino también la incomodidad y molestia, que me dio finalmente ver como Sheena acababa por secar sus lágrimas, suspirar hondo, y apreciar en sus ojos dignamente resignados, la calma que da saber que algo finalmente ha acabado, y que inevitablemente otra cosa distinta debe comenzar. Sinceramente esperaba una actitud totalmente adversa a aquella. Yo quería ver con cierto morboso placer, como se quedaba allí sentada llorando desconsolada. Quería que ella me insulte, me odie, siguiese rogando para sí misma por mi regreso, que el sueño la alcanzara en ese frío suelo de mármol, agotada de esperar aquello que no sucedería. Y finalmente aliviado aunque ligeramente molesto me dije a mi mismo que ella, realmente no me amaba, y se había dado cuenta de ello. Que yo no era más que un ideal o una especie de amante sin compromiso. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

En el infierno no hay día o no noche. El tiempo es circular, las cosas pasan y se suceden una a continuación de la otra, por lo que es realmente difícil medir a ciencia cierta cuál es el lapso de tiempo que pasa entre un hecho y otro. Por supuesto, esta concepción anacrónica del tiempo, tiene su razón de ser. Como ustedes saben el infierno es un lugar donde pagar todo lo hecho en la Tierra, es el peor castigo que puedan imaginar. Los humanos están condenados al sufrimiento eterno, todo empieza y termina una y otra vez. Imaginen ustedes algo así como el castigo del pobre Prometeo, para darse una mejor idea sobre lo que intento decir. Por este motivo es que no puedo asegurar en que momento me encontraba caminando por los caminos que conducían a mi hogar. Supongo que de continuar en la Tierra se trataría del amanecer.

Como era de esperarse, Caronte se encontraba en la puerta, dividiendo su tiempo en contar monedas y quejarse acerca de que los pagos ya no eran los de antes. No notó mi presencia en un primer momento. Debo de reconocer que mi humor para ese entonces no era el mejor, y molesto aclaré mi garganta para que notara mi presencia y así me abriera la puerta para poder cruzar de lado.

"Ohhh... señor... ¿usted aquí?" preguntó con su voz seseante, casi tan deforme como su aspecto haciendo una reverencia demasiado exagerada hasta para mí.

"¿Qué tal los negocios estos días?" por supuesto no iba a responder su pregunta, no iba a decir una palabra más de la necesaria, aquí es sabido que en cuanto al viejo se le cuenta algo hasta en el paraíso se enteran.

"Usted sabe señor... muertos hay todos los días..." comentó señalando la barca, "condenados... aún más" su extremada parsimonia para enfatizar cada cosa que decía comenzaba a irritarme aún más "ahora pagos..."

"Veo" comenté quedamente mirando alrededor comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

"¿Se quedará... un tiempo... entre nosotros?" Preguntó finalmente volviendo a reverenciar mi presencia.

"Posiblemente..." fue lo único que contesté sin devolverle la mirada cruzando finalmente el portal. Hogar dulce hogar.

El olor a azufre, rápidamente llego a mis fosas nasales, había olvidado lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser, y aunque en un primero momento me provocó cierta sensación de náuseas y mareo, luego me hizo sentir que realmente estaba en casa. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Nadie es demasiado innovador por estos lados, y sumando que en realidad no me había ido por tanto tiempo, y que este en realidad no pasa jamás, es lógico que todo estuviese igual. Pequeños demonios, saltando y corriendo de un lado para el otro como pequeñas alimañas de varios ojos, almas que no se resignan a aceptar que es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón. Pequeños niños demonios entre los que posiblemente se encontraría mi sobrino en una excursión escolar. Algunos edificios en llamas, otros amenazando con derrumbarse, el viento húmedo y caliente sobre el rostro... sí, estaba en casa. Y en cierto punto, a pesar de todo lo que viniese después, estaba extrañamente feliz de estar de vuelta. Después de todo, quizá nunca tendría que haber respondido al llamado de Sheena, tendría que haberme quedado aquí esperando que algún alma vengativa estuviese sedienta de sangre como solía ser antiguamente. Samael podría haber asistido al pedido de mi ahora ex ama, y cumplirlo sin dudarlo en lo que para nosotros sería a penas un instante. Yo pertenecía aquí. Aquí se encontraban mi familia, algún que otro amigo, algún que otro amorío. Este era mi lugar. Yo, aquí podía ser yo mismo, adoptar la forma que quisiese, caminar orgulloso de ser el demonio que era. Sin preocupaciones, libre, sin tener que ocultar si era perfecto o no. Podía ser cruel, podía arruinar una que otra vida. También podía, en caso de aburrirme, regocijarme con el dolor ajeno. Pero por sobre todas las cosas podía estar sin tener que preocuparme por si una chiquilla tonta y caprichosa, disfrazada de mujer era feliz o no.

¿Tan cómodo y contento me encontraba en realidad? Aparentemente no. Todos mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a esa endemoniada cocina, y a la imagen de ella, sentada en el piso, agradeciendo todo cuanto yo hubiese hecho. Sheena sin dudas debe quemarse aquí una y otra vez, por hacer de mí un patético y confundido demonio. Si tan sólo ella supiera como eran las cosas antes de conocerla. Claro que yo nunca hablé demasiado de mi vida aquí en su presencia, por eso supongo que subestimarme no es realmente su culpa, teniendo en cuanta de que el papel que desempeñé este tiempo no fue justamente el de un demonio perverso y maléfico como solía ser. Quizá debería presentarme en su casa ahora mismo con mi verdadera forma y despellejarla viva, arrastrando sus restos hasta aquí. Condenarla a que se convierta en mis esclava por toda la eternidad, demostrarle cual es el alcance de mi poder, de la fuerza que aquí abajo en realidad poseo, y de lo terrible y poco servicial que puedo ser jugando el juego en mi terreno. La sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro imaginando cada uno de esos actos y supe que no iba a hacerlo, ya estaba, ella era libre y así se quedaría, el reguero de maldad tendría que quedar para mi próxima víctima. Pero como posiblemente para eso faltase mucho tiempo, quien pagó las consecuencias en ese instante fue un pequeño demonio (que parecía enviado del cielo para aliviar mi sorpresivo odio) con forma de duende que intentaba morder mis pies. Quien sabe a qué círculo del infierno llegó de un puntapié en un santiamén.

"¿Y? ¿Qué gusto tenía su alma?" la voz detrás de mí me sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarme con él, antes que con cualquier otro. "¿Dulce... lujuriosa... sensualmente apetitosa?" preguntó saboreando cada una de sus palabras, como si en realidad el mismo estuviese devorando un alma. Por mi parte me volteé para mirarlo directamente cambiando finalmente mi forma por la original. El también llevaba la suya, irónicamente blanca. Como un perro alerta, enseñe mis colmillos y preparé mis garras. Aquí tanto Samael, como yo, o cualquiera de nosotros, no somos más que bestias territoriales. Ambos estábamos midiéndonos.

"¿Sabes primo? Por aquí se anda diciendo que no pudiste con ella. Que perdiste su alma patéticamente..." continuó hablando mientras caminaba en círculos a mi alrededor y yo en silencio lo seguía con mi mirada sin bajar mi guardia. "Claro que yo no creo en los rumores. ¿O debo empezar a hacerlo?" el bastardo sabía todo. Y si él lo sabían, entonces todos los demás también.

"¿Demasiado tiempo libre Samael?" pregunté evadiendo sus comentarios, mi voz ahora era tan áspera como la de cualquier demonio. El mayordomo había quedado atrás... muy atrás. "Qué triste no tener asuntos propios de los que ocuparse" solté al aire. Samael gruñó ante mi comentario, para luego dar a una carcajada que en realidad servía para enmascarar su molestia.

"Digamos que prefiero no dar pasos en falso con contratos inútiles" dijo deteniéndose, aflojando su postura por primera vez. "Aunque ahora que tu señorita esta libre quizá..." sabía que estaba provocándome. Yo sabía que para Samael mi presencia no era más que una competencia segura, él sabía bien que a pesar de todo no podía comparase conmigo aquí estando de igual a igual, no dejaría ir la oportunidad de estar por una vez por encima de mí. Y sin embargo sabiendo esto, no podía evitar verlo como una amenaza a lo que en realidad era mío aunque hubiese renunciado a ello.

"No te atrevas" fue una advertencia cargada de odio, un consejo que sería mejor para él que supiese tomar.

"¿Celoso?, hay primo, no sólo hueles a humano, y piensas como uno, si no que ahora también sientes como humano. Que bajo has caído esta vez"

"¿Bajo?" una guerra casi intelectual había comenzado. "¿Tú crees que tan bajo como adoptar mi forma para intentar tener a la señorita?" chasqueé mi lengua burlonamente. "¿O tan bajo como para no terminar lo que comenzaste con el shinigami aquella vez?" concluí recordándole todo cuanto había sucedido en su visita a la Tierra, con Grell y con Sheena.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y Samael lanzó su ataque rápidamente, intentando alcanzarme con sus garras. Sonreí ante su torpeza, saltando hacia atrás. Era hora de devolver el golpe. No tenía problemas, ni temores, ni escrúpulos en acabar con él. Sería un problema menos en mi vida.

Todo quedó en la nada. La voz de mi madre nos separó

"¿Hijo? ¿Hijo eres tú?" descreída por completo de mi presencia, dirigió su mirada a Samael que intentaba soltarse de mi agarre, clavando sus garras en mi brazo. "Samael, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

"Tía Cissy" dijo la serpiente soltando mi brazo, con cara de inocente "Estaba dándole la bienvenida a nuestro querido Sebastian" aún me llamaban con mi nombre terrenal. En el fondo de mi mente sonaba mi verdadero nombre pero hasta ahora no había sido dicho. Al ver la cara de preocupación en el rostro de mi madre solté a Samael, alejándome de él.

"Madre ¿por qué no estás en casa?" pregunté extrañado de que todos nos encontrásemos de casualidad en lo que podría entenderse como una avenida en medio de una ciudad.

"Hijo, es día de semana, salí a hacer unas compras para tu padre. La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí"

"Eso Sebastian, cuéntanos que haces aquí" miré a Samael levantando una ceja, no podía ser más infantil ¿verdad?

"Deberíamos ir a casa madre, allí hablaremos más tranquilos..." dije intentando sonar a que nada en realidad estaba pasando. "Y mejor si papá ya está en casa" terminé

"Sebastian, hijo mío ¿qué has hecho? Dime que no se trata de ángeles otra vez"

"No, mamá, no son ángeles" dije tomándola por los hombros encaminándola al que era nuestro hogar, pensando que si realmente se tratase de ángeles seguro sería menos complicado.

"Está bien, vamos a casa" suspiró mi madre sin saber que esperar de mí "Samael, cariño ¿quieres venir? Podríamos cenar todos juntos hoy" ¿por qué me hacían esto? "Hijo, hoy invitaré a tus hermanas también"

"No es necesario mamá, con qué estemos solo los tres será suficiente" dije tratando de convencer a mi madre de que sólo con la presencia de ellos estaba más que bien para este momento.

"No olvides al tío Abbadon, primo, tu padre, seríamos cuatro no tres" señaló Samael queriendo pasarse de listo.

"Ya sé que es mi padre Samael...

"Ya niños dejen de pelear" suspiró al aire mi madre mientras nos encaminábamos hacia casa. Sería largo, mi calvario sería aún más largo que el de Cristo, y yo ni siquiera tengo la misión de redimir al mundo.

Todo estaba como lo había dejado al momento de sellar el contrato. Mis pocas pertenencias se encontraban en la que podría llamarse mi habitación. Todo estaba en su lugar. Con cierto alivio y complejo de hijo menor respiré tranquilo de que el chiquillo, Demian, no haya hecho de las suyas en mi ausencia. Sabe Dios que el chico necesita una presencia masculina en la casa, a parte de la de mi padre que como buen abuelo que es lo consciente demasiado. Con la cabeza de Lilith en quién sabe dónde y con su padre casado con Eva, jugando a la familia feliz, el chico necesitaba de alguien que intentase ser un padre. Y aunque no lo crean el único disponible en ese entonces era yo. No dejaría al pequeño en manos de Samael como tutor. Jamás. Yo quería que Demian sea como yo. Como yo antes de todo este asunto de Sheena.

Ahora sí me encontraba realmente en mi hogar, ya no se trataba de los límites del infierno, o de la ciudad, o de algunos de sus círculos. Éste era el lugar donde había pasado mi infancia, mi adolescencia, y mi juventud, si cabe la comparación con los tiempos humanos. Todo aquello cuanto en ese entonces se veía tan sencillo, de pronto ahora no lo era tanto. El tiempo en que pasaba horas jugando a devorar almas, sellar contratos, y fastidiar a Dios, en algún momento se había convertido en realidad. En cierto momento fue un hecho concreto que mi naturaleza demoníaca exigiera todo eso de mí. Mi padre como buen estadista y trabajador de las oficinas más importantes que aquí tenemos, había querido que yo siguiese sus pasos. Que me convierta en alguien como Nergal o Baalberith, mis cuñados, y continuase así una estirpe de agentes oficiales del infierno, pero eso no era lo que yo quería para mí. El alto perfil, las responsabilidades, la diplomacia, todo aquello me resultaba esquivo. Quizá mi visión de la vida era un tanto más lúdica. Los poderes que poseía y mi naturaleza demoníaca me inspiraban hacia otros rumbos. Tenía que llevar todo aquello a la práctica. Mezclarme con humanos, ver que eran capaces de hacer. Admirarlos en cierto punto y al mismo tiempo desestimarlos como seres finitos y limitados que son. El ser humano es realmente maravilloso, a pesar de que ustedes no sean conscientes de ello. Ustedes mismos son los que se subestiman. El ser humano es capaz de sentir la mayor bondad que una criatura pueda sentir, pero a su vez es capaz de ser el ser más maléfico que existe sobre este gran tablero de ajedrez en el que todos jugamos. Y estas capacidades créanme, no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, ni los de arriba, ni los de abajo. Es propiamente de ustedes. Cada ser humano es un poco de oro en polvo, que como ya dije no se dan cuenta de nada y simplemente se vuelan por ahí desaprovechando todo el potencial que poseen. Todo esto era imposible de aprender sentado en un escritorio sellando papeles, y resumiendo las experiencias de otros demonios. Para mí, era vital experimentar todas estas cuestiones en carne propia. Esos experimentos fueron mis contratos anteriores, las tentaciones al pasar de las que alguna vez les hablé. El contrato con el conde. De todos había salido airoso. De todos había aprendido algo. Observarlos, mezclarme, traerlos conmigo, o simplemente obtener su alma, había formado parte de un aprendizaje único. Aquí en el infierno todo esto es difícil de lograr. Para la mayoría de los demonios, todo esto no es más que un sueño imposible de alcanzar. Son utopías baratas que nos forjamos desde niños, pero que al crecer se convierten en justamente eso, solamente utopías. Por ejemplo, ¿cuántos de ustedes de pequeños habrán respondido a la pregunta sobre que ser cuando se es grande, diciendo astronauta? Muchos ¿verdad? ¿Y cuántos han llegado realmente a serlo?, por lo tanto entiendo que saben claramente a lo que me refiero. Mis padres pensaron que estos deseos de conocer las distintas esencias y seres que existen, se esfumarían con el tiempo. Lamentablemente para ellos no fue así. Soy un ser curioso, que sabe asombrarse hasta con las más pequeñas cosas, y no solo me refiero a ustedes. Alguna vez hemos hablado del ángel, ligeramente lo he mencionado al pasar, esa vez no fue distinto. Tenía que conocerlos, mezclarme con ellos, tratar de entender cómo piensan, que sienten, que implica ser un ángel en realidad y cuál es la verdadera opinión que tienen del señor de los cielos. Ellos también son seres intrigantes al igual que ustedes, porque si partimos desde la base que un ángel es un ser de luz y bondad, ¿cómo es posible que al menos uno de ellos finalmente haya caído tan impunemente en mis manos? Y si tenemos en cuenta un poco de historia, en el comienzo de todo este berenjenal de buenos, malos, santos y mártires, también existen registros de más ángeles caídos, lo que me lleva a pensar que nuestro amado Dios, tal vez no sepa hacer las cosas del todo bien. O que en realidad da lo mismo ángeles, demonios, humanos, o shinigamis, todos somos bastante parecidos. Salvando algunas distancias como es la finitud, o las características propias de cada una de las especies, somos bastante similares. Todos estamos ligeramente fallados. Desde nuestra perspectiva individual, desde nuestro punto de vista o desde nuestra esencia particular, pero fallados al fin. El shinigami Grell, ¿no se había convertido él mismo en un asesino serial exponiéndose a perder todo cuanto poseía, por hacerle caso a esa mujer que estaba consumida por el odio y la ira? ¿No estaba fallada Sheena, al igual que tantos otros, por haber hecho un contrato con un demonio sin importar las consecuencias? ¿Y no había fallado yo también al perdonar un alma, quizá mostrándome desgraciadamente débil? Cuatro especies, cuatro esencias, cuatro formas de rondar este universo, con una característica común. En definitiva todos somos parte de lo mismo. Y todas estas cuestiones y conocimientos sin dudas no se adquieren leyendo libros, ni estando detrás del escritorio. Por lo tanto supongo que entenderán cuando me refiero a que de cada experiencia algo he aprendido, por eso soy quien soy, por eso tengo claro que es lo que quiero para mí y como alejarme de aquello que no me sirve. Por todo esto es que son más que claras las diferencias con Samael. Mientras que él se conforma con aquello que le es dado como un don de nacimiento, yo tengo la necesidad de desafiarlo, de desafiarme a mi mismo. De descubrir cuáles son los límites, cuáles son mis límites. Romperlos, transgredirlos. Superarlos. Eso es lo que me ha hecho quien soy.

Gracias a todo esto, también es que tengo lo suficientemente claro cuando las cosas están bien, o cuando están mal. Tampoco es que sea un anarquista con mi estilo de vida. El saberme un tanto fallado, o sentirme de esa forma, hace también que sea más consciente de que esta vez con respecto a Sheena, el contrato, y la situación aquí en el infierno no era la mejor para mí, y por decantación tampoco para mi familia.

Las consecuencias de perdonar un alma o peor aún de romper un contrato, no son simplemente el juicio de valor y estimativo sobre si somos buenos o malos demonios. Es casi una cuestión de Estado en realidad. Imaginen esto como una especie de bolsa mundial, o mercado de valores, en la que varios sectores luchan por el liderazgo, en el momento en que las acciones de esa empresa suben se vuelven poderosos, teniendo la posibilidad de adquirir aún más y poder así quedarse con el monopolio empresarial. Esto es algo similar. A medida que recolectamos almas, ganamos territorio sobre las otras criaturas, nos quedamos con almas que podrían ir con los shinigamis, nos quedamos con otras que terminarían en el paraíso y así sucesivamente. Hoy en día el mercado de almas está bastante a nuestro favor, teniendo en cuanta muchos acontecimientos históricos por ejemplo, y si bien la pérdida del alma de Sheena no representará más que menos de un céntimo de alma en el total, a los demonios no nos gusta perder. Y les aseguro que mi padre, como alto demonio que es, junto a mis cuñados le gustará aún menos. Pero supongo que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto. Siendo sincero no me arrepiento de nada cuanto sucedió. En el fondo, sé que me agrada que Sheena aún tenga su alma, porque sé que tarde o temprano la recuperaré. Ella vendrá al infierno de cabeza. Conociéndola tengo mis serias dudas de que Sheena enmiende su vida. Quizá yo no la deje hacerlo. Quizá tenga que pensar cómo proceder.

Estaba pensando demasiado mientras miraba todo el entorno que me rodeaba, como así también el paisaje que las lejanías de lo que era mi casa me ofrecía. Volver a mi lugar me había sumido en un estado atemporal de reflexión en el que había perdido todo registro de cuanto a mi alrededor estaba sucediendo. Tal es así que la imagen de mi padre frente a mí me sorprendió. Sus manos se encontraban en su cintura, su porte era ligeramente tenso y su mirada se debatía entre mostrar un dejo de resignación mezclada con compasión o un enojo descomunal. Me puse de pie en señal de respeto. Yo había hablado de límites. Quizá este era uno que jamás debería haberme animado a cruzar.

"Hijo..." ese fue su saludo, su invitación a hablar. Y a diferencia que con Caronte o Samael, esta vez no podría escapar.

"Padre..." dije inclinando mi cabeza. Yo lo respetaba. Él era mi papá. Y la verdad... lo había extrañado.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente<p>

vuelvo a agradecer incansablemente el apoyo! realmente como les digo siempre me llenan de felicidad! no puedo explicarles cuanto

lo prometido es deuda, me estoy poniendo rápidamente al día y espero poder seguir haciendolo.

Aguardo sus comentarios una vez más! como siempre

Espero que nos leamos.

Por favor dudas consultas preguntas sentimientos lo que quieran me escriben por review o pm, y me encuentran

los quiero mucho mucho y nos leemos pronto esperemos


	31. Chapter 31

**Un condenado y Maldito Error**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo 30, Unas vacaciones no vendrían mal ¿verdad?**

Intenté volver a dormir en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la persiana a medio cerrar en mi habitación. Intenté hundirme aún mas entre la ropa de cama, y todavía mucho más en lo que hasta hacia apenas unos pocos minutos eran mis sueños. Había dormido profundamente luego de la noche que acababa de pasar, con la huida de Sebastian, el demonio cobarde que no se animaba a enfrentar lo que sucedía entre nosotros. Sin dudas ese era el nuevo apodo del ex mayordomo. Sebastian, el demonio cobarde. Sonreí ante mi inocente maldad y estirando todo mi cuerpo me dispuse finalmente a comenzar el día. No me arrepentía de nada de cuanto había sucedido en el último tiempo, y si de elegir nuevamente se tratase sin dudas lo haría una vez más igual que como lo hice meses atrás. Nuevamente elegiría sellar el contrato, nuevamente elegiría a Sebastian como mayordomo y nuevamente me involucraría sentimentalmente con él. Pero yo no podía hacer nada con su cobardía. Se dice que dos se necesitan para jugar un juego, y si él había decidido darse por vencido, bueno, yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. A su lado aprendí que no puedo quedarme llorando por las cosas cuando no salen como a mi me gustan. También aprendí que puedo valerme sola, y que el amor ideal no existe. Aprendí que no vale la pena empeñar todo cuanto uno es, solamente para intentar ser feliz, y si bien he dicho que todo lo que hice lo volvería hacer, sin dudas no sería para intentar ser patéticamente feliz, si no más bien para poder enfrentar a Sebastian una vez más y decirle claramente todo cuanto sentía por él, sin juegos, sin provocaciones absurdas. Pero la verdad es que todo eso eran tontas teorías acerca de como uno haría las cosas si tuviese la posibilidad de hacerlas nuevamente, y lo más probable es que ante una oportunidad semejante, todo cuanto teorizamos en nuestras mentes sobre que haríamos, que diríamos, y de más, jamás se llevaría a cabo. Volveríamos una y otra vez a cometer los mismos errores estúpidos que hicimos la primera vez. En fin como dicen por ahí lo pasado pisado, y a otra cosa. No es que en un par de horas nada más, halla sido capaz de borrar o eliminar cualquier sentimiento hacia Sebastian, al contrario, estaba bien segura de que amaba al demonio con cuerpo y alma, y que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de estar a su lado, pero si él había decido apartarse por completo de mi ser y de mi persona yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. En otro momento había decidido convertirme en una víctima del desamor, provocándome a mi misma las más odiosas y terribles torturas sentimentales, ustedes recordaran los primeros momentos de esta historia, que en este momento no son necesarios recordar. Esta vez, sinceramente estaba agradecida a Sebastian, por que indirectamente me había hecho madurar y por todas las enseñanzas que me había dejado. Por ejemplo, había entendido que ya no podía comportarme como un niña mimada, que no siempre las cosas salen como una quiere. Que antes que la media naranja de alguien, soy una naranja completa que busca a otra también completa. En fin, la cuestión es que a pesar de que en el último tiempo he dependido casi en todo de Sebastian, ahora también sabía que me tenía a mi misma para valerme, y que eso era más que suficiente.

Como una nueva persona, absolutamente autosuficiente y centrada que resulta que ahora soy, decidí que era hora de comenzar un nuevo día y que sin dudas debía de reordenar mi vida. Retomar las riendas de todo cuanto había quedado estancado. Por ejemplo, siempre había tenido que trabajar para mantenerme, no tengo dinero ni herencia familiar, pero curiosamente durante el tiempo que Sebastian estuvo a mi lado, en cuanto a trabajo se trata poco y nada he hecho. Supongo que el demonio se ocupaba de las finanzas de la casa y las mías personales, y si bien a mi entender nunca hemos incurrido en ningún delito económico, realmente no se como es que el dinero llegaba cada mes a mi escueta cuenta bancaria. Por lo tanto este era un tema importante a retomar. Pero primero y antes que nada, tenía que ocuparme de mi desayuno, eran las nueve de la mañana y tenía que alimentarme.

Con café en mano, algunas tostadas y un poco de queso, tomé asiento frente al ordenador. Era hora de revisar los mails, organizar la agenda y sin dudas trabajar. Cada tanto me volteaba a ver por sobre mi hombro la ventana. A pesar de saber que eran juegos de mi imaginación, sentía que me observaban desde afuera, y no podía evitar sentir que era Sebastian el que lo hacía. Quizá realmente hubiese querido que así fuese, pero la verdad es que no lo era. Si yo era una persona testaruda, que no daba el brazo a torcer jamás por orgullo, él menos, por lo tanto era imposible que se encontrase en mi ventana mirando como un adolescente con delirios de acosador. Volviendo al tema que me ocupaba en ese momento, escribí a todos mis alumnos para reiniciar las clases. Cuando hube mandado el último mail, me recosté sobre el sillón a esperar las respuestas que afirmarían que mi economía no correría riesgos.

Esperé. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas y la verdad es que ya comenzaba a impacientarme. Las respuestas no llegaban. Decidí que tenía que ocupar mi tiempo, y que mejor que hacerlo preparando mi regreso triunfal a las clases. Rebusqué entre todos mis libros. Preparé textos y apuntes que harían de cada lección algo entretenido y seductor para las mentes de mis alumnos. Entre tanto las respuestas comenzaron a llegar, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Estaba otra vez en el ruedo. Leí con ávido entusiasmo:

_Querida Sheena,_

_Gracias por la información, pero por lo pronto no me encuentro en la ciudad. A mi regreso pensaré si retomar o no las clases. _

_Saludos._

No me gustó lo que aparecía en el monitor, pero no tenía que impacientarme. Que uno de todos responda que por el momento no asistirá a clases no significaba nada. Otro mensaje entró en la bandeja de correo.

_Sheena. _

_Gracias, por el momento no puedo comenzar las clases. Estos meses son complicados. Mas adelante me pondré en contacto contigo nuevamente. _

Las cosas no se veían bien ya que esos no eran los únicos mensajes que me negaban el éxito económico. Todas las respuestas no eran más que negativas y comenzaba a desesperarme. Maldito Sebastian, me había dejado prácticamente desempleada. Pero luego me di cuenta de la verdad. Había decidido comenzar mis clases ni más ni menos que en las vacaciones. Nadie estaba en la ciudad, y mucho menos estaban interesados en comenzar un ciclo de clases de historia del arte, cuando están decididos a pasar un buen tiempo al sol y al calor en la playa. Refunfuñé y me tiré en el sillón abatida por la situación. No es que fuera a morir de hambre ante la situación en la que me encontraba, si no que en realidad todo aquello también era un escape a mi situación sentimental. Me encontraba en medio de una especie de nueva ruptura amorosa, y tenía que encontrar la forma de mantener mi cabeza ocupada. Y así como así la solución llegó a mi de manera bastante mágica.

Un anuncio titilaba en la pantalla del ordenador.

_Magia, misterio y romanticismo, en un solo lugar. Ven a Venecia a vivir el carnaval más importante del mundo. Venecia, donde la magia sucede._

Y me pregunté a mi misma ¿por que no? Tan solo hacía casi apenas un año, había tomado unas vacaciones en una isla paradisiaca, con el mayordomo, y allí había sido donde me había dado cuenta de cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia él. Ahora tenía que buscar un nuevo destino. Nuevos aires, nuevas compañías. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el teléfono.

Esperé hasta que del otro lado respondieron.

"Morgue judicial, buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" una vocesita finita sonó demasiada animada para tratarse de una morgue.

"Buenos días quisiera hablar con el señor..." me quedé dudando un segundo. Quería hablar con Undertaker, ¿pero sería llamado así en su lugar de trabajo? Es un nombre tan extraño como él mismo, y sinceramente no creo que sea así como se hiciese llamar. Tampoco podía preguntar por el ex sepulturero, por que supongo que nadie sabría de su pintoresco pasado

"¿Señorita se encuentra allí?" la vocesita volvió a preguntar.

"Sí, estoy aquí, quisiera hablar con el médico forense" acoté mi respuesta.

"¿Cuál de todos?" la chica del otro lado comenzaba a impacientarme. Tenía la clase de voz que sugiere que al tiempo que responden el teléfono, están coloreado sus uñas de un rojo furioso, mientras mascan chicle.

"Cabello largo, plateado, alto, delgado..." la descripción era bastante precisa, si no lo identificaba de esa forma jamás lo haría.

"Ji ji ji... Sí, ya se a quien se refiere" ¿qué era ese ji ji ji? El tono de voz cambió a uno mucho mas pícaro. Mujeres... Undertaker la tenía, seguramente, comiendo de su mano "Aguarde un segundo en linea señorita, ya le comunico con el doctor."

Aguarde algunos minutos a que Undertaker respondiera el teléfono, mientras con mi mano libre comenzaba a reservar los tickets de avión, la hotelería y la entradas al carnaval.

"Undertaker, gu fu fu... ¿quien habla?" Entonces sí se presentaba como Undertaker. A este hombre no le importaba absolutamente nada.

"Soy yo, Sheena, dime algo ¿Cuan ocupado estarás las próximas semanas?"

"My lady, que sorpresa, pensé que estarías dando vueltas por el infierno... ¿como esta nuestro pequeño mayordomo?" su voz era igual de intensa que siempre y derrochaba curiosidad.

"No lo sé, se ha ido. Ahora contesta mi pregunta"

"Con razón el mayordomo se marchó, ¿en todo momento eres así de dominante? Eso es muy interesante y cautivador... Je je je" arrastró sus palabras y un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda, estoy segura que me había sonrojado ante las más mínima insinuación.

"Undertaker, no estoy jugando..." dije suavizando mi tono, para que no respondiera nuevamente como la había hecho antes.

"No tengo mucho que hacer querida... tu sabes... la eternidad"

"¿Pero crees que podrías tomarte unas vacaciones? Tengo una propuesta para tí?"

"¿Tu y yo?, créeme que aunque suene de lo más encantador, no creo que a Grell le agrade mucho, y mucho menos a nuestro demonio favorito" Sabía que Undertaker jugaba, pero no por eso voy a ponerme roja como un tomate ante sus palabras. Vamos es Undertaker, no el jorobado de París.

"Tu, Grell y yo" dije haciendo énfasis en el _y_, y por supuesto me adelanté a despejar cualquier tipo de idea morbosa que al sepulturero pudiese cruzarle por la cabeza ante la propuesta de vacaciones en trío.

"¿Qué propones?" había dejado de lado las sutilezas y ahora se mostraba sinceramente curioso e interesado en mi propuesta.

"Los tres de vacaciones, será divertido. Reservé pasajes de avión y hotelería en Venecia, para el carnaval. Será fantástico. Habrá bailes, y máscaras, y desfiles. Será muy romántico para tí y para Grell, y a mi me servirá de distracción. Vamos di que sí"

"..." escuchaba su respiración al otro lado de la línea y supuse que estaba pensando. "Sheena, ¿por qué primero me llamaste a mí y no a Grell? Estoy seguro que él te diría que sí sin pensarlo, en cambio yo..." era cierto, ¿por que había decidido llamarlo a él y no a mi amigo pelirrojo? Quizá Undertaker, representaba la imagen masculina que me estaba faltando. Era como una especie de hermano al que quería convencer de que cumpla mis caprichos y que convenza a Grell que seguramente no pondría resistencia.

"No lo sé Undertaker, pensé que sería bonito que tu le propongas a Grell el viaje" no estaba segura de aquello. Necesitaba escuchar a Undertaker, y no sabía por que.

"¿Es sólo eso querida?"

"Oye... ¿puedo ir a verte?" pregunté dudando. Escuché un chasquido.

"¿No vas a impactar contra ninguna camioneta verdad? Preguntó tiernamente.

Llegué a la morgue por la tarde, el lugar estaba desierto. Undertaker me había pedido que lo aguarde en la puerta del edificio, él vendría por mí en cuanto sintiera mi presencia y así lo hizo.

"Entremos, tengo preparado el té" me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta el interior de lo que era su oficina.

"Yo... no sé que hago aquí" dije para comenzar. Undertaker tomó asiento sobre una de las camillas y me observó. "Creo que necesitaba hablar con alguien, quizá debería hacerlo con Grell..." pero no me dejó terminar. Con fuerza volvió a tomarme del brazo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, para luego abrazarme, y yo no soporté más. Toda la autosuficiencia de la que había hecho alarde anteriormente. Toda esa dignidad de la que había hablado y toda la madurez, se fueron en un segundo. Comencé a llorar desesperadamente, contra el pecho del sepulturero. Extrañaba a Sebastian más de lo que quisiera reconocer, lo amaba tanto que dolía. Quizá nunca había amado ni siquiera a Matt de esa forma y ahora no estaba más a mi lado.

"Ya... suelta todo querida, déjalo salir" susurraba tiernamente Undertaker en mi oído, mientras yo seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero la verdad es que me sentía más aliviada. Undertaker me separó de él y tiernamente con sus dedos limpio mis lágrimas. Me observó por debajo de su fleco, y sonrío

"Ahora sí... hablemos de esas vacaciones" y yo también sonreí. Eso era lo que necesitaba del shinigami legendario. Él entendía las cosas mejor que nadie. Seguramente en su larga existencia él mismo habría sufrido por amor. Quien sabe a cuantas personas había perdido, o incluso quien sabe por que cosas habría pasado. La locura que mostraba no era más que una forma de hacer la realidad más mágica. Tenía la capacidad de calmar a la gente sin decir nada, solamente por que sabía lo simple que podía ser vivir, pero también como valía la pena hacerlo. Undertaker era como la misma muerte: tranquilo, inmutable, irremediable, pero a su vez increíblemente liberador.

Grell llegó luego de que Undertaker lo llamara a su teléfono celular. El sepulturero le había asegurado que tenía una sorpresa para él. Una propuesta que seguramente no rechazaría bajo ningún concepto. Ustedes ya saben como es el pelirrojo cuando de sorpresas y propuestas se trata. Estoy segura que no llegó a terminar la llamada telefónica, que ya se encontraba en el lugar. Enseguida se mostró de lo más interesado en el viaje y aseguró que William, no le haría ningún escandalo con respecto a abandonar el trabajo por un par de semanas. Después de todo en Italia también se muere gente y seguramente podría recoger alguna que otra alma ahí, además Will, estaría encantado con la posible colaboración de la leyenda de los shinigamis. Era todo un acontecimiento que Undertaker se mostrara dispuesto a usar su elegante guadaña una vez más, aunque sea simplemente para ayudar a Grell, que en el último tiempo había perdido un poco de práctica debido al trabajo de oficina que en mas de una ocasión le imponían como castigo. William siempre tendría la posibilidad de alardear que bajo sus ordenes fue que el gran Undertaker volvió a calzarse los lentes sobre la nariz una vez más. Por lo tanto al día siguiente ya nos encontrábamos los tres en un avión rumbo a Venecia.

El viaje había sido largo, pero había valido la pena. La ciudad, a pesar del frío del mes de febrero estaba llena de gente que iba y venía de puente en puente conociendo cada rincón que tenía para ofrecer. La plaza San Marcos, centro indiscutido de Venecia, estaba repleta. Tours completos caminaban en grupo de aquí para allá. Japoneses, alemanes, chinos y mismos italianos sacaban fotos sin parar a la monumental catedral de San Marcos. Sus mosaicos y colores dorados y azules intensos brillaban bajo los rayos de sol que iluminaban el día y que se mezclaban con la humedad típica que ofrecía el mar.

Allí estábamos los tres. Habíamos pasado previamente por nuestro hotel para dejar nuestro equipaje y arreglar un poco nuestra apariencia. En realidad sólo la mía, mientras que las 10 horas de vuelo habían hecho estragos en mi rostro, cabello y ropa, para los shinigamis no había sido mas que un parpadeo de ojos. No se veían cansados, ni despeinados, de hecho sus trajes ni siquiera presentaban arrugas. Por lo tanto yo subí a mi habitación y ellos me esperaban abajo a que yo vuelva a ser una persona medianamente decente y no un despojo de turista. El hotel era una maravillosa construcción medieval que en su momento había sido un palacio, estaba ubicado frente al gran canal. Ofrecía una de las mejores vistas de Venecia ya que el mar Adriático, allí se extendía en todo su esplendor. El edificio de ladrillos rojos tenía una impronta mágica y sus ventanitas recordaban un pasado místico y lejano, que parecía vivir en cada rincón de la ciudad. Mi habitación me dejó sin habla, estaba en un éxtasis total. Era gigante y hasta tenía un balcón. Fue cuestión de poner un pie en él, para que el frío impactara en mi rostro, y yo cayera en cuentas de que realmente me encontraba allí. Podía ver todo el Adriático. De frente entre la bruma marina era capaz de adivinar la silueta de la gran Santa María de la Salutte, con su cúpula renacentista. Realmente era testigo de todo cuanto había admirado antes a través de mis libros. De la otra orilla, estaba el barrio judío, y no podía dejar de pensar en Shakespeare y su mercader. No podía evitar pensar en Monte Cristo, y en tantas otras historias de amor, de guerra y de pasiones encontradas. No había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar. Quizá sólo una cosa me faltase, pero no iba a dejarme abatir. No ahora. Asomada al balcón me sentía una actriz de Fellini y sonreí libremente. Desde allí pude ver a mis dos shinigamis sentados en una mesa que ofrecía el bar del hotel, ambos tomaban su ristretto y charlaban animadamente, viendo a la gente pasar. Era increíble verlos allí y eran mis amigos, ellos estaban conmigo. Llena de felicidad bajé a su encuentro y me senté en su mesa. Ambos sonrieron, y en seguida un camarero acerco una taza del pequeño café a mi persona.

"Ragazza, cosa voui fare a Venezia?" Undertaker preguntó mirando por sobre sus lentes oscuros. Yo solté una carcajada. Grell también sonrió y casi comenzó a sangrarle la nariz al escuchar al sepulturero hablar en Italiano.

Los miré y tomándolos de la mano a ambos, los tiré impulsivamente para que comenzaran a caminar. Los dos me tomaron de los brazos como si yo fuese una princesa y comenzamos la recorrida por la ciudad. Grell mucho más joven que Undertaker, no conocía el lugar con anterioridad. De hecho aseguró que prácticamente no había salido de su Londres natal, por lo tanto el peliplateado se ofreció a ser nuestro guía, aseguró que él mismo era mas como una pieza de historia viva, más que un simple guía turística.

Comenzamos por supuesto por el Palacio Ducal, luego recorrimos la gran catedral de Santa Lucía, pasamos por el Puente de los Suspiros. Grell quedó muy decepcionado cuando Undertaker le contó cual es el verdadero motivo del nombre que lleva el puente, lo que lo entristeció bastante. Mientras que todos creen, incluyendo al shinigami rojo, que el puente lleva ese nombre en honor al suspiro de los enamorados, en realidad, Undertaker bien explicó, que se llamaba así por que por ese puente pasaban aquellos prisioneros que estaban condenados a muerte, desde el cual se veía la luna, y por supuesto al pasar por allí era la última vez que lo harían por lo tanto suspiraban. Una historia bastante triste para un nombre tan bonito, pero nadie puede decir que no sea cierta. Undertaker recordó que allí había pasado noches enteras de trabajo simplemente recolectando las almas, sin siquiera juzgarlas. Todos esos hombres merecían morir. Sacudimos los tres un escalofrío y decidimos seguir nuestro camino. Así llegamos también a Rialto, caminamos por el mercado de frutas y pescados y sacamos incontables cantidad de fotos. Creo que allí en esa ciudad rodeada de canales, puentes y estrechos pasadizos podría vivir de por vida.

No se cuantas horas habían pasado desde que habíamos comenzado a caminar, pero al mirar el reloj, las agujas indicaban que eran ya las 3 de la tarde. Aún no habíamos almorzado, y si bien para los shinigamis aquello quizá no era tan necesario, para mí si lo era. Por tanto nos sentamos en un pequeño restaurante, con mesas afuera del lugar, que se encontraba por debajo de uno de los puentes. El lugar era pequeño y oculto, y tenía una atmósfera especial. Allí la luz del sol no entraba de la misma manera, que lo hacía en el resto de la ciudad. Una vez ubicados, pedimos la comida y nos dispusimos a descansar y disfrutar del momento.

"Dime Grelly, ¿notaste eso?" dijo Undertaker mirando de reojo, supongo a algún rincón ya que sus lentes oscuros no dejaban saberlo con claridad.

"Claro Undertaker, yo también soy muy perceptivo" respondió Grell sin quitar sus ojos del menú que tenía frente a él.

"¿A que se refieren?" pregunté nerviosa. Yo no estaba viendo nada.

"¿Que crees que debamos hacer con él Undertaker?" preguntó Grell quien aún no prestaba atención al rincón.

Undertaker se acercó mas a la mesa apoyando su brazo en esta. "Venecia esta llena de ratas Grelly, no creo que extrañen a una"

"¿De qué están hablando?" me puse de pie asustada, no sabia lo que sucedía, pero tenia la sensación de que Undertaker no se refería literalmente a una rata.

En ese momento un chiquillo salió corriendo del rincón al que el sepulturero dirigía su mirada, espantado ante lo que acaba de escuchar, pero no pudo dar mas de dos pasos. El shinigami de largos cabellos plateados ya lo había alcanzado por su pequeña cintura y lo atraía hacia sí.

El chiquillo no tendría mas de 10 años, y temblaba de miedo. Underaker había acercado tanto su rostro al del niño, que éste había cerrado sus ojitos asustado por la situación. En sus manos colgaba un sobre y una rosa roja.

"Undertaker por favor es un niño no lo lastimes" dije nerviosa. No sabía bien que pasaba allí.

"Deja hablar al niño. Por algo nos ha estado siguiendo desde esta mañana" dijo Grell, mirando por primera vez a la criaturita y al sepulturero.

"¿No vas a escapar verdad?" dijo Undertaker en un perfecto italiano. El niño negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y el shinigami lo soltó. Yo respiré aliviada, y Grell invitó al chico a hablar.

"Vamos pequeño no vamos a hacerte daño ¿por qué nos sigues desde temprano?" dijo Grell cariñosamente.

el niño extendió el sobre y la rosa y Undertaker los tomó a pesar de que iban dirigidos a mí, ya que el chiquillo apuntó con los objetos hacia mí.

"Mi señor me pidió que le entregara esto a la señorita. Por favor señor no me lastime, yo sólo sigo ordenes" dijo el chico agachando su mirada, en una posición muy sumisa para tratarse del siglo XXI.

Undertaker abrió el sobre y leyó atentamente. Luego de unos minutos, soltó un chasquido y colocando un par de monedas en el bolsillo del abrigo del niño lo obligó a marcharse.

"¿Y bien?" pregunté ansiosa. No entendía de que se trataba todo aquello. Era extraño, ¿por que todo cuanto pasaba a mi alrededor era extraño?

"Parece ser mi querida Signora, que alguien más puso sus ojos en usted. Ha sido invitada a un baile de máscaras" respondió Undertaker poniéndose de pie haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que me entregaba el sobre y la rosa.

* * *

><p>Ragazza, cosa voui fare a Venezia: Muchacha, que cosas quisieras hacer en Venecia?<p>

Bueno no tengo perdón de Dios, lo se lo se, y tampoco excusas, solamente espero que sigan ahí, que me dejen sus comentarios, que el capitulo les guste los disfruten y por favor no me abandones que nos acercamos ya a una conclusion

en este capitulo un poco de misterio fantasías y un baile de mascaras... que pasara que pasara. Comenten y mil disculpas

los quiero a todos no se imaginan cuanto.

Suya por siempre

Owl's Bride.


	32. Chapter 32

**Un condenado y Maldito Error**

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán.**_

**Capítulo 31: Hogar no tan dulce hogar**

Mi padre se encontraba frente a mí. Finalmente el momento tan temido, pero al mismo tiempo tan ansiado había llegado. Quizá enfrentarlo supondría un problema, pero por otro lado, que mejor para hablar de algo que hacerlo con él. Mi madre simplemente me abrazaría y echaría a llorar diciendo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, que yo era inocente de todo cuanto había estado sucediendo, y que ya se ocuparía de Sheena personalmente. Hablar con mi primo: descartado de inmediato ya que ustedes saben bien como es la relación. Hablar con mis cuñados tampoco era una opción, esos dos seres tremendamente aburridos y estructurados jamás entenderían por la situación que estaba pasando yo en estos momentos. Por lo tanto y volviendo al principio mi padre era lo mejor y lo peor que podía pasarme en este momento.

Allí estaba con los brazos en su cintura y un gesto adusto en su rostro. El gran Abbadon estaba un tanto desconcertado. Fruncí mi nariz mientras intentaba leer que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente pero imposible. Me incliné hacia él para examinar su rostro, sus ojos, pero nada. El hombre era una piedra frente a mí y yo no tenía más opción que esperar a que decidiera hablar. En más de un momento abrió la boca para comenzar a decir algo pero al segundo la cerraba negando con la cabeza y desechando para sí mismo lo que tenía para decir. El gesto se repitió una y otra vez durante algunos largos minutos, y finalmente me senté a esperar a que su reacción pasara dando lugar a una un poco más clara y comunicativa. Está bien que haber roto el contrato con Sheena en las circunstancias en que lo hice no era lo ideal, pero tampoco había hecho nada tan terrible como para que mi padre, el gran diplomático, no supiese por dónde comenzar a hablar. Ni que hubiese vuelto a colgar al pobre Cristo de la cruz, simplemente me acosté con una joven mortal. Podríamos decir literalmente que me fui a la cama sin cenar.

Claro que podría comenzar diciendo, _"Padre no es lo que parece"_ pero la verdad es que si era lo que parecía. _"Padre no es lo que piensas..."_ pero sí era lo que pensaba, por lo tanto no me quedaba otra que continuar esperando a que hablase.

"Debería matarte en este instante..." comenzó finalmente soltando levemente el aire entre sus dientes mientras buscaba una silla cercana. Intentando comportarme como un buen hijo yo le alcancé una y quizá exageré mis buenos modales al ofrecerle el asiento, ya que bruscamente me la quitó de las manos para tomar asiento solo. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado "Padre yo..." pero no pude continuar.

"Vas a decirme que no es lo que pienso, no es lo que parece, que en realidad es una estrategia tuya" por algo admiraba a mi padre. Después de todo él sabía con qué respuesta saldría yo antes de que inclusive me animase a pensarla.

"No" contesté rotundo. Esta vez no iba a andar con juegos de palabras y menos en el infierno donde todos jugamos con las palabras para confundirnos los unos a los otros

"Bien. ¿Acaso no creías que iba a tener repercusiones?" Mi padre estaba realmente enojado. E increíblemente la culpa estaba comenzando a enojarme a mí también. No respondí, a cambio dejé que el hablase, era su momento, y yo quería escuchar que tenía para decirme.

"¿Acaso no creíste que se hablaría por todos lados de ti, y de nuestra familia?"

"Padre, solo me acosté con la chica, como si ninguno de ustedes lo hubiese hecho antes" había cruzado una línea una vez más, antes de darme cuenta.

"No sólo te has acostado con la chica. Rompiste un contrato Sebastian. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" comenzaba a elevarme cada vez más la vos y a mi comenzaba a subirme desde el interior cada vez más una ira más inusitada. Realmente eso era lo que me molestaba de todos por aquí. Eran tan hipócritas. Eran tan mediocres y limitados hurgando siempre en la vida de los demás. Esperando el error del otro para caerle encima como buitres a un cuerpo en descomposición. Eso somos, buitres a la espera de la carroña.

"No, no lo sé, no tengo por qué saberlo" escupí desafiante. Quería que mi padre dijese todo lo que tenía para decir. Quería que soltara toda su ira contra mí. Que expresara libremente lo que pensaba de mi comportamiento, tenía la necesidad de que Abbadon, el demonio, me golpee con sus palabras. Después de todo somos seres infernales. No queremos abrazos, no queremos palabras de cariño. Por extraño que parezca, tenía la necesidad de que mi propio padre me lastimara con sus palabras. Quería que dijese que era un fracaso. Por qué en el fondo yo sabía que eso era lo que era.

"Dejaste ir un alma hijo, nadie deja ir un alma condenada"

"¿Y qué si yo quise hacerlo?"

"Hablarán de nosotros. Serás el hazme reír del infierno. Seremos el hazme reír del infierno"

"Es lo que te importa ¿verdad? Que van a decir de ti padre, que van a decir de mí" no me importaba ya estar peleando con mi papá, en este momento no era el hombre al que yo respetaba, ni quería. No era más que otro aburrido burócrata pendiente de los últimos titulares y chismes, no era distinto de Samael, o su madre o su padre. Seguramente mis tíos se estarían regocijando con la historia. "De mí pueden decir lo que se les antoje"

"¿Y qué hay de mí, de tu madre, de tus hermanas?" preguntó molesto. Estaba apuntando a golpes bajos.

"Nada que no hayan dicho ya. ¿O crees que de Lilith no hablan? ¿No los escuchas hablar de la pobre desquiciada que perdió todo por ese infeliz de Adán? ¿No crees que no hablan a nuestras espaldas de Azael y su escandaloso carácter?" estaba jugando un juego peligroso. Si bien mis hermanas no tenían nada que ver en esto, y yo no quería que salgan lastimadas, no podía contener la ira del momento.

"No te atrevas a hablar de tus hermanas..." sonó a amenaza, pero no la escuché.

"No, claro que no papá. No hablaré de ellas. Es mejor hablar de mí ¿no?" comencé a reír. "Es mejor hablar de cómo no aprendo de las lecciones. De cómo no he seguido tus pasos. De cómo me he apartado del camino de un buen demonio".

Mi padre no decía nada, simplemente me escuchaba lanzar con un fuego mortal, todo lo que tenía atravesado en el último tiempo.

"¿Sabes a que le temes padre? A las caras de lástima. Temes que te miren distinto, que no te respeten por mi culpa. ¿Ustedes se creen demonios?"

"Explícate antes de que haya peores consecuencias Sebastian" inquirió

"Sebastian... Sebastian... eres tan correcto que me hablas por el nombre mortal. Lo ves, y luego ustedes se llaman demonios, ni siquiera te animas a llamarme por mi verdadero nombre. Están todo el tiempo pendientes de lo que hay que hacer y lo que no. lo que está bien y lo que no. eres más puro que un ángel padre. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dios si te sienta a su derecha?".

"Tú tienes experiencias en ángeles".

"Claro que sí. En ángeles, y demonios, shinigamis y humanos. No como tu padre, que nunca has abandonado un escritorio".

El golpe sonó seco y toda mi cabeza tembló. Podía sentir los dedos de mi padre marcados en mi mejilla derecha, ardiendo como la lava misma que rodeaba los alrededores de mi mundo.

"No podemos hablar así. Será mejor que pienses en lo que tengas para decir y luego como un demonio responsable que eres vendrás a comunicármelo ¿entendiste?" era categórico, no quería saber más nada acerca de mí, y mientras yo quería volver a responder refutando la idea de responsabilidad, algo en mi interior me invitó, o más bien me obligó a retirarme, no sin antes, claro, hacerlo con un resoplido fuerte, que si bien no era la última palabra que me nombraba ganador de la contienda, por lo menos expresaba mi molestia y aseguraba que aquello no terminaría allí.

Caminé hasta los límites del infierno, aquellos que para que tengan una idea podrían representar el tercero o cuarto circulo, y si bien no viene al caso explicar exactamente de cual se trata, tienen que tener en cuenta de que es realmente lejos de dónde se encontraba mi casa. Estaba solo, y si bien en un momento he dicho que me alegraba estar en casa, en ese momento no podía sentirme más extranjero en mi propio lugar. La sensación era de total desolación. Yo no pertenecía allí. No por lo menos como mi padre pretendía que lo hiciese. Claro que entiendo cuál es su punto de vista. Cuál es su posición por estos lados, y claro que entiendo y quiero que nuestra familia sea respetada. Pero aquello no implica que tenga que vivir como ellos. Vivir así me parece triste, aburrido, sin sentido.

Admiro a mi padre por el camino que eligió, como pudo hacer una carrera como la que hizo, y como supo mantener un matrimonio durante tanto tiempo como es el que tiene con mi madre. Sé que ellos se aman y se respetan (sé que en otras ocasiones he hablado de lo que amor significa para nosotros y para ustedes, pero la verdad es que a esta altura ya lo mismo da explicarlo, y por otro lado creo que el amor que se tienen mi padre y mi madre es lo más parecido al amor mortal). Ambos han sabido cuidar y criar a 4 hijos tan distintos como el día y la noche. Supieron hacerse cargo de Lilith en sus peores momentos y siempre están ayudándola con el pequeño. Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero para mí. Cuando veo a mi padre, veo una persona gris, todo el tiempo detrás de un escritorio, llenando papeles, cumpliendo órdenes, manteniendo las estadísticas y muchas veces, viviendo a través de otros demonios un tanto más temerarios. Cuando observo a mis cuñados, veo hombres importantes que tienen su vida resuelta. Cumplen con sus tareas como debe de ser. Cada tanto reciben una felicitación y son propuestos para un ascenso en la escala social. Sus mujeres sonríen satisfechas y se pavonean orgullosas de los logros de sus maridos frente a otras demonios en igualdad de condiciones. Finalmente cuando la jornada laboral termina, se reúnen en casa, mantienen un dialogo, luego de cenar hacen el amor (como ustedes dirían) rutinariamente y con un beso en la mejilla se despiden hasta el día siguiente que será exactamente igual al anterior. ¿Y acaso todo aquello no les parece asfixiante? ¿No suena aterrador pasar por una eternidad como aquella? Sabiendo a la perfección que pasos darás. ¿Cumpliendo a rajatabla con todo cuanto esta impuesto? La verdad es que por lo menos a mí me resulta terriblemente escalofriante. ¿Qué hay de los deseos? ¿Qué pasa luego con lo que uno quiere y lo que no? ¿Por qué hacer lo que todos los demás para ser respetados? Sinceramente, entendía todo aquello, pero no lo quería para mí.

¿Qué era lo que yo quería para mí?

Y aunque sé que en ese momento me estaba odiando a mí mismo por la imagen que se había formado en mi mente, tenía que reconocer, que no sé si exactamente era a ella a quien quería, pero por lo menos sí era lo que ella representaba.

Sheena... Sheena, con tan solo sus años mortales, su carácter fluctuante y sus problemas de autoestima y sentimentales, representaba un mundo de posibilidades para mí. Ella era continuamente inestable, un día estaba bien y al otro no. Un día querría casarse y ser como su amiga Isabelle, y al otro querría morir sola acompañada solo por su gato. Quizá quisiese ser normal, pero no dejaba de coquetear con lo sobre natural. Estaba siempre decidida a tener la razón en todo, y si no era realmente así, pues entonces la tormenta de diez mil infiernos se desataba. Primero ofrecía su alma a cambio de la felicidad y luego la ofrecía a cambio de nada. Sheena es caprichosa, inmadura, por cierta inclinación a los vicios más mundanos. ¿Y cómo es que yo encajo en todo esto? Bueno, verán, ser su sirviente fue una de las tareas más difíciles de cumplir. Cuando yo creía que había complacido todos sus deseos me daba cuenta de que no era así. De hecho la noche fatídica de la ruptura del contrato, ni siquiera estaba cerca de cumplirlo. Las sombras se seguían acumulando frente a sus ojos verdes y parecía ser que todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano. Es más que claro a lo que me refiero. Sheena representaba toda la inseguridad de no saber nunca si uno está por el buen camino. Uno camina y camina a su lado, pero jamás sabrá si los pasos que da serán en tierra firme o sencillamente en un terreno pantanoso que terminará hundiéndonos hasta el cuello para siempre.

Si hay algo que aprendí con la señorita, es que si ella dice blanco, en realidad se refiere a negro, y así sucesivamente. Pero... porque siempre hay un pero, Sheena es capaz de ser un ser totalmente distinto cuando se lo propone. Puede actuar fríamente, ser tan calculadora como el mejor demonio, y por sobre todo de lo más manipuladora, tengan en cuenta que si todo terminó como terminó es por culpa de ella y no mía. Por lo tanto queda bien claro cuáles son las diferencias fundamentales entre una vida como la que llevamos aquí abajo y una vida como la que podríamos llevar allí arriba sirviendo a algún mortal, especialmente a uno como la señorita.

Y en caso de que en realidad no quede claro déjenme poner blanco sobre blanco para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores:

Llevar una vida aquí abajo implica, día a día cumplir con las tareas que se nos asignan desde niños. Algunas que ya he detallado con anterioridad y otras como atormentar almas condenadas, torturarlas una y otra vez y así sucesivamente. Pfff, ¿alguno quiere tener la bondad de explicarme cual es la ventaja, y diversión de atormentar a un alma que ya ha sido condenada? Porqué déjenme decirles que se vuelve aburridamente repetitivo. En cambio, déjenme explicarles lo que significa vivir allí arriba. Desde el momento en que debo adoptar una forma humana que llame la atención y que comience por satisfacer los deseos de los humanos ya hace a todo mi espíritu demoníaco vibrar. Ni que hablar de estar bajo las ordenes de alguien como Sheena. Sí, eso es realmente inspirador. Cumplir sus deseos, estar atento a lo que sucede continuamente, saber exactamente que está pensando… en fín, esos son todos desafíos constantes. Y luego por que no incluir también aquellos detalles más mínimos y cotidianos: un desayuno, verla arrugar su nariz cuando está molesta, agitar sus manos cada vez que quiere explicarse al respecto de algo. Presenciar como enciende un cigarrillo con sus dedos largos, para luego exhalar demoniacamente el humo por entre sus labios naturalmente rosados. Ser testigo de sus torpezas, acariciar su blanca piel por debajo de esas remeras muy poco femeninas que usa… Y entonces la verdad golpeó mi rostro tanto o más fuerte que como lo había hecho mi padre horas atrás. Yo, estaba totalmente y perdidamente enamorado de Sheena. Todo aquello que alguna vez había negado, todo aquello que nunca había querido reconocer, todo cuanto había ocultado incluso de mí mismo, ahora salía a la luz. Ya no me importaba cuanto en el infierno pudieran pensar de mí. Mucho menos cuanto pensaran de mi familia, y si mi padre quería negarme para siempre como miembro de su estúpida casa y como hijo, al demonio con él. Tendría que aceptar las cosas como realmente eran. Sheena iba a ser mía para toda la eternidad. Encontraría el modo de quedarme con ella y con su tonto orgullo. La señorita iba a estar condenada hasta el fin de los tiempos y mucho más a satisfacer todas mis necesidades, deseos y caprichos. Pagaría, y no justamente con su alma, por haberme hecho romper el contrato. Por haber hecho que mi padre se disguste conmigo, por hacer que mi primo Samael disfrute de una pequeña victoria ante mi efímero momento de debilidad. Sheena sería mía y nadie podría hacer nada al respecto. Ni allí arriba, ni aquí abajo.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y se saborea muy, pero muy lentamente y les aseguro que al final yo voy a saborear todo cuanto la señorita Sheena Evans implica. Por lo tanto y poniéndome de pie y abandonando todo mi espíritu derrotista y meditabundo, decidí dirigirme al despacho de mi padre en las oficinas estatales para charlar un poco sobre el nuevo asunto.

* * *

><p>Bueno mis queridos, un día regresé.<p>

Jamás iba a dejar el fic sin fin, el que insisto no se cuando será, pero que voy a seguir actualizando. La verdad es que últimamente mi vida ha sido bastante complicada, pero aca estoy de nuevo. Con suerte a lo largo del fin de semana voy a subir dos capítulos más. y con muchísima mas suerte subir mas capítulos el que viene.

Bueno espero que alguien aún siga ahí y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios como lo han hecho hasta ahora

los quiero y suyos por siempre

Owl´s Bride


End file.
